Blood & Glory
by AlePattz
Summary: La definición de mercenario es un soldado a sueldo. Su equipo son máquinas entrenadas para luchar. El de ella son inteligentes IP. ¿Qué sucede cuando se necesitan mutuamente para sobrevivir? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo la traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Sthephanie Meyer and the autor is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

* * *

~oOo~

Blood and Glory

~oOo~

PRÓLOGO…

**BELLA **

Tenía doce años cuando conocí al chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Él era dulce, amable, divertido, y tenía el más adorable trastorno del habla. Él tartamudeaba. Mucho. Era tímido- muy tímido- con cabello alocado y una sonrisa torcida, pero eran sus ojos los que más recordaba.

Verdes. Eran de un penetrante verde, enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas por las cuales las mujeres darían un brazo. Tenía una cara redonda - todavía en alguna parte entre infantil y adolescente- piel pálida y suave.

Fue en el verano justo antes de que cumpliera trece años, y mi papá, Charlie, estaba trabajando en su viejo Camaro que había estado restaurando en los últimos meses. Estaba en mi casa del árbol, huyendo de ser su ayudante de herramientas.

~oOo~

_"Bells, ¿dónde estás?"_

_"Justo aquí, papá," grité, rodando los ojos y arrojando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Bajé de mi casa del árbol, echando un vistazo a nuestro patio trasero. _

_"Ven aquí, munchkin__**(1)**__, y conoce a un viejo amigo mío." Charlie sonrió, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara. _

_Arrugué mi nariz al escuchar cómo me llamó, pero lo había hecho desde que me volví loca con el Mago de Oz la primera vez que la vi. Había sido cuando tenía cuatro años, y ya me estaba cansando de la palabra. _

_De pie junto a mi padre, al otro lado del patio__,__ estaba un hombre alto en alguna especie de elegante atuendo militar. Tenía su sombrero bajo su brazo, y su postura era de orgullo. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol como el oro y su sonrisa era cálida mientras yo corría para encontrarlos. _

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, mis pies se enredaron con los de alguien más y mis rodillas golpearon el suelo. _

_-"¡Oh, cielos! Lo sss-ii-ento," escuché por encima de mí, y una mano apareció frente a mi rostro así que la tomé. _

_-"Está bien, porque mi papá dice que soy torpe hasta el punto de quedar discapacitada." Suspiré, sacudiendo mis rodillas, y finalmente levanté la vista, quedándome sin aliento. _

_-"N-N-No, e-e-estaba viendo p-por donde i-i-ba," el chico más lindo que jamás había visto balbuceó, pasándose una mano por su pelo rebelde. _

_"Bells," mi papá se rio entre dientes, "te presento a Edward. Edward, esta es mi hija, Isabella."_

_"Bella," dije con timidez. _

_Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo y sonrojándose, y pasando su otra mano por su cabello. Era de un tono maravilloso- marrón oscuro con combinaciones de bronce en él - pero eran sus ojos los que eran tan bonitos, tan verdes, como los árboles de hoja perenne en el verano. _

_"Y este es Carlisle Cullen," mi papá dijo, atrayendo mi atención hacia el muy guapo, muy alto y rubio hombre en uniforme. "Ustedes no saben esto, niños, pero nosotros nos conocemos desde que teníamos más o menos su edad."_

_"Wow, ¿tanto?" Me burlé de mi padre, esquivando sus dedos. _

_"Sí, hasta tuvimos dinosaurios de mascotas," agregó Carlisle sonriendo, Edward y yo soltamos unas risitas, rodando los ojos._

_"¿Por qué no llevas a Edward adentro y ves si Jane terminó ese pie de manzana en el que había estado trabajando?" Charlie sugirió. _

_"Sí, está bien," dije asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ven, Edward. Jane hace los mejores pies, del mundo."_

_"E-e-s-sta bien," accedió en voz baja, pero miró a su padre nervioso. _

_Pude ver que Edward era tímido y se sentía inseguro de estar en nuestra casa y me pareció que estaba inquieto por dejar a Carlisle._

_"Adelante, hijo. El Sr. Swan y yo tenemos que discutir unas cuantas cosas," Carlisle lo tranquilizó dándole un apretón en el hombro. _

_Esperé hasta que Edward finalmente accediera, y entramos por la puerta trasera de mi casa. _

_"Señorita Bella, ¿es usted?" _

_"Sí, tía Jane," grité, llevando a Edward por nuestra sala de estar y a la cocina. _

_"Bueno, ¿y quién es él?" La anciana que vivía con nosotros preguntó. _

_Ella era una dulce mujer que mi padre había contratado después de la muerte de mi madre. Ella cocinaba, limpiaba, y cuidaba de mí. La quería mucho porque era lo más cercano a una figura materna que podía tener, pero ella también era dulce, amorosa y gentil. _

_"Él es Edward..."_

_"C-Cullen," dijo él en voz baja, mirando a Jane. _

_"Sí," dije asintiendo. "Su papá está afuera con Charlie. Él nos envió por pie, Jane..." Le sonreí, soltándole la indirecta. _

_Ella se rio, negando con la cabeza. "Justo a tiempo, como siempre, Señorita Bella, porque justo ahora está listo. Siéntense, entonces. Veamos que podemos encontrar para ustedes dos."_

_Edward y yo nos sentamos en los bancos frente a la encimera de la cocina, y dos platos aparecieron frente a nosotros, cargados con calientes pedazos de pie de manzana y helado. _

_"Empiecen a comer, chicos. Voy a ver si Charlie necesita algo y luego a terminar de lavar la ropa," Jane dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta trasera. _

_"¿Vives en Seattle?" Le pregunté, notando que los dos estábamos balanceando las piernas frente a la encimera. _

_"Ac-c-cabamos de mudarnos desde C-Cali-f-forn..." Se esforzó por hablar arrugando su frente. _

_"¿California?" _

_"Sí," suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza avergonzado. Dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó de nuevo. "M-Mi papá se acaba de retirar de la Fuerza Aérea. ¿Nos a-acabamos de mudar a F-Forks?" Dijo, pero lo dijo como una pregunta. _

"_Nunca escuché de ese lugar," le dije con una bocado de pie y me encogí de hombros. "¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Le pregunté sin pensar. _

"_M-Murió," respondió, poniéndose de otro tono de rojo, totalmente. _

"_Oh, lo siento. La mía también," susurré, sonrojándome profusamente. _

"_E-E-Es…." Él resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza como muestra de frustración. "M-Maldita sea…"_

_Le sonreí, pero mi intención es que se viera amigable. Tenía un amigo con un ceceo que evitaba decir palabras específicas… como específicas._

"_N-No te rías. N-No p-puedo evitarlo," gruñó. _

"_No me estoy riendo, lo juro," le dije. "Si yo puedo tropezarme sobre suelo plano, entonces, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?" _

"_¿Sí?" Se rio entre dientes, mirándome. _

"_El suelo del gimnasio de la escuela es mi enemigo," le dije con un resoplido. _

_Los dos levantamos la vista cuando nuestros padres entraron por la puerta trasera. Apenas si miraron en nuestra dirección mientras entraban a la oficina de mi padre en casa, mi papá hablando mientras caminaban. _

"_Hay algunas nuevas tecnologías en las que estamos trabajando, Carl. Déjame mostrarte…" Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. _

"_¡Caramba!" Suspiré. "Trabajo. Será mejor que te pongas cómodo, Edward. Una vez que mi papá empieza a hablar de trabajo, se lleva un buen rato." Rodé mis ojos, cogiendo mi plato y llevándolo al fregadero. _

_Edward se echó a reír, dejando su tenedor en el plato. "¿Q-Qué es lo que hace?" _

"_Él hace… Dios mío, todo tipo de cosas," le dije, tomando su plato vacío. "Todo desde software hasta armas. Tu padre no es el primer uniforme militar que he visto." Lo miré y él estaba asintiendo pero mirando alrededor de mi casa. "Déjame enseñarte el lugar, y podemos decidir que queremos hacer. Te lo digo, van a tardar más de un minuto." _

_Él sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Me di cuenta que cuando no tenía que decir nada, no lo hacía. Pero también me pregunté si todavía se sentía incómodo. Yo era demasiado extrovertida para eso. Edward necesitaba relajarse. _

"_Hey, no me estaba riendo de ti… ¿de acuerdo?" Asegurándome de que me escuchara. "Todos mis amigos tienen algo que los hace diferentes. Trish tiene un ceceo. Jake se mete en problemas por su temperamento. Y yo me puedo caer solo parada aquí… si todos fuéramos iguales, seríamos aburridos."_

_Edward se rio, una risa real y relajada. "E-Entiendo, gracias."_

_Se relajó después de eso, siguiéndome por la casa. Le enseñé la sala de entretenimiento y la piscina, pero terminamos pasando el resto de la tarde en la casa del árbol. _

"_Espera, si eres t-tan t-torpe, ¿por qué tienes un fuerte en un árbol?" Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras subíamos por la escalera. _

_Me eché a reír. "No creas que no me he caído de esta cosa. Ya estaba aquí cuando nos mudamos. Apenas el año pasado comprobé que podía subir esos escalones."_

_Mi casa del árbol era mi escape. Era bastante grande y completamente cerrada. Había sido construida profesionalmente, mi padre me lo había dicho, incluyendo ventanas funcionales y electricidad. Me encantaba. De hecho, si pudiera dormir ahí arriba, lo hubiera hecho._

_Encendí el estéreo, y nos sentamos. Él miró alrededor hacia todos mis posters, asimilando en silencio mi mundo privado. _

"_Quiero viajar," susurré, sintiéndome un poco expuesta ahora que él estaba allí. "Esos son los lugares que me gustaría ver."_

"_Nueva York… Londres… París… Italia…" Murmuró, y noté que cuando estaba calmado y cómodo, el tartamudeó desaparecía. "He estado allí," dijo, señalando el póster detrás de mí. "San Francisco."_

"_Quiero ver Alcatraz," dije efusivamente, sonriendo cuando él se rio. _

"_Es genial, un poco e-espeluznante."_

_Miramos revistas, hablando de todo y nada. Le conté que quería unirme al FBI, para resolver misterios y atrapar a los tipos malos. Él me contó que quería unirse a la Fuerza Aérea, como su padre. Quería ser un piloto, volar helicópteros. Teníamos tanto en común que era ridículo. Ambos íbamos a empezar la escuela intermedia el próximo año, a los dos nos gustaban y leíamos los mismos libros, y a los dos nos gustaba la música. _

_Era una lástima que él iba a estar viviendo en otra ciudad. Hubiera sido agradable presentarlo a mis amigos. Hubiera sido agradable llegar a conocerlo mejor. Era dulce y divertido una vez que bajaba la guardia. Y era tan lindo. Estaba de verdad sintiendo algo por él para cuando escuchamos… _

"_Niños, ¿dónde están?" _

"_Aquí arriba, papá," grité, rodándole los ojos a Edward. "Él sabe dónde desaparezco," murmuré. "No es un secreto de estado…"_

"_Cierto," se rio entre dientes, dejando a un lado su revista. "¿Tienes una pluma?" _

_Asentí y le di una. _

"_Mi correo electrónico y número de celular. Te enviaré unas fotos de Alcatraz," me dijo, entregándome un trozo de papel antes de moverse hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, girándose hacia mí. "Gracias por no reírte. La m-mayoría de la g-gente lo hace."_

"_Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme."_

"_¡Te t-tire primero!" Se echó a reír, abriendo la escotilla que conducía a la escalera. "Es lo justo, B-Bella."_

~oOo~

Y así como así, se había ido. Fue la primera y última vez que nos encontramos. Nos escribimos correos y mandamos textos casi a diario todo el verano y los primeros meses al empezar el año escolar. Intercambiamos fotos y música, y títulos de libros que nos interesaban pero al igual que la mayoría de las amistades a larga distancia entre jóvenes, poco a poco nos convertimos en personas diferentes. Para cuando había llegado al primer año de secundaria, ya no nos hablábamos en lo absoluto.

La siguiente ocasión que vi a Edward Cullen, él me estaba salvando la vida.

~oOo~

CAPÍTULO 1

n., pl., **soldados de fortuna**: Uno que servirá en cualquier ejército o realizará tareas riesgosas para su beneficio personal o amor a la aventura.

_No dejes que el vínculo sea mercenario, aunque el servicio sea determinado por dinero. Hazte necesario a alguien. No le dificultes la vida a nadie.- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**EDWARD**

"_Edward, alguien está a tus seis," escuché en mi auricular cuando di la vuelta en la siguiente esquina de la aldea incendiada._

"_Lo sé, lo sé," gruñí, buscando el siguiente nicho en la pared para esconderme. Esperé, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que el crujido de unos pasos detrás de mí rompió el silencio de la noche. _

_Quitando el seguro de mi arma. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, enviando una silenciosa plegaria antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina. Tuve que mirar hacia abajo para ver la cara de mi enemigo, pero me quedé sin aliento. _

"_Mierda, joder…. es solo una niña," susurré al micrófono. "¡Una jodida niñita!"_

_Levanté el arma de su frente, tomando un profundo respiro, pero me relajé demasiado pronto—al igual que el resto de mi equipo, porque se nos unieron en la destrozada casucha en el desierto. _

"_Maldita sea, Ed," Emmett se rio, bajando su arma, pero todos nos paralizamos cuando la niñita sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda. _

"_Oh, demonios," Jasper gimió. "Oye, ¿cariño?" Canturreó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. "Por qué no me das eso, ¿eh?"_

"_Oh, que me jodan," Newton dijo en voz baja, colocándose detrás de la temblorosa niña y poniéndose su arma al hombro. _

_La pequeña niña iraní de menos de seis años se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y lo más probable es que no tenía idea de lo que él le estaba diciendo. Su pequeño dedo enroscado en la clavija de lo que parecía ser una granada estadounidense. _

"_Jazz, muévete," gruñí, dando un paso hacia atrás y asegurándome que mi francotirador se estaba alejando de la niña. "Todos ustedes… cúbranse. ¡Ahora!"_

_Emmett, Jasper y yo nos lanzamos detrás de lo que sea que pudimos encontrar al mismo tiempo que la niñita dejó caer la granada y Newton le tomó la mano. Una explosión irrumpió la noche en el desierto. Me zumbaban los oídos, mi rostro estaba cubierto de polvo, y la pierna me dolía, pero estaba vivo. _

"_¿Ed?" Escuché en mi oído, la comunicación por la radio volvía a funcionar. _

"_Joder," gruñí, agarrando mi pierna cuando traté de moverme. "Repórtense… todos. ¡Ahora!"_

_Había una enorme pieza de metralla que salía de mi pierna, justo en mi rodilla. _

"_Estoy bien, Ed," Emmett gimió aterrizando a mi lado. _

"_¿Jazz?" Pregunté, sentado y recargándome contra la pared de piedra. _

"_Estoy bien, hermano. Pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí," dijo, ayudándome a levantarme con Emmett del otro lado. _

_Cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina, el desastre que era la pequeña niña era nauseabundo porque Newton había caído sobre ella para salvarnos a todos. Fue la tercera persona, el tercer amigo, que había perdido en este lugar olvidado de Dios. _

_¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando los padres que usaban a su propia hija como un arma?¿Y cómo demonios regresamos a casa? _

~oOo~

Escapé de ese recuerdo con una bocanada de aire porque golpeé mi pulgar con el martillo.

"Maldita sea," gruñí, cogiendo el trapo a mi lado y limpiando mi cara.

Me apoyé en mi mesa de trabajo, bebiendo el resto de mi cerveza y saqué otra de mi hielera.

Los recuerdos nunca se desvanecían. El dolor en mi pierna se había ido, y la cojera apenas si era visible, pero todavía llevaba la cicatriz. Se necesitaron dos largas cirugías antes de que decidieran que no era apto para el servicio militar, lo que estaba bien para mí porque ese último viaje había sido un maldito infierno. Mi helicóptero había caído a mitad de la noche, en un pequeño y silencioso pueblo que probó no ser seguro en lo absoluto.

Me volví hacia mi último proyecto, deslizando ligeramente mi mano sobre la superficie de la mesa. El roble era una madera difícil de trabajar, pero el resultado final siempre era hermoso. Lo que comenzó como una clase en el Instituto se había convertido en mi forma de liberarme, mi pasión. Nunca hice nada que no necesitara, y nunca le cobré a mis amigos o mi familia por algo que quisieran. Construir muebles era la única cosa buena que hacía.

Mi otro trabajo… me convertía en un monstruo.

Suspiré de nuevo, cogiendo la lijadora para suavizar la superficie de lo que iba a ser mi mesa de cocina. Compré mi cabaña en lo recóndito de los bosques de Washington solo para alejarme de… bueno, de todos. Necesitaba espacio cuando no estaba… viajando. Necesitaba total y completo silencio porque los ruidos en mi propia mente eran suficientes.

Cuando escuché un coche en mi muy largo camino de entrada, levanté la vista, agarrando el arma que se encontraba en la parte baja de mi espalda dentro de la cintura de mis jeans. La dejé bajo mi trapo, mirando el BMW 750i color negro que se detenía frente a mí, pero me relajé al instante cuando vi quién era.

"¿Un nuevo coche, papá?" Le pregunté, mostrándole mi arma y guardándola de nuevo en mi cinturón.

"Ella estaba cansada del otro," se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Dijo que solo estaba esperando a que se desmantelara. Bueno, eso, y que podía escucharme a un kilómetro de distancia."

"Dime que no te deshiciste de ese viejo Camaro. Estás loco si lo hiciste," le dije, ofreciéndole una cerveza de mi hielera.

"No, mi viejo amigo lo está cuidando," me dijo, tomando un largo trago. "Esta está bonita," dijo, señalando mi nueva mesa. "¿Roble?"

"Sí, y ya casi está terminada. Solo tengo que mancharla… tal vez mañana, si el clima mejora," suspiré, mirando hacia el cielo de Washington. Al parecer, siempre estaba lloviendo.

"Necesito que revises algo por mí." Arrojó una carpeta de manila en mi regazo, mientras estaba sentado en mi tumbona.

"Estoy de vacaciones, papá. No voy a tomar otro trabajo ahora," gruñí, entregándole de vuelta el archivo. "Demonios, el equipo completo está esparcido por todo el país. Em está en Las Vegas, Jasper en Texas. No hay forma de saber para donde echó a correr Mickey. Conoció a alguien," me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

"Solo…" Él suspiró, sus ojos tenían una oscuridad que no había visto en mucho tiempo. "Solo échale un vistazo. Dime lo que ves."

Abrí la carpeta, hojeando la inteligencia reunida frente a mí.

"Él no es un objetivo, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté. "Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?"

"También es mi socio. ¿Qué más ves?"

"Veo que tiene clientes despreciables." Fruncí el ceño, viendo algunas fotos. "¿Le está proveyendo a King? Esa mierda es parte de la mafia."

"Él no le provee a King," dijo mi padre, negando con la cabeza. "Y por eso, tiene un problema."

"Oh."

Repasé las páginas de nuevo, cerrando finalmente el archivo y entregándoselo a él.

"Quédatelo," me dijo, deteniéndome con su mano. "Vas a necesitarlo."

"No, no lo voy a necesitar. No estoy aceptando ningún trabajo ahora. Lo sabes," gruñí, azotando el archivo en mi mesa sin terminar, y paseándome en la puerta del garaje abierta de mi taller.

"Esto es personal, Edward," rogó. "Cheney me llamó. King ordenó que lo asesinaran."

"King no elimina una sola persona," reflexioné, apoyándome en mi banco y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Elimina a toda la familia, cualquier persona asociada con el objetivo y se adueña de la empresa que lo ha… ofendido," finalizó.

"Exactamente," gemí, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. "¡Lo que quiere decir que a ti también y a mí…. y… joder, todos nosotros, papá!"

"Swan pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto negándose con King, hijo." Mi padre suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en una tumbona. "No quería tener nada que ver con lo ilegal, pero King puede ser… persuasivo. Mira el archivo de nuevo… la última página."

Estudié a mi papá con una ceja levantada y lentamente tomé la carpeta. Pasé a la página de atrás, la cual tenía una foto ocho por diez en blanco y negro de una mujer joven.

"¿Quién es ella?" Pregunté, levantándola en el aire.

"La conociste una vez," me dijo, su boca curveándose un poco en las esquinas. "Isabella Swan."

"¿Ella?" Pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa. "¿Ella es Bella?"

Miré la imagen de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. La pequeña niña de doce años, de rodillas deformes había desaparecido por completo, dejando a una mujer morena muy bonita.

Parecía una foto de investigación—una tomada sin su permiso. Ella estaba metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se reía al teléfono.

Había conocido a Bella Swan una sola vez, cuando éramos unos niños, cayéndome bien al instante. Me había hecho sentir cómodo y tenía mucho en común con ella. Fue amable conmigo cuando más había necesitado un amigo, porque estábamos dejando atrás todo lo que había conocido, y acababa de perder a mi madre. Habíamos perdido el contacto conforme íbamos creciendo, pero en ocasiones había escuchado de ella por mi padre y su conexión con Charles Swan.

"¿Quién tomó esta?" Pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

"Riley Miller," reveló, sus ojos oscureciéndose aún más.

"Joder," suspiré, poniendo la foto encima de la carpeta, apartando la mirada de su ingenuo rostro. "Eso es… mierda, papá…" Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando en que esto era más grande que solo King. "King no está a cargo. He escuchado que tiene conexiones con Columbia…."

"Correcto, pero Cheney dice que la orden se dio. Bella tiene suerte de que no la han encontrado todavía," murmuró, frotándose la cara en señal de frustración.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no pueden encontrarla?"

"Exactamente eso, Edward. Ella no… ya no tiene una buena relación con Charlie," me dijo, mirándome mientras descansaba los codos en sus rodillas. "Vivía con Jacob Black, pero se mudó desde entonces. Mi… fuente dice que no se sabe a dónde se mudó. Y con su trabajo, sale mucho de la ciudad."

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios hace ella?" Refunfuñé, sacando mi teléfono.

"Es Investigador Privado."

"Van a odiarme por esto," suspiré al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre mis contactos, marcándole a Jasper y poniendo el teléfono en mi oído.

"¡Eh! Eddie," Jasper canturreó al teléfono.

Pude escuchar todo tipo de ruidos en el fondo, pero le dije, "Llama a todos. Carlisle necesita que nos reunamos. Ahora."

"Oh, maldición, ¿qué pasa?"

"Te lo diré cuando lleguen aquí."

"Aw, Ed… ¿qué hay de las vacaciones?" Se quejó. "Pensé…"

"Yo también. Traigan sus traseros aquí. ¡Ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, que para empezar apenas tenía porque no quería otro trabajo y vaya que no quería un maldito trabajo donde el riesgo sea tan elevado, trabajos personales era igual a trabajos peligrosos.

"Sí, señor. Estaremos allí en veinticuatro horas," me dijo con un suspiro, colgando el teléfono.

Mi padre se estaba riendo para cuando guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo. "¿Por qué les hablas así?"

"Porque todos son unos niños llorones," resoplé, luchando por no sonreír. "Nunca harían nada si no lo hiciera."

Él asintió, sin dejar de reír. "En veinticuatro horas, en la casa. Mientras tanto voy a ver si podemos encontrar a Bella, pero no te hagas las ilusiones. Parece que se está ocultando por alguna razón."

"Está bien," accedí, pasando la mano por mi cabello y miré de nuevo la mesa en la que había estado trabajando.

"Hey, Edward," mi papá me habló justo antes de meterse en el coche. "Para que sepas, mi chica va a querer una de esas."

"Ya veremos," me reí, diciéndole adiós con la mano. "Dale mi amor…"

"Claro. Nos vemos mañana," me dijo antes de alejarse.

**BELLA**

Una flor captó mi atención cuando me senté en la banca del parque en San Francisco, esperando que mi objetivo finalmente se moviera. Giré mi cámara, capturándola a la perfección con la luz de las primeras horas de la tarde cuando mi Bluetooth pitó en mi oído.

"Sí," respondí, después de presionar el botón.

"Isabella Marie," Rosalie gruñó al teléfono. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a Esme a dónde te habías ido?"

"Porque ella habla con Jake, Ro," suspiré, negando con la cabeza pero manteniendo la vista fija en el idiota al otro lado del parque. "No puedo permitir que sepa a dónde he ido. Es un imbécil. Solo se aparecerá en la puerta y rogará y suplicará a todas horas. No… joder, simplemente no.

Rose era prácticamente mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y mi contacto con la empresa de mi padre, y por el momento, me estaba ocultando en su departamento en Seattle. Después de dejar a mi novio de muchos años para reflexionar, Rose me abrió su puerta, jurando ocultarle a todos dónde me encontraba.

"Me está llamando al trabajo, Bells."

"Seguro que sí. ¿Le dijiste que estoy bien y que solo me diera tiempo?"

"Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que le dije," se rio entre dientes. "Y tu papá—"

"No, Rose," dije bruscamente. "Estoy segura que… está lleno de preocupación," le dije sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

"En realidad, sí, lo está. Algo está sucediendo aquí, Izzy."

"Bueno, lo que sea que es, seguro es el karma. Él sobrevivirá, lo prometo. Es bueno para cuidar de sí mismo." Suspiré, levantando la vista hacia mi objetivo. "Tengo que irme, Ro. Estoy siguiendo a un senador infiel, y su esposa le está pagando una buena cantidad a su abogado para atraparlo antes de que el divorcio finalice."

"Ten cuidado, Bells. Y mantente en contacto… tengo un presentimiento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Terminé la llamada y miré a mi objetivo, el senador Álvarez, se levantó de su posición en el parque, revisó su móvil y caminó hacia el muy costoso hotel al otro lado de la calle. Marqué un número rápidamente.

"La morgue de Ali, usted los mata nosotros los enterramos," mi otra mejor amiga, y la más increíble hacker y experta en computadoras que alguna vez he conocido, dijo al contestar su teléfono.

"Ali, por favor, busca la lista de huéspedes del Hotel Clipper. Tengo que saber en qué habitación va a entrar," le dije, poniéndome de pie y siguiendo despacio a ese cerdo senador.

Habíamos sido contratadas por la firma legal representando a la señora Álvarez, porque ella sabía que él estaba viendo a otras mujeres, mujeres más jóvenes, la mayoría con algún talento con la fusta. Al parecer, el senador Álvarez era un chico malo que necesitaba que lo golpearan, algo en lo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarle después de haber visto las fotos de su última novia, pero al senador no le gustaría el uso que yo le daría a la fusta.

"Las ruedas de los autobuses 'van girando van' … 'girando van'," cantaba por el teléfono, lo que significaba que le había pedido una tarea demasiado fácil.

"Silencio, duende," me reí entre dientes, pero sus risitas podían escucharse junto el golpeteo frenético sobre el teclado. "Está bien," me dijo, alargando las palabras. "No hay Álvarez, pero hay un Montoya. ¿No es ese el apellido de soltera de la madre del senador?"

"Sip, ese es," dije con una sonrisa. "¿Qué habitación, mi pequeña genio?"

"Cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres," dijo ella. "Y trae las fotos. Estoy ansiosa por ver como golpean a ese hombre."

Me reí, terminando la llamada y entrando al hotel. Me aseguré de que Álvarez estuviera en el bar del hotel antes de caminar a los ascensores. Salí en el cuarto piso, pasándole a la chica en el carrito de servicio una enorme propina para que me dejara entrar en la habitación. Me metí sigilosamente en el armario, dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta que permitiera al lente de mi cámara que captara la vista de la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el idiota pasara por la puerta, una vivaz jovencita a su lado. Podría haberme vomitado, y sentía total simpatía por la señora Álvarez porque no era como si su esposa no fuera atractiva, lo era, extremadamente atractiva. Pero un cerdo era un cerdo. Afortunadamente para mí, este cerdo significaba un gran cheque.

Había ganado el premio gordo, o el caso gordo, en esta situación, la foto gorda, tirada en el piso esperando a que los perturbadores sonidos se escucharan a través de la puerta.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Ali, que las fotos estaban en mi posesión, y luego otro mensaje de texto a Rose, diciéndole que estaría en casa mañana y que la llamaría una vez que estuviera de camino a casa.

A casa, mi hogar. Suspiré profundamente, recostando mi cabeza en la pared mientras esperaba en la oscuridad. Hogar solía ser una casa pequeña en una tranquila calle. Hogar solía ser un hombre alto, guapo con una hermosa sonrisa y cabello oscuro, pero ya no.

Conocía a Jake de toda mi vida, o eso parecía. Su padre trabajaba con mi padre. Habíamos asistido a escuelas, fiestas y funciones de la empresa Twilight Tech juntos. Cuando Jake había decidido trabajar para mi padre, tenía que haber sido algo bueno. No lo fue. Al principio, fueron viajes y trabajar hasta tarde lo que impidió que Jake estuviera en casa. Finalmente, fue su asistente personal, Lauren, quién lo hizo.

Arrugué mi nariz mientras pensaba en ella. Jake y yo habíamos hablado de matrimonio, niños, y del futuro, pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando empecé a sospechar. Mensajes de texto nocturnos, llamadas por teléfono y correos electrónicos dirigidos a mi novio de toda una vida tiende a hacer eso. ¡Y yo perseguía infieles para ganarme la vida! Pensarías que tendría más cuidado, pero en el fondo, creo que Jake había querido que lo atrapara. Necesitaba una salida.

Le di una… en la forma de una foto de tamaño póster de él tomando a Lauren sobre el escritorio de su oficina—estilo perrito, debo añadir. Lo colgué justo encima del escritorio de la perra al frente, en el lobby de la empresa de mi padre, Twilight Technology.

Mi padre la había despedido, pero Jacob estaba furioso, diciéndome que lo que había visto no era de mi incumbencia. Sí, estuvo en el hospital por dos días. Le había roto la clavícula y le había provocado una conmoción cerebral.

Con mi padre fue diferente. Su actitud con relación a la infidelidad de Jake había sido desalentadora para mí. No solo había permitido que el bastardo infiel de mi ex siguiera trabajando en TT, sino que trató de convencerme de reconciliarme con él, diciéndome que tenía suerte de que Jake no hubiera presentado cargos por asalto. Eso había resultado en una pelea que hacía tiempo se veía venir.

~oOo~

"_Joder, estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" Espeté, paseándome de un lado a otro de la bastante grande oficina de mi padre en TT. "¿Crees que está bien que estuviera como un perro en celo con una chica en su escritorio, solo para volver a casa conmigo?"_

"_No, Bells, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Para nada," Charlie respondió con brusquedad. "Pero los hombres… cometen errores. No pueden pensar con claridad cuando una mujer bonita está interesada."_

_Mi boca se abrió ante esa declaración, y de pronto, uní unas piezas del rompecabezas que me había molestado desde que era una niña. _

"_¡Tú bastardo!" Gruñí, señalando a mi padre. "Engañaste a mamá, ¿verdad? Es por eso que ella estaba triste todo el tiempo. Es por eso que está muerta. ¡Tú la destrozaste!"_

"_Isabella, eso era algo entre tu madre y yo."_

"_¡Y yo, pendejo! Ella prácticamente se consumió frente a mí. Perdí a mi madre a los ocho años, Charlie. ¿Y piensas que está bien?" _

"_Bella—"Suspiró atrapado y tan culpable que quería golpearlo. _

"_¡No, no lo hagas! No te quedes allí y dime que fue un error. No te quedes allí y dime que lo que Jake hizo estuvo bien. Tienes libre albedrío, tienes una conciencia y tienes un corazón. ¡Pero al parecer, la posición de Jake aquí significa más para ti que yo!"_

_Con eso, salí por la puerta, deteniéndome frente al escritorio de Rose. "Él es tu jefe, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Cómo estamos entre nosotras?"_

_Ella me miró con una ceja levantada. "Así que, ¿tú llevas la piza a casa o lo hago yo?"_

_Le sonreí asintiendo. "Yo lo haré. Justo después de cambiar mi número de teléfono y agarrar algo de mierda de la casa… sin mencionar el decirle a Alice que me oculte en el sistema."_

"_Bien," canturreó con una sonrisa exageradamente cursi. "Te veré en casa, entonces."_

~oOo~

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando la puerta del hotel lo hizo. Asomándome a la habitación, me di cuenta que la retorcida cita había terminado. Recogí mis pertenencias y me dirigí de vuelta a mi coche.

Me dejé caer en el asiento del conductor, marcando al número de mi oficina.

"Investigaciones _Gravity_, Makenna al habla," mi secretaria contestó.

"Hey, Mack," dije con un suspiro. "Está hecho. Llama al abogado de la señora Alvarez…."

"Spencer."

"Correcto. Llama a Marshall Spencer y dile que tendrá sus pruebas para antes de terminar la jornada laboral de mañana."

"Lo tengo, Bells. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí, tú y Ali comienzan temprano su fin de semana está noche. Estoy cansada, y sé que ustedes también lo están. Vamos a hacerlo un fin de semana largo," le dije, frotándome los ojos.

"Gracias," se rio entre dientes. "Sin embargo, debes de saber que hay gente buscándote."

"¿Cómo quién? ¿Charlie? ¿Jake?"

"Entre muchos," dijo ella, y podía escucharla golpeando las teclas de la computadora. "Un… Carlisle Cullen ha estado preguntando por ti. Él no es—"

"De hecho, sí lo es," le dije, sonriendo a pesar de mí misma.

Carlisle era la razón por la que mi empresa existía. Él era un socio silencioso que no era tan silencioso como creía que era. Alice lo había averiguado de inmediato. Era la firma de Carlisle la que estaba en el papeleo de mi empresa, no la de mi padre. Él había convencido a Charlie que ser el dueño de un servicio de investigación privado serviría para hacer dinero y que tenerlo a su disposición sería beneficioso, pero mi padre se había estancado el tiempo suficiente como para que Carlisle interviniera para terminarlo conmigo por larga distancia, ya que siempre estaba viajando y nunca estaba en la oficina. Creo que podría contar con una mano el número de veces que había visto a Carlisle en persona, pero había hablado con él por teléfono muchas, muchas veces.

Una razón más por lo que la relación con mi padre había caído en una bañera llena de mierda. Su vacilación en ayudarme a iniciar mi propio negocio, aun cuando él su hubiera beneficiado monetariamente por ello, fue otra señal de que él y yo nos estábamos separando.

"¿Quién más?" Le pregunté a Mack.

"Esme Platt," dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Y probablemente deberías de llamarla primero, Bells. Estaba llorando."

"Mierda, está bien," gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza y finalmente, encendiendo mi coche. "¿Alguien más?"

"Umm, ¿un Riley Miller?" Dijo, haciendo que sonara como una pregunta. "No dejó su número, y se portó grosero por teléfono, demandando saber en dónde estabas, pero no le dije nada."

"Pero tienes su número," me reí entre dientes.

"Cierto. ¿Lo quieres?"

"No… no conozco ese nombre. Lo veré más tarde."

"Bien, adiós."

Cuando salí a la autopista, con la idea de conducir hacia el norte tanto como mis ojos permanecieran abiertos, llamé a mi dulce vecina de cuando vivía con Jacob.

"Isabella Marie," contestó, un profundo suspiro de alivio en su voz.

"¿Sabes? Esta es la segunda vez que hoy alguien me llama por mi nombre completo. No tengo diez años."

Ella se echó a reír, un hermoso y musical sonido. "Entonces, tal vez te lo merezcas."

"Tal vez," me reí entre dientes. "Siento haberme desaparecido. Mi trabajo y Jake y…"

"Lo sé, cariño. Solo estaba preocupada. Jake vino a casa luciendo como si hubiera sido atropellado por una manada de elefantes, y luego me explicó por qué se veía así. No hace falta decir que le di otra cachetada, ¡pero eso fue hace tres semanas, señorita!"

"Lo sé, Esme, lo siento. Yo solo… tenía que irme. No me estoy hablando con Jake o mi padre."

"Lo sé, Bella. Hoy hablé con Rose. Y todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Jake no era el elegido, eso es todo."

Di un profundo suspiro, asintiendo con estupidez al teléfono como si ella pudiera verme. "Gracias, Esme."

Si le hubiera pedido a Dios un remplazo para mi madre, hubiera sido mi ahora exvecina, Esme Platt. Era tranquila, dulce, reconfortante. Era hermosa y desinteresada. Se había apoderado de mi corazón en el minuto que nos mudamos en la pequeña casa de los suburbios.

"¿Estás a salvo? Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, cariño," me suplicó, haciéndome sentir amada y cuidada.

"Sí, señora," respondí sorbiéndome la nariz, limpiando una lágrima que había caído. "Prometo mantenerte informada, pero no puedo hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado. Sé que Jake y Charlie están tratando de encontrarme, y yo solo—"

"No quieres que te encuentren," terminó por mí. "Es comprensible, Bella. De verdad. Lo que hizo Jake… bueno, es la mayor traición entre un hombre y una mujer. Y ni siquiera sé qué decir sobre tu padre, Isabella. No sé cómo un padre puede tomar partido como él lo hizo. Debería decirle lo que pienso."

Me reí de su actitud protectora. "No vale la pena."

"De acuerdo," suspiró. "Mantente en contacto, cariño. Me preocupo por ti. Mucho. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, señora," le dije, terminando la llamada.

Tomé otra autopista, todavía dirigiéndome hacia el norte y suspirando con absoluto y total cansancio. No iba a lograr salir del estado de California, iba a tener que detenerme pronto. Permanecer despierta toda la noche para seguir a Álvarez después de conducir cinco horas para llegar a California, sin mencionar el tener que esperar durante su repugnante encuentro… estaba mental y físicamente exhausta.

Encontré un hotel bastante seguro después de pasar por un restaurante para llevar en busca de algo que comer, y luego me registré y subí mis cosas. Dejé todo en la cama, haciendo finalmente una última llamada.

"Bella," Carlisle dijo, escuchándose bastante ansioso.

"Mira, sé que papá probablemente te molestó para buscarme, pero—"

"No, no lo hizo, lo prometo. ¿Es esta una línea segura, Bells?"

"Sí, señor," le dije mientras sacaba mi laptop. "Mi técnico en computadoras se aseguró que no pudiera rastrearse."

"Entonces, usa una señal móvil," supuso.

"Supongo. Dijo que mi señal sale de múltiples torres, y que mis mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos no pueden ser rastreados."

"Suena como si fuera muy inteligente."

"Ella tiene un IQ de noventa," le dije riendo. "La mitad del tiempo, no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo. Pero Carlisle, realmente no quiero hablar con mi padre."

Él se rio entre dientes y dijo, "Estoy seguro de eso, Bella. Es un viejo tonto, de verdad. Pero no te estoy llamando por él. Necesito hablar contigo, pero preferiría que fuera en persona."

"Se escucha como algo de intriga y misterio, Carlisle." Reí, rodando los ojos. "Sé que en un tiempo fuiste militar, pero—"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Bells. ¿Estás en algún lugar seguro donde puedas quedarte por unos días?"

"Supongo que sí, pero Rose me está esperando para mañana…"

"Le enviaré un mensaje… sin que tu padre lo sepa, ¿está bien?" Me dijo, escuchándose más y más ansioso.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"De verdad, preferiría mejor decírtelo en persona, y prometo decirte lo que pueda. Demonios, conociéndote, probablemente ya sabes algo de ello. Dime tu ubicación, y allí estaré mañana."

"Bien," le dije con cautela, diciéndole el nombre del hotel, sin saber por qué un hombre con el que rara vez hablo, necesita verme con tanta urgencia. "Carlisle. Me estás preocupando. ¿Se trata de _Gravity_?"

"Para nada, cariño. Tú manejas esa empresa con puño de hierro. Sobresale," dijo con orgullo, sonando más como un padre, sonando más como un padre que el mío propio. "¿Confiarías en mí por favor y harías lo que te pido?"

"Sí, claro."

"Bien. Cuando cuelgues, apaga el teléfono. No envíes correos electrónicos ni mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera contestes el teléfono del hotel, o abras la puerta, de hecho. Hasta que no veas mi cara por la mirilla, no le abras a nadie, ni siquiera al servicio a la habitación. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, sí… claro."

"Bien. Te veo mañana."

No tenía razón para desconfiar del amigo de la infancia de mi padre, así es que cuando terminamos la llamada, apagué mi teléfono, guardé mi laptop, y deslicé la cadena en la puerta. Con todos mis medios de comunicación apagados, decidí tomar una ducha. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en las cosas que Carlisle había dicho, demasiado cansada para preguntarme que había querido decir con que probablemente yo sabía algo de ello. Emocionalmente, me había sentido vacía por las últimas tres semanas desde que me había mudado de con Jake. Físicamente, había estado trabajando por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de corrido.

Todas mis preguntas y reflexiones tendrían que esperar hasta que Carlisle se presentara el siguiente día, hasta después de eso iba a tener una decente noche de descanso.

**(1)Los Munchkins son ciudadanos del país Munchkin (o Munchkinlandia), el cuadrante este de la Tierra de Oz.**

_**Hola, estoy emocionada de que Drotuno me diera la oportunidad de traducir esta emocionante y hermosa historia, espero que ustedes, al igual que yo, se enamoren de ella y este Edward que está para comérselo. Muchas gracias también a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia 3 Ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos y pienso seguir hasta terminarlo, a ver si después puedo darle actualizaciones más constantes, por lo pronto actualizaré solo por semana, los viernes Gracias por leer y ya saben, nada anima más a seguir con una historia que sus comentarios, así que háganme saber que les pareció. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: ** This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**EDWARD POV **

Entré a la casa de mi padre, paseando tranquilamente por las habitaciones hasta que escuché su voz. Estaba al teléfono en su oficina.

"¿Confiarías en mí, por favor, y harías lo que te pido?" Preguntó exasperado en su teléfono móvil.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio, continuando con su conversación.

"Bien. Cuando cuelgues, apaga el teléfono. No envíes correos electrónicos ni mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera contestes el teléfono del hotel, o abras la puerta, de hecho. Hasta que no veas mi cara por la mirilla, no le abras a nadie, ni siquiera al servicio a la habitación. ¿Me entiendes?" Soltó, físicamente hundiéndose en su asiento con la respuesta que sea que recibiera al otro lado de la línea. "Bien. Te veo mañana."

Puso el teléfono sobre su escritorio, frotándose el puente de su nariz, un rasgo de carácter familiar, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando volvió a coger el teléfono, marcándole a alguien más.

"Hey, soy yo. Por favor, envíale un mensaje a Rosalie Hale. Dile que Bella está a salvo y que va a estar en contacto," instruyó. "No, estoy seguro que esa no es la mejor forma de decirlo. Tú eres mejor que yo con esa mierda…"

Me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

"Sí, sí… tú también," dijo con una sonrisa. "Adiós."

Colgó la llamada y me miró. "Cierra la boca, hijo," bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me eché a reír de nuevo pero levanté la vista hacia él. "Entiendo que recibiste noticias de Bella."

"Sí. De hecho, tan pronto hayamos terminado aquí, voy a irme a verla. Necesita saber a lo que se está enfrentando."

Fruncí el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Estás seguro que es prudente hacerlo? Me refiero a, ¿decirle todo?"

"Ella es… eh, eficiente para manejar problemas, Edward," dijo de forma críptica, levantándose cuando los dos oímos los motores en el camino de entrada. "Comencemos con esto. Quiero a todos en esto, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," suspiré, dándole una extraña mirada antes de seguirlo a la puerta trasera.

Mi padre se dirigió al interior de la cochera independiente mientras que parte de nuestro equipo se detenía en la entrada. Sonreí cuando Jasper llegó en su camioneta, y Emmett prácticamente patinó para detenerse en su lugar, la música resonando con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cómo cambiaba el ritmo de mi corazón.

"Maldición," gruñí, estrechando la mano de Jasper al mismo tiempo que veía a Emmett bajar de un salto de su Jeep. "Sabes que eso es como una violación a la audición, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté al cabrón más enorme con el que había tenido el gusto de trabajar.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Emmett, viéndose como un niño confundido.

"De ti… forzando a la gente a escuchar tu música," le espeté, rodando los ojos ante la risa de Jasper. "Nos quitas la libertad de elección. Música indeseada violando mis oídos."

"Él tiene razón, hermano." Jasper se rio, esquivando un golpe de Emmett. "No todo el mundo quiere escuchar cada canción que Jay-Z ha grabado, hombre."

"No se trata de elección," Emmett discutió encogiendo sus enormes hombros. "Se trata del jodidamente asombroso sistema de sonido que tengo en ese Jeep."

"Seguro que estás tratando de compensar un paquete pequeño," escuchamos detrás de nosotros.

Me eché a reír, dándome la vuelta para ver a Mickey de pie allí. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en su cara y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella era una cosita pequeña, con cabello oscuro rizado y un cuerpo para morirse, pero no tocaría a ninguno de los tres aún si fuéramos los últimos hombres sobre la tierra. Demonios, en especial si fuéramos los últimos tres hombres sobre la tierra. Aun así, no había una cerradura, puerta o caja fuerte que Mickey no pudiera abrir.

"Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, Michelle," Emmett la provocó, usando su nombre real, lo que equivalía a encender un cartucho de dinamita. "¿Quieres ver?" Preguntó, llevando la mano a su cremallera.

"¡Bastardo, no me llames así! Y no, no quiero verlo, porque olvidé mi lupa," gruñó, golpeándolo en el estómago al pasar junto a él. "Ahora, ¿qué, en este planeta abandonado de la mano de Dios, era tan jodidamente importante para sacarme de la playa? ¿Eh?"

"Cuenta, cuenta, Mickey," Jasper alentó a Mickey, empujándola con el codo.

"¿Y darte más material para que te hagas la paja?" Le dio una mirada mordaz antes de volverse para fulminar a Emmett con la mirada. "De ninguna jodida manera," resopló, rodando los ojos.

Me eché a reír, chocando puños con ella por su naturaleza vulgar. Era dura, inteligente y sarcástica. También nos amaba a todos como sus hermanos mayores desde que nos habíamos conocido en Afganistán. Ella había perdido todo su mundo el 11 de septiembre de 2011 y se había unido al ejército por venganza y un lugar para vivir. Era una perra exigente, solo salía con hombres que no eran militares, con algunas mujeres incluidas solo para volver locos a Emmett y Jasper.

Nada de eso hacía una diferencia para mí. En mi mente, cualquiera con quién hubiese trabajado era zona prohibida para actividades amorosas. Tenía la tendencia de mantener mis conquistas discretas y muy cortas. Mi trabajo y mi pasado eran demasiado equipaje para una relación a largo plazo.

"Sí, hombre… ¿por qué nos trajiste tan pronto? Creí que íbamos a tomarnos unos meses libres," Emmett se quejó, mirándome, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un portazo se escuchó a través del patio trasero.

"¡Yo se los diré si todos ustedes traen sus traseros aquí!" Mi padre espetó desde la entrada de la cochera. "¡Ahora!"

"Oh, maldición," Jasper dijo en voz baja, mirándome cuando todos entramos en la cochera y bajamos las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto de planes.

La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa mientras todos tomábamos asiento en frente de mi padre. Expedientes se estrellaron en la mesa frente a nosotros, pero no abrí el mío. Había memorizado todo lo que estaba en el expediente que me había traído el día anterior.

"¿Hay una amenaza de muerte para Charlie Swan? ¿No es tu viejo amigo?" Jasper preguntó, a sabiendas de que conseguíamos la mayor parte de nuestras armas, equipo de cómputo y tecnología de vigilancia de _Twilight Tech_, cortesía de mi padre al estar en la mesa directiva.

"Sí, desde que nos conocimos en el instituto. Y nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de los años. Él fue la fuente a la que acudí cuando trajimos esas nuevas bombas justo antes de que me retirara. También es el medio por el que conseguimos todo nuestro equipo. Charlie es un hombre de negocios muy inteligente y aún más inteligente inversionista, y pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no acceder a trabajar con King en un contrato de armas."

"Tenía razón," argumenté. "King está metido en todo tipo de mierda. Es el tipo de hombre que te da la espalda y revende esas mismas armas a una amenaza extranjera por un precio más alto, al diablo con las consecuencias."

"Eso es verdad, Edward," Cheney dijo por el teléfono. "Y creemos que eso es lo que planea hacer."

Ben Cheney era nuestro gurú de computadoras y también nuestros ojos y oídos dentro del FBI. Si nos involucrábamos en algo, él lo sabía y podía ocultarlo rápidamente. Si necesitábamos información, él la tenía al alcance de sus manos.

"Se ha rumoreado que King se ha reunido con Alistair Corbin… ya sabes, el que no pudimos vincular con ese coche bomba hace unos años. Corbin fue acusado de volar la guardería donde un enemigo llevaba a sus hijos. Lo dejaron libre por algunos tecnicismos sin sentido. Afortunadamente, los niños no fueron ese día. Ese enemigo… fue el Senador Álvarez de California, el tipo que está tratando de detener la importación de drogas a los Estados Unidos solo. Ya que la importación de drogas ilegales es su principal fuente de ingresos, eso hace de Álvarez su enemigo público número uno.

"Aunque, en este momento, Álvarez no puede ser tocado," Cheney continuó. "Está a mitad de un muy desagradable divorcio. Está en los medios de comunicación casi todos los días. De hecho eso es algo bueno porque nadie puede hacerle nada en realidad. Tienen que esperar hasta que el divorcio haya terminado."

"Armas, drogas, divorcio… un día regular en la oficina," Mickey murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Quién es la chica?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la foto de Bella.

"La única hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella," Cheney respondió antes de que Carlisle pudiera hacerlo. "Se puede decir que está perdida en acción… y eso es un problema, porque si no podemos localizarla, entonces ella podría estar en serios problemas. King no dudaría en usar a un miembro de la familia como herramienta de negociación."

"Gracias, Ben," Carlisle dijo con frialdad. Su rostro tan oscuro como nunca antes lo había visto, y por un momento, me pregunté si había algo más detrás de su motivación. "Ya me he contactado con ella. Te mantendré informado."

"Será mejor que te des prisa," dijo Cheney, y oí el repiqueteo del teclado en el fondo. "Riley Miller llamó a la oficina de Investigaciones Gravity apenas esta mañana."

Mi padre miró a la foto de Bella y luego a mí. "Les pido… no, les ruego chicos que consideren tomar este trabajo. No será uno pago, aunque yo mismo los compensaré… de mi propio bolsillo. Charlie Swan fue como un hermano para mí en la escuela y aún más después. Su hija…" Hizo una pausa, simplemente moviendo la cabeza. "Ella es inteligente, averiguará algo de esto ciegamente. Tenemos dos objetivos: Charlie e Isabella. No deben tocar a ninguno de los dos. Debemos ocultar a los dos y mantenerlos a salvo."

"¿Por qué?" Emmett preguntó. "¿Por qué no pueden simplemente contratar guardaespaldas? No que no lo vaya a hacer, pero me gustaría saber en qué me estoy metiendo."

"Me parece justo," Cheney suspiró. "Charlie Swan grabó esa reunión… para el FBI."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¡Él es un maldito hombre muerto! ¡Y con la chica prácticamente es lo mismo, papá!"

Mi padre hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

"Y que lo digas," Jasper murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía hojeando el expediente.

"Em y Mick… me gustaría que se encargaran de Charlie. Ese hombre no respira sin mi consentimiento," dijo mi padre, dándome una mirada de advertencia. "Y Edward, si no estás dentro, dímelo ahora."

"Estoy dentro," dije con brusquedad. "No vas a llevarte a mi equipo para esto sin mí. Será de alto riesgo y… personal," le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada.

No era que no quisiera ayudar, no era que quisiera estar fuera. Era saber que si las emociones tomaban parte de las decisiones que mi padre hiciera en lugar de pensar con la cabeza despejada, alguien podría salir herido o muerto. Ya había estado con mi equipo por casi cuatro años, eran parte de mi familia. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

"¡No olvides quién está a cargo aquí, Edward! Sí, tú llevas la batuta en el campo, pero sigo siendo yo quién toma las decisiones," gruñó, señalándome con el dedo. "Todavía respondes ante mí. Pero te daré a elegir. Esta vez realmente podría necesitarte. ¿Estás dentro?"

"Sí," dije entre dientes, furioso. "Al menos para asegurarme que ni una mierda salga mal…"

"Bien," dijo con una firme inclinación de cabeza, volviéndose de nuevo hacia un equipo que estaba acostumbrado a esta batalla de voluntades. "Jasper, me gustaría que hicieras un reconocimiento a Investigaciones Gravity. Esa es la oficina de Bella. Quiero asegurarme de que nadie llegue a ellos. En especial Riley Miller. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," gruñó, metiendo la carpeta del expediente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. "Benny, háblame de Miller."

"Riley Miller es la rata de King, y es mortífero," Cheney respondió sin detenerse. "Diría que es su fuerza, pero él no usa la fuerza. Él usa el ambiente alrededor de sus víctimas para deshacerse de ellas. Si el objetivo es un drogadicto, de pronto tendrá una sobredosis. Si el objetivo tiene varias mujeres, lo hará parecer como si una mujer despreciada, lo envenenó, lo asfixió con una almohada o le pasó un cuchillo por la garganta. Es inteligente, es letal, y nunca ha sido vinculado a un solo asesinato, pero hay muchos que gritan su nombre. A King le gusta usarlo específicamente cuando hay mujeres involucradas, porque eso es parte de su… pago."

"Aw, estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Disfruta de lastimar a las chicas?" Mickey gruñó, tronándose los nudillos. "¡Oh, déjenme con él! Que intente esa mierda conmigo."

Solté un bufido, pero ella tenía razón. Miller era repugnante. Cuando mi mirada se posó en la fotografía de Bella Swan, mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció aún más.

"Tenemos un problema más," Cheney añadió, sus dedos de nuevo tecleando en el fondo. "Isabella Swan puede tener más de un enemigo. Actualmente está investigando al mismísimo senador Álvarez. Al parecer, es un bastardo infiel que le gusta hacerlo… rudo."

"Fan-putá-stico. Esta mierda va a golpearnos por todos lados," mi padre se quejó. "Bien," gruñó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Todos negamos.

"Bien. Tengo que ponerme en marcha."

"No sin mí," le dije, levantándome de mi asiento. "No es un trabajo para una sola persona. Hay mucho apuntando hacia ella."

Estudió mi cara y asintió rápidamente. "Entonces, vamos."

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Me encantan las duchas de los hoteles. El agua caliente nunca se acaba. Cuando vivía con Jake, teníamos, estaba segura, el calentador de agua más pequeño del mundo. Apenas si tenías tiempo para terminar tu ducha antes de que el agua caliente se hiciera fría. Sin embargo, las duchas de los hoteles te daban suficiente tiempo. Prácticamente me ahogué en la ducha, lavándome, afeitándome, parándome bajo la ducha. Entré de nuevo a mi habitación usando pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, sintiéndome más relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, había mucho silencio, lo noté cuando me paré en seco justo afuera del baño. Eché un vistazo rápido a la habitación, sin ver nada, pero eso sin contar con la esquina a la izquierda, la pared que estaba junto a la cama. No podía ver a nadie, pero podía sentir que los vellos de mis brazos y los pelitos de la nuca se paraban.

Miré hacia el escritorio junto a las puertas corredizas de cristal, sabiendo que mi arma estaba allí en mi bolso y que estaba demasiado lejos. Busqué mi teléfono, recordando que lo había dejado en una de las mesitas de noche, la mesita de noche que estaba rodeando justo esa esquina donde no podía ver nada, no podía encontrar el valor de darme la vuelta.

Miré a mi derecha, viendo la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero la cadena que había puesto estaba cortada, como si alguien la hubiera cortado con un cortapernos. Las dos piezas de la cadena seguían balanceándose, un poco.

Joder, pensé dentro de mí, sin saber si tenía que luchar por mi pistola, mi cámara y mi teléfono, porque las tres cosas son de vital importancia para mí, o tomar la puerta al pasillo del hotel y tratar de llegar al vestíbulo. Era rápida, pero no sabía qué me esperaba a la vuelta de la maldita esquina de la pared.

Tomé la decisión en ese instante de caminar casualmente hacia el escritorio en la habitación. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi arma, y esperaba llegar a ella antes de que quién sea que estuviera en mi habitación hiciera su movimiento.

Frotando una toalla sobre mi cabello mojado, caminé decidida hacia el escritorio, sintiendo movimiento detrás de mí más que escucharlo. Me giré, arrojando mi toalla a la cara del tipo, y agarré mi arma del bolsillo lateral de mi mochila para la laptop.

"¡Perra!" El hombre gruñó, tirando la toalla y lanzándose hacia mí. Golpeó mi mano con la silla, provocando que el arma cayera al suelo.

En ese momento, se desató el infierno. Con mis rodillas golpeando su estómago y sus cachetadas en mi cara, no estábamos llegando a ningún lado, pero él levantó su codo en el momento justo, golpeándome en la sien con fuerza.

Mi visión se borró y el hombre tenía la ventaja, levantándome de golpe por la garganta. "Si no te quisieran de una sola pieza, perra, terminaría contigo ahora," me gruñó en la cara.

"Inténtalo," le dije con repulsión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando su mano apretó un poco más mi cuello.

"¿Valiente? ¿O malditamente estúpida?" Rio sombríamente.

Fue su risa lo que me encabronó. Me hice la débil por unos cuantos segundos más, solo para levantar mi mano y ensartar mis dedos primero en su ojo y luego en su garganta. Él me soltó, y yo dejé que todo mi entrenamiento, desperdicio de entrenamiento de acuerdo a mi padre, se hiciera notar. Le di una patada lateral a la cabeza, pecho y bolas, sonriendo cuando refunfuñó con cada impacto.

Una vez más intenté agarrar mi arma, pero él fue más rápido y escuché el clic del percutor hacer un fuerte eco en mi oído. Me quedé inmóvil, respirando con dificultad cuando sentí el frío metal contra mi sien, mis dedos a solo unos centímetros de mi propia arma.

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, dejándome caer sobre mis talones. "¿Quién eres?"

"Alguien con quién no quieres joder," dijo, su propia respiración dificultosa. "Eres una perra entrometida. Alguien quiere detenerte, y tengo un trabajo que hacer. No tengo nada contra ti, cariño."

"Bien," dije con los dientes apretados. "No es nada personal, ¿no?"

"Exactamente," dijo, sonriendo un poco. "Levántate, vámonos. Tenemos lugares a los que ir y gente que ver."

Se puso de pie, escupiendo algo de sangre en la alfombra, y me agarró por el cabello, tirando para ponerme de pie.

"¡Maldición, cálmate de una puta vez!" Dije con brusquedad, casi tropezando con él. "¿Al menos me dejarías ponerme unos calcetines y zapatos?"

"Sí, claro, pero no intentes ninguna jodida gracia," me dijo, apuntando su arma en mi dirección mientras recogía la mía. Con solo unos simples movimientos, la tenía desarmada sobre el escritorio. "Calcetines, zapatos. ¡Antes de que cambie de opinión, perra!"

Asentí agarrando mi bolso y sentándome en la cama, mis ojos posándose en mi celular que estaba justo allí. Saqué un par de calcetines deportivos de mi bolso, poniéndomelos. Miré alrededor buscando mis tenis, pero estaban en el baño.

Iba por ellos pero él me detuvo. "Mis zapatos están en el baño," le dije con sequedad, rodando los ojos. "Tú ve por ellos, entonces."

Resopló y se alejó solo lo suficiente para que sacara un regalo de Alice de mi teléfono. Lo metí en mi calcetín, agarré la pluma y papel del hotel, y escribí. "Llama a Alice." Fue el único mensaje que pude dejarle a Carlisle porque no iba a poder llegar conmigo a tiempo. Y no tenía ni idea de a dónde me llevaban.

Los tenis cayeron al suelo frente a mí, y me los puse, tratando de apretar las cintas con fuerza de manera que lo que estaba oculto en mi calcetín no se saliera. Levanté la vista hacia el hombre que estaba a punto de llevarme y al arma que todavía apuntaba en mi dirección.

"¿Al menos me puedes decir quién te contrató?"

"No. Vamos."

Asentí mirando alrededor de la habitación una vez más.

El hombre me empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja.

"Vamos. No quiero tener que conducir toda la noche," gruñó, sujetándome por la nuca y llevándome por el pasillo.

Di un profundo respiro, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor nos dejaron entrar al garaje, un dolor agudo en mi cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro.

~oOo~

**EDWARD POV**

"Yo conduciré," murmuré, sacando una bolsa de mi casillero y arrojándola al maletero de mi Challenger. Esperé a que mi padre arrojara su bolsa en la parte de atrás y que cerrara el maletero. "¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?" Pregunté, tomando el arma de debajo de mi asiento y asegurándola en la cintura de mis pantalones.

"Hacia el sur… y rápido," dijo entre su aliento, dejándose caer en el asiento del pasajero al mismo tiempo que arranqué el motor.

Maldita sea, amaba este coche. Era negro, elegante y rápido, con un motor que retumbaba en lo más profundo de tu pecho. Me eché de reversa, saliendo del camino de entrada de mi padre.

"Entonces, hacia el sur. ¿Hasta dónde?" Pregunté, tratando de no pisar a fondo el acelerador por las calles de Forks.

"California, justo al norte de San Francisco."

Presioné el botón de mi móvil, conectándome con Cheney de inmediato.

"Sí, Ed…."

"Necesito caminos libres hasta llegar a San Francisco, Benny. Por favor," dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él amaba joder con la policía local.

Se rio entre dientes, tecleando en su computadora. "Tengo tu GPS bloqueado, todo listo. Solo… ten cuidado alrededor de la zona de Portland. No siempre escuchan las advertencias del FBI. ¿Me escuchas?"

"Fuerte y claro," me reí, finalmente entrando a la interestatal y acelerando.

Salimos de Washington y cruzamos gran parte de Oregón antes de que sonara el teléfono de mi padre.

"Sí," dijo, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras escuchaba. "No, ella es un hueso duro de roer. Estará bien. Tengo a dos que van de camino hacia Charlie y uno hacia Gravity, así que todos están cubiertos," le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea, haciendo una pausa para escuchar. "Ya estoy de camino… lo sé. Lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, lo juro. Ella es una buena chica, lo sé. Y también es fuerte. Dame unas horas más, y me reportaré de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?" Comprobó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. "Sí… yo también."

Nunca pregunté sobre esas llamadas, pero viendo que estábamos atrapados en un coche, no pude contenerme.

"¿Quién es? ¿A quién te reportas?"

"Paciencia, hijo," suspiró con cansancio.

Hice una mueca, consciente que no tenía que cuestionarlo porque confiaba completamente en él, pero quería saber quién más estaba involucrado en la situación. ¿Quién más estaba preocupado por los Swan?

"Bien," gruñí. "Pero al menos dime lo que quisiste decir allá en tu oficina sobre Bella. Sobre como es eficiente para manejar esta mierda. Es una civil, toma malditas fotos de pendejos infieles. ¿Cómo puede manejar una amenaza de muerte sobre ella?"

Sonrió suavemente, y me di cuenta que un poco triste. Respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia mí. "Bella no quería ser una investigadora privada, Edward, pero tenía talento para eso. Estuvo en Quantico hace unos cuantos años pero dejó el programa. Ella está… entrenada."

Mis cejas se alzaron, pero recordé una conversación de cuando nos habíamos conocido de que ella siempre había querido ser una agente del FBI. Me molestó un poco que no haya conseguido su sueño. Se supone que los niños debían ver sus sueños hechos realidad, en especial alguien tan genial como Bella había sido. Yo había conseguido los míos, pero mi sueño de crecer para ser igual que mi papá no resultó ser lo que yo creía. Desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde, mi alma ya estaba vendida.

"¿Por qué lo dejó?"

"No es mi historia para contar, hijo. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber la verdadera respuesta. En un minuto, solo le faltan unos meses para graduarse y al siguiente, está de vuelta en Seattle. Charlie no habla de ello, y nunca le he preguntado, aunque tengo mis sospechas."

"¿Por qué no le habla a Charlie?" Pregunté, ahora muriendo por obtener información de la chica.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Vamos a ir por ella, ¿no?" Pregunté, sin yo mismo saber por qué carajos tenía tanta curiosidad por esta chica que había conocido solo una vez, increíble. "Así que quiero saber qué esperar de esta perra…."

"¡Llámala así de nuevo y te romperé la nariz en esa bonita cara tuya! Muestra algo de respeto, Edward. Lo digo en serio. Ella no es una de tus conquistas, y no es Mickey que le importa una mierda como la tratas. Es la hija de un hombre a quién conozco de toda mi vida," gruñó, sus manos hechas puños en su regazo. "Ella es prácticamente parte de la familia, y es una buena chica."

"Mierda, lo siento." Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello a medida que bajaba la velocidad del coche. "No quise decirlo de esa forma. Es una mala costumbre," murmuré mientras mantenía los ojos en la camino.

Asintió con la cabeza en mi visión periférica y miró por la ventana. "Charlie es un tonto. Fue un tonto cuando estaba casado con la madre de Bella, y es un tonto por como trata a su hija. Pasa demasiado tiempo en reunir su fortuna y no el suficiente en aprender a vivir."

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a mi padre. "Suenas como que sabes lo que es eso."

"Lo sé," me dijo, todavía mirando por la ventana. "Siento que hayas perdido a tu madre, Edward. Siento haberte introducido en esta vida—".

"No lo hagas," dije en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo. "Soy un chico grande, papá. He tomado mis propias decisiones."

"Ser un mercenario no es por elección, es esclavitud," dijo con un tono bajo en su voz. "Eres esclavo del dinero, de la adrenalina, de la gente que te contrata, y puede parecer que no hay salida."

Resoplé riendo sin humor. Tenía razón, pero era lo que éramos. Me había tomado años darme cuenta que la razón por la que nos habíamos mudado de California a Forks cuando tenía trece años, no era porque mi madre acababa de morir a causa del cáncer sino porque mi padre necesitaba estar cerca de su equipo.

Él inició un pequeño equipo de mercenarios justo después de retirarse de la Fuerza Aérea. Contrató a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de mí y eventualmente me enroló en la academia militar. Había viajado demasiado como para estar conmigo, pero siempre había estado en constante contacto.

Una vez que me gradué, me habían enviado de inmediato al extranjero, y ahí fue donde había conocido a Emmett, Jasper, y finalmente a Mickey. Habíamos hecho un equipo increíble, una fuerza mortífera de operaciones encubiertas, y una vez que mi lesión se curó y que la Fuerza Aérea me liberó, me siguieron tan pronto les fue posible. Habíamos estado juntos por casi cuatro años.

Ellos eran mis hermanos y mi hermana. Tomaban golpes, puñetazos y balazos por mí, y yo había hecho lo mismo por ellos. Habíamos derribado pequeños ejércitos, dictadores, y hasta gobiernos completos, todo por un sueldo increíble. Vivíamos para la emoción, la adrenalina y el dinero.

"Con el tiempo cansa," suspiré, mi línea de pensamientos saliendo de mi boca sin filtro.

"Quería algo más para ti—toma está salida," dijo, justo cuando cruzamos la línea del estado de California. "Quiero nietos," continuó, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí y sonriendo.

Me eché a reír, empujando su brazo. "Eso puede que nunca suceda. No puedo trabajar en esto y dejar mi esposa e hijos en casa. Me asesinarían. Ellos serían todo en lo que podría pensar. Y eso no es justo," le admití.

"Tienes veintisiete, Edward. Todavía estás joven. Y no es como si te detendría si quisieras irte…"

Asentí, a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

"Solo necesitas encontrar a la chica correcta," se rio entre dientes.

"¿Hubieras hecho esto si mamá viviera?" Le pregunté de pronto, deseando realmente saber la verdad por él.

"No, para nada." Suspiró, una tristeza antigua oscureciendo sus rasgos. "Habría embolsado comestibles por el resto de mi jubilación. Algo seguro, algo aburrido. Porque tu madre… ella no era aburrida." Me sonrió, apretando mi hombro. "Luces exactamente igual a ella."

Me reí entre dientes, sabiendo eso. Tomé una respiración profunda, pero aparentemente él tenía más que decir.

"El sexo ocasional es vacío, hijo. Es el sentimiento profundo y constante el que quieres. Piénsalo."

"Las cosas que he hecho… que he visto…." Hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nadie entiende esa mierda. Joder, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo."

"La mujer correcta… ella te hará olvidar todo eso," dijo sabiamente.

"¿Ella lo fue para ti?"

"Tu madre lo hizo, sí. Después de la Guerra del Golfo. Y sí, he encontrado consuelo…" Él me dio su sonrisa secreta de nuevo, "Pero eso es para otra ocasión. Estaciónate allí."

"Es muy temprano. Deberíamos…" Comencé a decir pero él levantó su mano.

"No, vamos."

Estacioné el coche en el lugar en donde él me dijo, abriendo el maletero. Abriendo mi bolsa agarré unos cargadores con municiones para mi arma y luego cerré el maletero.

Entramos por el vestíbulo, tomando los ascensores. Música estúpida se escuchaba en mis oídos cuando llegamos al tercer piso. Bajé la vista a mis pies, frunciendo el ceño a cierto punto.

Me puse de cuclillas, tocando lo que parecía ser….

"Sangre," susurré, levantando la vista para ver a mi padre y mostrándole las manchas de color rojo brillante en mis dedos.

"Mierda," maldijo, levantando la vista cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"¿En qué habitación?"

"Trescientos treinta y dos," susurró, su mano ya iba a en dirección a su arma.

Corrimos por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, y nos paramos a un lado mientras él tocaba, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido, ninguna respuesta desde el otro lado.

Miré al pomo de la puerta, pasando un dedo por la ranura por donde se insertaba la tarjeta. Saqué mi Bluetooth, colocándomelo en el oído, y le marqué a Cheney.

"Benny, necesito que me abras una habitación de hotel," le dije tan silencioso como me fue posible.

"Háblame," dijo, tecleando rápidamente mientras le decía que hotel y en qué número de habitación.

Carlisle resopló con diversión cuando la puerta hizo clic, la luz verde brillando con fuerza. "Increíble," murmuró. "¿Qué pasó con las llaves que se usaban antes?"

"La frase 'que se usaban antes' es la clave en esa pregunta," le dije en broma, abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido. "Benny, mantente preparado, hermano…"

"Diez-cuatro," dijo en mi oído.

Lo primero que noté fue la cadena cortada, lo segundo… que toda la habitación estaba destruida. La silla del escritorio estaba volcada, la ropa regada por todas partes, y había una nueve milímetros desarmada sobre el escritorio. Pero había más sangre… por todo el lugar.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó mi padre, merodeando por la habitación.

"Háblame, Ed," Ben me rogó al oído. "Dime lo que está pasando."

"Ella no está aquí… y ha habido una… ¿lucha?" Le dije, pero sonó más como una pregunta mientras miraba a mi padre.

"Joder," Cheney dijo en voz baja, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado. "Nada ha sido reportado. Ningún disturbio en el hotel."

Vi lo que parecían ser las cosas de Bella, recogiendo una bolsa y hurgando en ella. Encontré una cámara, una laptop y unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

"Ella hizo lo que le dijiste, papá," le dije en voz baja porque podía ver que estaba a punto de perder el control. "Apagó su laptop, cerró la puerta con llave, y… ¿dónde está su teléfono?" Pregunté, girando en mi lugar.

"Aquí." Dijo entre su aliento, sentándose sobre la cama. Le dio la vuelta al _smartphone _en sus manos, pero la cubierta de la batería había sido removida. "Mira esto," dijo, señalando el blog de notas en la mesita de noche del hotel.

"¿Quién es Alice?" Le pregunté, pero fue Ben quién me respondió.

"Alice Brandon," declaró, como si lo estuviera leyendo de la pantalla. "Arrestada a los doce años por _hackear_ en la Bolsa de Nueva York y plantar un virus que traspasó dos punto cinco millones de dólares a una cuenta de banco en el extranjero, por cierto, dinero que nunca ha sido recuperado. Ella es un miembro de MENSA **(1)**, rechazada del programa de la NASA y actual empleada de Investigaciones _Gravity_ como su especialista en computadoras. Mmm, me gustaría hablar con ella…." Esa última parte la dijo en un murmullo.

"Ella trabaja con Bella," mi padre añadió, pero no me miraba porque en ese momento estaba encendiendo el teléfono de Bella.

Con unos toques a la pantalla hizo una llamada que sonó fuerte y claro por el altavoz. Sonó un par de veces antes de que respondiera una chica balbuceando pero hablando rápidamente.

"¡Bells, no te atrevas a faltar a tu palabra de empezar antes el fin de semana, tú zorra! Mack dijo que hoy nos lo diste libre," dijo rápidamente, moviéndose al otro lado de la línea.

"Alice, lo siento, pero no soy Isabella. Soy Carlisle Cullen," dijo él.

Hubo un chillido y un golpe fuerte al otro lado. "Mierda, señor Cullen, lo siento… hey, este es el teléfono de Bella," ella gruñó. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, Alice," dijo mi padre, tratando de mantener la voz calmada. "Se suponía que me iba a encontrar con Bella, pero todo lo que encontré fue una nota diciendo que te llamara…."

"Oh-mierda, oh-mierda, oh-mierda," repitió una y otra vez, y se escuchaba como si estuviera corriendo. "Deme un segundo. Dígame, señor Cullen… ¿estaba su teléfono desarmado cuando usted llegó allí?"

"Sí, y su arma," él le dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Y llámame Carlisle. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a estar hablando mucho."

"Joder, joder, joder," repitió. "Si ella desarmó el teléfono, entonces está usando el chip GPS que le di…"

"Joder, gracias," gruñí, pensando que podríamos encontrar a Bella más pronto de lo que había pensado después de ver la habitación.

"No tan rápido," ella dijo en voz baja, tecleando furiosamente al otro extremo. Tengo que desencriptarlo y luego sacar las contraseñas. Tendrán que darme tiempo. No estoy en la oficina."

"No tenemos tiempo," Carlisle gruñó. "La han capturado, Alice."

"¡Oh maldición! Las primeras veinticuatro a veintiocho horas son críticas. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…. el noventa y cinco por ciento de los secuestradores matan a sus objetivos en ese lapso de tiempo," murmuró, pero no era como si estuviera hablando con nosotros, era como si solo estuviera citando los hechos para mantener su mente centrada. "Necesito… unas cuantas horas. Por favor."

"Yo hablaré con ella," Cheney dijo en mi oído, "pero déjame ordenar un equipo de limpieza para esa habitación de hotel. Llévate las cosas de la chica contigo."

"Benney, hay sangre por todos lados. Tal vez puedas—". Empecé a decir, pero aparentemente, él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

"Tengo la esperanza de que podamos conseguir algo de ADN. Con suerte, la señorita Swan consiguió dar un golpe… o dos," murmuró. "Pero los necesito fuera… y pronto. Y no se olviden de la maldita cámara."

"Tenemos que irnos," le dije a mi papá, arrojando las cosas de Bella dentro de cualquier bolsa que pudiera encontrar y diciéndole cual era el plan de Cheney.

"¿Alice?" Mi padre dijo en el teléfono.

"¿C-Carlisle?" Dijo ella, y fue en ese momento que pude escuchar las emociones en su voz. "Yo… necesito unas horas… por favor. Estoy… Estoy asustada por ella…"

"Yo también," la tranquilizó. "Escucha, vas a recibir una llamada de un miembro de mi equipo, Ben Cheney. Va a tratar de ayudarte a rastrearla. Así es que escucha a lo que él te diga. Mantente calmada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Que va… quiero decir…" Se detuvo, sorbiendo su nariz solo una vez. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"A su tiempo, Alice. Puede que quieras llegar a tu oficina," le dijo. "Mandé a otro de mis hombres a verte. No hables con nadie que no sean mis hombres. ¿Me escuchas, Alice? Jasper Whitlock llegará a _Gravity_, y Ben Cheney te llamará. Si alguien se identifica así mismo como alguien más que no sean estos dos hombres, llámame. No confíes en nadie más."

"Sí, señor," dijo ella, pero pude darme cuenta que ya estaba distraída. Estaba esforzándose mucho por encontrar a Bella.

Carlisle terminó la llamada y se volvió hacia mí. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que el equipo de limpieza Cheney se presente."

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Escuché sonidos en cuanto empecé a volver en mí, rasguños a mi izquierda, voces apagadas encima de mí, y el sonido de mi propia respiración entrecortada a través de una nariz obstruida por la sangre. Traté de tragar pero había algo en mi boca, algo seco, como un trapo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos a un cuarto oscuro, la única luz que entraba provenía de una débil fuente sobre mí.

Traté de sentarme pero mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda, y mis tobillos estaban atados juntos. Con unos cuantos intentos, finalmente pude sentarme, apoyándome contra una pared áspera. Cerrando mis ojos de nuevo y abriéndolos, esperando que mi visión se aclarara un poco.

Estaba en algún tipo de sótano, un cuarto bajo tierra. Las paredes eran de roca, sin ventanas, y el suelo estaba duro como el concreto. Todavía traía puesta mi camiseta sin mangas y mi pantalón de chándal, me habían quitado los tenis, pero afortunadamente, me habían dejado con mis calcetines porque la pared estaba malditamente fría.

Pensar en mis calcetines me hizo recordar el chip GPS que había guardado en mi tobillo, pero no podía saber si estaba todavía allí o no. No podía frotar mis piernas una contra la otra para asegurarme, y era malditamente obvio que no podía estirar las manos para sentirlo.

Miré de nuevo alrededor del cuarto, todavía escuchando voces apagadas encima de mí, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando vi lo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Lucía como una cama de hospital sin colchón. Tal vez una mejor descripción sería una mesa de morgue, porque había desagües por debajo.

Había una mesa junto a ella, pero no podía ver lo que había en ella. Estaba muy abajo, y el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro.

Justo en ese momento, las voces de arriba dejaron de escucharse apagadas y se convirtieron en un ruidoso argumento.

"¡No es mi puto problema, Randy!"

"Necesito esas jodidas fotos, Miller," Randy argumentó.

"Bueno, tal vez debiste haber pensado en eso antes de dejar la puñetera cámara. Ahora… ella me pertenece," dijo Miller, abriendo la puerta en la cima de las escaleras.

"No puedes… no hasta que no consiga esas fotos," Randy se quejó, y vi como agarró el brazo de Miller.

Fue lo último que él hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Miller agarró a Randy por la camiseta y lo arrojó por las escaleras.

"¡Joder, no me toques!" Rugió, bajando lentamente las escaleras mientras que Randy trataba de alejarse de él. "No me importan tus putas fotos. No me interesa Álvarez. Tengo mi propia agenda, y planeo—". Hizo una pausa, mirando en mi dirección y lamiéndose los labios, "—cobrarme."

Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda cuando vi a Miller a los ojos. Eran fríos y de un azul acerado. Tenía cabello rubio y una figura musculosa, pero se veía como una víbora lista para atacar. Tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla, y cuando frotó su mandíbula vi que le faltaba su dedo índice.

Apartó su mirada de mí, volviéndose de nuevo hacia un encogido Randy en la esquina. Se agachó, sacándole la mierda a golpes, él lo golpeó una y otra vez. Un aullido salió de hombre en el suelo mientras Miller continuaba golpeándolo, pero eso no lo detuvo. La sangre salpicó sobre Randy, Miller, y las paredes y el piso en torno a ellos.

Miller se puso de pie, hecho su pierna hacia atrás, y dio una brutal patada en la sección media de Randy. El hombre en el suelo finalmente cayó inerte sobre su costado.

Me preparé para lo que venía cuando Miller finalmente volvió su atención a mí. "Isabella Swan," canturreó, tomándose su tiempo caminando por la habitación. "He estado esperando hablar contigo. Y tengo… muchas cosas de las que hablar," dijo él, estirando su mano para agarrar la cinta a un lado de mi cara.

Con un rápido tirón, arrancó la cinta de mi boca, haciéndome gritar.

"Joder," gruñí, escupiendo un pedazo de tela. "¿Qué demonios quieres, hijo de puta?" Le dije con brusquedad, mi voz rasposa por no haberla podido usar por un tiempo.

"Todo a su tiempo señorita Swan," dijo él, recogiéndome del suelo con brusquedad. "Aunque, primero… vamos a llevarte a la mesa."

Él se inclinó, echándome sobre su hombro solo para estrellarme repentinamente sobre la superficie de metal. Gruñí, mi labio encrespándose cuando lo miré.

"¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Swan?" Miller preguntó al mismo tiempo que aseguraba los cinturones de cuero a través de mis piernas y estómago.

"Te arrepentirás de esto, lo prometo," le dije apretando mis dientes.

Él se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh, estoy seguro que lo haré, pero en este momento, estoy muy ansioso por toda la diversión que estamos a punto de tener." Se rio sombríamente, quitando las sogas de mis pies y de las manos. "Ahora…" Empezó a decir, volviéndose hacia la mesa a su lado. "Empecemos con la primera pregunta, señorita Swan."

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño flagelador de cuero. Tan rápido que apenas si pude verlo moverse, lo azotó sobre mi brazo desnudo. Grité de nuevo, maldiciendo a las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos por el dolor agudo y punzante.

"¿Dónde está tu padre, Isabella? ¿Dónde está Charlie Swan?" Preguntó él, levantando su mano de nuevo.

"No tengo idea," le dije, mis ojos cerrándose cuando azotó de nuevo el flagelador sobre mi pierna. A pesar de la protección de mis pantalones de chándal, dolía como el infierno. "Joder, te juro que no lo sé. ¡No nos hemos hablado!" Le grité.

"No, eso no es de lo que hablo, perra," me dijo, levantando la parte inferior de mi camiseta. "Hablo de, ¿a dónde va cuando se oculta?"

"No tengo idea. Nunca ha pasado. Si no está en su oficina, ni en la casa, entonces, demonios, no lo sé," gruñí.

Miller hizo una pausa, agarrándome por la barbilla con rudeza. "No me digas una puta mentira," canturreó. Su voz estaba extrañamente tranquila, pero su agarre era feroz.

"No lo hago, lo juro," jadeé, más lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos cuando los cerré. "No nos hemos hablado en un mes."

"Él es el dueño de ese negocio tuyo…."

Levanté la vista hacia él y pude ver que no me creía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero su agarre seguía firme. "¡No lo sé!"

"Bien," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Tal vez con el tiempo se te afloje la lengua. Tal vez, la falta de comida, de agua, y la capacidad de moverte de este lugar te refresque la memoria…"

Estrelló el flagelador sobre la mesa y se alejó de mí. Se detuvo frente a un todavía inconsciente Randy, mirándome de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, voy a dejarte un amigo." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su broma, porque incluso yo podía escuchar los jadeos húmedos e irregulares que Randy estaba dando. El joven no duraría mucho en este mundo, y pronto, estaría sola con un cadáver.

Se rio de nuevo, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y apagando las luces.

Sumida en la oscuridad, me dejé llevar por las lágrimas y ahora, por la desesperación, porque con toda honestidad, si mi padre no estaba en el trabajo o en casa, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, y esa falta de información bien pudiera causarme la muerte.

**(1)** **Asociación internacional de superdotados fundada en Inglaterra en 1946 por Roland Berrill y Lancelot Ware**

_**Hola me da gusto que estén recibiendo bien esta historia, ha habido varias que la siguen y la han marcado como favorita, ahora, si pudieran dejar un pequeño review. Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido y cuales son sus teorías sobre la historia. Gracias a quienes comentaron el capi anterior :) y espero que me sigan diciendo que les pareció. Nos leemos el próximo viernes para ver que pasa con Bella y si llegan a tiempo con ella. Besos. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

**EDWARD **

"Dime lo que sabes de Bella," pedí en voz baja, pero apenas tenía mi ira bajo control. Mi padre me estaba ocultando algo, y vaya que quería saber la verdad.

"Esa p… Alice," no lo dije porque mi padre me levantó una muy peligrosa ceja. "Esa chica Alice, prácticamente tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó tu nombre," le dije.

Él rio suavemente, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. "Me imagino que Bella no puede ocultarle nada a ella. Esa chica, Alice, es demasiado lista." Sonrió, cogiendo el menú del restaurante dónde habíamos decidido detenernos, porque ahora teníamos que esperar por información. "Cuando Bella dejó Quántico, se mantuvo lejos de todo por un tiempo. Elaboró un brillante plan de negocios para abrir Gravity. Y se lo presentó a Charlie con valentía, pero él lo siguió aplazando."

"Charles suena como un pendejo…"

"Eso parece," mi padre se echó a reír. "Pero no lo es, o al menos, no siempre ha sido un pendejo. Él solo está… equivocado. Bella es más lista y valiente que su padre… y él lo sabe."

Me reí entre dientes, recordando la única vez que la había visto. Había considerado mi viejo tartamudeo como algo que me convirtió en lo que era, en _mí,_ no como algo de qué burlarse. Me preguntó por mi madre y cuando le había dicho que mi madre estaba muerta, me miró con total calidez y comprensión porque su madre también se había ido. No le había importado que fuera un chico tartamudo y tímido que estaba perdido, ella simplemente sonrió y me hizo sentir a gusto. Y mientras aprendía cada vez más de cómo era ahora, empecé a arrepentirme realmente de haber perdido el contacto con la chica hace tanto tiempo. Ella parecía… increíble.

"Como sea," mi padre continuó. "Charlie tardó tanto tiempo en darle una respuesta a Bells, en si iba o no a respaldarla financieramente, que ella empezó a cabrearse. Resultó que yo estaba en la oficina el día en que su paciencia se acabó. Le dije a Charlie que era una buena idea. No solo porque ella era brillante, sino también porque tener un investigador privado a nuestro alcance sería algo provechoso. Así que lo hice. La respaldé… _con mi propio dinero_. Esa parte ella la desconoce. Ella cree que TT es su dueño, pero en realidad, soy su socio silencioso."

Le sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, me agrada, y ella es mi ahijada." Se rio. "Ella es todo lo que es Charlie, y más. Tiene un buen corazón y una voluntad de hierro. Y ha tenido una ganancia considerable con esa pequeña empresa. No la veo tanto como me gustaría, pero una vez que accedí a ayudarla empezamos a enviarnos correos electrónicos y hablar tanto como podíamos. Ella tiene muy buenas ideas."

"¿Qué les puedo servir, chicos?" Nuestra camarera preguntó, echándome un vistazo antes de volverse hacia mi padre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y ambos ordenamos, despidiendo a la chica.

"Voy a reportarme con Em," le dije, sacando mi teléfono y llamando a Emmett.

"Hey, Ed," respondió. "Tenemos al objetivo. Y estamos a punto de salir hacia el nido."

"Bien. Mantenme informado… y mantén las llamadas al mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, seguro. Um… él quiere saber de su hija," susurró.

"Sigue desaparecida, pero esta vez… parece que es contra su voluntad. No le diría eso si fuera tú, Em. En serio." Dije en voz baja, mirando a mi padre, que estaba negando con la cabeza.

"Aw, demonios, entonces, ¿en qué posición se encuentran chicos?" Preguntó, murmurándole algo a Mickey.

"Actualmente estamos en espera. Esperando recibir alguna información de manera que sepamos qué camino tomar a continuación. Todavía estamos en Cali."

"Mickey dice que dejes en paz a las chicas de Cali, Ed," se rio entre dientes. "Dice que son demasiado para ti."

Me eché a reír. "Dile que se meta en sus asuntos. Si ella no puede contar, entonces yo tampoco."

"Que te jodan, Cullen," Mickey se rio en el fondo.

"Ya quisieras, Mick," respondí. "Tengan cuidado. Y asegúrense que no los sigan al nido, ¿entendieron?"

"Sí, señor," los dos gruñeron, poniendo fin a la llamada.

Levanté la vista cuando nuestra comida fue entregada pero ignoré a la camarera. Era demasiado rubia, demasiado falsa para mi gusto.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Jazz?" Pregunté, cogiendo mi tenedor.

"Sí, ya debería de estar en _Gravity_…. y muy probablemente con Alice," dijo, tomando un gran bocado de huevo.

Marqué el número de Jasper, y respondió en el segundo timbrazo.

"Eddie, estás en altavoz... estaba a punto de llamarte," me dijo, y podía oír todo tipo de conmoción en el fondo.

"¿Qué nos tienes?"

"Nada, en lo que se refiere a la hija, pero con esta chica Alice… y Cheney, ellos están haciendo mierda que te dejarían con la boca abierta," se rio entre dientes. "Al parecer, Isabella y Alice han armado un plan para este tipo de emergencia, pero que nunca habían probado."

"¡Bueno, joder, nunca habíamos tenido que hacerlo!" Escuché a Alice decir con brusquedad. "Los bastardos infieles se enojan, pero nunca piensan en lastimar a nadie más que no sea la persona que los acusó en primer lugar… lo que no entiendo," balbuceó. "Engañas a tu esposa, pero te enojas con ella cuando te atrapan. ¡Los chicos son tontos!"

Sonreí, al empezar realmente a gustarme esta chica Alice. "Está bien… admitiré que la mayoría de nosotros piensa con la otra cabeza, Alice, ¿pero puedes encontrar a Bella?"

"¡De eso se trata!" Gritó, obviamente frustrada. "No habíamos probado esta cosa. Verás… Bells se reporta conmigo cuando comienza un trabajo… cuando necesita algo…. y luego cuando termina con el trabajo, trasladándose a un lugar seguro. De esa forma, sé exactamente dónde empezar a buscar si no se reporta al siguiente día. ¿Sabes?"

"Me parece inteligente," concedí.

"Pero cuando ella comenzó a investigar a Álvarez. Bella se volvió un poco… asustadiza. Dijo que el tipo tenía muchas conexiones y muchos enemigos… incluyendo su dulce y linda esposa. Así que quería protección extra... solo por si acaso," dijo Alice, y podía oír el teclado. "Así que, TT estaba trabajando en estos nuevos chips _GPS_ e instalé uno para ella. Pero el problema es… que mis contraseñas, algoritmos y mis conexiones no están sincronizados. No sé si algo le pasó al chip, o si no lo programé correctamente, o si ella, quiero decir… ¿Qué pasa si se lo encontraron?"

Hice una mueca, transmitiendo esta información a mi padre, y él me pidió el teléfono.

"Alice, anota este número. Es de un hombre llamado Greg Rush. Él _inventó_ ese chip _GPS_ para TT," le dijo, dándole un número de teléfono. "Entre tú, él y Ben…. Deberían ser capaces de sincronizarlo. ¿Está bien?" Le preguntó. Hizo una pausa por un momento. "No, cariño, no puedo imaginar que lo hayas programado mal." Resopló, rodando los ojos. "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trata de darte prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Terminó la llamada y me lo devolvió. "Joder," suspiró, bajando la vista a su plato y negando con la cabeza. "Tienen que conseguir que eso funcione," suspiró, recostándose en su asiento.

"¿Quién crees que la tiene? ¿Álvarez o King?" Pregunté, pensando que era igual de todos modos.

Su rostro lucía afligido mientras pensaba con cuidado antes de responder. "Esperemos que sea Álvarez, porque todo lo que él quiere son las fotos. Si King está usando a Riley Miller, entonces, no hay forma de saber que le está haciendo para obtener información sobre Charlie."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Dejé de rogar e implorar porque al parecer solo alimentaba a este pendejo. Cada vez que decía, "Juro que no lo sé," él solo me lastimaba mucho más.

Lo peor había sido cuando se tomó una botella entera de agua frente a mí. Nunca había estado tan sedienta, tan hambrienta, aunque estaba segura que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, pero suponía que ese era el plan de este tipo. Torturar mi trasero en todo sentido de la palabra.

Randy había muerto hace horas, pero Miller lo había dejado justo donde estaba, al pie de las escaleras que conducían a lo que consideraba ahora como la libertad, aunque no tenía idea de lo que había arriba. El tipo había jadeado una última vez, dejando este mundo para siempre, y yo había llorado por él. Lloré en silencio, pero lloré porque ahora estaba realmente sola.

Debo haber perdido el conocimiento en algún momento porque cuando desperté, el cuerpo de Randy ya no estaba, y no vi a Miller por ningún lado por algún tiempo.

Cuando volvió, había estado tenebroso y determinado. Había luchado contra Miller tanto como pude, en especial cuando cortó mis ropas quitándolas de mi cuerpo, incluso me había quitado los calcetines, y afortunadamente no había encontrado lo que estaba dentro, porque solo los había dejado caer al suelo. No quería ser violada. Podía soportar golpes, cortes, insultos, incluso que me torturara con comida y agua, pero no quería a ese hombre dentro de mí. Hubiera sido la violación definitiva, y creo que él lo sabía porque una vez que quedé solo con mi ropa interior, una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

"Todavía no, Isabella," amenazó, agarrando uno de esos largos y rojos encendedores de chimenea. "Todo a su tiempo. Necesito más información de ti antes de que tengamos… ese tipo de diversión," se rio sombríamente.

Cerré mi mente, boca, ojos y oídos cuando escuché el clic del encendedor, cerrando por completo mi mente. Él quería que hablara, que gritara, que rogara, y no le iba a dar ni una mierda.

Eso había sido hace como una hora y no lo había visto desde entonces. De hecho, no he oído nada encima de mí en absoluto. Dos ideas deambularon por mi mente. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera ido, pero entonces… él era el único que sabía dónde estaba porque no tenía idea de si ese chip estaba funcionando… o si Carlisle había encontrado mi habitación de hotel y mi nota… o si siquiera Alice sabía que tenía que buscarme porque les había dado a mis chicas el siguiente día libre.

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara y dentro de mi pelo, me sentí completamente sola. Ni siquiera sé _por qué_ este tipo necesitaba a mi padre porque no había hablado con Charlie en semanas. No sé a quién podría haber encabronado _tanto_, y tenía miedo de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Me sobresalté y sentí mi corazón en mi garganta, cuando la puerta en la cima de las escaleras se abrió de golpe, y Miller las bajó ruidosamente a toda velocidad.

Empujando algo hacia mi cara, gritó: "¿Quién _diablos_ son estos?"

Abriendo mis ojos, vi que era una foto la que estaba sosteniendo. Era de la cámara de seguridad de la casa de mi padre, de la puerta principal, específicamente. Había dos personas paradas allí, un hombre bastante grande y musculoso vestido con unos pantalones cargo color negro y una camiseta negra apretada, y una chica vestida con pantalones negros, camiseta ligera y una chaqueta con capucha. La chica llevaba gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, y el tipo estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con alguien frente a la puerta abierta.

Negué con la cabeza. "Nunca antes los había visto," dije con voz ronca, lamiendo mis excesivamente secos labios y tratando de tragar. "No tengo idea."

"Para su información, señorita Swan, estoy jodidamente cansado de esa respuesta suya," Miller dijo con brusquedad, levantando su mano y golpeando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, justo en mi mejilla. "Esta gente se presentó, y su padre desapareció, salió completamente del radar… ¿por qué?"

Siseé por el ardor, lamiendo mi labio de nuevo, solo que esta vez saboreé sangre. "Mira," suspiré, finalmente perdiendo toda esperanza. "No sé nada de esa mierda que me estás preguntando. No he hablado con mi padre en más de tres semanas, porque es un bastardo chovinista. No sé a dónde iría si se estuviera ocultando porque nunca antes se había ocultado de nada. Y esa gente…. no tengo idea, ¡pero joder, es posible que él conozca maldita gente que yo no conozco!"

Miller me estudió por un largo momento, poniéndome nerviosa, y di un respingo cuando sacó su teléfono, marcándole a alguien.

"Ella no lo sabe, hombre," resopló, alejándose hacia las escaleras. "No, puedo hacer que la gente hable, y te lo digo… ella no sabe esa mierda. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Inventar esa mierda? ¡No puedo sacarle la puta información a alguien que no la tiene para empezar!"

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, mirándome mientras escuchaba a alguien más.

"No… el hombre de Álvarez desapareció," dijo riéndose, bajando la vista al lugar donde había yacido el cuerpo sin vida de Randy. "Él era un idiota, de todos modos. Lo atrapé acechando a la señorita Swan hace unos días y lo usé para conseguir información, pero él ya no es… un problema."

Resoplé sin humor ante su desdeñosa descripción, tratando de moverme sobre la mesa, pero cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía.

"Está bien, me desharé de ella, pero no antes de… recibir mi pago," gruñó, subiendo ruidosamente las escaleras. "Ella es mía ahora, King." Se rio entre dientes, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Lo último que escuché antes de romper en llanto fue, "Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, así que no me busques en unos días…."

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Yo miraba por la puerta abierta del coche mientras mi padre se paseaba de un lado a otro en el estacionamiento de un área de descanso. Esta mierda de esperar estaba pateando mi puñetero trasero. Había participado en vigilancias, acechando objetivos durante semanas, y ayudé a Jasper a mantener en la mira a un objetivo a kilómetros de distancia, pero al menos entonces había _algo_ que hacer.

La paciencia de mi padre se estaba acabando, su actitud haciéndose cada vez más cambiante. Ninguno de los dos era bueno para esperar a alguien más. Desafortunadamente, no teníamos otra opción más que dejar que Cheney revisara cuidadosamente todo lo de inteligencia con los federales, esperar a que Alice y ese tipo Greg Rush pudieran conectarse a ese chip de _GPS_ que supuestamente Bella tenía con ella, y rogar que Emmett y Mickey pudieran mantener a Charlie Swan fuera de vista por ahora.

Mi padre había explicado que Charlie había entregado pruebas incriminatorias de King porque no era la primera vez que había acudido a él. La última vez, había comprado un chingo de equipo de computadoras con fines de falsificación, y eso le había mordido el trasero a Charlie años atrás, haciendo que tuviera que testificar en frente del gran jurado. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo, en especial no por armas. Impresión de cheques falsos y giros bancarios era una cosa, vender armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos era otra.

En realidad, respetaba al hombre por ello pero me preguntaba si no había firmado su sentencia de muerte al trabajar con los federales.

Mi padre dijo que no porque Ben Cheney estaba supervisando cada pieza de información sobre este caso. Y Cheney podría salirse con la suya y trabajar con nosotros porque su padre había estado en el Golfo con Carlisle Cullen. Cuando Walter Cheney volvió a casa, se unió al FBI, cuando mi padre volvió a casa, se convirtió en un mortífero mercenario, pero ellos siguieron trabajando… _juntos._ Fue beneficioso para ambos, mi padre y Walter Cheney.

Cuando los federales no podían tocar a un tipo por falta de evidencia, mi padre podía, y ellos no tenían vergüenza en pedírselo. Era una muy buena relación. Así que cuando mi padre necesitaba ayuda, Walter nos ofrecía a su propio hijo, el genio de computadoras que era, y Ben había estado trabajando con nosotros desde entonces. El FBI no dice nada al respecto. Era una mierda tipo Band of Brothers**(1)**.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que encontraron al hombre de Álvarez a un costado de la carretera?" Mi padre gruñó, y mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente del estéreo para mirarlo.

"Oh, maldición," dije en voz baja, saliendo del coche.

"Ben, dime lo que sabes," Carlisle dijo entre su aliento, poniendo el altavoz.

"Acabamos de localizar el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Randall Chapel. Él ha estado trabajando con Álvarez desde hace algún tiempo. Estoy seguro que su cargo es 'Jefe de Seguridad', pero es mucho más que eso. Como sea, es un idiota. No alcanzo a comprender porque Álvarez confía en él. Su lista de antecedentes penales es de un kilómetro de largo y algo más. Pero lo encontraron a un costado de la carretera en Oregón, muerto a golpes."

"¿Y?" Mi padre y yo prácticamente gritamos.

"Y nada. No se pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia o sangre a su alrededor. El cadáver fue abandonado, pero Chapel estaba metido de lleno en apuestas de juego y le debía a tipos duros una gran cantidad de dinero en Portland. ¿Ves hacia dónde me dirijo con esto?"

"Oh, mierda… por favor, dime que fueron los cobradores los que lo atraparon y no Riley Miller…." Gemí, sabiendo que estás eran las jodidas noticias que habíamos estado temiendo.

"No puedo. Y su tipo de sangre… coincide con las muestras que encontramos en la habitación de hotel de Isabella."

"No me jodas," Carlisle dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza, con los hombros caídos. "Por favor, dime que Greg les está ayudando a encontrar la señal del GPS…."

"Casi lo tenemos. Y maldita sea, esa chica Alice es… brillante," dijo con una risa suave y una voz llena de reverencia. "Ya han abierto el sistema, pero ahora tienen que descifrar los códigos. Era algo que ver con algoritmos anularlos entre sí, no que eso te importe, lo sé. Pero no se llevará mucho tiempo, Carlisle, lo juro."

Terminaron la llamada y yo pasé una mano por mi cabello.

"Esta mierda de esperar es para los pájaros… o los federales. Preferiría sorprender a un hijo de puta sin armas que esperar que alguien más arreglé esta mierda," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándome caer de nuevo en el asiento del conductor.

Mi padre asintió, a sabiendas de que soy mejor en el campo, que en un escritorio o computadora, o incluso acampando en espera de un objetivo. Jasper tenía la peculiaridad de quedarse quieto durante días, esperando detrás de su rifle de francotirador de alta potencia, escondido entre los arbustos. Yo no. Tenía que terminar con la mierda de una vez. Necesitaba moverme, tomar una decisión y apegarme a ella. Necesitaba terminar con la amenaza, y en este caso, Riley Miller era esa amenaza.

Mi teléfono sonó, y era Emmett. "Los pajaritos han aterrizado," me dijo.

"Es el águila, idiota," le espeté, rodando los ojos.

"Pero somos más de uno," razonó.

"Lo que sea," suspiré, sin estar de humor para lidiar con él.

Él era brillante con armas, explosivos, y en un combate mano a mano, pero nada lo alteraba. Nunca. Se tomaba todo con calma, con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Un trabajo es un trabajo, y una vez que el trabajo terminaba. Emmett, rápidamente volvía a ser…. Emmett. Le gustaba el fútbol, la música alta, en su mayoría rap, a pesar de nuestras quejas, y las chicas. Y Emmett podía conseguir una chica más rápido que cualquiera que haya conocido, porque el sentido del humor era la llave con ese chico.

Conmigo, la técnica era diferente. Las chicas venían a mí. Yo solo escogía. Me llamaban callado y sombrío, a veces melancólico, pero no se reían tanto conmigo como lo hacían con Emmett, y a veces eso me molestaba. Lo envidiaba. Envidiaba su facultad de ser feliz bajo cualquier circunstancia y cómo simplemente dejaba que la mierda se le resbalara. Desearía poder hacer eso, porque había pesadillas que todavía me despertaban con un sudor frío.

"Tranquilo, Ed," gruñó al otro lado de la línea. "Supongo que todavía no hay noticias de la chica, ¿eh?"

"No, pero ellos dicen que están cada vez más cerca."

"Ten fe en Benny. Él puede encontrar a quién sea."

"No estamos esperando a Benny," le dije, sin molestarme en explicar. "¿Cómo la lleva Swan? Mi padre va a querer saber."

"Él está… bueno, espera… habla con Mickey porque creo que asusté un poco al tipo."

Resoplé, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando le pasó el teléfono a Mickey.

"¿Qué pasa, niño bonito?" Me bromeó.

"¿Cómo la lleva el hombre, chica salvaje?" Le pregunté, riéndome.

"Está asustado," me dijo, su voz cambiando de juego, a algo serio. "Le preocupa joderla, y que vaya a conseguir que maten a su hija. Ha hablado con los federales, y Benny le dijo que se quedara con nosotros. Está tranquilo por ahora, pero está tan bien como pudiera esperarse. ¿Qué debo decirle?"

"Nada, nada en absoluto. No sabemos nada, de todos modos, así que es mejor si no le da un ataque antes de tiempo," le dije. "Mantengan un perfil bajo. Les llamaremos cuando sepamos algo."

Terminé la llamada, mirando a mi padre cuando se dejaba caer en el asiento del pasajero. "Em y Mick llegaron a la casa de seguridad."

"Bien. ¿Cómo está Charlie?"

"Preocupado."

Asintió, como si ya supiera que sería así. "Él pensó que esto que estaba haciendo era algún tipo de buena obra, que al hacerlo, estaría haciendo lo correcto por su hija, pero…." Se detuvo, negando con la cabeza, y luego dio una respiración profunda. "Se lo debo. Tengo que encontrar a Bella."

"¿Se lo debes, por qué?"

"Fue Charlie Swan quién ayudó a tu madre a quedar embarazada de ti." Él sonrió, mirándome. "Él estaba trabajando con unos médicos brillantes de la época, y ellos ayudaron a Elizabeth con la inseminación artificial. Eso fue antes de que fuera algo cotidiano…"

"¿Yo fui un bebé de probeta?" Me eché a reír, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Lo fuiste porque yo no podía estar en casa, y tu madre quería un hijo. Charlie trabajó con sus médicos y mis médicos en la base en Arabia Saudita e hizo posible que ella se embarazara de ti."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu madre estaba completamente aterrorizada de que no fuera a regresar a casa desde esa caja de arena," afirmó, mirando hacia los árboles a través del parabrisas. "Tenía tanto miedo, que se puso histérica pensando que nunca tendría una familia, así que yo… lo solucioné, o más bien, Charlie lo solucionó."

"Oh, wow…" Me reí con un resoplido, sin nunca haber tenido conocimiento de mi nacimiento. Siempre había asumido que mi madre había quedado embaraza en una de las licencias de mi padre.

"Así que ya ves… se la debo. Un hijo por un hijo. Tenemos que encontrarla, Edward." Dijo en voz baja, echando su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el reposacabezas.

"Lo haremos," le dije, pero no estaba seguro de creerlo. "Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, papá, lo juro. Solo dime qué hacer."

Él volvió su cabeza hacia mí. "Vamos a matar a Riley Miller. Y luego… a Royce King."

"Hecho," le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No digas—"

Fui interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó de modo estridente en el silencio del coche.

"Sí, Alice. Dime lo que tienes," le ordenó por el altavoz.

"La tengo, la tengo, la tengo," repitió. "Tienes que dirigirte al norte de Oregón. Está en el parque nacional. ¡Vamos! Tengo tu ubicación GPS y la de ella, de manera que yo te guiaré, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eres hermosa, Alice. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?" Él se rio entre dientes, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que nos fuéramos, pero yo ya estaba saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar de estacionamiento.

"Bella me dice lo mismo," dio de risitas por el teléfono. "Aunque de acuerdo a cálculos científicos, mi rostro no se suma a la 'ecuación de belleza'".

"¿Desde cuándo sabe la ciencia lo que es hermoso?" Me mofé, haciendo que mi padre y Alice se rieran.

"Desde que hay estudios matemáticos sobre la cuadrícula facial, calculando con los votos quién es más bonita que la próxima perra," Alice respondió con mordacidad. "Así que, si Angelina Jolie alcanza un nueve punto dos... eso es ser _bonita, _pero si alguien como Snookie de _Jersey Shore_ solo alcanza un cinco punto cero, entonces se determina que ella no es bonita. ¿Me entiendes?"

Mi padre resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras yo reía. "Indicaciones, Alice," dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, señor," ella respondió con una risita, pero Cheney la interrumpió.

"Eddie, vas a necesitar respaldo con esta mierda," dijo al otro lado de la línea. "La casa de Miller es…. una locura. No estoy seguro si ustedes dos podrán lograrlo."

"Háblame," le dije, cambiando de velocidad y alcanzando la autopista a toda velocidad.

"En primer lugar, está en lo profundo del bosque. En segundo lugar, está completamente cableado, desde el camino de entrada a su casa hasta el granero en la parte posterior. Nada se mueve en esa propiedad sin que suene una alarma. Tiene cámaras por todas partes. Ventanas a prueba de balas, cerraduras con combinación, y hay rumores de que tiene… trampas para osos, hombre. Necesitas verdadera ayuda para esta mierda."

"No puedo perder el tiempo, Ben. Te diría que tus hombres relevaran a Emmett y Mickey," mi padre respondió, "pero todavía habría que esperar."

"¿Dijiste que este tipo tiene CCTV, alarmas… todo eso?" Alice preguntó, tecleando rápidamente.

"Sí," Ben le respondió, y me di cuenta que estábamos en una llamada para tres. "¿Por qué?"

"Corta su electricidad," ella dijo simplemente. "Sí, sí, sí… un tipo como ese es muy probable que tenga una batería de respaldo, pero incluso eso necesita electricidad. Córtala en la compañía de electricidad, pero Carlisle va a tener que destruir la batería de respaldo en la fuente. De hecho, voy a cortarlo todo, el agua, la electricidad, el cable, el internet, incluso voy a interferir su señal de satélite."

"Podemos hacer eso," Ben reflexionó en voz alta.

"¿Dónde podría estar el respaldo?" Mi padre preguntó.

"La fuente secundaria de energía muy probablemente esté en el granero," Alice respondió, "porque allí es donde yo la pondría."

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí. "Si puedo comprarte tiempo suficiente, puedes entrar y encontrar a Isabella."

Asentí de acuerdo. "Alice…. o Ben… o maldición, ustedes dos… ¿pueden enviar los planos de este lugar a mi teléfono? ¿O una imagen de satélite, tal vez?"

"Ahora mismo, Ed," Ben respondió. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?"

Miré a mi padre y vi la misma determinación de terminar con esta mierda de una vez, escrita en todo su rostro.

"No hay tiempo," dijimos los dos.

"Bien. Entonces, las indicaciones han sido enviadas a _GPS_, Edward. Ve…. y ten cuidado."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Quería ir a casa…. y en este momento no me importaba que casa era. Si cerraba los ojos por solo un momento, podía imaginar el departamento de Rose, su risa y una caja llena con pizza fría colocada entre nosotros sobre el sofá mientras veíamos programas de crímenes. Podía ver la casa que en algún momento compartí con Jake, muebles cómodos, colores cálidos, y mi vieja cama. Mi vecina, Esme, sentada en mi mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso podía ver la casa de mi padre, mi vieja habitación, todavía decorada con carteles de viajes y las estanterías llenas de libros.

Pero sobretodo… vi mi vieja casa del árbol.

Vi su dulce y pequeño porche, todo alrededor, era de pintura blanca y persianas verdes, y sus dos pequeñas habitaciones con sus montones de almohadas en la esquina donde solía leer junto a la ventana.

Estaba helada y aturdida mientras yacía en esa mesa de metal. Estaba débil porque Miller había derramado mi sangre más veces de las que podía contar. Me estaba sintiendo cada vez más, completa y emocionalmente, entumecida. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguien fuera a llegar.

¿Qué pasa si Alice no sabe cómo buscarme? ¿Qué pasa si Carlisle fue a verme en el hotel pero se fue cuando no respondí? ¿Y qué pasa si Miller me mata y nunca nadie se entera de lo que pasó?

Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas a medida que caían de mis ojos. La sal en ellas quemaba mi piel en carne viva alrededor de mis ojos, escocían al correr sobre las heridas abiertas. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes y magulladuras. Mi estómago dolía por el hambre y la sed, y mis huesos dolían por lo fría que estaba.

Seguía vestida solo con mi ropa interior, Miller la había dejado para lo que llamó, 'lo mejor para el final'. El solo pensarlo hizo que se me escapara un sollozo. No me había violado, pero eso no significaba que no me había _tocado_. Había jugado conmigo, me había amenazado, y ha sido muy rudo, pero no me había violado.

Podía escucharlo moverse en el piso de arriba, pero no lo había visto en un tiempo. Podía escuchar las ratas con las que me amenazó, corriendo por las paredes en la esquina derecha, y podía escuchar música amortiguada.

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresara, pero tenía un plan. Iba a darme por vencida solo el tiempo suficiente para que me liberara. Rendirme solo lo suficiente de manera que Miller me matara antes de que me usara para su satisfacción. Eso no iba a pasar, preferiría morir a dejar que ese pendejo consiguiera lo que quería.

Fuertes pasos en el piso de arriba caminaban con propósito. La música se apagó, el agua corrió a través de las tuberías a mi alrededor, y la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe. Miller bajó lentamente las escaleras, tarareando una canción que no conocía, y sonrió de una forma lenta y carnal.

"Oh, Isabella," canturreó, lamiendo sus labios y deteniéndose junto a una bandeja que contenía sus "juguetes". Movió unas cosas de un lado a otro y finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Cómo vamos a divertirnos."

"Por favor…. solo desáteme," susurré, mi voz casi inútil. "También podría hacer que te sientas bien," le dije, casi vomitándome con la mentira.

Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado golpeada para lograr que se escuchara lo suficientemente bien por lo que él se rio de mí. "Oh, no lo creo. Todavía te necesito para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Te necesito… atada."

"No lo haga… por favor, no lo haga… solo joder, máteme," dije entre mi aliento, sin embargo, sentí que fue en mi mente y no en voz alta.

"No… todavía," ronroneó, arrastrando un objeto filoso por mi rostro y lo bajó por mi cuerpo.

A este punto, las lágrimas caían desenfrenadamente, aunque estaba muy segura de que solo lo hacía mejor para él. Era lo que quería. Quería verme doblegada. Y lo estaba. Estaba totalmente desgastada emocionalmente. No tenía más fuerzas, no tenía más voluntad. Estaba derrotada.

Jadeé cuando el cuchillo se deslizó lentamente por debajo de la pierna de mis bragas, cortándolas como si fueran mantequilla tibia. Jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y haciendo puños mis manos.

"No, no, no…." Repetí una y otra vez, las lágrimas fluyendo como ríos.

No tenía idea de cómo podía llorar cuando parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que había bebido algo. En realidad, por lo que mi confusa mente podía recordar, solo habían sido un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Una campana hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos, y Miller se giró en su lugar, cortando la piel de mi muslo por error. Siseé al mismo tiempo que dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa a un lado de mi mano.

"No vayas a ningún lado," dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Tengo el presentimiento que un venado se acercó a mis sensores de nuevo. En seguida vuelvo."

Subió corriendo las escaleras mientras yo trataba en vano de alcanzar el cuchillo estaba fuera del alcance de mis dedos solo por unos centímetros.

"¡Mierda!" Él gruñó desde arriba. Sus pasos se volvieron frenéticos, corriendo de un extremo del lugar al otro.

Escuché pasos corriendo y luego una puerta abrirse, pero fue un fuerte estallido que hizo que mi mente perdiera el control porque de pronto, me vi sumergida en total oscuridad. Miller había apagado las luces, pero nunca había estado tan oscuro porque la luz de arriba siempre se había filtrado tenuemente por debajo de la puerta. Pero esto… esto es como si alguien me hubiera cerrado los ojos con cinta, como si me hubiera quedado completamente ciega. Y eso me asustaba como la mierda porque no era tan malo cuando podía ver mierda viniendo en mi dirección, y ahora no podía.

El parpadeó de una linterna apareció en la cima de las escaleras, y Miller bajó ruidosamente por ellas, abofeteándome cuando se paró junto a mí.

"¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios pudo haberte encontrado, perra?" Gritó, abofeteándome de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, creo que se había olvidado que había dejado caer el enorme cuchillo _justo allí_.

"No lo sé," mentí con facilidad esta vez porque podía ver que Miller estaba ahora frenético. Había sido atrapado.

Puede que no supiera _quién_ me había encontrado, pero estaba muy segura de que alguna enanita en mi oficina había encontrado una pista. En cuanto a quién exactamente estaba atormentando a Miller en ese momento, no lo sabía. Y en realidad, no me importaba, siempre y cuando me encontraran en ese sótano.

"No lograran entrar en esta casa, Isabella. Los mataré antes de que puedan llegar al patio delantero," amenazó y luego se acercó a mi oído. "Y nadie lo sabrá. Estamos tan lejos de la civilización que pasarán _décadas_ antes de que sus cuerpos, sus quemados cuerpos, sean encontrados. ¿Me comprende, señorita Swan?"

Dicho esto, se giró en su lugar, llevándose la linterna con él y dejándome de nuevo rodeada por oscuridad. Esta vez, Miller no había cerrado la puerta de golpe, pero no importó porque de pronto, un estruendoso estallido sacudió toda la estructura a mi alrededor. La mesa en la que estaba acostada se sacudió con la fuerza de lo que fuera que hubiera explotado.

Otra pequeña explosión ocurrió justo sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que polvo cayera sobre mi rostro, y empecé a forcejear bajo las apretadas correas de cuero que Miller tenía sujetándome. Me iba a quemar justo sobre esta mesa.

Pasos más silenciosos, pero aun así inseguros, bajaron las escaleras, una linterna detrás de ellos, y comencé a hiperventilar. No podía respirar, ver o siquiera pensar claramente.

"Tranquila, Bella," una voz suave, aterciopelada y al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora llegó a mis oídos, y todo lo que sabía es que no era Miller.

Me puse histérica.

"Shh… está bien, está bien," dijo él, sus dedos luchando por deslizarse bajo las correas de cuero. "Necesito conseguir…. algo para cubrirte…"

"¡No me dejes!" Sentí pánico, agarrándome de lo que fuera una vez que mis manos estuvieron libres. "Por favor… no…" Grité.

"Está bien, no lo haré, lo juro," dijo en voz baja, liberándome del resto de mis ataduras. Se apartó solo un poco, cubriéndome con lo que se sentía como una chaqueta de cuero. "¿Puedes sujetarte?" Preguntó con gentileza.

Asentí con la cabeza, permitiéndole envolver mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Cálidos y fuertes brazos se deslizaron debajo de mis piernas, levantándome como si no pesara nada, y me acurruqué en él, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Él olía como a cuero, algo reconfortante y varonil. Olía como a fuerza y calidez, y sucumbí porque estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado golpeada para luchar.

Una vez que me subió por las escaleras, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Debes de ver una salida a la derecha," dijeron Alice y Ben al mismo tiempo por el altavoz.

"Edward, pásala y luego detente," mi padre ordenó, saliendo de un salto del coche una vez que me detuve.

Abrí el maletero, y los dos abrimos nuestras bolsas de un jalón. Ya traía puestos mis pantalones cargo color negro, pero me quité mi camiseta blanca y me puse una negra. Agarré mi gorra negra, poniéndomela hacia atrás, y me puse de nuevo mi chaqueta de cuero negra.

"Llévate explosivos plásticos," le dije a mi papá, entregándole un pequeño bloque.

Asintió, poniéndolo en una pequeña bolsa cargando con municiones. "¿Los detonadores?" Preguntó, y los estrellé en su mano. "Saca tu teléfono."

Lo saqué, abriendo la imagen del plano de la propiedad de Miller. Ambos lo estudiamos por un momento.

"Hijo, quiero que tomes la casa. Entra por aquí," dijo, señalando un campo abierto que corría paralelo al camino de tierra. "Vigila tus alrededores, mantente alerta con las trampas y los sensores de movimiento… al menos hasta que pueda llegar al granero en esa parte de atrás." Señaló la enorme estructura detrás de la casa principal en la pantalla. "Voy a tener que rodear por aquí," musitó, mostrándome un desvío, pero de esa forma muy probablemente podría evitar que lo detectaran.

Me devolvió mi teléfono y suspiró. "Espera hasta que Cheney corte la energía antes de acercarte a la casa. Nuestra prioridad es Isabella. La quiero fuera. Si de casualidad matas a Miller en el proceso, que así sea, pero ella es primero. ¿Me entiendes? Ningún exhibicionismo, sin hacerse el héroe… solo encuentra a esa chica, Edward."

"Sí, señor," le dije asintiendo, revisando mi arma y añadiendo una segunda a la cintura de mis pantalones. "Toma," gruñí, entregándole un auricular. "Contacto constante, papá."

"Sí, señor," él dijo con una sonrisa irónica, poniéndose su gorra negra. "A mi señal, vuela esa puerta principal. Según Cheney, a este tipo le gusta trabajar solo, de manera que no puedo imaginar que tenga alguien aquí afuera."

"Tienes razón," estuve de acuerdo. "Ve papá, te doy la ventaja."

Con una última mirada en mi dirección, salió disparado hacia el norte a lo largo del camino, desapareciendo finalmente dentro del bosque a la derecha. Yo giré hacia el sur, cruzando el camino de entrada de Miller y encontrando una entrada al bosque. Me coloqué apenas fuera de vista, no que hubiera tráfico, pero a estas alturas no sabía de qué era capaz este tipo.

"Edward, repórtate," su voz crujió en mi oído.

"Estoy en el punto, esperando por ti."

"Ve. Tienes el camino libre hasta el borde del patio delantero. Llega allí y espera mi señal."

Salí corriendo, manteniendo mis ojos atentos en el suelo y los troncos de los árboles circundantes. Tenía que asegurarme de no activar los sensores del tipo o pisar alguna trampa. Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo cuando me dirigía entre los árboles. Disminuí el paso cuando una vez que escuché el sonido de música saliendo de una pequeña cabaña justo frente a mí y entonces me detuve, quedándome dentro de la línea de árboles.

"Estoy en posición. Ahora está en ti," le dije a papá, quitándole el seguro a mi arma y revisando todas las ventanas que podía ver desde mi puesto de vigilancia.

"Diez-cuatro," jadeó en mi oído.

"Vamos, viejo," me burlé tan bajo como pude. "Paso ligero. ¡Vamos!"

"Todavía puedo patearte el trasero, hijo. No lo olvides," susurró con dureza, pero podía escuchar su diversión.

Solté un bufido, sacudiendo la cabeza y seguí esperando, atento a cualquier pequeño movimiento dentro de la cabaña. Eventualmente, la música se apagó, se apoderó de la noche, pero todavía había luces encendidas, todavía había electricidad, porque una estridente alarma sonó desde algún lugar dentro de la habitación principal.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Me tensé cuando la electricidad hizo un fuerte ruido sordo, y fue entonces cuando un estruendoso estallido hizo eco por el bosque, apagando la alarma y toda luz a la vista. Brillantes llamas anaranjadas se encendieron desde el otro lado de la cabaña, y supuse que esa era mi señal porque el granero ya no existía.

"Ve," mi padre gruñó en mi oído.

Me alejé de los árboles, corriendo a través del patio lateral, y subí de un salto al porche delantero. Escuché pasos del otro lado de la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Realmente cerrada. La puerta era de acero, al igual que el marco. No solo tenía un teclado sino que también un cerrojo de seguridad de alta resistencia.

Sacando un poco de explosivo plástico, instalé una carga justo en el teclado y el cerrojo, saltando del porche cuando lo encendí. La fuerte explosión rompió el silencio, y yo estaba dentro de la cabaña antes de que la puerta pudiera cerrarse de nuevo al rebotar.

"Estoy dentro," susurré en el auricular.

"En persecución," jadeó en mi oído. "Salió corriendo por la parte trasera. Encuentra a Bella."

Con mi arma en alto, solo por seguridad, caminé por todas las habitaciones, iluminando con una linterna frente a mí. Entré a la cocina, encontrando abierta la puerta hacia el sótano. Iluminé con la luz las escaleras, bajándolas despacio, pero supe que la había encontrado porque podía escucharla llorando, forcejeando.

Había visto las prisiones en Iraq, había visto a prisioneros de guerra regresar a casa, y había visto víctimas de tortura. Incluso me habían pagado por irrumpir y recuperar rehenes. Lo que vi al pie de esas escaleras me hizo sentir enfermo. No sabía si era porque una vez había conocido a la chica, el que mi padre se preocupaba mucho por ella, o solo que esta mierda realmente me había afectado, pero quería vomitar. Mi estómago se revolvió por las náuseas mientras asimilaba las infernales condiciones en las que este tipo había mantenido a Bella.

El cuarto era una cámara de tortura, me di cuenta cuando iluminé alrededor. Las ratas corrían a lo largo de las paredes, el olor a sudor, lágrimas, y orina se cernía en el aire húmedo con intensidad y había una mesa con todo lo que podrías imaginar para torturar a alguien, látigos, cadenas, cuchillos, incluso puñeteros nudillos de bronce.

Pero los sollozos que escuché me dejaron frío. Ella no podría verme, pero estaba forcejeando como el infierno contra unas malditas correas gruesas de cuero, y se veía como muerta. Estaba sucia, cubierta de moretones, y sangrando por pequeños rasguños y cortes por todas partes. Tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado, y su cabello estaba apelmazado con lo que parecía sudor y sangre.

Empezó a ponerse frenética, y finalmente la detuve. "Tranquila, Bella," le dije, tratando de escucharme tan calmado como podía por su bien porque sabía que tenía que estar asustada por lo que estaba pasando y quién estaba con ella en la habitación.

Bella dejó de forcejear pero sollozó, todo su cuerpo poniéndose laxo por el agotamiento.

Me acerqué a ella, quitándole la correa de cuero en la parte superior de su cuerpo, notando en ese momento que estaba prácticamente desnuda, una ropa interior rasgada apenas cubriéndola. Ella siguió llorando.

"Shh, está bien, está bien," la tranquilicé, mis dedos trabajando lo más rápido que podía para liberarla de esa horrible mesa.

Su piel estaba fría pero pegajosa por el sudor y la sangre, y sabía que a ninguna mujer le hubiera gustado que la vieran de esa forma. No había forma de saber lo que ese Miller había hecho con ella.

"Tengo que conseguir algo para cubrirte," le dije e iba a subir corriendo las escaleras, pero ella entró en crisis.

Sus brazos se dispararon agarrando mi chaqueta y camiseta. "¡No me dejes!" Tenía más fuerza de lo que había esperado, prácticamente acercándome a ella. "¡Por favor!" Apenas podía hablar con claridad.

"Está bien, no lo haré, lo juro," le prometí, pensando que si mi padre no atrapaba a ese tipo Miller, me pasaría mis últimos días cazando su trasero. Nadie debería ser tratado de la forma en que Bella lo había sido.

La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en mi chaqueta, así que me la quité y la envolví en torno a ella lo mejor que pude con sus dedos todavía agarrados de mi camiseta.

"¿Puedes sujetarte?" Le pregunté en voz baja, y ella asintió.

Envolví sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, levantándola por su espalda y debajo de sus piernas. Pesaba menos de lo que había esperado, y se aferró a mí con fiereza, sus lágrimas nunca cesaron.

Una vez que su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, se tranquilizó casi al instante, y subí de nuevo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

"La tengo… está viva," le dije a mi papá por el auricular.

"Perdí a Miller," él respondió con un gruñido. "Encuéntrame en el coche."

"Sí, señor."

Tomé el camino más directo que pude hacia donde estaba estacionado mi coche a un lado del camino. Mi padre emergió del bosque casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero él aceleró el paso para llegar conmigo y la carga preciosa que llevaba.

"Bella," dijo entre su aliento, apartando el cabello de su rostro. "Cariño, ¿puedes verme?"

"¿Carlisle?" Murmuró atontada. "Alice pudo…."

"Sí, ella estuvo brillante, Bella. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro, ¿está bien?"

"Bien." Asintió despacio, finalmente levantando la vista para mirarme, sus muy tristes y cansados ojos miraron a los míos y se cerraron de nuevo, como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas a Edward?" Él le preguntó, abriendo sus párpados, pero estaban dilatados.

"Conozco esos ojos," murmuró.

Él sonrió cuando yo reí, asintiendo ligeramente. "Ponla en el coche, y vámonos de aquí," abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Fue cuando traté de poner a Bella sobre el asiento cuando el infierno se desató. Ella se puso completamente lúcida, aferrándose a mí con fiereza, sus ojos salvajes y miraban sin ver.

"No, no lo hagas… por favor… no lo hagas," gritó, luchando con todo lo que le quedaba.

"No voy a soltarte, lo prometo," le susurré, mirando a mi padre.

Él se veía con el corazón roto mientras la miraba. "¿Qué demonios le hizo?"

"No creo que quieras saber. Ese lugar era simplemente…" No podía encontrar una palabra que describiera el horror que había visto en ese sótano. "Solo… conduce," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Mantuve a Bella en mi regazo y me senté con cuidado en el asiento del pasajero. Carlisle Cullen estaba tan encabronado como nunca lo había visto cuando encendió mi coche. Su mirada se enterneció cuando trató de meter el cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja.

"Él es un hombre muerto," murmuró al mismo tiempo que movía la palanca de velocidades. "Si le pongo de nuevo las manos encima…"

"Tendrás. Que. Esperar. Tu. Turno," gruñí en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"La casa de seguridad," dijo entre su aliento, sacando su teléfono. Marcó rápidamente, diciendo: "La tengo. Está viva."

Escuché una fuerte voz que lo interrumpió.

"No, voy a necesitarte. Ahora," dijo con tristeza, haciendo una pausa para escuchar por solo un momento. "Trae a todos contigo si tienes que hacerlo, pero te necesito… Bella te necesita. No creo que podamos aplazar esto por más tiempo. Va a saberse eventualmente," escuchó un poco más, asintiendo de acuerdo, pero continuó con la llamada, "La casa de seguridad… y trae tus suministros. Sí, yo también."

Bella dio un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, su mano sujetando mi camiseta, sin nunca aflojar su agarre. Bajé la vista a su rostro, apenas reconociéndola de la foto en mi archivo, mucho menos a la dulce y feliz niña de doce años que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Se veía destrozada y vulnerable mientras respiraba profundamente, durmiendo por lo que probablemente era la primera vez en días.

Me agaché hacia su oído mientras mi padre seguía hablando en voz baja en su teléfono. "Duerme, Bella. Ahora estás a salvo. Te lo prometo."

* * *

**(1)Band of Brothers es una serie de televisión de 10 capítulos, ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Basada en la obra homónima de Stephen E. Ambrose, la serie narra gran parte de lo que aconteció a la Compañía Easy, una famosa (a posteriori) compañía paracaidista del ejército de los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial)**

* * *

_**Hola :) ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, ya vieron que llegaron relativamente a tiempo porque Bella no fue violada, pero si sufrió a manos de ese sádico de Miller. ¿Creen que Bella salga bien de esto? ¿Hará algo Edward para ayudarla? Me encantaría saber sus teorías. Gracias a quienes leen y marcan la historia como favorita, me gustaría también que me hicieran saber que piensan de la historia. Sobretodo, muchas gracias a quienes comentan y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Nos leemos en la próxima actu ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer y the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

**BELLA POV**

"¿Bella?" Escuché en las profundas, oscuras y confusas partes de mi mente. "Bella, ¿puedes despertar para mí?"

Carlisle.

Respiré profundamente, percibiendo olor a océano y cuero, y abrí mis ojos lentamente, entornando los ojos por la brillante habitación.

"Sí, Carlisle," dije con voz rasposa, tratando de pasar saliva.

Él sonrió, sosteniendo una botella de agua. "Ten, toma esto, pero hazlo despacio."

Me atraganté con los primeros tragos, pero disfruté de la sensación del fuego en mi garganta siendo extinguido, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una recámara, que estaba escasamente decorada pero de forma confortable.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dije con la voz rasposa, cubriéndome aún más con una chaqueta de cuero que no era mía.

"Estás a salvo, Bella. Estamos en una casa de seguridad," explicó, pero yo no entendía.

"¿Qué pasó?" Susurré, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza y poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la cama. "Prometo decirte todo, pero hay alguien que quiere verte."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, asomándose hacia el pasillo. "Está despierta," dijo, abriendo la puerta.

"Esme," dije, bajándome de la cama y cayendo en sus brazos.

"Oh, Isabella, ¿qué te hizo ese hombre?" Sollozó, echándome un vistazo antes de atraerme de nuevo en un abrazo.

Apenas escuchamos a Carlisle murmurar, "Las dejaré solas," cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Empecé a balbucear, pero apenas si tenía sentido para mí lo que decía así que sabía que ella no estaba entiendo ni una sola palabra. Le dije sobre mi último trabajo y cómo tomé las fotos. Le dije que me registré en el hotel después de hablar con ella por teléfono, solo para llegar a mi habitación y llamar a Carlisle. Le dije todas las cosas que él me dijo que hiciera y que las había hecho, pero de alguna forma, alguien había irrumpido en la habitación de hotel.

Me senté de golpe sobre el borde de la cama, y Esme envolvió un cariñoso brazo en torno a mí, dejándome respirar por solo un momento.

Traté de hablar sobre el tiempo que pasé en el sótano, pero las palabras no salían, solo lágrimas y sollozos con hipidos.

"Yo… yo no puedo," admití sorbiendo mi nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Shh, cariño. No tienes que hacerlo," canturreó, meciéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Susurré. "Me refiero a que… ¿cómo… cómo conoces a Carlisle?"

Me dio una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, sacudiendo mi hombro. "Vamos a lavarte, y te prometo que voy a responder todas las preguntas que todo el _mundo_ tiene."

Cuando me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, mi cansada mente finalmente comprendió lo que había dicho. "¿Todo el mundo?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Oh, señorita Bella. Usted no es la única que quiere saber por qué estoy aquí."

"Bien," suspiré, permitiéndole sentarme en la taza cerrada para que ella pudiera abrir la llave de la ducha.

"Entra," ordenó, señalando la humeante agua. "Todo lo que necesitas va a estar ahí. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo para que uses. Pero cuando salgas voy a revisar tus heridas, Bella. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí estúpidamente, confiando en la mujer con cada fibra de mi ser. Podía escucharla moverse en el baño, y estaba tan cansada, sentí que la única forma de mantenerme despierta era conversar.

"¿Mi papá?" Pregunté tentativamente.

"Él está a salvo, querida."

"¿Qué hay de mis chicas y Rose?"

"También a salvo," dijo ella, pero escuché una risita en su voz.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Si algo le pasaba a Rose, a Mack o a Alice por algo que hice o algún maldito trabajo que haya tomado, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Siseé cuando el agua tocó mis heridas abiertas, en especial la herida en mi muslo y el corte sobre mi ojo, parecían ser los peores, y la suciedad y la sangre se fueron por el desagüe. Sin embargo, lavarme el cabello nunca se había sentido tan bien y un gemido de éxtasis se me escapó.

Finalmente cerré la llave del agua, y Esme me llamó desde la recámara. "Hay una toalla allí, Bella. Solo póntela encima y ven aquí."

Me envolví con la esponjosa toalla de color azul y entré a la recamara, recuerdos del momento en que salí del baño de mi cuarto de hotel me hicieron temblar.

"Hey, hey, solo soy yo," susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Nadie te tocará de nuevo contra tu voluntad, cariño. Te lo prometo. Carlisle lo promete. Incluso Edward lo jura."

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, mirándola mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

"¿No recuerdas?" Preguntó, una sonrisa irónica curveándose en su rostro.

Negué.

"Fue Edward quién te sacó de ese…. cuarto… de esa casa," me dijo, guiándome para que me recostara de espaldas y levantando la toalla.

Le fruncí el ceño, todavía sacudiendo mi cabeza porque no recordaba nada de eso, hasta que…

"Unos ojos… unos ojos verdes," jadeé.

"Es él," se rio entre dientes. "Pensé que estaba bromeando cuando dijo que eso fue todo lo que le dijiste."

"¿Ese era Edward? ¿Quieres decir, Edward, el hijo de Carlisle?"

"Sí," se rio de nuevo. "Se sintió muy mal cuando vio cómo te habían… mantenido," explicó.

"Debería agradecerle," murmuré, pero ella no dijo nada.

Se agachó y cogió una bolsa negra de cuero, finalmente se encontró con mi confundida mirada. "Isabella, no he sido totalmente honesta contigo, pero tienes que saber que soy médico, psiquiatra, pero puedo hacerme cargo de estos cortes." Hizo una pausa, mirándome aún a los ojos. "Necesito tu permiso, cariño."

"Sí, claro," murmuré.

"Bien," dijo en voz baja y empezó a preparar una aguja. "La de tu pierna y la que tienes en tu ojo necesitan puntadas," me dijo mirándome, y asentí.

Después de adormecer la piel en mi ojo y pierna, trabajó con eficiencia, todo el tiempo tarareando una suave melodía. Fue tan delicada que cabeceé un par de veces.

"Ahora, necesito…" Se detuvo, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza. "Necesito saber si… quiero decir… el tipo…"

Negué, soltando un sollozo. "No."

Todo su cuerpo se relajó por el alivio. "Gracias a Dios," dijo bajo su aliento, limpiando una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

Hizo que me sentara, dándole a los demás cortes y moretones algo de atención, pero no dijo nada hasta que mi estómago dio un fiero gruñido.

"Toma." Se rio, poniendo una pila de ropa sobre la cama. "Ponte esto hasta que podamos conseguir algunas de tus cosas."

Asentí, preguntando. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?"

Haciendo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esa es una pregunta para Carlisle, cariño. Estoy segura de que tiene un plan."

Metió la mano en una bolsa de plástico que había en el suelo y caminó de nuevo hacia mí.

"Sé que no es la elegante ropa interior que te gusta," bromeó, entregándome un paquete de unas simples bragas en color blanco y un sujetador a juego, "pero no había mucho de donde escoger cuando me detuve por suministros médicos."

"Están bien, Esme. Gracias."

"Mmm," suspiró. "Sé que estás cansada, pero me gustaría que comieras algo. Y estoy segura que Carlisle está ansioso por hablar contigo. Así que, cuando te vistas, baja a la cocina."

"Sí, señora."

Me puse una camiseta blanca que tenía un aroma familiar y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto color negro, enrollándolos un poco. Obviamente, la ropa era de hombre y me pregunté si era de Carlisle.

Fue una tortura tratar de deshacer todos los nudos que se habían enredado en mi pelo los días en que había estado acostada en esa mesa de metal, pero después de unos minutos, mis dedos pasaban entre mi cabello con suavidad.

De camino hacia la puerta, agarré la chaqueta de cuero que no pertenecía, esperando regresársela a su verdadero dueño. Tuve que bajar las escaleras con cuidado de manera que no me abriera los puntos en mi muslo, pero al fin llegué al descanso.

El aroma a tocino, huevos y algo dulce llegó a mi nariz, provocando que se me hiciera agua la boca. Estaba hambrienta… literalmente, considerando que mi última verdadera comida había sido una para llevar hace unos días. Seguí a mi nariz, encontrando la cocina justo a la derecha de las escaleras y al otro lado de la sala.

La cocina estaba vacía con la excepción de una persona que estaba frente a la estufa. Pareciera que estaba preparándose para alimentar un ejército de hombres porque había una pila de platos junto a él. Platones de huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas, y un plato lleno de tocino y salchichas cubrían la encimera.

Pero fue al hombre donde mis ojos se sintieron atraídos. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos que yo, una gorra negra de béisbol hacia atrás, zapatillas deportivas, y no traía camisa. Era musculoso, pero no enorme, con músculos flexibles que partían de sus amplios hombros, estrechándose en sus caderas. Noté que tenía un fantástico trasero.

Cuando me aclaré la garganta, él se dio la vuelta, y supe exactamente quién era. No lo había visto como en unos catorce años, pero cuando me encontré con una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida y esos muy hermosos ojos verdes, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Su rostro había perdido su redondez infantil, dejando una devastadoramente hermosa línea de mandíbula y pómulos que decían hermoso pero muy masculino. Edward Cullen había pasado de muy lindo, a súper caliente.

"Bella," dijo él con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes? Ven… siéntate," me dijo, sacando una silla frente a la mesa.

"Hey, Edward." Dije en voz baja, haciendo una mueca cuando me senté. "Me siento como animal atropellado." Resoplé, sosteniendo la chaqueta en mis manos. "¿Es tuya?" Le pregunté, encontrando su oscura mirada.

"Uh, sí," admitió, tomándola de mis manos.

"Está eh… algo sucia. No estaba… quiero decir… déjame mandarla a que la limpien…"

"De ninguna manera," dijo riéndose, rodando los ojos y arrojando la chaqueta a una silla. "Es solo una chaqueta."

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la estufa, dando la vuelta a algunas rebanadas de tocino y tomando un plato vacío de la pila. Me preparó un plato enorme, poniéndolo frente a mí.

"No te lo tienes que comer todo, pero tienes que comer algo," me dijo, su voz tomando un tono diferente, casi como una orden, y me hizo recordar mis últimos momentos en el sótano.

"Te debo las gracias," susurré, cogiendo un tenedor. "Por… ir por mí…"

"No, no es así," respondió él, pero su espalda estaba hacia mí. "En realidad, llegamos demasiado tarde… mi papá y yo…" Se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y me cambió de tema. "Seguro que él te contará todo pronto."

Asentí con la cabeza, aun cuando no podía verme, y tomé un bocado de huevos. Eran lo mejor que había probado en lo que parecía una eternidad.

"Muy buenos," gemí con una risita. "¿O me sabe así porque lo último que engullí fue comida rápida?"

Él se echó a reír, apagando la estufa, y luego se sentó en la silla frente a mí. "Tal vez."

"¿Estás esperando alimentar a un ejército a estas horas de la mañana?" Pregunté, señalando con mi tenedor a la gran cantidad de comida en la encimera.

"Algo así. Mi equipo come muy bien, y son inútiles en la cocina." Se rio entre dientes. "Es como tener hijos."

"¿Tu equipo?"

"Sí…" dijo, mirando a su taza de café y no a mis ojos.

Lo miré, notando su pecho esta vez. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, con abdominales y pectorales perfectos, pero atrajo mi atención el tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo, era una condecoración de la fuerza aérea, con una estrella en el centro, algo que había visto antes porque Carlisle tenía una igual en el interior de su antebrazo. Pero el de Edward era diferente. Estaba rodeado por tres estrellas rojas y las letras: USAF**(1)**. Estaba bellamente hecho.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si había alcanzado su sueño de volar helicópteros, pero Carlisle y Esme entraron juntos a la cocina. Y me refiero a… _juntos_, tomados de la mano.

Mis cejas se alzaron, y Edward vio mi expresión, volviéndose hacia la entrada.

"¿Vas a decirnos ahora qué demonios está pasando?" Le ladró a su papá.

"Ponte una camiseta. Aquí no estamos en las barracas. Y sí," dijo Carlisle, dándole a su hijo una mirada impaciente. "Estoy seguro que Bella también tiene algunas preguntas."

Edward se levantó de la mesa y corrió a una habitación al lado de la sala mientras Carlisle se sentaba junto a mí. Esme tomó dos platos de la pila y procedió a llenarlos.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bells?" Él preguntó, echándole un vistazo a mi cara.

Sabía cómo se veía, un ojo morado, una ceja abierta con puntadas, y un labio partido. Estaba segura que me veía terrible.

"Lo sé. Por favor, no," susurré, bajando la vista a mi plato. "Me duele todo el cuerpo… tengo moretones por todos lados, pero Esme se hizo cargo de lo peor."

Lo vi asentir por el rabillo de mi ojo, y Edward se reunió de nuevo con nosotros, esta vez usando una camiseta negra.

"Quería hablar solo con ustedes dos antes de que los otros se nos unan," Carlisle empezó a decir, agradeciéndole a Esme por el plato de comida. "Creo que debería empezar con Charlie…."

Mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa, Carlisle explicó lo que había pasado, llenado algunas de las lagunas en mi memoria. Me dijo que Royce King, de quién sabía era parte del crimen organizado, se había acercado a mi padre años atrás, y él había sido interrogado por ello. Explicó que King era ahora aún más poderoso y que se había acercado de nuevo a mi padre. La primera vez había sido por equipos de cómputo, esta vez, fue por armas.

Mi padre no quería tener tratos con criminales, así que había llamado a Carlisle, que lo había puesto en contacto con el FBI. Mi padre usó un micrófono para la reunión con Royce King, y de alguna forma, King lo había averiguado.

"Pero espera," interrumpí, revolviendo una taza de café, tratando de mantenerme despierta para que pudiera recibir algunas respuestas. "Si Miller trabajaba para King, entonces, ¿quién era el otro tipo que me llevó con él? Me refiero al hombre que estaba en mi habitación."

"Un hombre de Álvarez," Edward murmuró. "Los dos estaban tratando de llegar a ti."

"Oh, mierda. ¡Mis chicas!" Jadeé. "Tengo que contactarme con ellas—"

"Cariño, Rose, Mack y Alice están a salvo," me dijo Esme para tranquilizarme.

"En este momento, tengo a un hombre con ellas," dijo Carlisle, y me di cuenta que se veía tan incómodo como cuando Edward dijo la palabra "equipo".

Le estreché mis ojos a ambos, mi mirada posándose en Carlisle. "¿Qué eres tú? No eres solo el socio de negocios de mi padre… o el dueño de _Gravity_…"

"Tú eres la dueña de _Gravity_," respondió algo molesto. "No permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. Yo solo… te ayudé a empezar. Y sí… hay más que tienes que saber porque me temo que tenemos un gran camino que recorrer."

"Papá… ¿estás seguro?" Dijo Edward, echándome un vistazo.

"Confía en mí, hijo," dijo en voz baja, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. "Bella, cuando me retiré de la fuerza área, en realidad… no me retiré. Cuando fui a ver a tu padre hace tantos años de camino a Forks, cuando tú y Edward se conocieron, hice un trato con él. Le ofrecí ayudarle con su situación financiera, y él me ofreció todos sus… servicios a mí… y a mi equipo."

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra y miré a Edward, que estaba nuevamente mirando sombríamente hacia su taza de café. Sus labios apretados en una línea mientras que sacudía despacio su cabeza.

"Bella, ¿conoces la definición de mercenario?" Carlisle preguntó, tomando una respiración profunda, como si estuviera esperando por mi reacción.

Resoplé, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí… un soldado de alquiler. Los estudié en Virginia…"

Las cabezas de ambos se levantaron de golpe para mirarme, pero Esme estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"Sé que el Ejército de Estados Unidos no pudo hacerse cargo de ciertas operaciones, así que, algunos grupos fueron enviados a Iraq y otros lugares. Sé que se les paga para encargarse… de situaciones poco ortodoxas…" Hice una pausa, dándole un trago a mi café. "Bueno, ahora sé a dónde fueron todas esas armas en los libros de mi padre, porque tú no eres la única 'empresa de seguridad' con la que tiene tratos," suspiré, mirando a Carlisle. "¿Cuántos son en tu equipo?"

"Seis," Edward respondió y me volví hacia él.

Asentí, tomando un profundo suspiro. "Bien," dije asintiendo. "Si esperan que esté asustada, no se preocupen. Sabía que había algo extraño. Solo me alegra que no sean asesinos seriales. También los estudié."

Edward soltó un resoplido pero mantuvo la mirada en sus manos.

Esme se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo. "Buena chica," articuló al otro lado de la mesa.

"Lo que quiero saber es… ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto la que antes fue mi vecina?" Pregunté, mirando a Carlisle pero señalando a Esme. "No es que no esté inmensamente feliz de verla, pero no sabía que era una médico…"

La boca de Edward se abrió y dirigió su atención a Esme. "¿Qué demonios?" Gruñó, volviéndose hacia Carlisle.

Su padre se rio. "Esme y yo nos conocimos después de que me mudé a Forks," empezó a decir. "Y fue poco después de la muerte de mi esposa, la madre de Edward. Acababa de empezar a tomar trabajos de paga con unos cuantos hombres que se habían retirado conmigo, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Tenía un hijo adolescente," dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia Edward, "y de pronto era un padre soltero y viudo. También estaba muy involucrado en algunas operaciones peligrosas. Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. También necesitaba a alguien con experiencia militar. En Esme tenía ambas cosas. Es una psiquiatra, pero también está familiarizada con operaciones encubiertas. Todavía está muy bien… conectada."

Edward y yo deberíamos haber tenido la misma expresión de sorpresa porque los dos, Esme y Carlisle, se rieron.

"¿En serio?" Edward resopló, mirándola a ella. "O sea, sabía que estaban saliendo, pero… no qué eras."

"Bueno, está bien," me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "El mundo es pequeño… pero no _tan_ pequeño. ¿Cómo terminaste siendo mi vecina?"

"Eh, esa es mi culpa," Carlisle murmuró, haciendo una mueca. "Sabía que estabas viendo a Jacob Black, y sabía que estaban buscando una casa juntos. Pero no confío en su padre, Billy. En lo absoluto. Y no estaba seguro si Billy estaba usando a su hijo para llegar a ti… y así llegar a Charlie. Soy tu padrino, Isabella, un papel que me tomo muy seriamente. Así que, podría decirse que te dejé sin muchas opciones en cuanto a la casa."

"Maldición," dije en voz baja, poniendo mi café sobre la mesa con un poco de fuerza. "Fue por eso que esas dos casas que estábamos considerando de pronto salieron del mercado. Y Jacob no es… así. Billy, sí… creo que no estás errado, pero Jake era solo…" Hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia a terminar ese comentario. "Así que, ¿hiciste que me mudara ahí para que tu novia pudiera cuidar de mí?" Pregunté, sonriendo por las risas de Esme y Edward.

"Sí… algo así," Carlisle respondió con un infantil encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo?" Edward preguntó.

"Tranquilo, Edward," Esme intervino con delicadeza, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Era conmigo con quién tu padre se estaba reportando porque llegué a sentir cariño por Bella. Ofrecí mi ayuda después de que se la llevaron, de manera que supongo que ahora son siete en tu equipo."

"Qué bien," gruñó. "Un cuello más que cuidar… Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan con Charlie y Bella? Miller sigue suelto, los federales quieren a Charlie protegido bajo custodia, y Bella sigue siendo una amenaza para Álvarez y un arma para negociar para King. Así que, ¿ahora qué?"

Me estremecí ante el cambio de actitud de Edward. Pasó de pasivo y tener una conversación tranquila a brusco y malhumorado. Pero tenía una pregunta válida así que volví mi atención hacia Carlisle.

"Vamos a tener que mantenerlos ocultos a todos. Y vamos a hacerlo, Edward," le ladró a su hijo. "Cheney quiere que les entreguemos a Charlie pronto. Jasper ya está en camino hacia acá. Vamos a quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Bella sane un poco."

Froté mi cabeza, sintiéndome agotada y destrozada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y respiré profundamente. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora están guerreando contra la mafia y un senador infiel? Quiero decir… ¿de eso se trata esto? ¿Solo van a matarlos a todos, y dejar que Dios disponga?" Pregunté con sarcasmo, frotando mis ojos lo mejor que podía con las puntos allí.

"Le prometí a Charlie que te sacaría a salvo de esto… y casi fallé…" Carlisle resopló, cerrando los ojos. "Mira, tengo contactos en el FBI de manera que estoy ofreciendo mis servicios para proteger a tu padre. Pero tu captor se me escapó, Bells. Y el otro fue encontrado—"

"Muerto, lo sé," dije sin cambio en mi tono de voz. "Lo vi morir," susurré, cerrando los ojos ante el jadeo de Esme y el gruñido de Edward.

"Riley Miller no va a dejar de cazarte," dijo Carlisle, tratando de usar un tono más suave. "Tú lo has visto, lo viste matar a un hombre a sangre fría, él te hizo daño—"

"¡Sé lo que hizo!" Dije con brusquedad, todo mi cuerpo temblando. Esme se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para poner su brazo a mi alrededor. "¿De verdad crees que lo intentará de nuevo?"

"Puede intentarlo," dijeron Edward y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

"Preferiría no correr el riesgo, Bella," Carlisle añadió, tomando mi mano. "Como dije, tengo gente en el FBI, y vamos a intentar acabar con esto tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos pidieron la ayuda de Charlie para poder arrestar a King. Mi contacto ya me advirtió que puede que quieran hablar contigo con respecto a Miller."

Empecé a sacudir mi cabeza, pero Esme apretó su brazo a mi alrededor. "Shh, Bella. Todo va estar bien," susurró en mi oído.

Si Miller seguía allí afuera buscándome y Álvarez todavía quería esas fotos, entonces, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos encontraran a la gente que era importante para mí.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de mis chicas… y Rose?" Pregunté, entrando en pánico. "Rose es la asistente personal de mi padre… ella también está en gran peligro… Alice y Makenna trabajan para mí… pueden ser usadas contra mí… Tienes que—". Estaba balbuceando, perdiendo el control de mis pensamientos y de mi boca.

"Lo tengo bajo control, Bella," Carlisle recalcó, tomando mi mano. "Sé tras quién irían." Calló mirando hacia la puerta cuando una conmoción se escuchó por toda la casa.

Carlisle se paró tan rápidamente que su silla se balanceó cayendo de nuevo al suelo. "¡Maldito sea el puto infierno, Jasper! ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?" Le gruñó a un joven rubio que se veía bastante molesto.

"Porque no quise meterle una bala en el cerebro," Jasper respondió con sarcasmo.

"Hubiera valido la pena," oí a dos voces familiares decir al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla para poder ver si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, y, efectivamente, allí paradas en medio de la sala estaban Alice, Rose y Makenna.

"¡Bella!" Todas gritaron, apresurándose hacia mí.

Hice una mueca por sus abrazos, todo mi cuerpo dolía por el movimiento, pero fue su parloteo a toda prisa lo que era divertido. Las tres me estaban contando todo al mismo tiempo.

"Creímos que nunca lograríamos que ese GPS funcionara," Alice gruñó.

"Entonces este tipo se presentó… todo GI Joe y esa mierda…" Mack dijo efusivamente, señalando con su pulgar en dirección a Jasper.

"Y Jasper solo debería haberle disparado," Rose dijo con voz amenazante.

Me di la vuelta para verla, pero su mirada pero su mirada estaba en alguien que no tenía humor para ver.

"Jake," dije con desdeño. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Si no lo quieres aquí, todavía puedo dispararle. Se presentó a _Gravity_… sin anunciarse," Jasper murmuró, empujando a Jake antes de venir a pararse frente a mí. "Jasper Whitlock, señorita," me dijo, presentándose con un dulce acento sureño y sonrisa irónica. Hizo una profunda reverencia delante de mí, y al instante me agradó. "Me alegra ver que Eddie y Carlisle te encontraron…."

"Bella Swan… y no tengo que decir en si le disparas o no," suspiré, ignorando las risas en la habitación.

"Bells…" Jake comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, viéndose cauteloso y arrepentido.

Pero fue Carlisle quién lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la camiseta y estrellándolo en la pared más cercana. "No sobrevivirás en esta casa si la acosas de alguna manera. ¿Me entendiste?" Le gruñó a Jake en la cara. "Si hubiera sido por mí, te hubiera dejado en Seattle, para que te las arreglaras tú solo."

Aun cuando Jake era más alto que Carlisle con su metro noventa y ocho, se sentía completamente intimidado por el hombre. Jake asintió titubeante pero no dijo nada.

"Izzy, ¿qué te pasó?" Rose preguntó en voz baja a mi lado mientras me veía el rostro, brazos y piernas.

"Yo…. yo no quiero…" Suspiré, mirándola y negando con la cabeza.

Esme sintió pena por mí, rodeándome por los hombros con su brazo de forma protectora. "Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Solo habías dormido unas cuantas horas cuando Carlisle te despertó." Se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación. "El desayuno está en la cocina, y luego les mostraré sus habitaciones."

"Sí, claro," Rose susurró, viéndose herida, pero simplemente todavía no tenía el coraje de hablar del sótano.

Le permití a Esme encaminarme desde la habitación y por las escaleras, llevándome de vuelta a mi habitación. Revisó mis puntos y mis ojos, antes de dejarme en mi cama.

"Duerme tanto como lo necesites. Puse una botella de agua en la mesita de noche. Si necesitas algo, estoy en la última puerta a la izquierda al final del pasillo," me dijo, besando mi frente. Estudió mi rostro por un momento. "Sé que es difícil pensar en lo que pasó en la cabaña, cariño, pero con el tiempo vas a necesitar hablar con alguien. No es saludable guardártelo."

Asentí, soltando unas lágrimas, y ella las limpió a medida que caían de mis ojos. "Lo sé… es solo que… las cosas que él hizo…"

Ella asintió, tomando con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo sé…. y cuando estés lista, ven a verme."

Se puso de pie, cerró las cortinas, y apagó la lámpara antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

Me quedé dormida casi al instante, cayendo en las peores pesadillas que jamás había tenido.

~oOo~

**EDWARD POV**

Bella durmió por casi veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidas esa primera noche, y casi nadie la vio después de eso. Bueno, durmió más o menos. Nadie quería comentar nada sobre los gritos que provenían de su habitación. Sus amigas, aunque estoy seguro se preocupan mucho por ella, tomando en cuenta como corrieron hacia ella, querían ayudar, pero Esme las detuvo.

Jacob Black, por el contrario, estaba demostrando ser un gran dolor en el culo.

En más de una ocasión, ya sea Esme, mi padre, o yo le habíamos impedido entrar a la habitación de Bella, la última amenaza salió de mí.

"Acerca tu maldita mano a esa puerta una vez más, y personalmente me encargaré de que las partes de tu cuerpo sean entregadas en la puerta de tu padre. ¿Queda claro?" Gruñí, agarrándolo por la garganta.

"Sí," dijo con voz rasposa.

"Joder, si ella quiere hablar contigo, mandará a buscarte," dije con desdén, empujándolo por el pasillo.

Él no aprendió.

Yo sabía que ella se levantaba a mitad de la noche porque mi habitación estaba a justo a un lado del porche trasero. Ella se sentaba en silencio en la barandilla del porche, su dulce, floral y frutal aroma entraba flotando por mi ventana abierta. La primera noche la escuché llorando en voz baja, de hecho yo me levanté para ir con ella pero me detuve en las puertas francesas.

No quería molestarla, y sabía que las cosas por las que había pasado eran más de lo que la mayoría de la gente podía soportar. Sentía el impulso de proteger a Bella, haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener a la gente fuera de su camino, pero había sido el único que en realidad había visto por lo que tuvo que soportar.

Esme había dicho que Bella todavía no hablaba del tiempo que había pasado en esa jodida mazmorra, pero yo tampoco estaba seguro de si hablaría de ello.

Había olvidado que guardé las cosas de Bella de la habitación del hotel, por lo que una mañana, a sabiendas de que se levantaría temprano, me escabullí a mi coche para sacarlas, deteniéndome en la lavandería de camino allá. No necesitaba ver la sangre en su ropa, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Estaba arrastrando su mochila a través de la silenciosa casa cuando me detuve en la entrada de la cocina hacia el porche trasero. Vi como Bella se sobrecogió por el contacto de Jacob, y no estaba seguro si tenía que ver con su historia o por lo que había pasado. De cualquier manera, era obvio que ella no quería lidiar con él en lo absoluto.

"Jake, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero… yo…" Ella empezó a decir, de nuevo dando un respingo cuando él trato de coger su mano.

No sé movió de su lugar favorito en la barandilla, pero parecía que estaba a punto de caerse con tal de alejarse de él.

"Jacob Black," dije con brusquedad, haciendo que él saltara y se girara hacia mí. "No soy un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero eso no parece ser una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."

"¿Por qué?" Él preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Bella.

"Eso solo ella te lo puede responder, Jacob… y al parecer no quiere hacerlo en este momento," le dije con desdén, acercándome a él.

"Bells, por favor, permíteme disculparme, no fue mi intención…"

Miré a Bella, que resopló sin humor y negó. "Jake, sé que estás aquí por protección porque podrías ser usado contra mí y Charlie, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar contigo," ella gruñó, bajándose con gracia de la barandilla y caminando hacia la playa.

"Tampoco tiene que hacerlo," añadí, dándole a Jacob una ceja levantada en advertencia.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó, al parecer herido, y por primera vez lo vi como un hombre que había arruinado la relación con su chica. Ella ya no le pertenecía, y la culpa solo era de él.

"Es su historia," le dije de nuevo, "pero te puedo decir que esos moretones no le aparecieron por haberse tropezado, de manera que puedes comprender por qué carajos no desea ser tocada." Apenas podía contener mi indignación por cómo la había encontrado.

Él se puso pálido, asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Una vez que vi que estaba dentro de la casa, seguí los pasos de Bella hacia la playa. La encontré sentada en la arena, enterrando sus dedos en ella. Puse su bolsa junto a ella, sonriendo cuando me dio una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oh, mierda! Creí que lo había perdido todo," dijo con entusiasmo, poniendo la bolsa en su regazo.

"No, la agarramos antes de que los federales limpiaran la habitación," le dije. "¿Puedo?" Pregunté, señalando el lugar junto a ella.

"Sí, claro." Sonrió y volvió su atención de nuevo a la bolsa, sacando su nueve milímetros.

Sonriendo, revisó la cámara, sacando el cargador antes de armarlo todo de nuevo con manos competentes.

"¿Eres buena con esa cosa?" Pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia su arma.

"Quedé entre el dos por ciento más sobresaliente de mi clase en Quántico," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora solo la conservo porque de vez en cuando, tengo que seguir a blancos en áreas inseguras."

Asentí, pero no pude contenerme de preguntar. "¿Por qué no terminaste?"

Sonrió con tristeza, sacando su cámara, solo para dejarla en su regazo. Dio un profundo suspiro y me miró.

"Charlie no quería que fuera. Él quería que fuera a la escuela a estudiar negocios, que me hiciera cargo de su empresa algún día… Esa no soy yo," dijo, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que sus moretones estaban desapareciendo, dejando su piel suave y cremosa.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo marrón chocolate, rebosando con todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo a cada segundo. Su sonrisa era genuina cuando era merecida, pero nunca llegaba a esos expresivos ojos cuando no lo era.

Sus labios eran rojos y llenos, el inferior solo un poco más grande que el superior, donde la parte abierta ya estaba sanando. Todavía podía ver la pequeña niña que conocí hace tanto tiempo, pero se había convertido en una mujer asombrosa, que sabía de jodidas armas.

Bella Swan se había vuelto _sexy_ como el infierno, y no sabía qué hacer con ese pensamiento, porque ella se merecía algo mejor que yo… algo mejor que Jacob. Demonios, probablemente nadie era lo suficientemente bueno después de lo que había pasado. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella, no que la jodiera o la dejara sola durante meses.

"En fin, me aceptaron en Quántico, me rompí el trasero para graduarme." Se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero unos meses antes de la graduación, mi padre me llamó. Dijo que mi tía Jane estaba enferma y que la iba a poner en un asilo."

"¿Esa señora que nos hizo pie de manzana?" Jadeé.

"Sí," dijo con una floja y triste sonrisa. "Es ella. Y ella había sido como una madre para mí, Edward. ¡No podía simplemente dejar que se consumiera en un asilo, por amor de Dios! Así que, volví a casa y cuidé de ella… dejé el programa para hacerlo. Mi puesto fue ocupado así que no había forma de regresar."

Esa no era la razón que había estado esperando. Pensé que tal vez la presión había sido demasiada, o que sus notas no fueron suficientes, pero ella había renunciado a la única cosa que siempre había deseado a fin de cuidar de alguien que en algún momento había cuidado de ella.

"Ese era un buen pie," reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La risita de Bella fue como música para mis oídos, algo que todavía no había escuchado, y al instante me encantó su sonido.

"Lo era," se rio. "Ella me enseñó cómo hacerlo."

"¡No jodas! ¡Te pagaré para que hagas uno!" Gruñí.

Se rio de nuevo y asintió. "Seguro… no hay problema. No tienes que pagarme."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento pero continuó con su historia.

"Después de que murió, empecé a pensar en todas las cosas que había aprendido en Virginia, de manera que armé un plan de negocios para una firma de investigación privada. Ha sido divertido."

Le sonreí. "¿Y Jacob?"

Gimió poniendo el rostro entre sus manos. "Me engañó."

"Espera, ¿es por eso que se ve tan malditamente culpable?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Lo hubieras visto cuando lo atrapé. Mira," dijo con una risita, cogiendo su cámara y jugando con unos cuantos botones. "Lo atrapé… in fraganti…"

"¡Joder, no te creo!" Me eché a reír, mirando la foto. Jacob se estaba cogiendo a una rubia sobre lo que parecía ser un escritorio en una oficina. "No puedo creer que haya engañado a alguien que atrapa a infieles para vivir." Me reí con un resoplido, entregándole la cámara de vuelta.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Ella se rio, mirando hacia el agua. "¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó, volviéndose para mirarme.

"¿Qué hay conmigo?" Pregunté en voz baja, sin saber cómo sentirme al hablar de mí.

"¿Aprendiste a volar helicópteros?"

"Sí," dije asintiendo y con una sonrisa. "Por unos cinco años," le dije.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me estrellé en un pueblo de Iraq, mi equipo fue emboscado, y me lastimé lo suficiente como para que me dieran de baja," le expliqué, frotando la vieja cicatriz en mi rodilla.

"Entonces, ¿volviste a casa a trabajar con Carlisle? ¿Tanto te gusta guerrear?" Me preguntó.

Sabía que era una pregunta inocente, pero no sabía cómo explicarle cuando ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

"No," le dije, poniéndome de pie. "Creo que será mejor que regresemos," dije con brusquedad, sintiéndome como un cretino que no había respondido su pregunta.

"Bien," dijo, asintiendo y poniéndose de pie junto a mí. "Por si sirve de algo, Edward… lo que sea que te haya llevado a ese sótano… no importa lo que hayas hecho antes, bueno, todavía estoy muy agradecida." Se encogió de hombros y cogió su bolsa, dejándome en la playa.

~oOo~

**BELLA POV**

Mi patrón de sueño se había convertido en una mierda. Sabía que estaba evitando a todos. Demonios, apenas si había visto a mis chicas desde que habían llegado. Sabía que estaba evitando que me tocaran. Y lo odiaba. Yo no era una persona débil, no era el tipo de chica que permitía que las cosas la obligaran a cerrarse en sí misma, pero a la mierda con todo si no estaba sucediendo contra mi voluntad.

Cada maldita noche mis sueños me atacaban. Empezaban de forma normal, bueno, tan normales como los sueños pueden ser, caminando por pasillos, teniendo conversaciones extrañas, y entonces cambiaban. Comenzaban de forma reconfortante, con toques tranquilos y suaves por manos que eran fuertes y callosas, pero en alguna parte entre ser reconfortantes y algo excitantes, esas manos cambiaban. Se convertían en algo siniestro, horrible. No acariciaban, sino que golpeaban. No masajeaban, sino que sujetaban con fuerza.

Y los ojos. Sentía ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, pero solo cuando estaba sola en la recámara. Todo emergió a la superficie unas noches después de que Edward me devolvió las cosas que había dejado en la habitación de hotel.

Mi error número uno había sido dormir con el arma debajo de mi almohada. El error número dos, del cual Edward más tarde se atribuyó la responsabilidad, fue devolverme dicha arma para empezar. Era demasiado pronto, y yo estaba demasiado… joder, si no era verdad… dañada.

Desperté jadeando, un sudor frío corría por mi cara mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y el asco, mi mano deslizándose bajo mi almohada para agarrar mi arma. Los cabellos de mi nunca y brazos se erizaron justo como lo había hecho la noche cuando salí de la ducha en mi habitación de hotel. Joder, alguien me estaba observando.

A pesar de que la luna brillaba a través de mi ventana y podía ver todo con bastante claridad, estaba malditamente convencida de que alguien me estaba mirando. No sabía cómo, pero estaba absolutamente segura de ello.

Corrí hacia la puerta, titubeando en agarrar el pomo de la puerta con mi mano temblorosa, encontrando finalmente las bolas para hacerlo, darle vuelta, y jalarlo para abrir. Caminé en silencio por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, mi arma frente a mí. Justo antes del último escalón, topé con un pecho amplio.

"¡Jesús, Bells!" Jake jadeó, quedándose inmóvil cuando vio mi arma apuntada justo a su corazón.

"Joder, alguien me está observando," espeté, sin siquiera tener consideración de la gente que trataba de dormir y que eran casi las dos de la mañana. "¿Eres tú? ¿Te estás metiendo a mi puta habitación, imbécil?"

"¡No, nena, lo juro!" Se defendió, sus manos extendidas hacia adelante en señal de rendición, pero me importaba una mierda.

"¡No me llames así! No soy tu nena. ¡Tú te negaste ese derecho tan pronto te follaste a Lauren, tú, estúpido de mierda! Así que, ¿por qué?" Grité. "¿Por qué me estás observando?"

"No lo estoy… Bells… por favor," Jake susurró, sudor saliendo de su frente.

"Él no te está observando," oí detrás de mí, la misma voz aterciopelada que me había sacado del sótano.

"Alguien lo está haciendo," dije en voz baja, sintiendo el calor detrás de mí, además del aroma del limpio aire del océano, cuero, y simplemente…. confort. "Alguien lo está haciendo," dije de nuevo.

"No, Bella… te juro que no," Edward aseguró de nuevo, y lo podía sentir cerca detrás de mí.

Me estremecí, esperando que me tocara, pero no lo hizo.

"Estoy pendiente de ti durante toda la noche. Nadie está observándote. Nadie puede llegar hasta ti," dijo de nuevo, su voz manteniendo una cadencia suave.

"Bells, ellos toman turnos, nen—caminan por el perímetro de este lugar. Nadie va a llegar hasta ti," Jake recalcó, sus ojos mirando brevemente detrás de mí. "No hay un idiota vivo que los haga enojar en este momento."

"De hecho, Jasper está afuera ahora, Bella. ¿Te gustaría verlo por ti misma?" Edward preguntó, su brazo señalando hacia la ventana del porche delantero detrás de mí.

Seguí su mano, viendo a Jasper caminando de un lado al otro del porche delantero, de forma casual.

"¿Ves?" Jake dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el sudor escurría por su rostro. "Ella va a matarme… después de todo lo que he hecho… sin siquiera pensarlo."

"No, no lo hará. ¿Lo harás, Bella?" Preguntó Edward en mi oído.

"Haz que se detenga," gruñí, quitándole el seguro a mi arma y jalando el percutor.

"Oh, mierda," Jake jadeó. "Bells, por favor…"

"¡Bella!" Edward habló con fuerza detrás de mí, esta vez con su pecho pegado a mi espalda. "Baja tu arma. ¡Ahora!" Ordenó, casi sin dejarme otra opción.

"Haz que se detenga," susurré de nuevo, apenas escuchando mi propia voz temblorosa mientras mi brazo bajaba a mi costado, el arma apuntando hacia el suelo.

"Mierda… gracias a Dios," Jake suspiró, relajándose solo un poco.

"Bella," Edward dijo con suavidad, su voz de nuevo tranquila. "Sé que no quieres que te toquen, pero voy a quitarte esa arma. ¿Me comprendes?"

Asentí, mis lágrimas derramándose y cayendo por mi rostro.

"Buena chica," susurró, y sentí el rastro de sus dedos bajar por mi brazo hacia mi mano, tomando mi arma con suavidad de mi agarre.

Con rápidos movimientos la desarmó, atrapándome cuando mis rodillas se doblaron. "Tranquila, Bella," dijo con voz baja, volviéndome hacia él. "Ven conmigo."

Justo cuando tomamos el pasillo de la planta baja, escuché a Carlisle confrontar a Jake. "Creo que lo mejor será que te entreguemos a los federales para protección, Jacob. Cuando les entreguemos a Charlie, tú también irás. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí, señor," mi ex dijo en voz baja.

Me encaminaron hacia una habitación y guiaron hacia una enorme cama sin hacer. Edward se arrodilló frente a mí, sin camisa, con mi arma asegurada en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos color caqui.

"Bella, tú tienes TEPT. ¿Sabes qué es?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero de nuevo, su voz no me permitió dejarlo sin respuesta.

"Sí," sollocé. "Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático."

"Soy consciente de que por lo que Miller te hizo pasar es difícil de recordar, pero te está consumiendo," me dijo, sus ojos suavizándose un poco. "Te está envenenado, Bella. No puedes permitirle ganar."

Asentí en silencio, moviendo nerviosamente las manos en mi regazo.

"Esme quiere hablar contigo—"

"¡No!" Gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ella es… ella no puede escuchar esa mierda."

Edward me dio una sonrisa triste y asintió. "Es lo que ella hace."

"Lo sé," dije bajo mi aliento, mi mirada posándose en el tatuaje sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Él siguió mi mirada y me sonrió con tristeza. "¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"La distinción es como la de Carlisle… algo que ver con la Fuerza Aérea…"

"Sí, pero él no tiene estas," dijo, apuntando a las estrellas rojas, una en la parte superior y una a cada lado.

"No, no las tiene."

Miré las estrellas y de vuelta a su rostro.

"Representan la gente que he perdido bajo mi mando," susurró, sus ojos poniéndose vidriosos por los recuerdos. "Mike Newton… Iraq. José Márquez… también Iraq. Y Paul Winthrop… Abu Ghraib.

Se detuvo, mirando más allá de mí por un momento. "Mike murió salvando nuestras vidas, la mía, la de Jasper y la de Emmett," explicó con suavidad. "José estuvo en el helicóptero cuando me estrellé. Y Paul murió cuando un prisionero se puso como loco durante su traslado." Siguió sin mirarme a los ojos por un momento, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro mostraba una vieja tristeza. "También he visto mierda que quiero olvidar. No permitas que la oscuridad se adueñe de ti. Terminarás siendo un monstruo como yo."

Negué, pensando que nadie que me sacara con tanto cuidado de un sótano como Edward lo había hecho podría ser un monstruo. Alguien que podía cocinar como él lo hizo, que le había impedido a mi ex molestarme más veces de las que podía contar en el poco tiempo que habíamos estado todos juntos bajo el mismo techo, y el mismo hombre que había evitado que hiciera un agujero a través de un ser humano no podía ser lo que decía que era.

"Lo soy, Bella. Puedo matar al enemigo sin pestañear y recibir un gran cheque como pago por ello. Puedo hacerlo sin sentir y sin conciencia. Puedo hacerlo sabiendo que lo haré de nuevo la próxima vez." Gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "He destruido pueblos enteros, lanzando bombas en escondites, y tomado la vida de mucha, mucha gente. Y cuanto más he visto, más fácil se vuelve."

"¿Cuántas vidas has rescatado?" Pregunté, levantándole una ceja porque una noche había escuchado a Carlisle charlando con Rose. No pensaron que había estado escuchando justo afuera en el porche, pero lo había hecho.

"Algunas," dijo evasivo.

"Tonterías," dije en voz baja, poniéndolo en evidencia. "Me enteré de esa tropa mantenida prisionera en Corea. Escuché sobre Iraq, Edward. ¿Esperas que hable si tú no puedes ser honesto?"

"Tú no sabes nada," gruñó, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

"Sé que Carlisle solo toma trabajos que el Ejército de los Estados Unidos no puede hacer… o si es en algún lugar donde es ilegal para ellos entrar. Estoy enterada que solo ayuda en situaciones que lo justifican… que salva gente que no puede salvarse por sí misma. Estabas matando a los tipos malos, Edward."

Su rostro se oscureció y pasó la mano por su cabello. Dejó de pasearse para quedar frente a mí. "A mi padre le gusta racionalizar las cosas…"

"Vete a la mierda," espeté, levantándome de un salto de la cama, pero él se paró frente a mí para bloquear la puerta. "¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasé… si no puedes decir la verdad…?"

"Vi esa puta mazmorra, Bella," gruñó, su rostro en un gesto de disgusto al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Vi las… armas que usó en ti. Vi la sangre, olí el vómito y la orina. Vi la maldita mesa a la que estabas atada. Si te lo guardas, entonces, siempre vas a estar en esa mazmorra. Tómalo de alguien que sabe."

"Vete al infierno," dije con brusquedad, pasando junto a él y saliendo por la puerta. "Cretino hipócrita," murmuré, subiendo las escaleras corriendo y entrando en mi habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Lo que vi en mi cama me paró en seco por la vergüenza y la culpa.

Mis tres chicas estaban sentadas sobre mi cama en pijamas, con sus brazos cruzados y rostros serios.

Rose fue la primera en hablar, y sabía que estaba en problemas, que iba a ser una larga noche de mierda. "Siéntate de una puta vez. Necesitamos hablar".

* * *

**(1) Siglas en inglés de la Fuerza Área de los Estados Unidos**

* * *

_**Hola :) Buen fin de semana a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi de hoy. ¿Qué tal les pareció que se apareciera Jacob? Yo también hubiera deseado que Edward no hubiera detenido a Bella, pero en fin. Y ahora las chicas van a enfrentarla, ¿creen que Bella pueda contarles lo que le pasó? Al menos con Edward puede hablar un poco, lo malo es que él da el consejo y se queda sin él... Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y comentado, es lindo saber lo que les parece la historia y si la están disfrutando, gracias también por las alertas y favoritos, pero sería bueno también que me hicieran saber sus teorías sobre la historia. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo viernes. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

**EDWARD **

"Cretino hipócrita," gruñó Bella, subiendo las escaleras.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, con las manos en puños en mi cabello. "No me jodas," dije en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque acaba de joderla completamente.

Podía ver a Bella arrastrarse lentamente dentro de ese oscuro abismo que antes he experimentado. Podía ver la paranoia y la constante lucha contra las pesadillas. ¿Pero quién demonios era yo para decirle que hablara de ello cuando yo mismo no expresaba la mierda que traía dentro?"

Sí, tenía razón, soy un cretino hipócrita.

Pero joder, había hecho que todos en la casa se cagaran de miedo cuando apuntó esa arma al pecho de Jacob, no que creyera que no debería haberlo hecho, porque él era un estúpido hijo de puta por haberla engañado. ¿Quién hacía esa mierda? ¿Quién tendría una mujer tan hermosa como Bella esperando en casa pero se folla a la secretaria en su escritorio? Imbécil.

Como sea, sabía que se odiaría por jalar ese gatillo, y consideré que tenía que ser examinada mentalmente. Le falta un jodido tornillo.

El problema era… que estaba reviviendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, algo que yo había experimentado. Estaba evitando relacionarse con sus amigas... o con cualquiera en la casa, de hecho. Evitaba que la tocaran, que estaba en todo su derecho, pero ya ni siquiera dejaba que Carlisle o Esme tomaran su mano. Apenas si había hablado con Alice, Rose y Makenna, y estaban empezando a sentirse lastimadas, aun cuando creo que en el fondo, entendían.

No quería que Bella se convirtiera en alguien insensible. No me gustaba ver la mirada vacía en su rostro. Solo había empeorado cuando le devolví sus cosas hace unos días. Y su bienestar estaba empezando a consumirme, lo que a su vez, me confundía como la mierda.

No se suponía que me relacionara tanto. No tenía que involucrarme con un objetivo. En absoluto. Solo conducía a una desilusión, para ella. No podía ser bueno para ella. No podría tratarla como se debía y luego darme la vuelta y dejarla para matar a algún cabrón en otro país. No podía dejarla durante semanas o meses de continuo, ir a actuar como un asesino y volver con ella… o con cualquier otra chica, si vamos al caso. Era por eso que evitaba relaciones a largo plazo y apego emocional.

Era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que levanté a Isabella Swan de esa mesa de tortura, sabía que nunca sería el mismo. Sentía el impulso de protegerla y me preocupaba por ella y quería ver la brillante chispa que había visto una vez cuando éramos niños, cuando me estaba contando sobre viajar por el mundo y las cosas que quería ver.

Y eso me encabronaba, me hacía ponerme a la defensiva, porque no sabía cómo hacer que esa dulce risa, que había escuchado en la playa, volviera a ser escuchada por mis oídos. No sabía cómo arreglar esta mierda… porque ella tenía razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía a preguntarle sobre su trauma cuando el mío lo mantenía seguro dentro de mí?

"¿Sabes? Encuentro un poco irónico que la única persona que puede conseguir que Bella diga más de dos palabras a la vez seas tú," Carlisle murmuró desde la entrada de la recámara.

"Ahora no," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero él solo se rio.

"Pudo haberlo matado, y lo sabes."

Di un resoplido. "Puede que no sea una mala idea."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Joder, no lo sé," susurré, mirándolo.

"Sí, sí lo sabes. Piénsalo."

Sin decir más, cerró la puerta y me dejó con mis pensamientos.

~oOo~

**BELLA **

"Siéntate de una puta vez. Necesitamos hablar," Rose gruñó, arqueándome mortíferamente una ceja.

No podía sentarme en la cama con Alice, Mack y Rose ocupando el extremo, de manera que opté por la silla en la esquina de la habitación. Me senté, subiendo las piernas contra mi pecho y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. Las miré con recelo, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Pude ver a Alice moverse ligeramente, sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de preocupación y sus manos ansiosas por acercarse a mí, pero negué con mi cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," Alice dijo entre su aliento, viéndose herida, pero asintió en sumisión. "Los seres humanos requieren del sentido del tacto." Empezó a murmurar, citando hechos como si los acabara de leer de un libro, pero conociéndola, había memorizado el libro años atrás. "Los bebés en realidad pueden fallar sin él…"

"Bells," Rose empezó a decir, ignorando los murmullos de Alice. "Sé que has pasado por cierta mierda, pero no puedes hacer esto. Te necesitamos, cariño. Eres muy fuerte, y vas a superar esto. Lo prometo."

Asentí, mirando hacia al suelo, pero manteniéndome callada.

"Sí, sí," Makenna susurró. "Has estado en peleas con puños con hombres, Bellsy. Eres la perra más dura que conozco…"

"No puedo decir que no estoy decepcionada de que no le disparaste a Jake, pero—", Rose se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa irónica "—esa no eres tú, Izzy." Se puso de pie caminando hacia mí y di un respingo. "No voy a tocarte, cariño," me dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí, Mack y Alice se le unieron.

"Sabemos que fue horrible por lo que pasaste," Alice dijo en un susurró, mirando a sus manos, "pero queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti. Y que no fue tu culpa."

Mi cabeza se volvió rápidamente para mirarla. "¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"No fue tu culpa, Bells," recalcó, mirándome a los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Hiciste todo lo que se suponía que debías de hacer. Yo lo jodí, no calibré bien ese chip GPS. Debí haberte pedido que lo probaras. Debí haberte encontrado más pronto…"

"¡Sí, pero deberías haber visto lo que hicieron!" Makenna contó entusiasmada, sus ojos como platos. "Este tipo la llamó desde el FBI, luego se contactaron por teléfono con el cabrón que de verdad inventó ese maldito chip. Nunca había visto algo así. Ellos estaban moviendo satélites en órbita, ¡lo juro por Dios!"

Rose se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas porque Mack era nuestra niña exagerada. La hermana pequeña. Todo era "asombroso", o "jodidamente increíble", o "lo mejor de lo mejor".

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, mirando a Alice. "Yo no te culpo."

Ella frunció el ceño, ladeando su cabeza con puntas.

Mientras que Rose y yo nos habíamos conocido en el instituto, había conocido a Alice a través de la empresa de mi padre. Ella estaba trabajando en el departamento de información tecnológica, y yo la robé de plano, enamorándome de ella al instante. Ella encajó en nuestra ya establecida amistad entre Rose y yo, a pesar de que todas éramos tan diferentes. Makenna fue justo la cereza del pastel, siendo la bebé con veintiún años cuando el resto de nosotras teníamos veintiséis o veintisiete.

Eran mis chicas, y las amaba con fiereza, pero nada de esta mierda era su culpa.

Todas me observaban, sus ojos llenos de amor y paciencia.

"Yo… no tengo nada que decir, todavía," dije en voz baja, apartando la mirada de ellas.

"Lo sabemos," Rose dijo con una sonrisa triste, "pero queremos que sepas que no hay un alma en esta casa que no desee que te recuperes, incluyendo a esa cosita guapa que te salvó…"

Solté un bufido, luchando por no sonreír cuando meneó sus cejas. Puede que haya estado un poco desorientada, pero no estaba ciega. Edward era hermoso y atlético como la estatua del David. También me estaba volviendo completamente loca porque en un minuto, pareciera que se preocupara por mí, y el siguiente, me estaba rechazando. Me hubiera encantado tener una charla con el chico tartamudo que había visto una vez y solo una vez.

"Ooh, maldita sea, él es un _refinado_ espécimen de hombre," Makenna murmuró, poniéndose de cincuenta tonos de rojo. "Si no haces algo con esa cosita parecida a un dios… ¡Lo haré yo!"

Le rodé los ojos, pero una oleada irracional de celos sacudió mis entrañas. Me los tragué porque Edward… bueno, él era Edward. No había forma de saber lo que opinaba sobre nada en particular porque se guardaba todo muy bien. A pesar de lo malditamente _sexy_ que se había vuelto, también, en cuanto a su estado de ánimo, era completamente inestable. Era un acertijo, un acertijo al que la recientemente chica soltera dentro de mí inspeccionaba de arriba abajo casi a un nivel pervertido.

"No… pero Jasper, por otro lado," Alice soltó unas risitas, doblándose cuando las chicas la empujaron.

"Deberías haber visto a Ali cuando Jasper entró en Gravity, Bellsy," Mack rio. "Estaba con sus ojos azules amplios y babeando y sus dedos torpes."

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero solté un gran bostezo.

"Descansa un poco, Izzy," dijo Rose, poniéndose de pie. "Te amamos. Estamos aquí para cuando quieras hablar, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, diciéndoles adiós con la mano cuando dejaron mi habitación. Me levanté y me dejé caer en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las mantas y dejando que vinieran las lágrimas.

~oOo~

Como siempre, estaba despierta antes que todos los demás en la casa. O al menos, eso es lo que pensé. Me dirigí hacia el porche trasero para disfrutar de la brisa marina, optando por hermosa mecedora de madera en lugar de mi asiento habitual en la barandilla.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta es que no estaba sola.

"Te ves mejor, señorita Bella," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras desde el columpio del porche, mientras usaba un dedo para balancearse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Jadeé, pero cuando vi quién era, sonreí. "Gracias," dije en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro, mirando hacia el intricado diseño en el brazo de la mecedora en la que estaba sentada.

"Estoy seguro que tu mente sigue un poco revuelta, pero mejorará," declaró como si estuviera completamente seguro.

"¿Revuelta es una palabra sureña?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

Me gustaba Jasper porque no hacía movimientos innecesarios. No gritaba o se enojaba, o siquiera forzaba una conversación. Simplemente… era él.

En su rostro apareció una amplia y dulce sonrisa. "Tal vez, señorita, pero puedo asegurarte que es una palabra Whitlock."

Le sonreí en respuesta, y por primera vez en días, sentí que la sonrisa era real.

"¿Hay alguna palabra Swan?" Preguntó, recostándose en el columpio con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo.

"Mi mamá solía decir _poofus_," le respondí con una risita. "Creo que era su forma de maldecir cuando era pequeña. Ella decía, "No seas _poofus_," o "oh, _poofus_," si algo salía mal. A veces, si yo estaba de mal humor, me llamaba _poofus_."

"_Poofus_," dijo, pronunciando la palabra lentamente antes de que le apareciera una enorme sonrisa. "Me gusta."

"A mí también," concordé, riendo. "Era una palabra tonta, pero era su palabra, ¿sabes?"

"¿Ya no está?"

Asentí, trazando la mecedora con mi dedo de nuevo. El diseño se arremolinaba en torno a sí mismo, con pequeñas hojas de hiedra sobresaliendo aquí y allá.

"Se puso muy triste," le dije, sonriendo con tristeza. "Probó todas las píldoras y terapias, pero al final, el alcohol terminó con su tristeza."

Lo vi asentir por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero no dijo nada por un rato.

Los dos nos volvimos cuando escuchamos un ruido en la cocina. Un Edward con cabello de recién levantado de la cama estaba empezado a preparar el desayuno para todos. Una chispa extraña e inoportuna me hizo cosquillas en el interior del estómago cuando lo miré. Su cabello estaba corto a los lados y en la parte de atrás, pero la parte de arriba todavía se le paraba como cuando lo conocí hace tanto tiempo. Tenía las marcas de la almohada y fruncía el ceño, viéndose de muy mal humor. Miré de nuevo el brazo de la silla.

"No es un mal tipo, ya sabes," dijo Jasper en voz baja, dejando el columpio balancearse una o dos veces antes de detenerlo con su dedo. "Es un maldito buen líder, un magnífico piloto, y el mejor carpintero que alguna vez he visto… hizo la silla donde estás sentada."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirar a Jasper con la boca abierta y luego de nuevo hacia la silla.

"Traté de ayudarlo con eso. Fue para su abuelo, justo antes de que muriera, pero cuando Edward empieza a construir algo, se traslada a otro mundo. Apenas si estaba consciente de que yo estaba allí."

Miré de nuevo la silla, de verdad la miré. Era perfecta y cómoda y construida con solidez. Mi ceño se frunció por cómo el hombre que podía ladrar órdenes, perdía el temperamento en un suspiro, y afirmaba ser un monstruo podía crear algo tan hermoso.

"Huh," resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Se toma las cosas muy personalmente, si algo sale mal," dijo Jasper. "Él y Carlisle se rompieron el culo para llegar a ti. Los dos se sentían realmente perturbados, por lo que encontraron en realidad, Bella."

Asentí, levantándome de la silla para caminar hacia la playa.

"No vayas demasiado lejos porque creo que hoy van a traer a tu papá," Jasper me dijo, levantándose del columpio. "Le ha estado pidiendo a Emmett y Mickey poder verte antes de que se lo lleven los federales en custodia protectora. Una vez que esté con ellos, no podrá tener contacto contigo."

"Bien," suspiré, asintiendo, y entonces me bajé del porche.

~oOo~

**EDWARD **

Aparté la vista del refrigerador cuando escuché a Jasper entrar. Por la ventana, vi como Bella caminaba hacia la playa. Sus brazos envolvían su cintura, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse completa.

"Deberías hablar con ella," Jasper dijo en voz baja, apoyándose contra la encimera.

"Tengo que hacer el desayuno. No puedo confiarte la cocina," le respondí con brusquedad, azotando la puerta del refrigerador.

Él pasó junto a mí, abriendo el congelador, sacó tres bolsas de _waffles_ congelados, y los dejó caer sobre la encimera. "Ahí tienes… el desayuno. Estoy muy seguro que todos saben usar una maldita tostadora," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De haber estado Emmett allí, estaría partiéndose de la risa, estaba seguro de ello. Jasper nunca se alteraba, y nunca daba una opinión sin que se la pidieran, de manera que al parecer tenía algo que decir.

"¿Qué, Jazz? ¡Escúpelo!" Gruñí, apoyándome contra la estufa.

Me estudió por un momento antes de respirar profundamente. "Tal vez estás muy involucrado con esta. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Nosotros podemos cuidar de Bella una vez que los federales tengan a su padre. Estoy seguro de que Carlisle entenderá…"

"¿Por qué debería irme?" Pregunté, mirando hacia la playa, la idea de no cuidar de Bella, de pronto me hizo sentir enfermo.

_Tenía_ que cuidar de ella. _Yo_ la había encontrado, _yo_, ella era mi maldita responsabilidad, y que me condenen si se la confío a alguien más. No la habían sentido aferrarse a su cuerpo en lágrimas. No la habían sacado de ese cuarto del infierno. Y no la escucharon llorar cuando ella pensó que la estaba dejando, aun cuando era para conseguir algo para cubrirla. No. _Demonios_, no. Nadie tomaría con tanta seriedad su seguridad como yo lo hice.

"No lo sé," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo creo que encontrar a Bella te alteró un poco. No hay problema en que dejes al resto de nosotros manejar la situación."

"No estoy alterado." Gruñí la mentira, rodando los ojos, porque le había dado al clavo. Bella había sacudido mi mundo. "Simplemente no sé qué decirle. Matamos para ganarnos la vida, Jasper. ¿Y se supone que debo consolarla?"

"Nos ganamos la vida, salvando vidas," respondió él. "Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. Rescatamos rehenes que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no puede rescatar. Impedimos que dictadores se roben la comida de la boca de los pobres en pueblos donde el ejército no puede ir. Y de vez en cuando… sí, terminamos con algún tipo malo aquí y allá. Pero ninguno de nosotros ha derramado sangre inocente, y lo sabes."

Tomé una respiración profunda, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y sí, puedes consolarla porque tú viste por lo que había pasado, tú la sacaste de allí. Has visto mierda que estremece tu mente, Ed. Ella necesita sacarlo todo antes de que la envenene."

Sabía que tenía razón, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque ustedes dos parecen atraerse el uno al otro. Ella no habla por días pero puede llamarte cretino hipócrita después de patearte el trasero verbalmente. Está esperando que hagas que lo saque."

Hizo una pausa por un momento, abriendo un paquete de _waffles_ de arándanos. Metiendo dos en la tostadora y presionó la palanca hacia abajo.

"No le contará a Esme nada porque es demasiado feo, y por lo que dicen sus amigas, ella la quiere como a una madre. No se lo contará a Carlisle porque él es como una figura paterna y un jefe para ella. Y sus amigas… ellas no lo entenderían, no entenderían la violencia. Pero tú sí," declaró, señalándome con el tenedor. "Lo entenderás porque has visto la misma mierda horrible en el mundo. Lo entenderás porque ella necesita decir en voz alta lo que tú viste en ese cuarto."

Asentí, consciente de que muy probablemente iba a joder esto de nuevo y encabronar a Bella, pero me dirigí hacia la puerta como el idiota que era. Era un idiota porque no podía mantenerme alejado de ella y porque no sabía la razón.

"Hey, Ed… mi mamá siempre me decía que los abrazos son la medicina universal," me dijo, dándome la espalda ya que estaba sacando sus _waffles_ de la tostadora.

"Gracias, Forrest Gump," murmuré una vez que estaba afuera. Sabía muy bien que no debía ponerme malhumorado cuando Jasper hablaba de su mamá. Él le dispararía a un hombre por ello, Emmett tenía una cicatriz en su pierna para probarlo.

Seguí las pisadas de Bella en la arena, encontrándola recargada en una enorme roca, mirando hacia el agua. La vi tensarse cuando me vio, irguiéndose un poco, y me sentí como un gran pendejo porque nunca quise que se sintiera incómoda conmigo, pero después de mi comportamiento de anoche, no podría decir que la culpo.

"No iba a alejarme mucho," dijo, mirando a sus dedos mientras los enterraba en la arena. "Jasper dijo que me quedara cerca…"

"No te estoy vigilando," le dije, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Yo… te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche."

"Sin embargo… impediste que matara a mi ex, creo que la opinión popular es de decepción," murmuró con ironía.

"Se preocupan por ti," me reí entre dientes. "Él te lastimó, por lo tanto, es el enemigo. Es inofensivo, un jodido idiota, pero inofensivo, a pesar de todo." Sonrió con suficiencia mirando a sus pies, con un ligero asentamiento, pero continué. "Siento haberte molestado."

Hice una mueca por la disculpa política que salió de mi boca. Ocupa el mismo lugar que, "No eres tú, soy yo." Esa era una declaración que había dicho más veces de las que podía contar a chicas que se apegaban mucho a mí, que querían más de mí, y no tenía nada para darles.

"Estoy en constante estado de "molestia" Edward," suspiró, rodando los ojos. "No es tu culpa."

"Lo sé… y por eso, también lo siento."

Asintió, subiéndose a la roca y envolviendo sus rodillas con los brazos. No me estaba gritando, todavía, y no me estaba corriendo, de manera que seguí con ella. Decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Decidí contarle a una chica la razón por la que yo era tan distante.

"Mi última misión…" Empecé a decir, mirando hacia el agua, pero vi que su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "Se supone que deberíamos de volar de noche sobre un pequeño pueblo, buscando actividad de este grupo peligroso de jóvenes del cual se había rumorado había plantado una bomba frente a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos. Tenía conmigo a Jasper, Emmett, José, y Mike. Cuando dimos la segunda vuelta sobre el pueblo, no vi al pendejo sobre el techo con un lanza cohetes. El cabrón tenía la mejor puntería que había visto porque le dio a las aspas de mi rotor, provocando que me estrellara casi a mitad del maldito pueblo.

"Lo mantuve lo mejor que pude, tratando de bajarlo, pero mis controles quedaron inútiles," continué, empezando a pasearme de un lado a otro. "Aterricé en algún tipo de vehículo… una camioneta o alguna mierda de esas. Pero un pedazo de metal salió volando y se incrustó en el pecho de José, matándolo al instante."

"Lo siento tanto, Edward…."

Negué, haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Mike llamó para que alguien viniera por nosotros, pero las coordenadas que nos dieron para el lugar de reunión era al otro lado de este pueblo. Teníamos que atravesar ese pueblo destruido, a sabiendas que prácticamente éramos blancos en movimiento," gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Casi lo logramos, pero Jasper me dijo que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Podía escuchar pasos corriendo detrás de mí, y me oculté detrás de un muro desquebrajado de una casa en ruinas para esperar al tipo." Suspiré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "No era un tipo."

"¿Quién era?" Bella susurró.

"Una niñita de cinco años… con mi arma apuntando a su cabeza," gruñí, mis manos cerradas en puños. "Una niñita sosteniendo una granada… a la que le quitó el seguro cuando llegó a nosotros."

"Oh, mierda," dijo en voz baja.

"Jasper, Emmett y yo nos tiramos al suelo para cubrirnos. ¿Mike? Él cayó sobre ella a fin de amortiguar el impacto," dije en voz baja. "Terminé con metralla en mi rodilla y perdiendo a dos miembros de mi equipo."

"Oh, Edward… Lo sien—"

"¡No!" Dije con brusquedad. "No necesito tus condolencias. Veo a esa niñita todas las putas noches cuando duermo. Veo a Mike y a José en mis sueños. Pago por ello todas las noches."

"Nada de ello es tu culpa," Bella dijo desde su posición encima de la roca.

"Tampoco lo es lo que te pasó a ti," respondí, acercándome a ella.

Se tensó de nuevo pero estaba prácticamente temblando mientras se miraba a las manos, las que tenía apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Entonces… ¿de quién es la culpa?" Susurró.

"De nadie… de Miller… de King. Demonios, no lo sé, pero tú no hiciste nada malo. Podemos culpar al hotel por no tener la suficiente seguridad. Puedes culpar a Carlisle y a mí por no llegar allí lo suficientemente rápido. Puedes culpar a Alice por eso del GPS. Puedes culpar a tu padre por ponerte en peligro sin decirte primero. Podemos simplemente culpar a las jodidas circunstancias de todo…"

"¿Es eso lo que has hecho?" Preguntó, mirándome, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Estaba cansado de verla llorar. Estaba cansado de verla consumirse por dentro durante las dos últimas semanas que hemos estado en la casa de seguridad. Estaba abrumado por lo mucho que nos parecíamos. Y ahora veía lo que le hacía a los que nos rodeaban.

"No hice nada al respecto. Me dieron de baja del servicio activo y vine a casa. Pensé que trabajar con mi padre ayudaría, que me daría una mejor perspectiva, pero entre más trabajos tomábamos, más ira acumulaba."

Asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Cuando tú—", jadeó, como si no pudiera respirar "—fuiste por mí… ¿qué viste en realidad?"

Hice una mueca, acercándome un poco más. "Te vi forcejeando contra esa mesa. Estabas llorando, sucia y muy asustada."

Ya había dicho cosas la noche anterior de las que me arrepentía. Lo llamé una mazmorra y mencioné la sangre, el vómito y la orina… sin mencionar la mesa de instrumentos que ese hijo de puta había usado en ella. Había sido un pendejo por escupirle esas cosas a la cara.

"Él…" Empezó a sollozar, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. "Él iba a… llegaste justo a tiempo," dijo sorbiendo su nariz. "Estaba a punto de…."

Gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "No tienes que contar esa parte, Bella."

Ella asintió, mirándome, y la tristeza que había allí me mataba, rompía mi corazón. "Me hizo preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, castigándome por ello. Él… me golpeó, me quemó, me cortó. ¡Joder, me tocó!"

"No lo hará de nuevo, Bella," le prometí, alcanzando su mano.

Sollozó cuando la toqué, una pequeña chispa zumbando a través de nuestra piel, pero sujetó mi mano con un apretón sorprendentemente fuerte. Necesitaba el contacto, ya sea que lo supiera o no. Era como si su piel lo ansiara.

"Él… é-él me hizo pasar hambre, me tentó con agua, solo para verterla sobre mí," continuó a través de jadeos. "Pensé que me ahogaría."

Me acerqué a ella, extendiendo otra mano hacia su rostro. Ella dio un leve respingo pero no se apartó. Tomé su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con mi pulgar. Se inclinó hacia él, un suspiro escapando de su boca.

"Él… me dijo que estábamos tan lejos que nadie podría encontrarme. Me dijo que podría hacerme hablar… y que una vez que le dijera lo que quería saber, que iba a… a…"

Asentí, sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Lo siento, Bella."

"Rogué por la muerte," susurró, permitiéndome meter su cabello detrás de su oreja y limpiar más lágrimas. "Preferiría morir a permitirle… que él…"

"Te violara," terminé por ella.

"Sí," sollozó, mirándome. "Y él acababa… de cortar mi ropa interior cuando la alarma sonó, Edward. No tienes idea de que tan cerca llegaste."

Hice una mueca, finalmente incapaz de no ceder a mi anhelo y abrazarla. Me luchó por casi diez segundos, finalmente enterrando su cara en mi cuello y cediendo a su histeria. Sus lágrimas se sentían calientes contra mi piel mientras que sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fiereza a mi camiseta. Temblaba con cada jadeo contra mi cuello.

"Te lo prometo, Bella, no lo hará de nuevo," le prometí. "Te prometo que estás segura conmigo… con todos nosotros. Te sacaremos de esto. Nunca tendrás que verlo de nuevo, lo juro."

Una y otra vez, le susurré promesas sobre su seguridad. Le dije que estaba a salvo y que lo dejara salir, que lo sacara de su sistema porque alguien tan fuerte como ella no debería permitir que un hombre tan jodido como Miller le arrebatara lo mejor de ella. No podía quedarse con lo mejor de ella. No se lo merecía.

Entre más lloraba, su cuerpo más se relajaba contra mí, y la levanté de la roca, cargándole de vuelta a la casa como una niña. Necesitaba descansar, y yo quería protegerla de todo.

Entré en la casa, y todos los que estaban en la mesa levantaron la vista cuando crucé el umbral. Las miradas de preocupación de sus amigas eran igual a la de Carlisle, pero el rostro de Esme decía que sabía lo que Bella acababa de dejar salir y que ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera. Jasper se veía preocupado pero no dijo nada.

Pero fue la cara de Jacob la que fue más interesante de ver. Estaba llena de arrepentimiento, celos y odio desenfrenado. Me sentí mal por ser petulante respecto a eso. Tal vez era algo que tenía que ver con la testosterona. Tal vez era saber que la había jodido con la increíble chica en mis brazos. O tal vez era porque era a mí a quién ella se aferraba desde que la alejé de Miller. Lo que sea que fuera, la derrota estaba escrito por toda la cara del muchacho.

No debería sentirme posesivo con ella, pero así me sentí. No debería notar mentalmente que su calor se sentía bien contra mi cuerpo. Y demonios, no debería pensar en cómo encajaba en mí como una pieza perdida de un rompecabezas porque Bella era mejor que alguien como yo. Era un asesino, y ella era una buena persona tratando de impedir que la gente traicionara a sus parejas. Ella era inteligente y sarcástica, y yo era hosco y me sentía incómodo con el apego emocional. Prefiero ladrar órdenes a decir cosas agradables. Pero me di cuenta de esas cosas y me sentí molesto por ello.

Carlisle se iba a poner de pie, y negué con la cabeza sin decir nada, atravesando la cocina y llevando a, una ahora muy callada Bella, arriba a su cuarto.

La puse en su cama, pero ella agarró mi camiseta. "Quédate… solo un poco más."

"Bien," le dije, acercando la silla a su cama y sentándome con los codos descansando sobre mis rodillas.

Se veía vacía… aun así, parecía aliviada mientras me miraba. Sus profundos ojos marrones, aunque enrojecidos por las lágrimas, estaban más abiertos y un poco más suaves.

"Ya no tartamudeas," dijo de pronto, y no pude evitar reírme.

"Terapia del habla," le dije, sin dejar de reír. "Bueno, eso y la escuela militar. No hay lugar para la tartamudez allí."

Sonrió un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se rodaba para quedar de costado para mirarme. "¿Fue allí a dónde fuiste? Me preguntaba porque dejaron de llegar los correos electrónicos."

"Sí," dije en voz baja, asintiendo y encogiéndome de hombros. "Me involucré en los deportes, hice malos amigos, así que Carlisle me envió a la escuela militar. Era un niño ocupado. Apenas le llamé a él, mucho menos revisaba mis correos."

"Eso pensé," dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te he visto tropezarte," bromeé con ella, recordando que era muy torpe cuando la conocí.

"Ah, no. Karate y _Kick boxing_," respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. "Me ayudó con el equilibrio y la autodefensa. Bueno… más o menos. No me ayudó…."

Hice una mueca pero la interrumpí. "Había más sangre de Randall Chapel en esa habitación de hotel que tuya, solo para que lo sepas. Debes haber luchado como el infierno."

"Lo hice," asintió y pasó saliva con fuerza. "Pero cuando un arma está apuntando a tu cabeza, te quedas sin fuerzas para luchar."

"Eso es verdad."

"Miller lo mató a golpes justo frente a mí, y todo lo que él quería eran las fotos del senador Álvarez," susurró. "¡Las que tengo que entregar al abogado de la señora Álvarez!" Jadeó, sentándose en la cama. "¡Oh, mierda, no hay caso sin las fotos!"

"Tranquila, Bella," le dije, haciendo que se recostara. "¿Alice sabe qué hacer?"

Asintió con la cabeza, colocándola de nuevo sobre la almohada. "Sí. Solo dale mi cámara… más tarde. "

Asentí de nuevo, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

"Entre," Bella dijo, sonriendo cuando Esme estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Esta mañana hice el desayuno, a pesar del débil intento de Jasper de hacernos comer _waffles_ congelados," se rio, levantando dos platos. "Supuse que ustedes podrían querer algo."

"Gracias, Esme," los dos le dijimos, tomando los platos que nos daba.

"Mmmm," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se volvía hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir. "Bella, Carlisle quería que te dijera que Charlie estará aquí esta tarde. Vamos a entregarlo al FBI mañana."

"Está bien," dijo en un susurró, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba su plato.

"Todavía estás enojada con él," Esme notó.

"Yo… sí… no. Demonios, no lo sé," Bella balbuceó. "Sí porque engañó a mi madre, y fue necesaria la indiscreción de Jacob para que yo me diera cuenta. Sí porque no me defendió, defendió a Jake. Sí porque nunca creyó en nada de lo que yo deseaba hacer… desde mi tiempo en Virginia hasta la apertura de _Gravity_. Y ahora… él decide, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias para todos aquellos en torno a él, que quiere jugar al agente encubierto y acabar con la maldita mafia."

Me reí con un resoplido, encantado de que el agudo ingenio de Bella ahora estaba con toda su fuerza, pero me detuve cuando Esme me levantó peligrosamente una ceja.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros. "Ella tiene razón. La única persona a la que él contactó respecto a esta mierda fue mi papá. Y ni siquiera me voy a molestar en hablar de ese idiota allá abajo…"

"Te mudaste, cambiaste de número y básicamente desapareciste, Isabella," Esme la reprendió, pero Bella no iba a quedarse callada.

"Pero mi oficina… esa mierda no cambió en nada. Ni una sola vez llamó," Bella respondió, su ceño frunciéndose. "Pudo haber dejado un mensaje… mandarme un correo… cualquier cosa antes de echarse encima a Royce jodido King sin decirme primero. Él no tenía idea de que estaba investigando al némesis de King en California. Álvarez, aunque es un cerdo sexual, tiene una muy asombrosa campaña tratando de detener la importación ilegal de sustancias, y King es… bueno, el rey de la mierda ilegal."

Mis cejas se levantaron hasta arriba mientras la escuchaba. Al parecer, ahora que había purgado de su cuerpo el abuso de Miller, la verdadera Bella Swan estaba emergiendo. Y no solo era apasionada, era culta y de lengua afilada. Era intensa y _sexy_, y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza por los pensamientos que estaban empezando a invadirme.

Por el momento, no podía hacer frente a esos pensamientos. Tenía que alejarme de ella. Recogí mi plato, levantándome de la silla. Las dos mujeres me miraron.

"Yo… tengo que ver que precauciones quiere tomar papá respecto a la llegada de Charlie," mentí con facilidad. "Los federales son muy buenos, pero King es… ingenioso."

Llegué a la puerta pero Bella me detuvo.

"Edward," me llamó.

Me volví despacio para mirarla.

"Gracias."

Asentí, sabiendo que estaba hablando de la playa y todo lo que habíamos hablado, pero tenía que irme. Se suponía que tenía que protegerla, no estar viendo cuan dulces eran esos ojos marrones o cuan adorable se veía cuando mordía ese labio inferior. Mierda, solo nos conocíamos desde hace un par de semanas, y solo después de que hubiera pasado por una jodida locura. Mirarla de esa forma me hacía sentir asqueroso y sucio.

"Cuando quieras," le dije, dejando la habitación.

~oOo~

**BELLA **

Era cierto lo que se decía sobre contarle a alguien más tus problemas para que los guardara por ti. La liberación que sentí cuando estallé con Edward fue como levantar una piedra de dos toneladas de mi pecho.

Sabía que él no se sentía cómodo con escucharlo, pero lo hizo a pesar de todo. No solo aceptó lo que le daba y se deshizo de ello, sino que también le encendió fuego y lo pisoteó por mí. Me hizo sentir a salvo. Me hizo sentir que yo era mucho más que lo que había pasado en ese sótano. Y él juró que no pasaría de nuevo.

Escuchando la última experiencia de Edward en la fuerza área, explicaba mucho sobre su personalidad, ni siquiera podía expresarlo con palabras. No solo había perdido a dos amigos, sino que también había visto como habían usado a una niña como arma. Tenía que haber sido horrible presenciarlo. Y por lo que logrado saber de Edward, él se guarda todo, pudiendo encontrar paz solamente cuando hace muebles.

Para él, era incómodo compartir lo que supuse consideraba una debilidad. Él era un hombre valiente, tomando la responsabilidad por cosas que estaban fuera de su control. Era inteligente y amable, pero pensaba que el trabajo que hacía con su padre era malo.

Había escuchado a miembros de grupos mercenarios hablar en Quántico, y no eran malos. Simplemente se les pagaba por cosas que el ejército oficial que no podía o quería hacer. Charlie había estado abasteciendo a este tipo de grupos por años. El hecho de que Carlisle y Edward, ambos personas fuertes y con mentes militares, operaran su propio equipo no me molestaba ni un poco.

Solo me molestaba cuando intentaba hacer que Edward hablara, se bloqueaba completamente. Me estaba dando putos mareos con esos cambios de humor.

Después que dejó mi habitación, Esme finalmente pudo hablar conmigo sobre el tiempo que pasé en ese sótano. No le dije mucho, en especial los detalles escabrosos, pero le di algunas razones por las cuales no había querido que me tocaran y de que se habían tratado mis pesadillas últimamente. Me pareció más difícil decirle a ella de lo que había sido con Edward, pero tal vez fue porque Edward había visto el cuarto. Había visto el resultado, y podía darme cuenta que lo odiaba, odiaba lo que había visto, porque se había esperado lo peor. No sabía que no había sido violada, pero estaría dispuesta a apostar que lo había asumido.

Mientras hablaba, ella revisó mis puntadas, removiéndolas sin dolor para que mi padre no las viera. Todavía estaba un poco magullada, pero mi rostro se había aclarado muy bien. Cuando terminó, estaba emocionalmente extenuada, quedándome dormida con el sonido de las olas del océano golpeando la playa.

Desperté unas horas después cuando el sol se ponía, así que decidí asearme preparándome para ver a mi padre. Con un gemido, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha.

Vistiendo unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca, sin siquiera molestarme en secar mi cabello, finalmente fui a la planta baja. Sintiéndome más ligera y liberada de lo que lo había estado desde que había dejado mi oficina para seguir al senador Álvarez. No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena en la sala cuando entré.

Mi jodidamente dulce y brillante duende nerd _genio_ de computadoras estaba haciendo funcionar sus desvergonzadas habilidades de coqueteo, las cuales Jasper se estaba comiendo con cuchara. Ni siquiera quería saber por qué le estaba mostrando un rifle de francotirador, por amor de Dios, pero lo más probable es que lo había estado limpiando en la mesita de café, teniendo en cuenta que había un trapo y un aceite para armas colocados allí.

Rose y Esme se estaban riendo de algo en la televisión mientras Jake estaba sentado en silencio en un sillón, y los ojos de Makenna estaban fijos en la vista que sea que hubiera en la cocina.

"Hey, Bells," dijeron efusivamente, y yo las saludé con la mano, sonriendo cuando entraba en la cocina.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando finalmente vi lo que la pequeña Mack se estaba comiendo con los ojos. Edward estaba cocinando, de nuevo, una comida lo suficientemente grande para un ejército completo, pero estaba en vaqueros que abrazaban todo lo que tenía perfectamente. También era lo suficientemente malvado como para usar una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas. Que me jodan, incluso sus pies descalzos era malditamente calientes.

Carlisle estaba en la mesa con una laptop, y levantó la vista hacia mí y sonrió. "Ah, las puntadas desaparecieron." Se rio entre dientes y Edward se giró para mirarme, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí." Me reí. "Esas malditas cosas picaban como el infierno."

Los dos hombres se rieron, y pude ver las similitudes entre padre e hijo. Los dos eran extraordinariamente guapos, con sonrisas torcidas y risas francas. Mientras que los ojos de Edward eran de un exuberante y reconfortante verde con una chispa de picardía en ellos, los ojos de Carlisle eran de un profundo azul y guardaban sabiduría y compasión. Carlisle tenía un cabello rubio oscuro, mientras el de Edward todavía era de un color marrón oscuro con los más bonitos reflejos rojizos que jamás había visto, sin embargo, el pelo de Carlisle siempre estaba mucho más controlado que el de su hijo.

Mientras que Edward me había hecho sentir segura y reconfortada por lo que había sucedido en el sótano, también hacía que mi estómago diera volteretas con su loco cabello, su sonrisa torcida y su malditamente _sexy_ pero extraña risa, sin contar cómo luce su cuerpo porque esa es una forma completamente diferente de incitación.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Le pregunté a Edward, mi ceño frunciéndose cuando un rubor color rosa coloreó sus mejillas.

"Bueno," empezó a decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomando el paño de cocina en su hombro, "Le pregunté a Rose lo que necesitarías… quiero decir… s-solo si tu querías… y envíe a Jazz a la t-tienda…"

Tuve que contener mi sonrisa porque acaba de escuchar a Edward "GI Joe" Cullen tartamudear de nuevo, todo porque quería un pie de manzana.

"¿Quieres pie de manzana?" Le pregunté, conteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Solo si quieres hacerlo," dijo con indiferencia, pero podía ver la intensa esperanza arraigada en sus ojos, viéndose de pronto como el chico de trece años que conocí hace tanto tiempo.

"Quiero hacerlo, sino no hubiera preguntado," me reí entre dientes, caminando hacia el refrigerador.

Edward le había preguntado a la persona correcta respecto a los ingredientes porque Rose se podía comer un pie entero ella sola, le gustaba mucho. Traía a casa las cosas para hacerlo solo porque quería que le horneara uno.

"Vamos a necesitar helado," dije, mirando el congelador.

"¡Traje un poco!" Jasper gritó desde la sala. "¡Edward dijo que de vainilla!"

Me eché a reír entonces, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Has estado promocionando ese pie durante todo el día, ¿eh?"

"No," resopló, sin levantar la vista de la estufa. Era un mentiroso y se veía como un niño haciendo un puchero.

"Sí, lo hizo," todo el mundo pareció decir al mismo tiempo.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndome a trabajar.

Edward y yo trabajamos sin problemas en la cocina, y él me dio todo el espacio que necesitaba para extender la corteza, cortar las manzanas y hacerle cortes en la parte superior. Para cuando lo puse en el horno, Edward casi terminaba con un asado con el aroma más increíble que jamás había olido.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?" Pregunté, levantando la tapa e inhalando profundamente de la comida.

"Yo lo hice," se rio entre dientes. "Papá nunca estaba en casa y los sándwiches de _PB&J_ me aburrieron."

"La culpa no funcionará, hijo," Carlisle murmuró desde la mesa, todavía absorto con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su laptop. "También ordenábamos pizza."

Edward hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, gracias," gruñó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la estufa.

Carlisle se echó reír. "Eso lo heredó de su madre. A ella le encantaba cocinar, y la regla era… si estás en casa, te sientas a la mesa y comes. Comida rápida, pizza y cenas congeladas eran malas palabras para ella."

Edward sonrió, asintiendo, pero no dijo nada mientras revisaba su arroz.

"Oh, mi madre no podía cocinar," me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza con el recuerdo. "Hacía_ experimentos_." Hice una mueca pero me eché a reír cuando escuché las quejas en la cocina. "Oh, era malo… las más horribles combinaciones… ¿Alguna vez vieron la película, _Better Off Dead_? Tocino hervido… mierda, con pasas… solo porque sintió que se llevaba bien con pasas. Fue desagradable. Sí, ella era así."

Carlisle se echó a reír, su frente golpeando su mano. Edward gimió, mirándome.

"¿Qué demonios comías?" Preguntó riéndose.

"Papá traía a casa comida china… _seguido_," me reí con un resoplido, levantando la vista cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre más grande que alguna vez había visto entró por la puerta, viéndose amenazante todo de negro, con enormes músculos y lentes de sol. Fue ruidoso al gritar, "Toda la pandilla ya está aquí. ¡Empecemos con la fiesta!"

Di dos pasos hacia atrás solo con su mera presencia. Me perturbó un poco.

"Tranquila, es solo Emmett," Edward susurró, colocando su manos sobre mi hombro. "Se ve como un oso enojado, pero en realidad es como el _Snuggles**(1)**_ del comercial." Se rio suavemente.

"Em, cálmate de una puta vez," Carlisle ladró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Dios, estoy tan fastidiada de este enorme tonto, no puedo soportarlo," una chica, con pelo oscuro y ondulado gimió, entrando para quedar de pie junto a Carlisle. "No me vuelvas a poner como pareja de esa máquina de pedos de allá…. ¡Jamás! ¿Me entiendes?"

"Es tu culpa por hacernos comer en Taco Bell," Emmett se rio con ganas.

"Lo que fue muy a menudo, si me preguntas," mi padre gruñó, entrando en la cocina. "Bells," dijo entre su aliento, viéndose agotado pero aliviado de verme.

"Papá," gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Presentaciones, creo," Carlisle dijo de pronto, aplaudiendo una vez con sus manos a fin de romper la tensión.

"Emmett McCarty, Mickey Giovanni… conozcan a Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Makenna Coleman, Jacob Black y Esme Platt," dijo él, señalando a cada uno de nosotros. "Emmett y Mickey son parte de mi equipo."

Hizo una pausa suficiente para que todos nosotros hiciéramos un gesto con la mano o las estrecháramos con los demás.

"Charlie, ¿recuerdas a mi hijo, Edward?" Carlisle continuó, y Edward estrechó la mano de Charlie con rudeza, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Supuse que fue por todo lo que él había empezado.

"Sí, por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?" Mi padre preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bien, señor," Edward respondió de forma educada pero no dijo nada más.

Carlisle presentó a mi padre con Jasper y Esme, de los cuales la última fue la que obtuvo una mayor reacción de parte de mi padre, porque estaba saliendo con Carlisle, su mejor amigo.

Pero toda la casa se paralizó por completo cuando mi padre, sin podérsele distraer con presentaciones, volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Isabella, que le pasó a tu rostro?" Preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

Mi labio se curveó hacia arriba sin mi permiso, y me volví hacia Edward.

"Él no lo sabe, Bella," dijo con tristeza. "No podíamos arriesgarnos…"

Asentí, comprendiendo, pero tal vez era el momento de que mi papá lo escuchara.

"Fui raptada, _Charlie,_" gruñí, acercándome a él. "Mira los moretones, papá. Tú provocaste esto. Tú lo hiciste, porque tomaste la jodida decisión precipitada de echarte encima a Royce King, él se vino contra mí."

"No, _munchkin_… nunca fue mi intención… no pensé," se quedó sin palabras, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

"No pensaste," resoplé, rodando los ojos. "Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo entre nosotros, ¿cierto?" Dije con brusquedad. "No te molestaste en averiguar si estaba investigando a alguien que King odiaba. Fue doble el regocijo cuando este hombre llegó hasta mí. No pensaste que podría utilizarme para obtener información con respecto a ti, ¿verdad?"

"Bella, ¿qué pasó?"

Negué con mi cabeza. "No te voy a decir. Alguien más puede hacerlo, pero yo no. Esme puede contarte de mis heridas. Edward puede contarte del cuarto donde me encerró… pero yo no. Simplemente no lo haré. Solo te diré esto… ya he visto a ese hombre, lo vi matar a alguien, y ese hombre sigue allá afuera, de manera que ahora… soy un blanco."

"No voy a contarle una mierda," Edward gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Edward," Carlisle lo reprendió, pero fue a medias. Él se volvió hacia mi padre, respirando profundamente. "El que trabajaras para el FBI puso en marcha cosas que se salieron de control. Isabella estaba siguiendo al senador Álvarez, el némesis de King. Cuando actuaste en contra de los deseos de King, él decidió usar a Bella contra ti, pero al mismo tiempo, Álvarez también la quería. Fue una cadena de eventos catastróficos. Edward y yo, por poco y no llegamos a tiempo."

"¡No tuve tiempo!" Gritó mi padre. "Cuando King quiso reunirse, solo tuve tiempo suficiente para comunicarme contigo… y el hombre con quién me contactaste en el FBI. ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? ¿Cómo averiguó King que lo estaba grabando?"

"Esa es el gran interrogante, Charlie," dijo Carlisle en voz baja. "No lo sabemos. Tuvo que haber sido alguien en tu oficina."

Rose se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, los cuales se posaron en Jacob, que se había encogido en una esquina de la habitación.

Me reí sin humor. "Jake ha estado muy ocupado, Ro."

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez, pero a su papá seguro que le gusta pasearse por la oficina de Charlie."

"¡Joder, no te atrevas a culpar a mi padre!" Jake gruñó, acercándose a Carlisle, pero de la nada cuatro armas le estaban apuntando a la cara.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Mickey todos ellos tenían miradas sombrías en sus rostros mientras evaluaban a mi exnovio, con seguro y cargadas.

"¡_Wow_!" Alice y Mack dijeron en voz baja con ojos amplios y bocas abiertas.

"Ya es suficiente," dijo Carlisle entre dientes. "Todos ustedes, cálmense de una puta vez."

Coloqué una mano en el brazo de Edward, haciendo que me mirara. Solo negué con la cabeza y el bajó su _Glock_, colocándola en su espalda baja, pero no estaba contento con ello.

"¿Billy?" dijo Charlie sin aliento. "No, no me puedo imaginar que él…"

"Correcto," dijo Jake con un gruñido, dándoles a todos una mirada recelosa antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Bueno, nada ha cambiado aquí," canturreé con sarcasmo. "¿Cenamos?" Resoplé.

"Bella," Carlisle se quejó, pero no iba a quedarme callada.

"¡No! Ya tengo suficiente. Vamos a comer, y él se puede ir mañana a jugar al _informante_," grité. "Tengo mis propios problemas de los qué preocuparme, como evitar ser asesinada por un psicópata… evitar que un senador le quite a su esposa cada centavo que tiene solamente porque a él le gustan jóvenes y violentas… y regresar a mis chicas a sus respectivos hogares a salvo. Creo que su vida ha sido alterada lo suficiente. Entre más pronto él se vaya, más pronto podrás quitarme a esos pendejos de encima. ¿Tengo razón?" Pregunté, señalando a mi padre.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron quietos y en silencio, con la excepción de Rose. Ella se estaba riendo bajito al fondo de la habitación.

"Bueno, joder, gracias a Dios y todo lo sagrado," dijo entre su aliento. "Bells está de vuelta."

* * *

**(1) Snuggle es la marca de un suavizante de telas en cuyo comercial de televisión sale un tierno osito de felpa de nombre _Snuggles._  
**

* * *

**_Hola :) Espero que estén iniciando bien su fin de semana. Como ven Bella ya dejó salir un poco de todo ese veneno que la estaba matando poco a poco, y a servido puesto que ya hemos visto un poco de la verdadera Bella de vuelta, y parece que a nuestro Mercward (el nombre que se le dio a este Edward en inglés) le agrada esa Bella. Y como que nos sentimos un poco posesivos, ¿no es así? Me gusta que Jacob hubiera sido testigo de lo que se está desenvolviendo entre Edward y Bella, se lo merece. Y parece que le llegó a Charlie su hora de oír unas cuantas verdades, ya veremos la próxima semana un poco más de este encuentro, y una batalla de voluntades que les parecerá muy interesante. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ojalá y todas las que leen pudieran expresar su opinión del capi, anímense a comentar y darme sus opiniones. Buen fin de semana y nos leemos en el próximo capi. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

**BELLA **

Aprendí algo de Edward en el segundo que mi padre puso un pie dentro de la casa de seguridad. Era apasionadamente leal. No le importó que Charlie fuera un viejo amigo de Carlisle. No le importó que Charlie fuera mi padre. No le diría una palabra del tiempo que pasé en ese sótano, aun cuando había dado mi permiso.

De ninguna forma fue grosero, pero tampoco estuvo precisamente platicador. Mientras que Esme había aceptado mi permiso verbal para darle información a mi padre sobre lo que me había pasado, él no iba a decir _nada._

La cena comenzó como una tensa situación incómoda porque había explotado contra mi único pariente de sangre, pero cuando Makenna hizo una simple pregunta, la mesa estalló en una gran discusión.

"Entonces…" Ella alargó la palabra con un tenedor lleno de asado. "¿Ahora qué? Me refiero a que, Charlie entra en custodia protectora mañana, pero… Bellsy sigue en problemas," dijo, sonrojándose un poco y metiendo el tenedor en su boca.

"¿De cuántos problemas estamos hablando?" Emmett preguntó, enderezándose en su silla, y me di cuenta que Rose seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

"Suficientes problemas," Edward refunfuñó, su rostro sombrío y serio.

Todas las cabezas se levantaron de golpe para mirarlo, y me di cuenta que cuando él entraba en total modo de planificación, ponía a la gente nerviosa. Irradiaba calma y tranquilidad, casi demasiada tranquilidad, prácticamente indiferente, insensible. Honestamente no creía que ese fuera el caso con Edward. En realidad pensaba que simplemente era bueno en lo que hacía y tomaba su trabajo con mucha seriedad.

"Miller sigue allá afuera," Carlisle empezó a decir, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, "así que no podemos simplemente enviarlas de vuelta a casa, chicas. No hay suficientes de mis hombres…" – él se rio por la nariz, rodando los ojos cuando Mickey resopló indignada y le levantó una ceja—"….y mujeres para cuidarlas individualmente. Prefiero mantenerlas juntas una vez que Cheney se haya encargado de que recojan a Charlie mañana por la mañana."

"No llevará mucho tiempo para que King se dé cuenta de quién es importante y quién no," dije. "Muy probablemente ya esté reuniendo información en _Gravity_ y TT. Va a averiguar quién respalda mi compañía," dije, señalando a Carlisle. "Va a averiguar qué firma legal está esperando por esas fotos de Álvarez. Va a ahondar en la vida de mis chicas porque tiene recursos ilimitados."

"También nosotros," Emmett respondió con una sonrisa, y era completamente contagiosa.

Edward tenía razón, el tipo enorme lucía como la mejor máquina de matar, pero tenía una dulzura infantil en él.

"Solo digo que", Emmett continuó encogiéndose de hombros, "podemos acabar con este King justo donde vive. No se pierde mucho, en realidad."

"Solo que ahora está siendo vigilado por los federales, Em," Jasper replicó. "Tan pronto como Charlie nos deje, King va a ser vigilado, si no lo están haciendo ya. ¿Qué dijo Benny?" Le preguntó a Carlisle.

"Que están construyendo su caso mientras hablamos," Carlisle respondió con calma. "El testimonio de Charlie y la conversación grabada les proporcionará la orden judicial para arrestar a King, pero hasta que él no esté en su presencia, no pueden hacer nada."

"¿Quién está tras Bells?" Charlie preguntó. "¿Quién es Miller?"

"Riley Miller," dijo Edward con su voz baja, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada de su plato de comida. "El hombre de confianza de King…"

"¿Con una cicatriz en el mentón?" Mi papá preguntó, su rostro pálido cuando me miró.

"Sip," le dije, sin entonación alguna. "Cabello rubio, ojos azules… le gusta… _tomarse su tiempo_."

Mi labio se frunció de nuevo, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro. Levanté la vista para ver a Esme mirándome con cariño y comprensión, pero también con ira allí.

"Mierda, él estuvo en mi oficina," Charlie dijo en voz baja, bajando la vista a su plato con una expresión atónita en su rostro. "Él vio tu foto. Ya sabes, ¿la que tengo en mi escritorio?"

Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron, e inhalé con brusquedad, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Dijo que eras muy bonita, pero escucho eso a menudo, Bells," susurró, sin darme la cortesía de mirarme a los ojos. "Dijo que le gustaría conocerte… no le di importancia porque King era lo más importante en ese momento."

"No, no lo era," Edward murmuró para sí mismo pero porque estaba sentado junto a él, lo escuché fuerte y claro.

"Bueno, es bueno saber que Miller puede decidir algo y apegarse a ello," dije con desdeño, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar las risas sin humor de Emmett y Rose.

"Bells," mi papá empezó a decir, sus ojos finalmente mirando a los míos, "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Le dije en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la mano diciendo que no tenía importancia. "Tienes tus prioridades," murmuré, volviendo mi atención hacia Alice. "¿Le enviaste esas fotos a Marshall Spencer?"

"No," dijo ella, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Carlisle.

"Le dije que no lo hiciera, Bella," dijo Carlisle, soltando su tenedor. "Sería mejor si no usaras ninguna forma de comunicación por ahora. No estoy seguro de quién puede rastrearnos."

"_Tienen_ que ser entregadas. Estoy retrasada por casi tres semanas," espeté, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "¿Podríamos al menos quitarme _a un jodido cabrón_ de encima?" Rugí, soltando mi tenedor con fuerza.

Mickey resopló, sonriéndome. Se inclinó hacia Jasper susurrando, "Tiene espíritu…"

Jasper se rio entre dientes, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Todavía no has visto nada," le dijo.

"Bien, en persona entonces," resoplé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Alguien puede venir conmigo, pero más vale que le entregue esas fotos a la esposa de Álvarez. Punto."

"No," Edward gruñó. "Vas a ser un blanco fácil. Tú misma dijiste que King averiguaría en qué caso estás trabajando. ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Tú," le dije, señalándolo, "no me dices qué hacer. He estado lidiando con este tipo por meses, y finalmente lo atrapé. El dinero de su esposa es heredado, y él está tratando de quitárselo. Él es un pendejo infiel que le gusta ser azotado por jovencitas, y por más que me gustaría golpearlo yo misma, no se merece el dinero de la que pronto será su ex. Ya la ha hecho sufrir lo suficiente. ¿Comprendes?"

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, pero su rostro permaneció ilegible. Parecía encabronado, y me pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se le enfrentó, cuándo alguien simplemente no siguió cada una de sus órdenes. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero la cerró de golpe.

Mickey se rio entre dientes. "Maldición, tienes razón, Jazz."

"Te dije," canturreó, chocando su puño con el de ella, y luego carraspeó. "Chicos… ¿Eddie?" Empezó a decir, sonriendo con tanta diversión que prácticamente se saboreaba. "Podemos llevarla a la firma legal y sacarla de allí en cuestión de minutos, y lo sabes. La llevamos… la sacamos… cambiamos de casa de seguridad. Colócame en el techo, haz que Mickey la lleve. Tú entras con ella. Es fácil... terminó."

"Él tiene razón, hijo," Carlisle reflexionó, rascándose la barbilla.

"Sabes que Miller va a estar vigilando esa firma. Se va a dar cuenta que Bella no ha entregado esas fotos," Edward gruñó. "Ella va estar allí, afuera, totalmente expuesta."

"Pero puede funcionar, hombre," Emmett añadió, recargándose en su silla.

"Sabes que ella tiene razón," Jasper continuó. "Si podemos al menos terminar con el problema de Álvarez, entonces podremos enfocarnos en King… o Miller… o lo que sea."

Edward estaba lívido, pero no dijo nada cuando se levantó de la mesa. Todos hicimos una mueca cuando su silla se arrastró hacia atrás en el piso de la cocina raspándolo con fuerza. Salió de la cocina y le dio la vuelta a la esquina.

"Oooh, el niño bonito está encabronado," Mickey se rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes, Bella. Simplemente, a él no le gusta cuando le cambian sus planes."

"Yo no me preocupo… de nada," le respondí con una ceja levantada por como lo había llamado. ¿Niño bonito? ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? "Ya tengo gente por la cual preocuparme."

"Sí, pero es tu cuello el que está en juego," Edward gruñó, entrando a zancadas a la habitación. Puso su silla de nuevo frente a la mesa, devolviéndome mi arma. "Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a ir armados hasta los putos dientes. ¿Comprendes?"

"Sip," resoplé, tomando mi arma despacio.

"¡Perfecto!" Emmett sonrió, frotándose las manos. "¡Ahora ya tenemos algo que hacer! Así que, ¿dónde está esa firma legal?"

Alice se enderezó en su silla con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Spencer, Wyatt, and Townsend. Está localizado en el centro de Seattle. Mil quinientos cinco de la calle Clark. Las coordinadas son—"

"Alice, suficiente…" Me reí, negando con la cabeza ante el hecho de que la duende podía recordar todo. "Con la dirección está bien. No vamos a aterrizar la nave nodriza en el techo."

Todos en la mesa se rieron entre dientes, pero mi padre se rio con un resoplido. "¡No puedo creer que me la robaste!"

"Nop… ella vino conmigo voluntariamente," canturreé, dándole un guiño a mi Alice.

Ella respondió dando de risitas, tomando un bocado de su cena.

El resto de la cena la pasamos comiendo, viendo mapas en teléfonos de donde estaba la oficina legal, y preparando un plan. Estaba dispuesta a ceder mi seguridad a Edward y Jasper, pero no iba a retractarme en cuanto a finalizar algo que había empezado, considerando que se trataba de mi trabajo.

Cuando terminamos, mi papá salió al porche trasero a fumarse un cigarrillo, llevándose a Carlisle y Jake con él mientras cortaba el pie que tanto había deseado Edward.

"Así que, niño bonito," Mickey empezó a decir, y levanté la vista para verla sonreírle a él cuando se sentaban en la sala. "¿Te mantuviste alejado de esas chicas de Cali como te dije?"

"He estado ocupado, Mick," Edward espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ha estado algo… agitado por aquí. No ha todos nos ordenan vigilar a un viejo aburrido," Edward contratacó.

Me reí para mí misma, asintiendo de acuerdo, pero continué con mi trabajo poniendo en platos las rebanadas de pie de manzana.

Makenna se me acercó, susurrando, "No crees que él se haya cogido eso, ¿o sí?"

Mi cabeza se giró rápidamente hacia ella e hizo una mueca, pero volvió a mirar hacia la sala, donde Edward y su equipo estaban finalizando cómo íbamos a entrar a Seattle y dónde nos íbamos a quedar después.

Mickey estaba sentada junto a él, mirando por sobre su hombro. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, con pelo marrón oscuro, rizado, ojos color miel, y una tez italiana aceitunada. Su sonrisa era hermosa, con dientes blancos y hoyuelos, y algo pícara.

"Cómo puedo saberlo, Mack," me reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿No quieres saber?"

"Eh… no," resoplé, rodando los ojos.

"Dios, yo sí quiero saber. Demonios, quiero saber todo de lo que él es capaz," ronroneó, mordiéndose las uñas. "Apuesto que es increíble en—"

"Ni lo digas," gruñí, quitándole la mano de la boca con un golpe. "Y deja ese mal hábito."

"Sí, pero, solo míralo," se quejó, mirándolo por un momento mientras él le decía a Jasper dónde se iba a colocar con su rifle.

"No tengo que hacerlo, Mack," me reí. "¿Podrías por favor controlar a tu calenturienta adolescente interior?"

Ella sonrió, rompiendo en risitas, y asintió. "Te gusta."

"Peleamos como perros y gatos," repliqué, sin admitir nada. "Tú misma lo viste en la mesa."

"No, es solo que ustedes dos son apasionados respecto a lo que hacen para ganarse la vida. ¡Eso se convertirá en extraordinarios fuegos artificiales en la jodida cama!" Se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"Increíble," murmuré, agregando helado a los platos. Cogí algunas rebanadas de pie y me volví hacia Mack, quién de nuevo estaba comiéndose con los ojos a Edward. "Makenna… no estoy bromeando," le siseé. "Deja de babear por él. ¡No es una jodida celebridad en una de tus revistas!"

Ella soltó de nuevo unas risitas. "¡De verdad te gusta!" Canturreó, cogiendo el resto de las porciones y ayudándome a llevarlas a la sala.

"Eso no importa," canturreé en respuesta, fulminándola con la mirada cuando se dejó caer en una silla, riéndose como tonta y sosteniendo un plato bajo la cara de Edward mientras él veía un mapa.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, esa dulce sonrisa torcida plantada firmemente en su cara. "Veamos si es el mismo."

"Ya han pasado catorce años, Edward," me reí burlonamente, rodando los ojos. "¿Cómo es posible que lo recuerdes lo suficientemente bien como para compararlo?"

"Fue un buen pie de mierda," murmuró con un bocado de helado y manzanas calientes con canela. "¡Oh, joder!" Gimió, sus ojos rodándose a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¡Es perfecto!"

Me eché a reír, pero por dentro, sentía desmayarme. El que rodara los ojos y el gemido me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en mis partes femeninas.

Por desgracia, todavía necesitaba tener una conversación con mi padre antes de que se fuera por la mañana. Me di la vuelta, pero él me detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó, y no estaba ciega para no ver que todos se nos quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—en especial su equipo—tomando bocados de su postre sin ver.

"Tengo que hablar con Charlie," dije en voz baja, encogiéndome de hombros al mismo tiempo que empezaba a alejarme.

"¿No quieres saber del plan?" Preguntó, tomando otro descomunal bocado de pie.

"No, estoy bastante segura que tú me ladrarás las órdenes más tarde. Confío en ti para el plan. Solo necesito deshacerme de esas fotos," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Él rodó los ojos por las risas de su equipo y mis chicas. "Pero vamos a hacer esto mañana en la tarde, una vez que se vaya tu padre," me dijo, tomando otro enorme bocado.

"Edward, tranquilo… vas a ahogarte, y ya no queda mucho pie. Deberías saborearlo," me reí con un resoplido, negando con la cabeza.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Murmuró con la boca llena, mirando su plato y luego levantando la vista de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Solo me toca un pedazo?"

Hice un gesto con la mano alrededor de la habitación hacia todos los que estaban comiendo.

"Hijos de puta," se quejó con un puchero, raspando lo último que quedaba en su plato con el tenedor e ignorando los exagerados mmmm que ahora todos estaban haciendo solo para encabronarlo.

Casi esperaba que lamiera el plato dejándolo limpio, y si lo hacía… hubiera tenido que salir huyendo de la habitación. Ya era lo suficientemente malo con él sentado allí con una apretada camiseta negra y vaqueros que juro por Dios se moldeaban a sus muslos como una segunda piel. Si veo su legua, puede que no sea capaz de hablar por horas.

"Voy a hacer otro, pero en cuanto a lo de mañana, solo planéenlo. Estoy bien con lo que sea que decidan. ¿Está bien?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca por dentro cuando mi voz se quebró justo cuando limpió se tenedor con la lengua.

"Bien," resopló molesto, colocando su ahora plato vacío sobre la mesita de café con el ceño fruncido. En seguida volvió su atención al mapa frente a él.

Me volví para ver a Makenna sonriéndome con suficiencia, pero le levanté una ceja, y ella carraspeó, conteniendo su sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia la puerta cuando oí a Edward gruñir, "¡Ese otro pie es mío!"

Salí por la puerta trasera hacia el porche, mirando a Carlisle a los ojos. "Hay pie en la encimera de la cocina."

"¿El pie con el que mi hijo ha estado obsesionado todo el día?" Aclaró riéndose entre dientes.

"Ese mismo." Dije con una risita. "Ve por él antes de que se dé cuenta que hay un pedazo abandonado."

"¡Estoy en ello!" Se rio, levantándose de un salto de la mecedora y dejándome con mi padre y mi ex. Mi padre estaba en el columpio, y Jake estaba sentado en la barandilla del porche.

"Hiciste el pie de manzana de Jane, ¿verdad?" Charlie se rio entre dientes. "¡La mujer pudo haber vendido esas cosas para ganarse la vida!"

"Lo hice," dije en voz baja, sentándome en la mecedora que Carlisle acababa de dejar vacía. "Y se hubiera hecho millonaria."

"Y que lo digas," Jake concordó riendo burlonamente y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Respiré profundamente porque necesitaba que me escucharan. "Tenemos que hablar," dije, mirando a mi padre.

Él hizo una mueca y Jake se iba poner de pie.

"No, también contigo," le dije, levantando una mano. "De hecho, contigo primero, Jake." Suspiré, levantando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho en la mecedora y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. "Jacob, sé porque te presentaste en mi oficina, consiguiendo que te arrastraran hasta aquí. Sé que probablemente tu padre esté enfermo de la preocupación porque has estado fuera de contacto por casi tres semanas. No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haría cambiar de opinión sobre lo que hiciste, por mucho que te disculpes. Jamás. Ya no hay un nosotros."

Jacob bajó la vista a sus manos, asintiendo lentamente. "Por si sirve de algo, Bells, no significó nada. Deberías—"

"¿Lo ves?" Me reí sin humor, señalándolo. "Ese es el problema. Sé que no significó nada para ti. ¿Qué hay de Lauren? ¿Significó algo para ella? ¿Significó algo cuando fueron necesarios dos para hacerlo, y ella fue la única que fue despedida?" Hice esa última pregunta con una ceja levantada hacia mi padre, que al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así que continué.

"Ustedes dos parecen haber formado el "Club de machos que odian a las mujeres", y no voy a permitirlo. Sí, Jake y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Eso ya quedó atrás. Sí, sé que quieres que trabaje para ti, papá. Eso no va a suceder. Sé que querías que Jake y yo estuviéramos juntos porque su padre es algún tipo de genio en contabilidad, y nuestro vínculo sería algo así como una unión real en su pequeño mundo corporativo, pero ni lo sueñes. No soy una princesa".

"Necesito que los dos se vayan mañana, y necesito que los dos permanezcan a salvo y _hagan lo correcto._ Papá, es encomiable que quieras atrapar a este tipo, aunque desearía que lo hubieras discutido conmigo. Jake… tienes que mantener un perfil bajo, quédate con mi padre, y mantenlo a salvo. Actúa como su asistente, si tienes que hacerlo, pero tienes que prometérmelo."

Jake asintió fervorosamente y dijo, "Lo haré, Bella. Te lo prometo."

Charlie levantó la vista hacia Jake e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las puertas francesas. Jake se deslizó de la barandilla, se acercó a mí, y me plantó un largo beso en mi frente.

"De verdad, lo siento," susurró. "Te he amado toda mi vida, y lo di por sentado."

Levanté la vista hacia el hombre con el que había estado saliendo en los últimos años pero que conocía de toda la vida, y asentí. "Lo sé, Jakey."

Él levantó la vista cuando una fuerte risa se hizo eco a través de las puertas cerradas. Vi a mi ex estudiar a Edward. Hizo una mueca, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarme. "Será mejor que cuide de ti. Será mejor que te mantenga a salvo."

"Ya me salvó la vida una vez," le dije, "y parece empeñado en seguir haciéndolo, así que…" Me encogí de hombros, sin saber que más decir.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Bells," Jake dijo en voz baja, rodando los ojos.

"Jake," gruñí, apretando los dientes de rabia. "Él me sacó de un cuarto unos treinta segundos antes de que un hombre me violara y asesinara. Él vio el cuarto, vio los moretones y los cortes. ¡_Impidió que te asesinara_!"

Mi padre y Jake se sobrecogieron por mi franqueza, pero Jake solo asintió, besó mi frente de nuevo y fue adentro.

Una vez que la puerta hizo clic cuando se cerró, Charlie se enderezó en su asiento, mirándome. "Vamos a estar separados por un tiempo, Bells," empezó a decir, bajando la vista a sus manos y devuelta hacia mí. "Y soy consciente de que yo comencé esta tormenta de mierda, y lo siento por no haberte dicho. Siento que nos hayamos… distanciado. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Es solo que tengo una forma de mierda de demostrarlo."

Solté un bufido, cerrando los ojos. Amaba a mi padre, aun cuando no era perfecto, pero era jodido el momento que escogió. Elegía los momentos más inoportunos para decirme esas cosas.

"Te puse en peligro, y no tenía idea de que tan cerca estuve de perderte hasta que Carlisle me contó todo. Soy un tonto, Bells. Traté de moldearte en lo que pensé que tenías que ser en lugar de dejarte simplemente… ser tú. Te impuse a Jake, no te ayudé con _Gravity_, y creí que el FBI no era para ti. Estaba equivocado… sobre todo ello."

"Papá…"

"No, déjame terminar," susurró, levantando su mano. "Quiero que escuches todo lo que te diga Carlisle. Su grupo es fuerte e inteligente. Te mantendrán a salvo, y cuando esto haya terminado, empezaremos de nuevo, cariño. Nos tomaremos un tiempo juntos, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, y yo fruncí el ceño ante la opresión en su voz.

"Bien, papi," dije en voz baja, un poco sorprendida de verlo de esa forma.

"Pero quiero que me prometas algo, Bells," continuó, mirándome, sus ojos fieros y determinados.

Asentí. "Sí… lo que tú quieras."

"Si algo me sucede, si por alguna razón, no salgo de esto…" Él levantó su mano cuando abrí la boca para oponerme hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Dejé algo para ti en la casa del árbol, nena. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí, mi ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué?"

Él negó, sin darle importancia a mi pregunta. "Solo, prométemelo…"

"Te lo prometo, papi…" Le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Él también se puso de pie, y me atrajo en un fiero abrazo, susurrando. "Jake no te merece, _munchkin_. Eres demasiado buena para aguantar jodidos errores. Siento no haberle pateado el trasero, Bella."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando finalmente escuché las palabras que había necesitado escuchar el día que había atrapado a Jake engañándome. Lo abracé con más fuerza, inhalando el aroma que era de mi padre, Old Spice, cigarros y menta.

"Tu madre habría estado orgullosa de ti. Sé que yo lo estoy." Besó la parte superior de su cabeza, apartándose y besando mi mejilla.

"Te amo, papá. Por favor, ten cuidado… por favor, haz lo que ellos te digan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"También te amo, _munchkin_. Siento no haberlo demostrado muy bien, pero te juro que es verdad," susurró en el tope de mi cabeza, plantándome un beso más antes de entrar.

Me dejé caer en el columpio, levantando mis piernas de nuevo y enviando una silenciosa plegaria a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar, que mi padre volviera a casa, a mí.

**EDWARD **

Mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció cuando vi a Bella unirse a su padre y Jacob afuera, mi propio padre dejándolos solos. Para dos personas que aseguran preocuparse por ella, es malditamente seguro que Charlie y Jacob no lo han demostrado últimamente. La declaración de Charlie con relación a King siendo lo más importante en el momento me había encabronado. Ningún hombre debería olvidar que su familia es primero. Ni siquiera tenía palabras por lo pendejo que fue Jacob al engañarla. Después de ver la foto que Bella había tomado del acto real, en realidad no entendía porque la chica en la foto no tenía nada que ver con Bella.

El hecho de que ella los hubiera atrapado es una cosa, pero el imprimir esa foto, ampliarla al tamaño de un cartel de película, y colgarla en el vestíbulo principal de una empresa honorable… Bueno, mi respeto por Isabella Swan se había multiplicado por diez.

Volví a bajar la vista hacia el mapa frente a mí, haciendo una marca donde Jasper tenía que instalar su ubicación de francotirador. "Jazz, tú te colocarás aquí," empecé a decir, levantando la vista para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Mickey. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué… fue… eso?" Preguntó, echándole un vistazo a la puerta trasera antes de volverme a mirarme a mí.

No ignoraba que Rose, Alice y Makenna me estaban mirando, pero no tenía deseos de tener un momento Dr. Phil enfrente de todos. Joder, ni pensarlo.

"¡Concéntrate!" Dije con brusquedad, estrellando mi dedo en el mapa. "¡No me van a disparar en el culo porque tú no te sabes el plan! ¡Necesito que nos dejes aquí," gruñí, señalando la intersección de Clark y State en el mapa, "y nos recojas en el mismo maldito lugar! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Mick?"

"Señor," dijo en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza y miró hacia Jasper.

"Todo el mundo llevará un radio, incluyendo Bella," gruñí. Rodé los ojos ante la tensión que había causado que entrara en la habitación, pero no podía permitir que hubiera errores. No podía permitir que nada saliera mal cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Bella y esta misión.

Sabía que estaba siendo un pendejo, pero en serio, no era de su incumbencia. De ninguno de ellos. Sabía que tenían curiosidad, pero ni siquiera yo mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo. La forma en que se me enfrentó en la mesa, diciéndome que no iba a decirle qué hacer, tenía que haber sido la cosa más irritante y _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida. Había estado tan cabreada, sus ojos llameantes de furia cuando tratamos de decirle que entregar esas fotos a la oficina legal era peligroso. Era apasionada con su trabajo, la seguridad de sus amigos, y el hecho de que era muy consciente de que haciendo esta simple acción al menos terminaría con algo de la mierda que la perseguía.

Mi padre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para escuchar nuestro plan, sosteniendo un plato con el asombroso pie de manzana de Bella.

"Espera, ¿hay más?" Gruñí, viendo con envidia como se metía un enorme bocado a su boca.

Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hay dos rebanadas más, pero no sé si son para Charlie y Jake…"

"Ellos se lo pierden," gruñí, levantándome de un salto del sofá y entrando a zancadas a la cocina, donde Esme estaba apoyada contra la encimera.

"Detente," me dijo, levantando su mano. "Esos no son para ti."

"No me importa," me reí, alcanzando un plato, pero ella me pegó en la mano.

"¡Ay, carajo! ¿Qué demonios?" Resoplé, frotándome la mano para quitarme el ardor.

La casa completa se echó a reír, lo que no mejoró mi humor. Quería ese maldito postre. Yo le había pedido a Bella que lo hiciera, y lo había hecho. Era mío, maldición.

Jacob entró por la puerta trasera justo en ese momento, viéndose como si alguien le hubiera robado su cachorro… o roto su corazón. Por lo que fuera, se veía completamente destrozado.

"Jacob, ¿quieres un poco?" Esme le ofreció cortésmente, tendiéndole un plato.

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome. "Si Edward lo quiere, se puede quedar con él…" Murmuró, dándome una mirada significativa, y tuve la sensación de que no estaba hablando del pie. "Tengo que reunir mis cosas antes de que nos vayamos por la mañana," suspiró, dando un ligero asentamiento.

Caminó hacia mi padre, tendiéndole su mano, y estrechó la suya cuando mi padre respondió del mismo modo. "No tenías que haber cuidado de mí estás últimas semanas," comenzó a decir, "pero lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco. Bella me ha pedido que vaya con Charlie para mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Crees que me lo permitan? Ella dijo algo sobre ir como su asistente o alguna mierda…"

"Me aseguraré de que lo sepan, Jacob," mi padre le dijo con un gesto firme.

Una vez que dio la vuelta a la esquina y empezó a subir las escaleras, le arrebaté el plato a Esme de su mano. "Él se lo pierde," murmuré, rodando los ojos por su risita.

Lo calenté un poco en el microondas, añadiéndole helado de vainilla. Me di la vuelta para ver a Esme sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"¡No te rías de mí! Está malditamente bueno," gruñí con la boca llena.

Se rio entre dientes, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. "No me atrevería, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿es el postre o quién lo hizo lo que hace que te guste tanto?"

"No lo sé, Dr. Freud," refunfuñé, "¿pero no puede pasar una noche sin que analices todo?"

Ella sonrió, para nada ofendida, porque estoy seguro era similar a mi padre de alguna forma. "Seguro, Edward. Lo que tú digas," canturreó, y los dos levantamos la vista hacia la puerta cuando se abrió.

Charlie entró, luciendo igual que Jacob, y me pregunté que les había dicho Bella porque parecía haber estado llorando, aunque estaba seguro que nunca lo admitiría. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de nosotros estábamos en la cocina, pero miró a mi padre.

"Vas a jurarme que ella estará bien," gruñó, señalando con su dedo detrás de él. "Vas a jurarme con tu vida que cuidarás de mi pequeña."

"Es mi ahijada, Charlie," mi padre respondió, mirando a su mejor amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos, y seguiremos haciendo más. Hasta que King y Miller estén en la cárcel o muertos… ella estará con nosotros."

"Lo que sea necesario, yo lo cubriré, Carl," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo puedes sacar de la cuenta de la empresa. Me importa una mierda, pero no puedo decepcionarla. Ya he hecho eso muchas veces…"

"Los gastos de esta misión están cubiertos," dijo mi padre. "Es mi responsabilidad, Charlie. Te lo debo. Y mi equipo se encargara de ello," prometió, haciendo un gesto hacia todos en la habitación.

Charlie miró alrededor a todos nosotros, y Jasper, Emmett y Mickey asintieron de acuerdo, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí. Me erguí y puse mi plato sobre la encimera cuando él se acercó a mí.

"Mi Bells me dijo lo que hiciste… de lo que la salvaste," susurró. "Te debo una, hijo. Y lo digo en serio."

Estreché su mano y pude ver el dolor, el disgusto en su rostro. Se sentía asqueado por lo que ella, evidentemente, le había dicho. No sabía exactamente lo que sabía, de manera que no dije nada, en su lugar, solo asentí en silencio.

"Es un hueso duro de roer. Ha tenido que serlo, viviendo solamente conmigo durante todos estos años, así que puede oler la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia," se rio entre dientes. "Confía en ti y en Carlisle. Por favor… no la decepcionen."

"No, señor," le prometí, negando. "No lo haré, señor."

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Charlie, y se volvió hacia mi padre. "Ven para que me digas que esperar de mañana, Carl, mientras reúno mis cosas."

Los dos dejaron la habitación, y me volví para mirar hacia el porche. Hice una mueca, alcanzando a ver a Bella meciéndose despacio en el columpio del porche, sus rodillas pegadas a su barbilla. Se veía como una niñita, una niñita perdida.

Cogí mi plato y abrí la puerta. La cerré con cuidado detrás de mí, recargándome en ella. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Dime que no le disparaste a nadie para conseguir otro pedazo," dijo con una risita.

"Se lo merecían," respondí riendo entre dientes, encantado de escuchar ese sonido de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…" Suspiró, colocando su barbilla sobre sus brazos y mirándome. "Eso se sintió como… un adiós," dijo con una mueca y arrugando su nariz.

Me senté junto a ella en el columpio, mirándola. "Está preocupado por ti."

"Lo sé." Asintió, sonriendo cuando tomé otro bocado. "Voy a hacer otro, Edward."

Sonreí, lamiendo mis labios. "Será mejor que hagas dos la próxima vez. Quiero uno para mí solo."

"Consigue que mañana todo salga bien, y te prometo que vas a tener uno completo," me dijo, pero el humor había dejado su voz y su rostro.

"Es un plan sencillo, Bella. Mickey nos llevará y nos dejará allí. Emmett va a estar en el vestíbulo. Jasper va a estar sobre el techo al otro lado de la calle."

"Jasper es un francotirador, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, señora."

"¿Y Emmett y Mickey?"

"Emmett es muy bueno con las armas y explosivos. Mickey puede irrumpir o salir de lo que sea."

"¿Y tú?"

"Soy bueno en tierra… mucho mejor en el aire," le dije, sonriendo con suficiencia. "Puedo manejar situaciones de emergencia, en caso de que el plan salga mal."

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente. "¿Y vas a estar conmigo?"

"Sí, y los dos vamos a llevar radio."

"De acuerdo," dijo, enderezándose en su asiento. "¿Y vamos a cambiar de casa de seguridad?"

"Tengo que preguntarle a papá. Es decisión suya," le dije, poniendo mi ahora triste plato vacío en la mesita junto a mí. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, me pregunto si deberíamos instalar a Alice en alguna parte con sus computadoras," pensó en voz alta. Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Ella es una extraordinaria ayuda cuando tienes que salir de situaciones complicadas."

"Tenemos a Ben," le dije.

"El tipo en el FBI, ¿verdad?" Preguntó y yo asentí. "Prefiero que él cuide de papá y Jake."

Pensé en ello por un momento. "No podemos ir a tu oficina," le dije.

"No creo que lo necesite. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que trajo como dos laptops con ella, y también usará el mío."

Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, y me puse de pie, abriendo un poco la puerta. "Alice," la llamé, y su cabeza se levantó de su conversación con Jasper. "Ven aquí cuando tengas un segundo."

"Bien," canturreó, poniéndose de pie.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella. "Tu especialista en computadoras está coqueteando con mi francotirador."

Se echó a reír, cubriendo su rostro. "Lo sé. ¡No puedo hacer que se detenga!"

En ese momento estaba tan bella que quitaba el aliento, completamente sonrojada y riendo felizmente. Sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban, su nariz se arrugaba de forma encantadora, y metió su cabello detrás de su oreja con gracia. Bella era impresionante cuando estaba feliz.

"Él no se está quejando, Bella," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararlo.

"Eso también lo sé," suspiró felizmente, limpiando lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. "Estoy segura que a ninguno de ustedes, chicos, les hace falta compañía femenina," bromeó, rodando los ojos.

"Yo… nosotros… o sea…" Estaba a punto de negar su declaración, pero no podía. Sería una flagrante mentira, y Alice se apareció por la puerta trasera justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo alegremente, sonriéndonos a ambos.

"¿Ali, que necesitas para instalarte para lo de mañana?" Bella le preguntó. "¿Si te necesito en línea y accesible?"

"Eh… acceso a Wi-Fi, en mis dos computadoras y la tuya, y algún tipo de comunicación contigo," respondió inmediatamente. "Por si quieres saberlo, hay un cibercafé a la vuelta de la esquina de esa oficina legal. Podría estar en un coche estacionado cerca, de forma que podemos irnos cuando termine."

Bella me miró. "Eso requiere un conductor, una persona más involucrada."

Hice una mueca, negando con la cabeza, pero levanté un dedo. "Mi padre está siguiendo al FBI para seguir a tu padre. Mickey nos lleva, Emmett está en el vestíbulo, y Jasper está sobre el techo. No creo—"

"Rose puede conducir," Alice y Bella dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ha ido conmigo antes en vigilancias," Bella explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿A qué coches tenemos acceso?"

"Mickey va a conducir el BMW de mi padre. Emmett y Jasper van a llevar vehículos separados, la camioneta de Jasper y mi coche."

"Eso nos deja el Jeep que está afuera," Bella señaló.

Suspiré, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Esto se puede poner realmente feo, Bella. ¿Estás segura de que quieres involucrarlas?" Pregunté.

"Ya estamos involucradas," Alice respondió en su lugar. "Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿cierto? Todos queremos que esto termine… sin problemas. Queremos mantener alejado a ese pendejo de Bella. Por si no lo sabes, todas tenemos talentos que se pueden utilizar. No hay una de nosotros que no esté dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar, Edward."

"¿Makenna también?" Me burlé, sin ignorar por completo que esa chica se me quedaba mirando. Parecía joven y un poco tonta.

"No dejes que esa chica te engañe." Bella se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Puede que sea la presidenta de tu club de fans, pero no la contraté por sus increíbles habilidades para contestar el teléfono," dijo riéndose por la nariz. "Esa chica puede recordar el rostro de la gente y dibujarla con la calidad de una fotografía."

"Oh. Espera… ¿club de fans?" Pregunté, sin tener ni idea de lo que quiso decir.

Las dos chicas se rieron pero no dijeron nada más al respecto.

"De hecho, pondría a Mack con Jasper con un par de binoculares," Alice sugirió. "Ella podría identificar a Miller o a cualquier miembro de la 'familia' de King porque ha estado estudiando sus archivos del FBI."

"En realidad, podría ponerla allí arriba con un lente de larga distancia en mi cámara," Bella pensó. "He estado enseñándole cómo usarlo. Aprendió malditamente rápido."

"Oh, maldición," suspiré. "Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas."

Me paseé de un lado a otro, pasando la mano por mi cabello, pero me detuve frente a Bella. "Está bien," accedí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Me pone nervioso trabajar con gente con la que nunca antes he trabajado, pero… de verdad, no creo que tengamos opción," reflexioné, mirando a Alice.

"Acabas de mejorar tus probabilidades a un once por ciento," dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?"

Me reí burlonamente. "Tú… me asustas," le gruñí en broma, señalando a la cosita pequeña que todos llamaban duende.

"No te preocupes… ella asusta a mucha gente," Bella murmuró con ironía, esquivando el pequeño puño de Alice.

"Bueno, vamos a decirle a todos sobre los cambios," refunfuñé, sin saber cómo lo tomaría mi equipo. "Esto va a ser interesante."

~oOo~

"Esto es una jodida mierda," Mickey murmuró a mi lado mientras yo seguía pendiente de Jake y Bella.

Los federales habían llegado hace unos minutos, y Bella se estaba despidiendo de su padre y de Jacob. Ben Cheney había viajado con ellos como un favor personal a mi padre. Quería a alguien que conociera en el coche con Charlie Swan. Cheney también le había explicado a Bella que Charlie estaría fuera de contacto por algún tiempo, junto con Jake. Le dijo que una vez que se emitiera la orden de arresto contra King, era entonces que las cosas se iban a poner peligrosas porque los hombres de King empezarían a cazar a Charlie y a cualquier persona asociada con todo este lío.

"Suficiente es con tu novia de allá, pero—". Dijo de forma insidiosa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como una jodida niña haciendo un puchero.

"¡Basta!" Le dije con brusquedad, volviéndome hacia ella. Ya había escuchado suficiente de sus quejas la noche anterior. Ella parecía ser la única que tenía un problema con el apoyo adicional que el equipo de Bella estaba proporcionando.

Emmett se había reído, bromeando con Rose sobre "conducir con su palanca de mando," y ella lo había tomado como si nada, sonriendo y diciéndole que "nadie podía manejar una palanca como ella podía hacerlo." Fue sugestivo y gracioso… y un poco escalofriante al mismo tiempo porque al parecer Emmett había encontrado su otra mitad cuando se trata de ser vulgar. Rose lo dominaba brillantemente.

Jasper, aunque preocupado por la edad y experiencia de Makenna más que nada, no tenía problema con ello. De hecho, de inmediato había empezado a decirle como sería estar en ese techo, y ella había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

No, las chicas no eran estúpidas; Bella esperaba que dieran todo de sí, para apoyarla en cualquier momento. Puede que atraparan a infieles, o encontraran a familiares perdidos, o incluso solo para asegurarse que un universitario estuviera asistiendo a clases porque su madre estaba preocupada porque estaba reprobando, pero ellas se lo tomaban con seriedad, se comportaban de forma profesional, y se aseguraban de que cada una de ellas estuviera a salvo. Incluso Rose, quién admitió que no siempre trabajaba con Bella, con la excepción de ocasiones especiales o cuando necesitaba dinero extra, nos dijo que siempre se sentía a salvo cuando iba a trabajar con Bella. La seguridad era primero, porque las chicas dijeron que nunca sabían qué objetivo reaccionaría de forma violenta si supieran que estaban siendo seguidos. Un infiel atrapado podría ponerse violento, si eso significaba ser expuesto.

"Si tienes algún problema con la misión de hoy, _Michelle, necesito saberlo de una puta vez_," le dije en su cara con desdén.

Mickey era un maldito buen miembro de mi equipo, pero no podía permitir que alguien fuera a una misión sin dar todo de sí. Necesitaba el cien por ciento, o joder, podía quedarse atrás.

"Nancy Drew y sus hermanas, van a conseguir que nos maten," gruñó ella, agregando un sarcástico, "señor," al final, lo que estaba seguro era en venganza por haberla llamado por su verdadero nombre.

"Dime, Mickey… ¿es Bella la que te molesta, o trabajar con gente que no conoces? ¿Estás celosa?"

"Quisieras, niño bonito. Solo pienso que estas novatas no saben nada de lo que están enfrentando."

"Te aseguro que Bella es muy consciente de lo que está enfrentando," gruñí por lo bajo. "Lo experimentó de primera mano. Te dejaré aquí si no nos apoyas en esto. Puedo alterar el plan ahora mismo."

"No me malinterpretes… ese coño te tiene domado. Lo entiendo, porque ella es caliente, Ed, pero maldita sea… no dejes que un pedazo de culo consiga que nos maten."

"¡Es suficiente!" Mi padre gruñó, poniéndose entre nosotros, porque estaba a punto de golpearla o dispararle, no estaba seguro de cual. "Hoy vas a hacer exactamente lo que Edward te diga allá afuera, al pie de la letra, Mickey. ¿Nos entendemos?"

"Sí, señor," dijo con desdén, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"No voy a tolerar la disensión en mi equipo. ¿Queda claro?" Espetó.

"Sí, señor," suspiró en derrota.

"Habla de Bella de esa forma de nuevo, y te enviaré de vuelta a Nueva York," gruñí por lo bajo. "Tal vez puedas robar bancos para ganarte la vida…"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Mickey murmuró. "No eres de los que cuentan," resopló, rodando los ojos y alejándose.

Iba a ir tras ella, pero el brazo de mi padre golpeó contra mi pecho.

"Deja que se vaya, hijo. Solo está nerviosa por lo de hoy. No es fácil de confiar cuando se incorpora gente nueva."

"Eso no le da derecho—"

"Eso es cierto, pero será mejor que mantengas la calma, o vas a perder su respeto," me dijo, levantando una ceja. "Te felicito por organizar esta misión, trabajando con las chicas de Bella. Son buenas chicas, inteligentes, rápidas. No te decepcionaran. Ve consciente de ello, y los chicos y Mickey lo verán también, al final. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Señor," dije en voz baja, asintiendo.

Levantó la vista cuando uno de los federales lo llamó y asintió. "Reúne a tu equipo, asegura tu plan, y esta noche te veré en la nueva casa de seguridad."

"¿Esme?" Pregunté, porque todos habíamos decidido que una nueva locación era mejor. La casa de la playa había servido su propósito, pero no estaba seguro si Esme iba a ir con nosotros.

"Ella ya está allá. Se fue antes de que el sol saliera esta mañana," me dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, continuó. "Está a salvo, ya se reportó conmigo, y lo seguirá haciendo a lo largo del día."

"Sí, señor," suspiré en alivio porque aun cuando no sabía qué tan relacionada estaba Esme, me agradaba. Me agradaba para mi padre porque parecía hacerlo feliz, algo que sabía él no lo había sido durante mucho tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Esme simplemente encajaba con nosotros. Le añadió un elemento más suave a nuestro equipo. Y tenía que admitirlo, era agradable tener una madre mirando por ti de nuevo, por nosotros.

"Ve por tu chica y ponte en marcha," mi padre se echó a reír cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe.

"No empieces," gruñí.

"Asumiste el papel de su protector, Edward. Es tu responsabilidad. Ella confía en ti," dijo él, levantándome una ceja. "Y no hace daño que pueda empujar tan duro como tú lo haces." Se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Lo que digas," dije en voz baja. "Es terca como el demonio."

"Y lista como la mierda," me dijo, todavía riéndose. "No dejes que su reacción a lo que experimento en el sótano te engañe. Ahora anda en busca de venganza. Confía en mí. Está en sintonía con nosotros."

"Miller se merece lo que ella decida hacer con él," murmuré, mis ojos vagando hacia Bella cuando abrazaba a su padre para despedirse.

"Espero que tenga la oportunidad. Tengo que irme, hijo. Contáctame cuando hayas terminado."

"Lo haré."

~oOo~

**BELLA **

La tensión en el BMW era palpable a medida que nos alejábamos de la casa de playa. Había visto el altercado entre Edward y Mickey antes, Carlisle tuvo que ponerse entre ellos, y estaba bastante segura que era con respecto a mí, porque ni Edward ni Mickey me miraban a los ojos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré por la ventana. Había una parte de mí que iba a echar de menos este lugar. Echaría de menos el calmante sonido del océano, eso era seguro.

Entre más cerca estábamos de Seattle, más nerviosa me ponía. Golpeteé el sobre, el cual contenía las fotos del senador Álvarez y una jovencita en una unidad USB, contra mi muslo. Eran perturbadoramente graciosas una vez que Alice las subió a la computadora. Guardamos un juego de respaldo en su disco duro, archivado como el caso Álvarez.

"¿Qué lo atrapaste haciendo?" Edward preguntó en voz baja junto a mí, una divertida sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio. "Es tan perturbador."

"Escúpelo," se rio entre dientes. "¿Dijiste que le gustaba la violencia?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Al senador le gusta ser azotado… por chicas de apenas dieciocho años."

"¿Cómo las conseguiste?" Mickey se rio de manera burlona desde el frente.

"Le pagué a la camarera del hotel para que me dejara entrar. Me oculté en el armario," admití riendo entre dientes, sonriendo con orgullo.

Los dos se rieron y gimieron al mismo tiempo.

"No hay nada más molesto que escuchar a alguien más tener ruidoso y desagradable sexo." Mickey se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando una salida. Estaba siguiendo a Rose a la ciudad.

"Pensé en otra cosa," resoplé, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. "Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a ello."

"Suena asqueroso…" ella murmuró, y me reí de su nariz arrugada en el espejo retrovisor.

"Puede serlo. Y puede ser peligroso," dije en voz baja.

"¿Cómo?" Edward preguntó, volviéndose en mi dirección y guardando su teléfono.

"Una vez fui contratada por la esposa de un hombre realmente rico, para encontrar a su hija. A ella le había concedido la custodia, pero el marido había ocultado a la niña en algún lugar. La policía no podía encontrarlos, ella no podía hacer que contestara sus llamadas o correos electrónicos, y era horrible. Con tanto dinero, podrían estar donde sea, ¿saben?" Pregunté, y los dos asintieron.

"El problema era, que el hombre tenía… motivos ocultos para quedarse con la niñita. Verán… la razón por la que se le otorgó la custodia a la madre fue porque su esposo estaba abusando de su propia hija."

"Hijo de puta," Mickey gruñó. "¿Cuántos años tenía ella?"

"Cuatro," dije entre mi aliento, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Muy linda… grandes ojos azules y rizos oscuros. Parecía una pequeña muñeca_, lo juro_."

"Dime que la encontraste," Edward me instó a decir, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Lo hice, pero no fue fácil. Sabía que el tipo había sido marcado como un depredador sexual para que no pudiera salir del país sin ser notado, pero hice que Alice vigilara las alertas fronterizas. También sabía que el tipo era diabético, un diabético atado a la insulina, además, así que empezamos a buscar en farmacias alrededor de lugares que sabíamos le pertenecían, como edificios de apartamentos, centros comerciales, ese tipo de cosas. Alice, Dios la bendiga, _hackeó_los vídeos de seguridad de algunas farmacias, y tuvimos suerte. No solo no se molestó en disfrazarse, sino que también se había quedado en Seattle todo el tiempo."

"Idiota," Edward murmuró.

"Rose y yo nos infiltramos alrededor de la zona. Ella estaba de vacaciones, y la puse a trabajar." Me reí entre dientes. "Ella es una mujer dura, y se tomó este caso como algo personal… probablemente porque era una niña."

"Ella lo encontró en la tienda, lo siguió de vuelta a su casa, pero él la atrapó siguiéndolo, la esperó en las escaleras y sacó un arma. Ella ya me había enviado un mensaje con su ubicación, de manera que ya estaba en camino. Los escuché arriba, así que tomé el elevador y subí un piso más, bajando por las escaleras para salir justo detrás de él. El bastardo luchó como el infierno," suspiré, sonriendo por el recuerdo. "Su arma se disparó en el forcejeo."

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Los dos dijeron en un jadeo.

"Sí," dije asintiendo con la cabeza, levantando la manga de mi camisa donde la bala apenas si había rozado mi piel, dejando una cicatriz apenas visible en mi bíceps.

"En fin," me reí entre dientes. "Entregué la niñita de vuelta a su madre unas horas más tarde."

"Hemos llegado," dijo Mickey desde el frente mientras detenía el coche.

Miré a Edward, y él colocó el auricular en su oído mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Se volvió hacia mí, respirando profundamente, y revisó el arma oculta en la cintura de su espalda. Mi arma estaba en el mismo lugar, la cintura de mis vaqueros.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó, colocando su mano en la puerta.

"Tan lista como puedo estarlo," dije en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Vamos a hacerlo."

* * *

_**Hola :) Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pues Charlie y Jacob se nos van, dejan el grupo y se van con los federales. Charlie sin duda deja mucho que desear como padre, pero esa despedida sin duda que aprieta el corazón, sobretodo porque no se sabe que será de él ahora que salga a la luz para testificar. En cuanto a Jacob, recibió su merecido, perder a la mujer que ama por alguien mucho mejor, él sabe, aún cuando el mismo Edward no está totalmente consciente de ello, que hay algo más entre su ex y Edward. Esperemos que ellos se den cuenta pronto. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, cada vez son más y de verdad me alegra, pero más me alegraría que dejaran unas palabras dando su opinión de su historia, si quieren para decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir a Jacob y Charlie jajaja. La historia lo vale. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

**Prepárense porque viene un poco de acción ;) **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

**EDWARD**

"Maldita sea, ¿no podía acercarnos más?" Me quejé mientras caminábamos por la acera.

"Estaba enojada contigo," Bella dijo en voz baja mientras evadíamos a un grupo de mujeres de negocios caminando juntas por la calle. "Es un castigo…"

"Mickey es…" Suspiré, sin saber cómo explicarlo sin revelar la razón de su arrebato de esa mañana.

"Mickey no confía en mí," dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sea que me lo haya ganado, o no."

Me reí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. El padre de Bella tenía razón. Esa chica podía detectar la mierda a un kilómetro de distancia por lo que su siguiente declaración me dejó pasmado.

"Además," se rio entre dientes. "En realidad, no puedes ser domado por un coño a menos que estés _disfrutando _de dicho coño."

Mis pies se tropezaron con una inexistente grieta en la acera, y me detuve en medio del mismo.

"La escuchaste," susurré cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, su expresión más divertida de lo que esperaba.

"Mi trabajo es ser observadora, incluso cuando mi atención está supuestamente centrada en otro lado, Edward," se rio entre dientes, tirando de mi manga para que siguiéramos caminando. "No hay mucho que Jake pueda decir que yo pueda escuchar a estas alturas, a menos que sea algo con relación a mi padre. Y cuando estabas cara a cara con ella, fue difícil de ignorar."

Pensé en esta mañana, y ella había estado con Jacob cuando Mickey había perdido el control de su temperamento. Estaba avergonzado en lo que se refiere a mi reacción, pero realmente lo estaba aún más por lo que Mickey había dicho.

"Ya no volverá a hablar de ti de esa forma," le prometí. "Ella puede ser muy… vulgar."

"Es un miembro de tu equipo, Edward, por lo que es comprensible que no confíe en mí… o en mis chicas," Bella declaró encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, los celos pueden hacer cosas graciosas en la gente…" No terminó de decir, permitiéndome abrir la puerta del edificio de oficinas, como un decente caballero.

"¿Celos?" Me burlé, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No es eso, Bella."

Los dos vimos a Emmett sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, pero no le dijimos nada o hicimos contacto visual. Estaba allí dentro del edificio en caso de que algo saliera mal y necesitara que llegara rápidamente.

Presioné el botón para el trigésimo piso una vez que estuvimos dentro del ascensor, recargándome contra la pared.

Bella se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "Puede que para ti no sea así, pero una mujer no responde tan enérgicamente a otra mujer a menos que haya sentimientos allí… _niño bonito_," dijo con una risita.

Hice una mueca, todavía moviendo la cabeza en negación. "Ella es como una hermana, Bella. Eso es una broma. Emmett y Jasper viven para escucharla contar sus historias sobre sus… logros amorosos. Trato de no escuchar. Y me llaman así porque dicen que soy demasiado bueno para… contar mis encuentros."

Me sentía como un pendejo teniendo esta conversación con Bella, y de todos los lugares, dentro de un ascensor.

Bella se echó a reír, mirándome. "Lo que tú digas, Edward. No es asunto mío, de verdad. Solo estoy diciendo que ninguna mujer se molesta tanto sin que los celos jueguen su papel. Lo veo en mi trabajo… _todos los días_."

"Bella…"

Se echó a reír, deteniéndose justo cuando salimos del ascensor hacia el piso donde necesitábamos estar.

"Mira, por mucho tiempo han sido solo tú y tu equipo. Y de pronto me presento, y tú me ayudas a salir de una situación verdaderamente horrible. Has sido amable conmigo, pero ella ve eso como una amenaza, Edward. No estoy segura de lo que ella sabe acerca de mi… experiencia en el sótano porque no sé qué le hayas dicho a tu equipo, pero ella me ve como una intrusa. En realidad, es bastante comprensible. Ella ve tu… obligación de ayudarme como algo más…"

Al decir eso, se alejó de mí, dejándome sin habla. ¿Pensaba que solo la ayudaba por obligación? ¿Era así?

"Joder," dije para mí, pasándome una mano por mi cabello.

Apreté mis dientes porque no sabía la respuesta. ¿Era ella solo otro trabajo? ¿Solo quería protegerla por la forma en que la había encontrado? ¿Era porque ella significaba mucho para mi padre? ¿O porque la había conocido cuando éramos niños?

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira porque no tenía una puta idea, y eso me encabronaba. Tenía una guerra en mi interior por la confusión. No quería que nunca le pasara nada a Bella. Quería detener a King y a Miller, así como cualquier otro que tuviera algo contra ella. Joder, ella me volvía loco, con su temperamento y su fuerza de voluntad y su mera presencia. Era hermosa cuando se reía, y era aún más deslumbrante cuando volvía esa fuerza de voluntad y temperamento contra mí.

"¡Repórtense!" Ladré lo más bajo que pude en el radio.

"Tienes dos ojos en el cielo," dijo Jasper, lo que significaba que él y Makenna estaban en su puesto en el tejado al otro lado de la calle.

"Ya viste mi impresionante persona en el nivel uno," Emmett se rio.

"Estamos en nuestro puesto," agregó Alice.

"¿Mickey?" Gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía estando bastante enojado por su arrebato de esta mañana, a pesar de la teoría de Bella.

"Estoy a la vuelta de la esquina, dando mi segunda ronda," murmuró ella.

Miré fijamente el suelo mientras los escuchaba reportarse, pero cuando levanté mi cabeza. Bella me esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó.

Asentí, haciendo un gesto para que me mostrara el camino a la oficina de abogados.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, le dije, "Tenemos que terminar con esto y salir, ¿de acuerdo? Sin cotillear con la secretaria sobre quién está saliendo con quién…"

De acuerdo, tal vez merecía lo que vino después.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon por la ira. "En primer lugar… tú, pendejo machista… ya no son secretarias. Son _asistentes personales_, solo pregúntale a Rose. Llámala secretaria, y perderás un testículo. Segundo, no dudo que estés acostumbrado a mujeres vacías cuya principal preocupación es el color de su maldito esmalte de uñas, pero discúlpame, tengo que lidiar con mierdas mucho más importantes que quién está saliendo con quién," gruñó por lo bajo, sin quitar su mano de la manija de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, adelantándose y dándome una última mirada llena de ira.

Resoplé una gran cantidad de aire molesto, negando con la cabeza, y la seguí al interior de la sala de espera de Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend. Ella ya estaba hablando con la sec—recepcionista… lo-que- putas-sea.

"¡Bella!" La guapa rubia detrás del mostrador dijo alegremente.

"Hola, Tanya. ¿Podrías avisarle a Marshall Spencer que estoy aquí?" Preguntó, sonriéndole a la mujer, cuyos ojos se deslizaron hacia mí.

Hice lo que cualquier hombre encabronado porque le hirieron su ego unos treinta segundos antes y que aparentemente tenía jodidos deseos de morir haría.

Flirteé—con una sonrisa, un gesto de mi cabeza, y apoyándome en el mostrador, como si estuviera en un bar.

Tanya se sonrojó de un rojo intenso, cogiendo el teléfono. Habló rápidamente y en voz baja con alguien al otro lado de la línea, dándome una mirada vacilante antes de hablar con Bella.

"Dijo que fueras a la parte de atrás, Bella," le dijo Tanya, colgando el auricular.

"Genial," dijo Bella, mirándome. "Volveré en un momento."

"Claro," le dije, sonriéndole a Tanya. "Seguro que estoy en buenas manos hasta que vuelvas…"

Ella resopló indignada, rodando los ojos y dándome una mirada de disgusto. De pronto, me sentí como un verdadero patán. "Estoy segura," murmuró, atravesando una puerta en un costado.

"Tanya," la chica detrás del mostrador ronroneó, tendiendo su mano.

"Edward," murmuré, sin saber en qué había estado pensando, pero estreché su mano de cualquier forma porque no era culpa de Tanya que sea un bastardo egoísta que no podía entender por qué la pequeña morena que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta lateral, me estaba volviendo loco.

Sonreí cortésmente, alejándome un poco del mostrador. "Solo voy a esperar… acá," balbuceé, señalando el grupo de sillas junto a la muro de ventanas con vistas a Seattle.

"Seguro," dijo Tanya sonriente.

Era una chica atractiva, pero una extraña sensación me invadió. No era Bella. Tenía ojos azules, no unos cálidos y expresivos marrón. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, no unos largos rizos oscuros. Y era alta, curvilínea, y aunque estaba seguro que tenía un buen cuerpo debajo de ese traje sastre profesional, no era la cosita bajita y valerosa que parecía encajar como la pieza de un rompecabezas junto a mí.

Suspiré, dejándome caer en una silla y mirando hacia el horizonte. "Jack y Mack, ¿qué es lo que ven?" Pregunté en voz baja en mi auricular.

"Bella está en una oficina, entregando la memoria USB," Jasper respondió de inmediato. "Y joder, tú tienes a una _sexy_ rubia yendo hacia ti…" Se rio entre dientes.

"Maldita sea," gemí, mirando a mi derecha.

"¿Café, Edward?" Preguntó Tanya.

"No, gracias," dije de forma amable, sonriendo un poco.

"Maldición, Eddie," Jasper animó en mi oído, y podía escuchar risas sonando por los radios de todos, incluyendo el de Bella.

"¡Suficiente!" Dije siseando con brusquedad. "Silencio de radio a menos que sea necesario."

"Señor," mi equipo respondió con un clic en mi oído.

Vi a Tanya enviar un guiño en mi dirección cuando recibió a alguien más. Sonrió cuando contestó los teléfonos, y se acercó a mí, colocando un pedazo de papel en mi mano. Su número de teléfono.

Le sonreí cortésmente, haciéndole un gesto brusco con mi cabeza, pero agarré el trozo de papel en mi mano cuando Jasper crujió en mi oído.

"Esa es la más caliente hasta ahorita," se rio entre dientes.

"Joder, dije…. silencio de radio," dije furioso.

"¿Um, Edward?" Oí a Makenna iniciar con nerviosismo.

"Adelante," dije en voz baja, de cara a la ventana.

"Se dice que King tiene una amante. Él está casado con una mujer de nombre Mary, pero hay rumores de una mujer de nombre Victoria… Vicki… es una pelirroja… y creo que está dentro de esa oficina. Creo que ha visto a Bella."

"¿_Crees,_ o lo _sabes_?" Pregunté, mi corazón ahora acelerándose.

"Estoy malditamente segura," respondió. "He visto fotos de ella…"

"¡Bella, saca tu trasero de allí cuanto antes!" Ordené por el radio.

"Se quitó el auricular, Ed," dijo Jasper, "pero esa pelirroja… está al teléfono…"

"Mierda. ¡Maldita sea!" Me dije a mí mismo.

Miré a Tanya, que por suerte estaba ocupada al teléfono y se había perdido mi inusual arrebato. Levantó la vista y sonrió, pero me volví de nuevo hacia la ventana. Teníamos que salir de una puta vez de allí.

"Ella está saliendo ahora… va con un tipo…"

"Todos alerta. Tenemos que movernos cuando salga. Mickey, ponte en posición…"

"Señor," gruñó en respuesta.

La puerta lateral se abrió y Bella sonriendo y toda risitas salió, seguida por un hombre joven con un traje impecable. Era bien parecido, supongo, y definitivamente estaba admirando su trasero al caminar ella delante de él.

"Bella, tengo algo más de trabajo para ti," dijo él, tendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, pero en lugar de solo estrecharla, él levantó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de ella.

¿Qué dem….?

"En este momento no estoy aceptando nada, Liam," le canturreó, dándole una dulce sonrisa. "Me estoy tomando algo así como un año sabático."

"Te lo mereces, hermosa," le dijo con tan repugnante encanto que quería vomitar. "Bueno, puedes llamarme cuando regreses, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, deslizando una tarjeta de presentación en su bolsillo delantero.

¡Eso fue todo!

"Bella, tenemos que irnos_, cariño_," susurré en su oído, parándome detrás de ella. "Tenemos que reunirnos con tus padres para el almuerzo, _bebé_."

Su cabeza giró como si estuviera en una plataforma giratoria, y supe que iba a pagar por ese acto de testosterona-ismo, pero tenía que sacarla de ese puto edificio. Como desde hace treinta segundos.

"Ed," Emmett gruñó en mi auricular. "Tienes a dos en el ascensor… armados hasta los dientes. Las llevan con arnés al hombro. Toma las escaleras. Por el estacionamiento, no por la puerta principal, porque tienes dos en la calle justo como ellos."

"Tenemos que irnos," la apresuré, dándole un apretón en su cintura. "Ahora. O no llegaremos a la reservación."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y asintió, volviéndose hacia Liam. "Tiene razón," se rio nerviosamente, tomando mi mano. "Liam, estaré en contacto cuando volvamos a mi oficina."

"Claro que sí, dulzura," canturreó, pero me dio una mirada cautelosa, tendiéndome su mano. "Liam Cornell."

"Edward Masen," gruñí mi nombre no tan real, tomando su mano de la forma más Neardental posible y sonreí cuando hizo una mueca.

"Vámonos," le dije a Bella, alejándola.

"Edward," Tanya me llamó desde el mostrador de recepción, y levanté la vista hacia ella. "Llámame."

"Dios bendito," Bella resopló, negando con su cabeza. "Hablando de idiotas."

"Basta, _dulzura_," gruñí, tomando su codo y sacándola por las puertas de la oficina y hacia el pasillo. "Te han visto."

"Oh, mierda, ¿quién?" Jadeó, descendiendo en las escaleras cuando abrí la puerta.

"La amante de King," le dije. "La pelirroja que estaba allá adentro. Vámonos… de aquí hasta el estacionamiento," ordené. "Em vio a dos hombres armados dirigirse a los ascensores."

Nos lanzamos a bajar corriendo cada tramo de escaleras, y los dos nos paralizamos cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse de golpe por encima de nosotros.

"¿Por qué te quitaste el auricular?" Dije con brusquedad, mirando hacia arriba a las escaleras y luego de vuelta hacia ella.

"No podía escuchar a Marshall hablarme sobre el caso, Edward. Lo siento," jadeó por nuestra caminata de los primeros cinco pisos, mirándome.

"Bueno, tal vez si no estuvieras coqueteando con cada uno de los hombres allí dentro…" Espeté, a sabiendas que estaba mal que dijera eso pero empujándola para que siguiera cuando escuchamos que se azotó otra puerta por encima de nosotros. "¡Solo… sigue!"

"Vete a la mierda, Edward," me dijo molesta, dando la vuelta a la esquina. "Asegúrate de darle mis saludos a Tanya cuando le hables."

"No voy a llamarla," dije sorprendido pero hice una mueca cuando Bella agarró mi muñeca, levantando nuestras manos entre nosotros. El trozo de papel de Tanya seguía arrugado en mi mano.

"Escuché a Jasper," resopló, rodando los ojos.

No pude soportarlo más. No podía soportar esa mirada de disgusto cuando no la merecía. La empujé contra la pared, jadeando por encima de ella. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres hablar de eso, Isabella?" Dije con desdén, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde Liam muy amablemente había metido su tarjeta de presentación.

Bella jadeó cuando mi mano entró en su bolsillo, y saqué la tarjeta y la sostuve entre nuestros rostros.

"Él me da trabajo," susurró, pero no me pareció bastante convincente. "Usa _Gravity_ para casos de divorcio…"

"Prueba otra vez," gruñí por lo bajo, acercándome más. "Ahora eres una chica soltera. Jake ya no está…"

"No," se quejó, negando con la cabeza. "No es así, Edward. En ocasiones, una mujer tiene que flirtear en el mundo de los negocios. A diferencia de ti, que mirarías de nuevo a lo que sea que sonría en tu dirección."

Los ojos de Bella estaban negros por la ira, y no ayudaba que yo estuviese pegado a su cara. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados.

Levanté el número de teléfono de Tanya, rompiéndolo en pedazos y dejándolos volar hasta caer al fondo de la escalera. "No iba a llamarla."

"No me importa," Bella gruñó, tratando de empujarme para pasar, pero me mantuve firme. "Haz lo que quieras."

Lo que quería era besar a Bella hasta dejarla sin sentido. Lo que quería era huir de ella de una puta vez tan rápido como fuera posible. Lo que quería era inhalar ese aroma dulce y floral que se colaba por la ventana de mi recámara en la casa de la playa. Había una atracción que estaba sintiendo, y ya no podía negarlo. La deseaba.

"¿Crees que me conoces, Bella? No es así," susurré, acercándome aún más a ella de manera que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. "Si _tú eres_ del tipo celoso, solo dilo," ronroneé, inclinándome aún más cerca de manera que mi nariz rozó su mejilla.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró, pero no se movió. "No estoy celosa," dijo, pero sonaba muy débil para mí.

"Mentirosa," gruñí, apartándome para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella miraba fijamente al muro detrás de mí. "Admito que he tenido mis necesidades, y que han satisfechas, pero no iba a llamar a Tanya…"

"Carajo, que no me importa," dijo con brusquedad, pero se mantuvo firme, mirándome. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Las altas, de pechos grandes y rubias no son tu tipo, niño bonito?"

"En realidad, no lo son," dije furioso, azotando las palmas de mis manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. "Me vuelves loco, Bella. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que se te dice? ¿Por qué no puedes seguir el plan?"

"No podía escuchar al abogado. No lo hice por maldad… y no dependo de ti. Nadie me controla," gruñó, colocando sus manos en mi pecho, pero no me moví.

"Mientras yo sea responsable de tu maldita seguridad, tú dependes de mí. Demonios, te haría bien algo de control," le dije con un tono de voz que sonó ronca y necesitada, y no me gustó. "Tu amiguito Liam está más que dispuesto a intentarlo. Le encantó tu trasero, de verdad—se le quedó mirando todo el tiempo que caminaste delante de él."

"No puedo evitar que me vean," siseó, empujándome. "Dime, ¿te hace sentir como un Dios cuando te comen con los ojos, Edward? ¿Hace crecer tu ego cuando consigues que Mickey se ponga celosa, que Makenna se te quede mirando, y que a Tanya se le haga agua la boca tan solo de pensar en probarte?"

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, porque simplemente no había visto nada de esa mierda. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ella?

"¿Cómo es que pasa tu cabeza por la puerta, GI Joe?" Bella preguntó, empujándome, pero no iba a moverme.

"Cállate," ladré, negando con la cabeza. "Tú no sabes nada…"

"Haz que me calle, o vámonos, Edward," me desafió, y tuve suficiente.

Tuve suficiente porque ella estaba jadeando y jodidamente encabronada. Estaba preciosa y prácticamente me sorprendió con sus manos en mi pecho. Estaba temblando y sin aliento, y olía como el puto cielo – como a flores y azúcar y malditamente cálida, una chica _sexy_.

Mi boca se lanzó hacia la de ella, y fue con ira y dominante, pero tan pronto la sentí relajarse en el beso, supe que estaba acabado. Había pensado que sacarla de ese maldito calabozo me había arruinado, pero en realidad, saborearla, era un nivel enteramente diferente de tortura. Ella subió sus manos por mi pecho, agarrando mi pelo con fuerza, y no pude detener el gemido que resonó por mi cuerpo.

Mis propias manos, que estaban totalmente fuera de control, me apartaron de la pared y la agarraron. Una salió disparada a su cintura, pegando sus caderas a las mías, y la otra se movió a la base de su cuello, moviendo su cabeza para permitirme finalmente deslizar dentro mi lengua.

Un gimoteo salió de Bella y agarró mi cabello con más fuerza. Me encontré inclinándome hacia ella, presionándola contra la pared de las escaleras, completa y estúpidamente indiferentes de que deberíamos estar sacando nuestros traseros de ese maldito edificio.

Masajeé su lengua con la mía, a sabiendas que muy probablemente iba a lamentar esa acción, pero no podía detenerme. Ella era jodidamente frustrante y hermosa y salvaje, y yo quería domarla, pero lentamente me estaba alejando cada vez más de lo que era correcto y cayendo justo en lo que quería. Y su cuerpo encajaba con el mío tan perfectamente que estaba a punto de perder por completo la razón.

La puerta en el nivel encima de nosotros se azotó, y los dos saltamos. Rápidamente di dos pasos para alejarme de ella, pasando una mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Susurró ella, lanzándose rápidamente por las escaleras.

"Te callé, ¿no es así?" Respondí con sarcasmo, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla.

"Jódete, Edward," escupió ella, bajando al siguiente nivel.

"Ya quisieras, _dulzura_," gruñí, rodando los ojos.

Esta mierda se había salido totalmente de control. Y solo yo era el culpable. Bella hacía que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar, hacía que mi única atención se centrara en ella y solo ella. Tal vez era el haberla salvado de esa habitación, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. De hecho, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Llegamos al primer piso, y detuve a Bella de que saliera al vestíbulo.

"No. Tenemos compañía en la calle," le susurré, señalando a otra puerta que conducía al estacionamiento. "Emmett nos cubre aquí," jadeé, abriendo la puerta y presionando el botón de la radio. "Em, ¿dónde?"

"Justo enfrente. Cuida tu espalda," reveló, y Bella, que finalmente ya se había colocado de nuevo el auricular en su oído, asintió.

El estacionamiento, a pesar de que era media tarde, estaba a oscuras debido a que era subterráneo. Toqué el hombro de Bella, susurrando. "Armas afuera, Bella."

Asintió, llevando la mano a su espalda baja, y sacó su nueve milímetros al mismo tiempo que yo sacaba mi Glock.

"Ed, estoy atorada frente a un accidente. Estoy a la entrada del estacionamiento," reportó Mickey.

"Quédate allí," le dije, "y nosotros vamos a llegar contigo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Diez-cuatro," respondió ella, sonando frustrada como la mierda.

Más adelante, dos sombras cruzaron frente a nosotros, y puse a Bella detrás de una minivan.

"A las doce en punto, lo sé," jadeó ella, recostándose en la van y quitándole el seguro a su arma. Me miró, sus ojos haciendo un movimiento rápido hacia la fila de coches de enfrente. "Puedo ir al frente, ¿tú me cuidas la espalda?"

"Sí, definitivamente," respondí, tirando de su manga antes de que pudiera salir disparada a través de la fila. "Lo siento…"

"Después," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Puedes defender tu bárbaro comportamiento una vez que salgamos de aquí."

"Correcto," resoplé, asintiendo. Miré a través de las ventanas de la minivan, viendo sombras moviéndose de nuevo. "Hacia arriba y a las dos en punto, Bella."

Asintió, inhaló profundamente y susurró, "Listo… vamos."

Corrimos a través del pasillo, ocultándonos detrás de una SUV cuando sonaron disparos estrellándose contra el suelo de concreto cerca de nosotros.

"Mierda," gruñí, mirando a través de la ventana. "¿Dónde estás, Emmett?"

"En camino hacia ustedes," gruñó él, y podía escucharlo corriendo. "Estoy en el nivel debajo de ustedes chicos."

"Ed," dijo Jasper en nuestros oídos, "si puedes conducirlos un nivel más arriba, puedo disparar en el lado sur del estacionamiento. Es un edificio aparte y está de camino a tu salida."

"Estoy frente a la salida, Ed," dijo Mickey.

"Bien. Todos ustedes, estén en espera de mis órdenes. ¡Em, trae tu trasero aquí pronto!" Gruñí, volviéndome hacia Bella. "Sigue ese muro de allí," le dije, señalando el espacio entre los parachoques de los coches y el muro de la parte exterior del estacionamiento. "Mira," le dije, atrayéndola lo suficiente que apenas pudiera ver, "conduce a las escaleras para el siguiente nivel… el nivel del suelo. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo ella, asintiendo, y puso sus brazos rígidos sosteniendo su arma antes de salir disparada en la dirección que le mostré.

La seguí cuidando su espalda. Habíamos avanzado la mitad de camino hacia las escaleras antes de sonaran de nuevo disparos.

Bella se giró, apuntó y disparó, un gruñido hizo eco en la estructura de cemento. Un maldito tiro perfecto, era ella.

"Excelente," la elogié, dándome la vuelta y disparándole a un matón viniendo detrás de nosotros. Cayó hecho un ovillo a un lado de un coche rojo. "Vamos, vamos, vamos," la urgí, empujándola hacia adelante.

Se estrelló en la puerta hacia las escaleras, tirando de ella para abrirla y lanzándose al interior, llevándome con ella al mismo tiempo que disparos rebotaban contra la superficie de metal de la puerta haciendo un sonido metálico.

"Joder, eso estuvo cerca," dijo entre su aliento, mirándome. "De verdad has de querer ese pie," dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Lo quiero." Resoplé, ayudándola a levantarse y acompañándola escaleras arriba. "No tienes idea," le susurré.

"Desvergonzado," dijo entre su aliento, tomando dos escalones a la vez, corriendo. "Te lo has ganado, supongo," refunfuñó, llegando finalmente a la siguiente puerta. Hizo una pausa de tan solo un segundo, girando un poco su cabeza en mi dirección con su mano en la manija. "¿Listo?"

"Jasper, estamos en el siguiente nivel. ¿Algún movimiento?"

"Sipi, Ed. Tienes a tres abriéndose camino hacia ustedes. Acaban de salir de un sedán frente a la salida."

"¿Em?" Gruñí.

"Estoy limpiando lo que dejaste en el último nivel," refunfuñó, y ambos dimos un respingo ante el sonido de disparos.

"Cuidado, Em," le dije, haciéndole a Bella un gesto con la cabeza diciendo que continuara. "Adelante, Bella."

Ella respiró hondo, abriendo la puerta lentamente para asomarse. "Jasper tiene razón. Hay tres. Repartidos en la izquierda y derecha y…. de nuevo izquierda."

"Quédate con los dos a tu izquierda. Yo me encargo del de la derecha y de cuidar tu espalda," le dije, y salimos disparados por la puerta, con las armas en alto.

Me sorprendía que los hombres de King, o cualquier persona relacionada con el crimen organizado, de hecho, pudieran moverse en trajes. Me parecían que eran restrictivos e incómodos, pero demonios, ¿qué sabía yo?

Le disparé al tipo de la derecha, girando cuando llegamos a una ventana abierta.

"Te tengo a la vista, Ed," Jasper dijo por la radio. "Muévete hacia el este… el matón frente a ti va a salir."

"Adelante, Bella," la apresuré, pero ella ya estaba en ello.

En efecto, un tipo en un traje gris salió de detrás de una camioneta, pero el disparo de Jasper le atravesó la cabeza, haciéndola pedazos.

"Gracias, Jasper," Bella y yo dijimos juntos.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar su trasero por el pasillo, y pude ver que su objetivo era la luz del día al final del pasillo. La seguí, manteniéndome alerta por el último tipo, pero una llamada por la radio de Jasper me dijo que él había salvado nuestros traseros.

Bella y yo nos giramos rápidamente para ver otro hombre derrumbarse en el suelo, su cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido.

"Eso es todo," oí que dijo Jasper, "¡así que sal de una puta vez de allí!"

"Estoy en eso," le dije, agarrando el brazo de Bella.

Salimos corriendo hacia la calle, alcanzando a ver el BMW de mi padre, donde la puerta trasera ya estaba abriéndose para nosotros.

Bella se arrojó dentro del coche y yo prácticamente caí encima de ella. "¡Vamos, Mick, vámonos!"

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Mickey, saliendo de su lugar chirriando llantas y saliendo disparada hacia el centro de Seattle.

"Sí," los dos dijimos en voz baja, acomodándonos correctamente en nuestros asientos.

"Todos… repórtense," dije por la radio.

"Estamos dejando nuestro lugar ahora," Jasper gruñó. "Te veo en la zona de desembarque."

"Sep. ¿Alice?" La llamé.

"Tienen que continuar. Hay otro accidente de coche en la siguiente intersección," balbuceó en nuestros oídos. "Y luego un bloqueo de camino por una construcción de camino a la autopista. Toma la _Third Avenue_, _State Street_… y a continuación la autopista… ¿sí?"

"Gracias, Alice," Mickey murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el accidente que Alice había mencionado primero. "Las chicas saben qué demonios están haciendo," murmuró, alejándose del embotellamiento de tráfico.

"Sí, sí, sí," respondió Alice. "Estamos dejando el territorio con Wi-Fi."

"¿Emmett?" Gruñí.

"Estoy fuera del estacionamiento, nadie me sigue. Te veo en el nido."

"Bien. ¡Radios fuera a partir de ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, sacando el maldito auricular de mi oído y arrojándolo al suelo. Una parte de mí quería aplastarlo con mi pie, pero sabía que Emmett tendría mi trasero por romper el equipo.

Bella hizo lo mismo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el reposacabezas.

"Hey," le dije, y giró su cabeza en mi dirección. "Bien hecho."

Ella asintió, todavía respirando pesadamente.

"Y por cierto," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "GI Joe… es del ejército. Yo soy de la fuerza aérea…"

"¡Tú. Cállate!" Espetó, rodando los ojos, pero podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "Todavía no sé cómo pasa tu cabeza por las puertas normales, idiota."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Incluso después de mi horrible comportamiento, ella seguía bromeando, así que seguí su ejemplo.

"Mickey, tenemos que hacer una parada," le dije, mirando a Bella. "Bella tiene algo que hornear esta noche…"

La risa de Bella hizo eco en el coche, pero ella solo giró su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Mientras la miraba, pensé en el beso. No debí haber hecho eso. Al menos, no de esa forma. Estaba muy seguro que mi castigo estaba lejos de terminar.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¿Dónde estamos?" Me desperté de un sobresalto, bostezando cuando el coche se detuvo.

"Técnicamente, se le llama _Trinity_," respondió Edward en voz baja. "Bienvenida a _Glacier Peak Wilderness_."

"Así que, pasamos del océano a las montañas," murmuré, frotando mi rostro antes de abrir la puerta del coche. "¿Qué sigue? ¿La selva?" Bromeé, saliendo del coche y estirándome.

"Tal vez," Edward se rio entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro. "Aunque, esta es la casa de papá," me dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia la casa.

"Wow," dije con un suave jadeo, mirando hacia la más hermosa cabaña de montaña que había visto nunca. "Es muy bonita…"

Alcanzaba su punto más alto en el medio con un techo de armaduras. La parte delantera de la casa era abierta, con grandes ventanales y una terraza que rodeaba toda la casa. Estaba contra un telón de fondo de verdes montañas, y el césped se veía increíble, como una pradera natural con flores salvajes agrupadas aquí y allá.

"Sí, solíamos quedarnos aquí algunas veces cuando era yo muy joven," murmuró, una expresión sombría cruzando su rostro. "Mi madre me traía aquí en el verano, cuando mi padre estaba fuera. Se reunía con nosotros si tenía permiso."

Asentí, sabiendo que su madre era un tema delicado.

"No está mal, niño bonito," Mickey se rio con un resoplido, abriendo el maletero del coche para que pudiéramos sacar nuestras maletas. "Tu mamá tenía buen gusto."

"Lo tenía," dijo él, pero su voz había adquirido un tenor frío, casi amenazante, y me preguntaba si ya habría visto sus celos, porque yo los veía.

Se puso entre nosotros cuando fuimos a sacar nuestras maletas y se quedó en medio de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa. No la culpaba, porque era obvio que Edward y su equipo eran amigos cercanos. Traté de verlo desde su punto de vista, y podía imaginar que lo adoraba como a un héroe. Él era fuerte, valiente, inteligente, nunca le rehuía al peligro. Era seguro de sí mismo y tan bien parecido que casi se veía hermoso. Sí, la entendía.

"Mi madre odiaba acampar," me reí por la nariz, mirando hacia la parte trasera de la casa y alcanzando a ver lo que parecía como un lago, "aún si era en una cabaña. Necesitaba que hubiera gente cerca. La civilización, la llamaba."

Edward se rio entre dientes, mirándome, pero todos nos dimos la vuelta cuando oímos la voz de Esme.

"Gracias a Dios, todos están a salvo," dijo con entusiasmo, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal y envolviéndome en un abrazo, seguido por uno para Edward, e incluso para una sorprendida Mickey. "No tienen idea de que tan mal estaba el centro de Seattle según las noticias," resopló molesta, rodando sus ojos pero tomando de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Está hecho?"

"Tienen las fotos," suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros. "King nos encontró allí."

"Eso escuché," dijo ella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y llevándome dentro de la casa. "Ben llamó, dijo que lo hicieron parecer como un asunto de drogas que salió mal," murmuró, mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo. "Reportaron a cinco personas abatidas a tiros…"

"Supongo que lo hicieron," refunfuñó Edward. "Cuando pendejos me disparan, tengo la tendencia de responder los disparos, aunque apenas si tuve que hacerlo porque maldita sea, Bella es una tiradora estupenda."

Me eché a reír, sonriéndole a él, pero titubeé cuando me guiñó un ojo. Destellos de su boca sobre la mía, sus manos agarrándome y su cuerpo atrapándome contra la pared de la escalera volaron por mi mente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi respiración se detuviera.

"Tu padre está en camino, Edward," dijo Esme, cambiando el tema y rompiendo la tensión. "Dijo que se sintieran como en casa, que hay espacio suficiente para todos, sin embargo, creo que vamos a tener que compartir."

"Yo tengo mi propio cuarto," Edward se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "No voy a compartir con nadie," gruñó juguetón cuando ella lo golpeó.

"Lo que tú digas, príncipe Cullen," Esme le gritó cuando él se fue riendo. Se volvió hacia mí y Mickey. "Vengan, les voy a mostrar los cuartos, ustedes dos pueden elegir el que quieran."

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y cinco personas muy ruidosas y muy exultantes entraron, liderados por Emmett, que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Vaya, esa mierda fue increíble!" Se rio, levantando su puño hacia Mickey y luego hacia mí.

"¡Y que lo digas!" Jasper comentó con una enorme sonrisa. "Buen trabajo, Bella. Hubo un pequeño momento de incertidumbre en el estacionamiento, ¿eh?"

Resoplé pero asentí. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper."

"Claro, no hay problema." Sonrió, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, para la diversión de Alice.

"Este lugar es hermoso," Rose susurró, mirando alrededor.

Dentro de la cabaña era tan bonito como afuera. El diseño era espacioso, la sala estaba un poco más baja al lado izquierdo de la habitación, la cocina hacia la parte trasera. El pasillo se extendía hacia la derecha.

"Sip, pero esta vez tenemos que compartir," Mickey murmuró, viéndose avergonzada.

"Yo compartiré contigo," Makenna dijo sonriente, haciendo que la cabeza de Mickey se levantara de golpe. "Vamos."

Todos nos dirigimos por el pasillo. Emmett y Jasper encontraron una habitación con dos camas gemelas, reclamándolo como suyo y afirmando que los catres en las barracas los soportaban de manera que las camas gemelas también lo harían. Mickey y Mackenna encontraron una habitación con una cama gemela y un sofá-cama sin abochornarse.

"No me avergüenza dormir con ustedes dos," Rose se rio conmigo y con Alice cuando vimos la última habitación.

Era una habitación de tamaño decente, con una enorme cama king-size en el centro.

"Sí, eso funciona para mí," suspiré, arrojando mi maleta al suelo antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. "¡Pero sin hacer cucharita!"

"Maldición," Alice se quejó, dándome un guiño cuando me eché a reír. "Ahí van mis planes para esta noche."

"Quisieras, duendecillo. Bella es mía," Rose se rio entre dientes, dejándose caer junto a mí.

Alice se distrajo recorriendo la habitación, incluso exploró el baño antes de sentarse en medio de mí y Rose.

Me quedé allí, mirándolas a ambas.

"¿Sentiste miedo hoy?" Preguntó Alice.

"Un poco," dije en voz baja pero luego me encogí de hombros. "No estaba sola. Las tenía en mis oídos."

Las dos sonrieron y asintieron, pero Rose se rio entre dientes. "Y tenías a Edward."

"Cierto," le dije, levantándome de la cama. "Él es muy buen tirador. Y se mantiene malditamente calmado bajo presión."

"Mmmm," las dos murmuraron, y yo les levanté una ceja.

"¿Y Tanya?" Rose dijo con desdén porque odiaba a esa pobre chica. Consideraba que era tonta y una putilla, pero yo conocía a Tanya de hace algún tiempo, y no lo era. Solo era coqueta y solitaria.

"¿Qué con ella?" Pregunté, volviéndome hacía mi maleta para encontrar un lugar dónde poner mi ropa.

"Sabes que lo escuchamos todo por la radio, Bella. Escuchamos a Jasper llamarla _sexy_, escuchamos que ella le dio a Edward su número de teléfono…" Dijo Alice, inclinando su cabeza al mirarme, pero conocía esa mirada, ella sabía más de lo que dejaba entre ver.

"Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros, "y Tanya es bonita…."

"Solo que él rompió el número," Rose dijo con ironía, observando mi reacción como un halcón.

"Cómo su… Quién te… Eso fue en la escalera," gruñí. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Te olvidas de mi trabajo, señorita?" Alice resopló indignada, bajándose de la cama y sacando la laptop de su mochila.

"No pudiste…" Dije en voz baja, mi estómago hundiéndose.

"La forma en que lo vi," Alice explicó, haciendo que Rose se riera bajito, "necesitabas ojos dentro de ese edificio de oficinas. Inició cuando Emmett entró. Queríamos asegurarnos que estaba en posición. Luego, teníamos que ver todas las rutas que entraban y salían del edificio. No se necesitó mucho para _hackear_ el sistema de seguridad del edificio, Bella," concluyó, como si me estuviera dando un maldito reporte.

Le dio vuelta a su laptop, y ahí estábamos, en la escalera. Afortunadamente, no había sonido, de manera que no tenían idea de que se estaba diciendo entre nosotros. Edward y yo estábamos frente a frente, con fieras y cabreadas expresiones en nuestros rostros. Vi cómo sacó la tarjeta que Liam, como todo un cerdo, metió en mi bolsillo. Vi a Edward romper el número de teléfono de Tanya.

No tuve que escuchar la conversación para reconocer cuando le dije a Edward que me hiciera callar, porque lo hizo. Concienzudamente. Me besó hasta dejarme estúpida. Me besó con ira y desesperación, con desesperación y tanto fuego. Me besó con unos labios tan talentosos que todavía los podía sentir arder.

Y todo se estaba reproduciendo _justo allí_.

Gemí, sonrojándome, y apartando la mirada.

"Ese de allí fue un espléndido beso, princesa," Rose se rio con un resoplido y terminó a carcajadas.

Gemí de nuevo, poniendo la cara en mis manos. "Por favor, borra eso," supliqué, pero la chica recientemente soltera y ahora recientemente besada dentro de mí, hizo un berrinche tan solo al pensar en perder esa vista.

"¡Ni hablar!" Alice dio de risitas. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa…" Resoplé indignada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Significa… joder, no lo sé…."

"Maldición, su cerebro sigue revuelto por el beso," Rose se rio entre dientes. "Relájate, Bells. Solo estamos bromeando. ¿Al menos fue un _buen beso_?"

"Oh, oh," gemí, dándoles una mirada suplicante. "No tienen ni idea…"

Aplaudieron y chocaron sus puños, cayendo redondas de nuevo en la cama. "Me alegra que esto las divierta", suspiré cayendo sobre el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alice preguntó, su rostro serio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. "¿No estás feliz?"

"¿Feliz?" Me mofé, encogiéndome de hombros. "No escuchaste la mierda que envolvió ese beso," empecé a decir, bajando la vista a mis manos. "Ese beso fue adrenalina, celos, y solo… enojo." Me volví para mirarlas, y las dos me escuchaban con atención, completamente serias. "Peleamos, discutimos, pero hay momentos… muy buenos momentos, cuando él es dulce. Pero a veces, quiero torcerle el cuello," gruñí, mis manos enroscándose en garras.

"Eso debería hacer un sexo increíble, Bella," señaló Rose, una sonrisa irónica jugando en su rostro.

"Te escuchaste como Mack. ¿También quieres un póster de él en tu muro?" Bromeé.

Se echó a reír, empujándome un poco por el hombro. "Para nada… pero uno de Emmett, por otro lado…"

Le di una sonrisa. "Después, Alice dirá que uno de Jasper…"

Alice desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "Un póster no. Demonios, lo quiero a él."

Rose y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa, pero todas levantamos la vista cuando Esme nos llamó para cenar.

La cena fue ruidosa y feliz y se sirvió en la terraza con vista a un pequeño pero muy hermoso lago, pero me mantuve callada. Carlisle me dijo que lo separaron de mi padre y Jake porque incluso él no tenía permitido saber a dónde iban. Jasper y Emmett estaban contentos de que todos habíamos salido del edificio de oficinas con vida.

Makenna todavía no había bajado de su nube de haber estado en el tejado con Jasper, porque al parecer, le explicó con detalle todo el asunto, e incluso Edward la había felicitado por reconocer a Vicki, la novia de King. Si estaba encaprichada con Edward antes, ahora estaba loca por él.

Mickey quería saber todo sobre Tanya, por supuesto, a lo que Edward no dijo nada, dándome una mirada incómoda. Lo molestó tanto que finalmente gritó: "¡Basta!"

Carlisle estaba contento de que la misión se haya llevado a cabo, y que todos habíamos regresado a salvo. Dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa en la cabaña porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar allí.

Emmett y Jasper querían una fogata, así que los dos hicieron una justo terminando la terraza en la orilla del lago, con todos uniéndose a ellos menos yo. Podía escucharlos riendo, mis chicas coqueteando sin vergüenza con los chicos, pero no sentí deseos de unirme a ellos.

Entré en la cocina, levantando la vista para ver a Esme limpiando las encimeras.

Sonrió, abriendo el refrigerador y tendiéndome una cerveza. "¿Quieres una?"

"Demonios, sí," suspiré, abriéndola y tomando un largo trago.

"¿No estás… celebrando?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando con su cerveza hacia el lago.

"Maté a dos hombres hoy," gruñí, "así que no. No me siento festiva."

"Y el hecho de que hay… _algo diferente_ entre Edward y tú… supongo que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar," reflexionó, siempre observadora.

"No, no quiero," gruñí, frunciendo el ceño hacia la botella en mis manos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a arrancarle la etiqueta. "Pero le debo al cretino un jodido pie de manzana," resoplé, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó, su rostro se iluminó. "Podrías enseñarme…"

"Sí," le dije con una sonrisa cada vez más grande. "Eso sería genial. Solo vamos a prepararlos para mañana porque son muchos pasos. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto," estuvo de acuerdo con una risita, "porque cualquier cosa así de bueno, vale la pena esperar, ¿verdad?"

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla, y vi que ella lo sabía. Sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No sé cómo lo sabía porque mis chicas no dirían nada a menos que yo les diera permiso.

"Cierto," le dije con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. "Supongo."

Como si el destino la tuviera contra mí, la puerta trasera se abrió, y entró Edward. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos de inmediato, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa curveaban las comisuras de su boca.

"¿No vas a salir?" Preguntó, apoyándose en la encimera.

"No," sonreí con suficiencia, tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza. "Tengo que preparar unos pies para mañana."

Sonrió y asintió, viéndose delicioso. Iba vestido con _jeans_ y una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

"Así es, tienes un compromiso que cumplir," se rio entre dientes, levantándome una ceja.

Esme se rio con un resoplido, agarrando otra cerveza y entregándosela a él. "Bella estaba a punto de enseñarme cómo hacerlo. Tal vez puedas acompañarnos, Edward…"

Mi cabeza se giró para mirarla, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, esa traviesa mujer. Edward sí lo hizo. Observé con asombro como el hombre arrogante, odioso, que había coqueteado con Tanya, que ordenaba a ladridos y cambiaba de carácter como de calcetines, se desvanecía y el dulce chico tartamudo emergía, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

"¿En serio? ¿No-nos enseñarías?" Preguntó, sus ojos ahora de un dulce verde como las hojas de los árboles.

"Sí, les enseñaré," dije en voz baja con una sonrisa porque no podía evitarlo cuando su rostro estaba relajado y mi sonrisa torcida favorita cruzaba su hermoso rostro.

"¡Excelente!" Dijo efusivamente, frotándose las manos y rodeando la encimera para quedar del otro lado.

Me reí de su entusiasmo, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza antes de unirme a ellos. Esme me dio una sonrisa brillante, metiendo mano en el refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes y ponerlos en la encimera.

Miré todo lo que sacó, asegurándome que todo estaba ahí, y levanté la vista hacia él. Se veía tan lindo, no _sexy_, no mortalmente caliente, no imponente… solo malditamente lindo, esperando lo siguiente que iba a decir, y me pregunté si ese Edward podría salir más a menudo, porque si lo hacía, entonces estaba frita. El caliente, _sexy_ e imponente que por lo general era, volvía locas mis hormonas, pero el que me esperaba con paciencia a que le enseñara cómo hacer un pie de manzana me atraía a él de igual manera.

Solté un bufido, asentí, y di un profundo suspiro, mis siguientes palabras hablaban más de solo ese momento. "De acuerdo, vamos a ponernos a trabajar."

* * *

_**Así que por más que se resistan, los dos están fritos! ¿Qué les pareció esa misión en conjunto, los dos equipos trabajando unidos? Incluso Mickey se dio cuenta que las chicas saben lo que hacen. ¿Y ese beso? ¿Quién no quisiera tener un GI Joe así? jajajaja Pero al parecer eso ofendió a Edward que metió las cuatro al querer coquetear con Tanya. Definitivamente no tienen remedio, pero poco a poco se van acercando más y ya verán lo que sucede :) Muchas gracias a quienes semana con semana leen y comentan, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos que cada vez son más, pero como ya les había comentado, me encantaría que usaran el cuadrito de abajo y me hicieran saber que les parece la traducción, la historia, a dónde creen que se dirige. Se los agradecería mucho más. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

**EDWARD**

Me desperté con un jadeo, sentándome en la cama. Gotas de sudor corrían por mi cuello y frente. Pasando la mano por mi cabello, controlé mi respiración mientras miraba alrededor de mi habitación. El sol todavía no había salido, incluso los grillos seguían cantando su canción fuera de mi ventana.

Estaba acostumbrado a sueños jodidos. Estaba acostumbrado a revivir errores, pérdidas de vidas, disparos y explosiones. Estaba acostumbrado a ver prisioneros putrefactos mientras seguían vivos en celdas que técnicamente eran solo hoyos en el suelo. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a ver a Emmett, Jasper, Mickey y a mi padre en esos sueños. Estaba acostumbrado a fallar en las misiones.

Me había vuelto insensible al cañón de mi arma apuntando directamente a la frente de una niña, pero cuando la cara de la niña se transformó en el rostro de Isabella Swan y a pesar de eso tiré del gatillo, desperté de golpe, porque, sin importar las veces que haya revivido ese sueño en particular, nunca había tirado del puto gatillo.

"Joder," dije entre mi aliento, frotando mi cara y lanzando mis piernas a un lado de la cama.

Era hora de levantar mi trasero de todos modos. Se supone que tenía que relevar a Jasper en sus rondas alrededor de la cabaña. Me levanté, me duché rápidamente y me puse unos _jeans_ y una camiseta, guardando mi arma en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Todavía estaba un poco agitado mientras me servía una taza de café y salía a la terraza.

"Te ves como la mierda," Jasper observó en voz baja con su característica sonrisa, "y yo soy el que ha estado despierto toda la noche."

"Gracias…" Dije bajo mi aliento, sentándome en la tumbona junto a él.

Estudió mi cara pero no dijo nada por un minuto o dos. "Te he visto despertar de pesadillas antes, pero estás blanco como el papel, hombre," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Me reí sin humor. "Está… fue diferente," murmuré, mirando hacia el lago cuando el sol hacía lo imposible por asomarse por encima de las montañas. "Solo… diferente."

Tan cercano como estaba a mi padre, e incluso Emmett, Jasper nunca me hacía sentir cohibido por mis pesadillas. Emmett no lo entendía porque, estaba seguro, nunca ha tenido una. Y con mi padre, no siempre era fácil hablar sobre cosas personales. Con Jasper sí, no porque siempre habláramos sobre cosas personales, sino porque él nunca había traicionado mi confianza, y nunca me juzgaba.

Jasper siguió mirándome, esperando pacientemente a que le contara, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera decirlo. El sueño me había asustado. Joder, de verdad me había asustado.

"¿La niña?" Preguntó, consciente del sueño recurrente de Iraq.

"Sí, pero se transformó en alguien más."

Su nariz se arrugó y asintió, bajando la vista a sus manos. "Tus prioridades están cambiando," dijo en voz baja, encontrando mi curiosa mirada. "No tengo que preguntar, Ed. Tu rostro lo dice todo. Bella estaba en ese sueño."

Asentí, bajando la vista a mi taza de café antes de llevarlo a mis labios.

"Eres diferente con ella," señaló, recostándose en su silla y subiendo los pies sobre la otomana. "Eres _más_… con ella. Más cuidadoso, más relajado. No es necesariamente algo malo, mi amigo." Se rio cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. "Ella es buena para ti, fuerte, inteligente, igual de… ingeniosa como lo eres tú."

Me reí pero asentí. Tenía razón, Bella era todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, la pregunta en mi cabeza era: ¿yo era bueno para ella?

"Eres un buen hombre, Edward," dijo Jasper, respondiendo mi pregunta no expresada. "Solo porque tenemos un trabajo extraño no quiere decir que no podemos ser buenas personas. Tu papá trata de meternos eso en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Es la razón por la que acepta los trabajos que acepta. Hay 'empresas de seguridad' allá fuera que no son nada más que asesinos a sueldo. Nosotros no somos eso. Lo sabes. Nosotros detenemos a los _bullies_ de este mundo, hermano."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso era, de hecho, como mi padre y compañeros de equipo veían nuestros trabajos, pero yo no podía ver más allá de los ruinas de mis días y misiones en Iraq. Abu Ghraib era el mayor ejemplo de eso porque, ¿cómo podríamos decir que éramos la mejor nación cuando estábamos capturando hombres contra su voluntad en su propio país a cambio de información?"

"¿Cómo podría hacer que funcione, Jasper?" Gruñí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "No tengo experiencia en relaciones. Ella me está diciendo constantemente que soy muy mandón. Y nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes."

"¿Lo son?" Respondió con riéndose. "Diferentes, digo. Por lo que sé, ella es tan dura como tú."

Me eché a reír, recordando lo calmada que había estado en el estacionamiento, como había matado en defensa de ambos sin siquiera pestañear. "Ella… es algo especial," resoplé, rodando los ojos.

"Está haciendo que revalúes todo, Edward. Eso, tampoco es malo."

"Me vuelve loco," refunfuñé, tirando de mi cabello.

"¿Por qué?" Se ríe. "¿Por qué te hace sentir algo?"

"No lo sé," suspiré, mirando de nuevo hacia el lago.

"No estoy diciendo que no seas un cretino, Ed. Puedes serlo… la mayor parte del tiempo," se rio entre dientes, empujando mi hombro, "pero hay algo en ti, diferente, desde que la sacaste de ese jodido sótano."

"¡Tú no lo viste!" Gruñí, volviéndome hacia él, pero levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

"Y a juzgar por esa reacción, estoy muy seguro de que me alegro de no haberlo hecho," respondió, frunciendo el ceño. "Carlisle dice que se conocieron de niños. ¿Cómo era ella?"

Sonreí, mirándolo. Mi equipo no tenía idea de mi pasado tartamudeo, y no lo iban a saber, pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír. "Fue una única vez, ¿sabes? Éramos solo unos niños."

"Sí…"

"Ella era… justo como es ahora, pero un poco torpe, no que yo no lo fuera." Me eché a reír, y él se me unió. "Acababa de perder a mi madre, y mi papá nos estaba mudando a otro estado, pero tuvo que detenerse con Charlie de camino. Luego me enteré que fue entonces cuando respaldó financieramente a Swan e hizo un trato para armas y otras cosas para su primer equipo. Pero entonces tenía trece años, así que no sabía nada de esa mierda. Nuestros padres nos dejaron solos toda la tarde, y ella fue tan… extrovertida y con quién te pasabas bien el rato."

Jasper sonrió y asintió. "Así es ahora."

"Lo es," concedí. "Pero también había perdido a su madre. Cuando tenía ocho años o una mierda así, y ella estaba… bien. Me hizo sentir completamente cómodo en menos de treinta segundos," me reí con un resoplido ante el recuerdo, pero era cierto.

"¿Y ahora?"

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder porque ella me hacía sentir todo… todo a la vez. Me hace sentir como ese niño de nuevo, como si no tuviera control sobre nada. Me hace sentir protector y enloquecido. Me hace desear besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento _y_ cerrarle la boca con cinta.

Jasper asintió y entonces se puso de pie y apretó mi hombro. "Es cierto… tú no cuentas," se rio burlonamente.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y lo fulminé con la mirada con frustración y enojo. No podría saber lo que había pasado en esa escalera. No fue uno de mis mejores momentos porque había estado enojado después de lo que Bella había dicho sobre ser solo una obligación, después de los celos de Mickey, y después de ver a ese trajeado meter su tarjeta en el bolsillo de los _jeans_ de Bella. Todo eso combinado me hizo sentir incómodo, inquieto, y terriblemente posesivo, y no tenía derecho a ser así con ella. Había estado cautiva por casi tres días, había sido torturada, golpeada, y era malditamente seguro que no necesitaba que yo me pusiera al nivel de Miller.

"Nunca he disfrutado de esa mierda," murmuré, negando con la cabeza.

Era la verdad, porque nunca he entendido porque comparan notas de sus conquistas. Mi vida personal era mía, pero tal vez era porque no tenía relaciones a largo plazo. Cada miembro de mi equipo había estado en una relación a largo plazo en algún momento, pero yo no. Jasper había salido con una mujer llamada María por algún tiempo, pero ella lo engañó una vez que él estaba en una misión. Emmett estuvo viendo una cosita graciosa por más o menos un año, pero ella ganó una beca para la escuela de medicina, y su relación no sobrevivió sus estudios y los viajes de Emmett. Mickey salió con dos personas por un tiempo, una mujer y un hombre, pero rompió con ellos, indicando diferencias irreconciliables.

"Y tú suenas como Mickey," agregué, mirando hacia él.

Se rio entre dientes. "Son tantos los celos que siente por Bella, que están asumiendo su propia personalidad. Caminan, hablan, viven, respiran."

"No te creo," gruñí. "Mick no es así."

"Estás tan ciego, Ed. Esa chica ha estado buscando tu atención desde que se sentó con nosotros por primera vez en la tienda comedor de Afganistán. ¿En serio? ¿No lo sabías?"

Negué, murmurando, "¡No puede ser! Todas esas… historias. Todo ese parloteo sobre chicos con los que estaba saliendo, las chicas…"

"¡Atención!" Canturreó, riéndose. "Coqueteó al principio pero luego decidió convertirse en uno de los chicos."

"Oh mierda," gemí, agarrando mi pelo en un puño. "Bella tenía razón…"

"Bella ve esa mierda para ganarse la vida. Por supuesto que lo vio. Pero no es el tipo de celos que estás pensando," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tal vez al principio, estaba encaprichada contigo, pero ahora solo te idolatra…"

"Sí, porque soy un gran ejemplo," dije con un bufido, mirándolo cuando se rio.

"No dije que estaba cuerda…."

Le sonreí, chocando puños con él, pero su atención se desvió hacia el interior de la casa. "Ed, deberías ir allá dentro…"

Mi cabeza se giró rápidamente, y vi a Bella dejarse caer en el sofá, su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dije en voz baja, levantándome de la tumbona.

"Al parecer no eres el único con pesadillas…" Jasper murmuró, mirándome. "Alice dice que son todas las noches…"

Hice una mueca, asintiendo. "Eso parece…"

"Me voy a dormir un rato, hermano. Te veré en unas horas, ¿está bien?"

Asentí distraído y fui adentro. Sus sollozos eran bajos, como si los estuviera conteniendo, pero su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, observé mientras me acercaba a ella.

"¿Bella?" Dije con voz suave, sin querer asustarla, pero parecía ajena a mi presencia, como si no nos hubiera escuchado a Jasper y a mí entrar desde la terraza.

Levantó la vista y mi corazón se rompió por ella. "Él no me dejará en paz," hipó suavemente. "Lo es todo en mis pesadillas."

Asentí, poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella, pero no tenía que decirme de quién estaba hablando. Miller.

"Nunca voy a volver a ser normal," murmuró, limpiándose rápidamente la cara, y no pude contenerme de estirar mi mano y hacer el trabajo por ella.

"Ser normal es un estado mental," le dije, sonriendo cuando se sorbió la nariz riéndose un poco, pero ella rodó los ojos.

"Me arruinó," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Lo veo en todas partes…"

Suspiré, odiando a ese cabrón, Miller, más y más.

"No estás arruinada," susurré, limpiando más lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Eres una buena persona, alguien a quién le pasó una verdadera mierda. Eso no te convierte en alguien arruinado."

Lloró con más fuerza, asintiendo, pero comenzó a divagar, "Pensé que estaba bien. Pensé que había pasado esta mierda… es una puta mierda que no pueda simplemente… seguir adelante. Todavía siento pánico cuando alguien trata de tocarme."

"No sentiste pánico ayer," bromeé, con la esperanza de una sonrisa, pero fui recompensado con una risita. Sonreí, riendo entre dientes. "De hecho, estabas a punto de patearme el trasero."

"Estabas siendo un cretino," respondió ella.

"Cierto, y lo siento," suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello y mirándola. "Estás dejando que te toque ahora, Bella. Eso tiene que contar para algo."

Asintió de nuevo y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro como dos riachuelos. Mientras trataba en vano de limpiarlas, me di cuenta de pronto que mi pánico por mi propia pesadilla se había desaparecido, pero el significado de ello era tan jodidamente claro como el cristal. No podía mantenerme alejado de Bella por más tiempo porque, por alguna extraña razón, ella me necesitaba, solo a mí, y me sentía honrado. No había llevado esta mierda a sus amigas, a Carlisle, o incluso a Esme, me lo había entregado a mí. De hecho, probablemente era mía desde el segundo que desabroché la primera correa de esa maldita mesa.

Me senté en el sofá junto a ella, respirando profundamente ante esa revelación, pero traté de no pensar demasiado en ello en ese momento.

"Ven aquí," susurré, y volvió lentamente su cabeza para ver que mis brazos estaban abiertos.

Moviéndose un poco, cayó en mis brazos, la presa se rompió por completo, abriendo paso a sus emociones. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, dejando que su caliente rostro se metiera en mi cuello. Sus fuertes manos se agarraron de mi camiseta como si temiera que fuera a esfumarme.

"No eres débil, o anormal, o mala, o nada de eso, Bella," susurré contra su oído. "De hecho, estoy asombrado de que hayas llegado tan lejos. La mayoría de la gente no hubiera sido capaz de funcionar después de algo como eso".

"He escuchado acerca de ti, ¿sabes?" Me reí entre dientes. "Tus amigas estuvieron alardeando de ti en la fogata de anoche…"

Gimió, y no pude evitar sonreír contra su hombro.

"Contaron historias de cuán fuerte eres, de cómo defendiste lo correcto en lo relacionado con Jake y tu papá," continué, frotando su espalda a medida que se calmaba un poco. "Dijeron que la mayor parte de las mujeres que conocen se hubieran ocultado después de haber encontrado que su novio, de tanto tiempo, las había engañado, pero no tú. Tú te fuiste, cambiaste tu número de teléfono, y seguiste adelante.

"Y no temes en lo absoluto enfrentarte conmigo," me reí contra su mejilla. "Eres terca y sarcástica, y me encabronó cuando todo lo que haces es sonreír cuando estoy tratando de hacer algo".

Resopló una carcajada en mi cuello, dando un profundo suspiro. "Tu forma de hacer las cosas no es siempre la mejor forma, Edward," murmuró contra mi piel.

Sonreí, asintiendo y le dije, "Eso es muy cierto, pero eso no significa que no me vuelva loco, _dulzura_."

Se rio entre dientes y sorbió de nuevo su nariz, sus lágrimas calmándose aún más.

"Yo… no es fácil lidiar conmigo, y mi trabajo me hace… mandón, Bella. Sé que puedo ser malo, insensible, frío y demandante—no conozco otra forma. Es solo que… desde que te encontré en ese cuarto, me siento… _protector_ contigo," admití con voz baja, esperando que supiera que esto no era fácil de decir para mí. "No puedo pensar en que algo pueda pasarte…"

Ella se apartó lentamente, y yo levanté mi mano para limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas.

"No sé lo que significa o qué estoy haciendo," susurré, sintiendo como se arrugaba mi frente cuando fruncí el ceño contemplándola.

"No eres insensible," susurró en respuesta, negando. Y como para dar énfasis, miró cómo estábamos sentados—con ella en mi regazo y mis brazos a su alrededor—y sus ojos encontraron los míos de nuevo.

"Ayer, no debí haberte besado de esa forma," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza en vergüenza.

Miré con confusión como su rostro se enrojeció, y agachó su cabeza, jugando con un hilo colgando de su camiseta.

"No debí haber violado tu espacio, Bella," agregué, y su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sus ojos encontrando mi mirada. "Ya antes te había sido arrebatado ese poder, y yo solo… te forcé."

"No me resistí," dijo con una sonrisa irónica encrespando las comisuras de su boca. "No fui violada…"

"No soy mejor que Miller por besarte sin tu permiso," me quejé, mirándola, pero mis ojos me traicionaron porque se posaron en su boca y ese asombroso labio inferior suyo, esta vez deseando el permiso.

"Por favor… no vuelvas a decir eso, Edward," susurró, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "_Tú no eres él._"

"Debí haber preguntado," dije en voz baja, lamiendo mi labio inferior y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. "No tomado."

"Yo lo di," dijo ella, acercándose más, y mi corazón se retorció con lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. "Voluntariamente," agregó, rozando sus labios sobre los míos con el más suave de los besos, solo para apartarse. "No estábamos de humor para ser educados, Edward…"

"¿Y ahora?" Jadeé, todo mi cuerpo ansioso por probarla de nuevo, por desaparecer sus lágrimas, sus miedos, su desconfianza en sí misma.

La anticipación era insoportable a medida que levantaba su mano para tocar mi rostro. Con caricias tan suaves como una pluma, trazó con sus dedos mi ceja, bajando hacia mi mandíbula y a mi barbilla, sus ojos siguiendo su camino. Aún con los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos enrojecidos, su cabello desordenado por dormir y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, era jodidamente preciosa—simplemente hermosa.

Dijo solo dos palabras, y perdí todo pensamiento coherente.

"Por favor…"

Cerré el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, cubriendo su boca con la mía, y dos profundos gemidos resonaron con armonía en mis oídos—el suyo y el mío. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello cuando tomé su labio inferior antes cambiar a su superior. Sabía a menta y saladas lágrimas y el mismo sabor dulce que había disfrutado contra la pared el día anterior. Pero esta vez, en lugar de resistirse, sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dóciles.

Una de mis manos agarró la parte de atrás de su camiseta, mientras la otra tocaba su rostro, deslizándose poco a poco en los rizos oscuros en la base de su cuello.

"¿Más?" Pregunté contra sus labios, mi respiración entrecortada.

"Sí," jadeó, esta vez volviendo su cabeza y lanzándose hacia mi boca. "No te detengas…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"No te detengas," respiré en su boca mientras sus manos agarraban mi cabello solo un poco más para girar mi cabeza, y mi estómago se encogió ante el sonido de su gemido.

Besar a Edward el día anterior había sido una cosa—todo fuego, ira y primitivo. Pero en ese momento, podría haberme derretido en él, y lo hice.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron vacilantes, ambos buscamos la entrada al mismo tiempo, me apreté a él, moviéndome de manera que quedé de forma descarada a horcajadas sobre él. Mis papilas gustativas se encendieron cuando disfruté del sabor de Edward, café y simplemente todo lo que ningún otro beso era.

Y de pronto, perdimos todo el control. Mis caderas giraron sobre él, sintiendo la promesa de algo… _enorme_. Una de mis manos se deslizó debajo de su camiseta solo para gozar de la sensación de esos perfectos músculos tensándose bajo mi toque, mientras la otra mano se deslizaba dentro de su manga. Gemí cuando su bíceps se flexionó en una roca sólida contra mi mano.

Edward se quedó sin aliento, apartándose de mi boca, arrastrando sus labios y su lengua por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, solo para chupar la carne justo debajo de mi oído.

Sentí su mano soltar mi camiseta, sus dedos rozando ligeramente bajo de ella a lo largo de la piel de mi espalda. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas… y sorprendentemente callosas, pero eso no era necesariamente algo malo porque se sentía muy bien tener su piel contra la mía.

Hasta que se dirigió a la parte baja de mi espalda y hacia mi estómago, y me tensé por completo, apretando su brazo. Mi abdomen se apartó, mi mente recordando un contacto no tan agradable estando allí la última vez.

"Cariño, deberíamos detenernos," gimió contra mi piel, colocando el más suave y dulce de los besos en mi mejilla. "No estás lista para esto…"

"Lo sé," dije bajo mi aliento, mi frente tocando la suya, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan por la frustración y ante el hecho de que su voz fuera tan comprensiva cuando me llamó cariño.

"Hey," susurró, colocando sus dos manos en cada lado de mi rostro. "Está bien. Simplemente es mucho, demasiado pronto."

"Arruinada." Le recordé en un sollozo, encogiendo solo un hombro y dándole una sonrisa triste. "No soy normal," murmuré, apartándome un poco.

Sus ojos contenían una tristeza con una ira latente, e iba a bajarme de su regazo, pero él me agarró con fuerza.

"Arruinada no, Bella. _Lastimada_," instó suavemente, besando mis labios con apenas un roce de su boca. "Puede que no siempre lo demuestre, pero puedo ser… muy paciente por algo que quiero," dijo, su voz profunda y ronca, y sus ojos oscuros con fuego y deseo mientras me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas.

"_Nunca_ te quitaré tu libertad de elección de nuevo," prometió, viéndose avergonzado. "Pero también voy a protegerte, incluso si es de mí mismo." Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí en reconocimiento.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa última afirmación, respirando profundamente porque no estaba segura de dónde nos encontrábamos. "No soy débil…" Logré decir en apenas un susurro.

"Oh, eso lo sé," respondió rápidamente. "Nunca pensaría eso."

Asentí porque se escuchaba tan sincero. Lo miré a los ojos—esos ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi al salir de ese horrible sótano. Eran más claros, serenos, ahora que estábamos hablando y no besándonos.

"Quieres esto," declaré, pero sonó más como una pregunta. "¿De verdad quieres lidiar con esta mierda?" Solté un bufido.

Vi como en su rostro se dibujó esa tímida sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto. Asintió lentamente, susurrando, "Sí."

"También yo," dije con un suspiro, aliviada de que no estaba sola con estos sentimientos. "Pero yo… simplemente no puedo…"

"Shh, cariño," dijo, tomando de nuevo mi rostro en sus manos. "No hay ninguna prisa porque te prefiero… _deseando_ mis caricias, Bella."

Solo pude asentir porque su voz era profunda, _sexy_, llena de lo que sonaba como a promesas carnales—promesas que quería que cumpliera, pero que sabía no estaba lista para ello. Podía soportar algunas formas de contacto, como abrazos y agarrarnos de las manos—incluso las manos de Edward en mi espalda se sentían bien. Pero cuando se trataba de cualquier lugar donde Miller me había golpeado, quemado, o dejado un moretón, mi piel hormigueaba con los recuerdos.

Respiré hondo, pero provocó un gran bostezo.

Edward se rio entre dientes pero se serenó rápidamente. "¿Dormiste algo?"

"En realidad no," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Cada vez que una de las chicas se mueve, yo me muevo a fin de que no me toquen. Y luego están mis sueños," gemí, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo. "Si regreso ahora, las voy a despertar…"

Sin decir nada, Edward se puso de pie, conmigo todavía en sus brazos. "Puedo resolver eso," dijo con una amplia y dulce sonrisa.

Caminó directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada detrás de él. Quitó las mantas, metiéndome en la cama y cubriéndome.

"¿Sabes? Para alguien que dice que no sabe lo que hace, Edward—", bostecé de nuevo "—vaya que me engañaste."

Se rio suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Todo lo que sé es que ya no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti," susurró, su frente arrugándose cuando frunció un poco el ceño. "_Debería,_ pero no puedo."

Extendí mi mano, delineando su afilada mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos. "Entonces _no lo hagas."_

Me escuché tan segura cuando dije esas últimas palabras, pero me preguntaba si Edward se cansaría de esperar por mí. Me preocupaba que perdiera la paciencia, que perdiera el control.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte," dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. "Voy a revisar el área y preparar algo para desayunar. Duerme tanto como quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dije en voz baja, acurrucándome entre las sábanas con el olor más delicioso con las que jamás había tenido contacto.

Sonrió. "¿Ves? Ya te tengo en mi cama."

Solté unas risitas, empujándolo, y él se levantó riéndose. Inclinándose, plantó un suave y casto beso en mis labios, apartándose demasiado pronto.

Cerré mis ojos, metiéndome más en la cama, y estaba dormida probablemente antes de su primera caminata alrededor de la casa.

~oOo~

Manos. Siempre estaban en mis sueños. Empezarían siendo cálidas, callosas, y reconfortantes, pero lentamente se transformaban en sudorosas y pequeñas, y esas _lastimaban_. Una vez que cambiaron no podía alejarme de ellas, pero una voz me trajo de vuelta, me hizo emerger y alejarme.

"Bella," Edward dijo en voz baja, y sentí la cama moverse junto a mí.

Desperté de mi sueño estirándome y bostezando, parpadeando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí para verlo observándome.

"¿Un sueño?" Preguntó.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sentándome y cruzando mis piernas. "Pero me despertaste justo a tiempo."

"Al menos soy bueno para algo," se rio, encogiendo un solo hombro.

Los dos nos volvimos hacia la puerta de su recámara cuando escuchamos fuertes risas y conversación por el pasillo.

Lo miré preguntando. "¿Saben dónde estoy?"

"Sí, les dije que tuviste una pesadilla y que yo me acababa de levantar así que te di mi habitación," me dijo, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros, pero parecía avergonzado. "Lo que somos no es de su incumbencia, Bella."

Ahora podía ver por qué podían burlarse de él por guardarse las cosas—por no contar. No les dijo nada más de lo que tenía que decir. No lo hacía mejor de lo que ellos eran—solo discreto. Les dijo a todos sobre mis sueños porque eso era de conocimiento público, pero cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros, se lo guardaba porque no se trataba solo de él. Edward era una persona leal.

"¿Y qué somos?" Pregunté, acercándome y tirando de él hasta que estaba en la misma posición que yo, nuestras rodillas tocándose.

"¿Un lío?" Respondió riéndose.

"Eso somos." Solté unas risitas y vi como levantaba su mano, pasando por sobre las mantas antes de que la bajara de nuevo.

Me acerqué más, negando con la cabeza. "No hagas eso," le dije, cogiendo su mano. "No tengas miedo de tocarme, Edward. Ya me has tocado antes, y se sintió bien—los besos están bien. ¿Puedes confiar en que te diga cuándo _no esté bien_?"

Asintió, levantando sus manos para tomar mi rostro, él suyo aliviado. "No q-quiero lastimarte," dijo, su dulce tartamudeo esparciéndose en el aire. "Pero me siento a-atraído a ti…"

"Y yo a ti," le dije, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Edward cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia mi toque. "Dices que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Dime por qué piensas eso."

Suspiró, bajando la vista a su regazo antes de hablar. "Mi última relación… de largo plazo, fue en la secundaria, Bella."

Estudié su rostro, e imaginé que era cierto. Fue enviado al extranjero justo después de su graduación, quedándose allí por algunos años. Después de eso, volvió a casa a un trabajo que requería viajar mucho, y era malditamente peligroso. No muchas mujeres podrían aguantar eso, serían un manojo de nervios. Podía imaginarme a Edward manteniendo a las mujeres alejadas de él, solo para eludir la pelea inevitable.

"Jake no quería que fuera a Quántico. ¿Te lo dijo?" Pregunté de pronto, y Edward negó con su cabeza. "Él y mi padre pensaron que el trabajo era demasiado peligroso. Y cuando volví a casa, los dos estaban excesivamente felices. Pero cuando cambié de opinión y comencé a hablar de abrir _Gravity_, Jake estaba encabronado. Odiaba mi trabajo. Odiaba que me fuera por días, que cargara un arma, que pudiera salir lastimada.

"Fue cuando volví a casa después de estar fuera por una semana que lo encontré engañándome," continué. "Al principio, dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, y después de que salió del hospital…"

Edward se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y Dios, si no se veía hermosamente_ sexy_ cuando se reía.

"Cuando salió del hospital," continué, riéndome, "me dijo que no podía soportar que no estuviera allí, que podría perderme en cualquier momento. Estaba levantando muros, protegiéndose a sí mismo, estoy segura. ¿Es a eso a lo que le tienes miedo, Edward?"

Asintió lentamente, su frente arrugándose un poco.

"¿Tienes miedo que una chica no pueda manejar lo que tú eres?" Pregunté.

Respiró profundamente, mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirarme a mí. "La mayoría no pueden. Me imagino que la mayor parte de las esposas de los militares se sienten de esa forma. Así que después de un tiempo, simplemente no permitía que mis relaciones continuaran más allá de cierto punto."

Más allá de _cierto punto_. Sonreí ante su modo de expresarse porque sabía lo que estaba diciendo. "No soy una aventura de una noche, Edward."

"No," espetó en respuesta, su boca abierta por la sorpresa o la vergüenza. "Eso no es… no quise…"

"Lo sé," suspiré, tomando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos. Podía ver callos que sabía eran por su arma porque yo tenía unos justo como esos. Pero también podía ver otro tipo de callos, muy probablemente por construir cosas, hacer muebles. "Pero ni siquiera estoy… completa. No sé si… valga la pena tu tiempo. Me haces sentir a salvo, pero no voy a usarte…"

"Quiero que te sientas a salvo conmigo," susurró, poniéndome en su regazo. "¿Así está bien?" Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos mientras me apretaba a él asintiendo. "Quiero… más, Bella. Quiero que me digas lo que necesitas. Quiero… que me guíes porque soy—"

Levanté mi mano y toqué sus labios con mis dedos. "Entonces, ¿vamos a intentarlo?" Pregunté, aterrada por todo esto mientras lo miraba.

Era bien parecido e independiente. No tenía que hacer mucho para conseguir una mujer—demonios, había dos en la casa, además de mí, que estaban prendadas de él—de manera que me preocupaba que su paciencia conmigo se acabara. ¿Y si nunca pudiera tocarme de la forma en que ambos parecíamos desear?

"Eso es lo que quiero," admitió en voz baja, sus ojos tan sinceros, tan verdes a medida que sus pestañas se cerraban lentamente y se abrían de nuevo.

"Está bien," le dije, mi voz un poco temblorosa, pero asentí de todos modos. "Entonces, bésame de nuevo, Edward."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Entonces, bésame de nuevo, Edward," me ordenó, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Era tan segura de sí misma en algunas áreas pero muy frágil en otras. Era la razón por la que había sentido temor de extender mi mano y tocarla cuando recién había despertado toda adorable, risueña, linda, toda soñolienta. Y verla en mi cama no estaba ayudando.

Sabía que se suponía que debía despertarla para decirle que se preparara porque todo el grupo había decidido que un viaje al pequeño pueblo de _Trinity _era malditamente necesario—que no podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas hasta que no fuéramos a un puto _Wal-Mart_—pero Bella me hacía olvidar todo lo que no fuera ella.

Me incliné hacia ella, recordando que mis manos en su espalda habían estado bien, y la atraje hacia mí. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se encontraron, me invadió una sensación de que todo era perfecto. No siempre besé a las chicas que habían estado conmigo, al menos no tanto así, pero comprendí que quería besar a Bella. Comprendí que quería conocerla, aprender de ella y, a cambio, dejarla enseñarme lo que estaba bien, que se supone que tenía que hacer.

Parecía que cada vez que nuestras bocas se unían, perdíamos el control, y juro por Dios, traté de mantener las manos en un solo lugar, pero la necesidad de jalar, empujar y agarrar me estaba matando.

Me aparté de su boca, rozando su mejilla con mis labios y bajando hacia su cuello. "Joder, deseo tanto tocarte," dije en voz baja contra su tibia piel. "Dime dónde, bebé…"

Esa expresión de cariño sería mi perdición porque ella era preciosa para mí, frágil—como un niño. Y entre más lo usaba, más sentía que mi control y mis muros se desvanecían. Me asustaba como el infierno.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, su rostro ligeramente incómodo, y su respiración entrecortada. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. "Me sentí bien con tus manos en mi espalda," susurró, su voz temblorosa, y comprendí que esto la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Sin embargo, también había determinación en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus párpados pesados, pero sus manos temblaban contra las mías. Y odiaba que Miller la hubiera dejado así, porque estaría dispuesto a apostar que antes de su secuestro, Bella Swan había sido una criatura hermosa y sexual—lo suficiente para poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies solo para poder tocarla.

"Él… lastimó la parte de enfrente… más que nada," dijo ella, su voz aún suave y vacilante. "Me siento bien con esto," me dijo, llevando mis manos a lo largo de la parte exterior de sus muslos hacia su trasero, pero no del todo. "Eso está bien," dijo, mirándome a los ojos al mismo tiempo que me dejaba tocar sus costados, espalda y finalmente, su trasero, que estaba firmemente plantado en mi regazo.

Asentí en comprensión, apartando mis manos de las suyas. "¿Y aquí?" Pregunté, levantando la mano despacio hacia su cuello y clavículas, delineando ambos con la punta de mis dedos.

"Está bien," dijo asintiendo. "Mis hombros, mis brazos… ahí está bien."

Asentí de nuevo, complacido de que podríamos resolver esto, de que podría tocarla de alguna forma. Comencé con sus hombros, y se quedó muy quieta mientras deslizaba mis manos lentamente por sus brazos, cogiendo sus manos y besando sus dedos. Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, delineando su columna, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando se estremeció.

"¿Es demasiado?" Pregunté.

"Me haces cosquillas." Soltó una risita, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Me reí entre dientes, feliz de que había conseguido que hiciera ese sonido de nuevo. "Lo siento."

"Yo no."

Sonreí de nuevo, apoyando mi frente con la suya cuando mis manos finalmente hicieron contacto con su trasero. Gemí cuando pude sentir sus músculos, su fuerza, pero también lo redondo y firme que era. Lo había visto en _jeans_ y pantaloncillos cortos, pero tocarlo, masajearlo, era fenomenal. Me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto la deseaba, así como mi excitación que empezaba a hacerse notar.

"Me alegra que esto esté bien," dije con una media sonrisa.

De nuevo se echó a reír, inclinándose para presionar sus labios con los míos. "¿Eres un hombre que le gustan los traseros, Edward?" Se rio con un resoplido cuando besaba mi mandíbula.

"Soy un… hombre al que le gusta todo," respondí con honestidad, pero provocó que su risa se hiciera más fuerte contra mi cuello.

"Excelente," dijo con ironía, gimiendo cuando apreté un poco sus nalgas y la acción hizo que sus caderas se giraran contra mí.

"Mierda…" Siseé por la sensación de la fricción sobre mi polla, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro. "Oh, bebé… estás…"

"Lo siento," dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Esto es el infierno…"

Hice una mueca porque de alguna manera, lo era—ahora mi erección estaba palpitando por atención que sabía todavía no recibiría—pero este era su _show_. Se trataba de lo que ella podía manejar.

"No te disculpes," le dije, inclinándome para besarla a medida que mis manos bajaban por sus muslos. "Puedo con lo que sea, Bella. Tienes que decirme, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurré contra sus labios.

Dios, quería devorar a esta chica, lo que era una maldita sensación nueva para mí. Quería ser consumido por ella, y me hacía sentir impotente y fuera de control, pero de alguna manera contento que ella se sintiera de la misma forma; solo tenía un obstáculo que superar.

"Ed, ¿qué demonios, hombre?" Escuche la voz de Emmett retumbar justo al otro lado de la puerta de la recamara.

Los dos dimos un respingo, mirándonos el uno al otro. Nuestra respiración era pesada, y el rostro de Bella se ruborizó de un color rosado y se avergonzó.

"Si todavía estuvieras dormida, le habría disparado por eso, por perturbarte," le dije al oído.

Resopló en la misma linda y profunda risa, enterrando el rostro en sus manos. "Edward, se van a dar cuenta de esto…"

"Deja que lo hagan," suspiré, rodando los ojos.

"Esme cree que lo sabe," afirmó, quitándose de mi regazo, y sentí la pérdida al instante.

"Nos encargaremos de lo que sea que nos lancen," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros cuando me miró.

"No tenemos que decirles," empezó a decir, su frente arrugada mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Sé que eres una persona reservada…"

"Nunca les conté nada sobre mis… asuntos personales," le dije, parándome frente a ella. "Puede decirse que Jasper me entiende…"

Se rio entre dientes, asintiendo, y se paró de puntillas para besar mi mejilla. "Te espera una gran sorpresa con Mickey, Edward. Recuerda lo que te digo."

"Eso fue lo que dijo Jasper." Gemí, negando, pero envolví su cintura con mis brazos. "Me encargaré de eso," le dije con una ceja levantada. "Como sea, se _supone _que tenía que despertarte porque todos quieren ir al pueblito. Juran que tienen que ir a comprar provisiones."

"¿Qué provisiones?" Preguntó con un resoplido.

"No lo sé. Nunca había estado tan superado en número por mujeres, Bella," me quejé, rodando los ojos. "Oí algo sobre trajes de baño, películas para ver, y cosas para mujeres que hacen que me hormiguee la piel."

Bella se rio, empujándome para apartarse de mí. "¿Vamos a ir todos?"

"Sí… es una maldita excursión," me quejé. "Todo el mundo va."

Ella se rio de nuevo, negando. "Está bien, voy a arreglarme." Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de abrirla. "Gracias por dejarme usar tu cama."

Sonreí y asentí. "Claro. Cuando quieras, bebé."

~oOo~

"Yo me encargo de lo que sea que necesites, Mack," insistió, "pero no puedes usar tu tarjeta de crédito, cariño."

Al parecer, Bella había guardado algo de efectivo en el bolso que yo había encontrado en la habitación de hotel, porque tenía razón. Carlisle había recibido una llamada de Cheney, diciéndole que mantuviera un perfil bajo, que se mantuviera oculto porque las casas de Rose, Alice y Makenna habían sido saqueadas, así que alguien las estaba buscando.

"Usar esa tarjeta es como una gran flecha apuntando hacia ti, diciendo 'aquí estoy'," le dije, conteniendo el impulso de rodar mis ojos cuando se sonrojó. "Las están buscando chicas," añadí, mirando alrededor del gigantesco _Wal-Mart_, porque una vez que habíamos salido en tropel de los dos vehículos, todos se esparcieron a los cuatro vientos dentro de la maldita tienda.

"Bien," suspiró, volviéndose hacia Bella y mordiendo su uña. "Esto es parte de mi pago, ¿no es así?"

"No, tontita," Bella se rio entre dientes. "Se te va a pagar… cuando salgamos de este lío, Mack. ¡Y deja de hacer eso!" Gruñó, dando un manotazo a la mano de la pobre chica. "¿Tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es eso?"

Alice apareció junto a ellas, diciendo, "Tus uñas están llenas de bacterias—desde células de la piel hasta materia fecal, Makenna. Cada puerta que hayas tocado, cada comezón que te hayas rascado, y lo que sea que cojas de esta tienda abandonada de Dios se va a tu boca cuando haces eso."

"Ugh." Sentí náuseas, apartándome de ellas al mismo tiempo que aullaron de risa. "Cuando lo pones así, es un milagro que no todos desarrollemos TOC…. cargando botellas de esa mierda antibacterial…"

"¡Oh, tengo algo de eso!" Makenna dijo efusivamente con sus ojos amplios, corriendo por el pasillo.

"_Fan-girl_,"**(1)** Alice y Bella murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué… significa…eso?" Gruñí. "Defínanlo para mí."

Alice sonrió mirando a Bella, que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Estábamos de pie en medio del pasillo de los refrescos haciendo hasta lo imposible por ajustarnos a diez jodidas personas.

"Ella piensa que eres tan lindo," Bella canturreó, levantando su mano para pellizcar mi mejilla, y aparté su mano dándole un golpe con la mía, jugando, para la diversión de Alice. "Tendría carteles tuyos en su pared. Vive para mirarte. Si le preguntas, probablemente querría tu autógrafo…"

Alice resopló en risitas histéricas, asintiendo. "Para ella, eres un placer para los ojos…."

Gemí, negando. "¿Podemos solo terminar con esta mierda?" Gruñí, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Bella contuvo una sonrisa y asintió. "Por supuesto… _niño bonito_."

"Para," gruñí, empujando el carrito por el pasillo y dejándolas con su risa.

Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina hacia el siguiente pasillo lleno de frituras, me encontré con la más dulce vista. Aparentemente, Bella había caminado en dirección opuesta, y estaba parada de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de frituras de maíz en el estante superior. Su camiseta se había levantado, mostrando solo una franja de piel desnuda.

Traté de ignorar la pequeña cicatriz en su vientre justo arriba de sus _jeans_ y me puse detrás de ella, agarrando la bolsa, y dejando que mi cuerpo se pegara a su espalda.

Ella se giró frente a mí, recargándose en los estantes.

"Podrías haber pedido ayuda, enanita," le dije.

"Podría," dijo en voz baja, extendió su mano y me agarró por las presillas, acercándome lo suficiente para tratar de agarrar la bolsa de frituras en mi mano.

Las sostuve más arriba en el aire, fuera de su alcance. "No, no, no," la reprendí con una sonrisa, riendo cuando prácticamente trató de subirse en mí para alcanzarlas. "Hay una cuota que forma parte de mis servicios de altura," le dije, tratando de sonar sincero pero fallando miserablemente porque ella se estaba riendo de mí.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?" Gruñó, y se escuchó malditamente _sexy_.

"Bésame," ronroneé, inclinándome hacia ella.

"Sabes que nos van a atrapar," susurró, cerrando algo de distancia. "Vas a tener mucho que explicar, señor."

"No me importa," le dije, cubriendo su boca finalmente con la mía. Sabía en el fondo que tenía razón, pero había una parte de mí que simplemente le importaba una mierda.

Todavía con una mano en el aire, sosteniendo la bolsa de frituras, mi otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola cerca. Besarla era como una droga, y me sorprendía pensando más y más en ello. Volví mi cabeza solo para llegar más profundo con mi lengua, para saborear más de ella, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

"Hmmm, quién iba a saber que las frituras de maíz eran tan malditamente románticas," los dos escuchamos detrás de nosotros, y nos separamos con un jadeo para ver a Esme de pie allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"No las llaman _Lay's _**(2)** por nada," Bella murmuró, haciéndome bufar en carcajadas.

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron, tenemos que irnos. Carlisle acaba de recibir una llamada que no fue... buena," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero nos quiere a todos en casa cuando hable de ello, así que terminen rápidamente, ¿está bien?"

Iba a darse la vuelta pero se detuvo, enfrentándonos de nuevo señalándonos con un dedo mientras decía, "¡Y _sabía_ que había algo diferente en ustedes dos!"

Bella y yo nos reímos pero nos encaminamos hacia las líneas de cajas.

Les tomó más de una hora a diez personas pagar, cargar las bolsas en los maleteros, y volver a la cabaña. Para entonces, había empezado a notar el comportamiento de mi padre. Estaba nervioso y molesto. Estaba paseándose de un lado a otro para cuando todos nos reunimos en la sala, dejándonos caer en las sillas, sofás y otomanas.

Me miró cuando me senté junto a Bella, y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían cuando fijó sus ojos en ella. Se removió incómoda bajo su mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Como todos saben," comenzó a decir, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar, "Ben nos hizo saber que los departamentos de las chicas fueron allanados."

Todos asentimos pero nos quedamos callados.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema ahora," suspiró, caminando hacia su laptop que estaba conectada a la pantalla plana. Presionó unos cuantos botones, y comenzó a reproducirse un vídeo. Parecían ser las noticias de la tarde en Seattle porque reconocía a la atractiva rubia que había visto todas las mañanas cuando estaba haciendo el desayuno.

_Royce King fue arrestado hoy en su casa justo a las afueras de Seattle. Está siendo detenido sin derecho a fianza por diversos cargos desde tráfico de armas hasta terrorismo. Se ha rumoreado__,__ desde hace varios años__,__ que King está involucrado en varias actividades ilegales y ha sido citado afirmando ser el último padrino. _

_Hasta esta mañana, el FBI se había mantenido en silencio en relación con los dos hombres que tomaron bajo custodia protectora hace apenas unos días, pero Charlie Swan, CEO y fundador de la empresa multimillonaria, Twilight Technology, ha sido retirado de la zona y de su cargo en la sede de la empresa, y no ha sido visto en su casa en semanas. Se rumorea que el señor Swan es el testigo principal contra Royce King. _

La película que se estaba presentando mientras la mujer de las noticias hablaba era la básica "exposición mediática" donde hacen desfilar al delincuente justo frente a todos los medios dentro de la estación de policía. King lucía pagado de sí mismo y despreocupado. Se veía como un hombre muy rico que podía pagar su salida de lo que sea. No era tan viejo como me lo esperaba, tal vez de unos cincuenta y cinco años, usando un traje impecable, sin una sola cana fuera de lugar.

_Un vocero de Twilight Tech, que no quiso aparecer en cámara, afirmó que no solo Charlie Swan está en custodia protectora con el FBI, sino que también la hija de veintisiete años de Swan, Isabella, está actualmente desaparecida. _

"Oh, maldición," Bella dijo en voz baja, negando con la cabeza.

_Cuando las noticias del Canal Seis le preguntó a la policía sobre Isabella Swan, nos dijeron que había sido reportado, y que ahora había una investigación en curso sobre su desaparición. Las autoridades de California reportaron haber encontrado el coche de Isabella en el estacionamiento de un hotel justo a la salida de la autopista. También se reportó que ella se había registrado en ese mismo hotel, y desde entonces, no se le había visto. _

"¡Mi puñetero coche!" Bella gruñó, mirando a mi padre.

Él contuvo una sonrisa, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sé que amas ese precioso Mustang, Bella, pero no estaba preocupado por eso cuando encontré tu sangre en la habitación del hotel."

Hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Y ahora… todo el maldito mundo me está buscando."

"Y otros más," Alice murmuró, tecleando en su laptop. "Cheney me acaba de enviar unas fotos de la casa de Jake…." Dijo arrugando su nariz, girando la computadora para que todos pudiéramos ver una pequeña casa casi en ruinas, con cristales rotos, una puerta derribada, y el garaje abierto. Giró de nuevo la computadora y tecleó un poco más, solo para girarla de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Y esto es _Gravity_…." Hizo una mueca cuando Bella y Makenna maldijeron en voz alta.

La oficina de Bella estaba quemada hasta los cimientos. Y si bien el titular del periódico lo declaró un incendio, todos estábamos seguros que fueron los hombres de King.

"Son advertencias, Bella. Tienes que permanecer fuera de la vista," mi padre le dijo. "Sin embargo, yo tengo que ir a TT. Tengo que averiguar quién, exactamente, se considera a sí mismo como el portavoz oficial."

Bella bufó, negando con la cabeza. "Sabes quién es," gruñó, mirándolo.

"Sí, pero no puedo acusarlo abiertamente," respondió él.

"Están pensando en el padre de Jacob, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, mirándolos a ambos.

Bella asintió, pero fue mi padre quién habló.

"Billy Black fue a la universidad con Charlie. Tiene un título en contabilidad. Es un genio con el dinero y los números," dijo, empezando a caminar de un lado al otro. "Cuando me retiré de la Fuerza Aérea, y tú y yo visitamos a los Swan cuando eras un jovencito, Charlie estaba teniendo algunos problemas financieros con TT. Billy había hecho algunas malas inversiones, y los rescaté. Charlie me puso en la mesa directiva ese mismo día. Si algo le pasaba a Charlie, el control de TT recae sobre mí. Si algo me pasa a mí, entonces le corresponde a Billy Black."

Bella resopló, su rostro oscurecido al estar sentada junto a mí, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"¿Por qué no la heredaría Bella?" Makenna preguntó. "O sea… ella es su hija."

"No la quiero," Bella murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza, su rostro eclipsado por una expresión de disgusto.

"Esta… es una cuestión de dinero," Alice añadió, mirando por encima de su laptop. "He investigado a Billy Black más que cualquier persona en su sano juicio debería, pero está limpio—o al menos, lo estaba la última vez que comprobé. No está confabulado con ninguno de los hombres de King, pero por lo que averigüé, no le rompería el corazón. Jake no es como su padre, en lo absoluto, así que Charlie está a salvo con él."

"Sin embargo, con todo lo que está pasando," Bella suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante en el sofá, "no me sorprendería ni un poco si lo usara en su ventaja… _o_," gruñó, levantando un dedo hacia mi padre, "si King lo está amenazando."

"Y esa también es mi teoría, Bella," mi padre dijo con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. "De manera que tengo que volver a Seattle y agitar un poco las cosas en TT para ver qué sale arrastrándose."

Volvió su atención hacia mí. "Quédense aquí. Nadie se va a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, en especial Isabella. Lo último que necesitamos es a un muy apasionado policía de pueblo con un crecido sentido del heroísmo. En el momento en que se reporte que ha sido encontrada, será un blanco de nuevo." Se volvió hacia Alice con una sonrisa. "Sospecho que ya has descubierto cómo comunicarte con Ben."

"Sí, señor," dijo entusiasmada con una enorme sonrisa. "Está usando múltiples enrutadores, y yo también. Si alguien está tratando de rastrearnos, tendrían que saltar a cerca de siete diferentes países antes de ser enviados de nuevo al principio, al azar. De hecho—".

"¡Está bien!" Bella se carcajeó. "Tú eres la mierda. Todos lo sabemos. Un simple 'sí, no hay problema' hubiera funcionado."

Alice sonrió. "¡Sí, no hay problema!"

Todos nos atacamos de la risa porque ella era divertidísima y encima de todo una jodida genio.

Mi padre resopló, rodando los ojos, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Estás a cargo. Si algo sale mal mientras no estoy, sabes qué hacer."

"Sí, señor," le dije.

"¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?" Preguntó Emmett, moviéndose hacia adelante en su silla.

"No estoy seguro, pero gracias a Alice, mi laptop es segura. Solo puedo recibir correos electrónicos como contacto," suspiró. "Quiero entrar y salir. Tengo que hacer una aparición en TT para que Billy no empiece a asumir el control ya que Charles está desaparecido. Pero también quiero asegurarme que no hay nadie que lo esté amenazando." Miró alrededor hacia todos nosotros, preguntando si teníamos preguntas una vez más.

"Sí," Mickey bufó, rodando los ojos. "¿Puedo ir contigo? Vas a necesitar respaldo, y esta mierda de la pijamada es para animadoras de secundaria."

Nueve cabezas se giraron para mirarla, algunas ofendidas, otras divertidas. Makenna, que había estado compartiendo habitación con Mickey, se veía muy ofendida. Bella y Jasper, por otro lado, no parecían sorprendidos en lo absoluto.

"No, Mick. No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte cerca de TT," mi padre respondió, su rostro algo confundido. "Te necesito aquí. Necesito que las guardias sean dobles por las noches. Espero que nadie rastreé a Bella y las chicas hacia mí, pero si lo hacen, puede que sean capaces de encontrar cada propiedad, todo lo que esté a mi nombre."

"Bien," suspiró, rodando dramáticamente los ojos.

Estaba a punto de gritarle por su falta de respeto, pero mi padre me interrumpió.

"Edward, me gustaría verte antes de que me vaya," ordenó y me puse de pie, dándole a Mickey una mirada de advertencia que estaba más que seguro estaba ignorando.

Salimos hacia la terraza trasera, caminando hasta la orilla del lago antes de que se diera la vuelta para mirarme furioso.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, hijo?" Gruñó, sus manos cerradas en puños. "¿Bella?"

"¿Qué con Bella?" Pregunté, sin soltar una mierda.

"¿Siquiera sientes cariño por ella? Porque, Edward, si ella es otra chica para ti… ¡Ella es mucho mejor que esa mierda!"

"¡No digas eso!" Gruñí, acercándome. "No es solo otra chica. Ella es… _importante_."

Se quedó callado, echándose hacia atrás para estudiar mi rostro. "¿Qué tan importante, hijo?" Preguntó, su temperamento calmándose solo un poco.

"Tan importante… que preferiría morir a que algo le pase a ella." Suspiré en frustración y derrota, pero necesitaba su consejo, ya sea que quisiera admitirlo o no. Pasando una mano por mi cabello, miré hacia el lago. "Tan importante… que no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero no hay nada que me detenga."

Mi padre se rio entre dientes. "Estoy seguro que ella puede contigo…."

"No es divertido," susurré, volviéndome para mirarlo. "Ella es… me refiero a que… esto es entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre," me dijo, poniéndose serio de inmediato.

"Miller la lastimó… mucho. Es solo que no sé qué hacer…" Agarré mi pelo de nuevo, sintiéndome como un niño por correr hacia mi padre, pero necesitaba dirección. "Quiero ayudarla, quiero estar con ella, pero…"

"¿Ella siente lo mismo?"

Asentí, sonriendo un poco. "Sí, eso creo. Quiero decir, estoy muy seguro. Mierda, sueno como un maldito niño con un enamoramiento, y esto es mucho más que eso. Más serio. Más intenso…"

Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste. "Voy a darte dos consejos, Edward. Escucha con atención, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, levantándome sus cejas hasta que asentí. "Primero, ese sentimiento… es el mejor, el peor, el más aterrorizante y, aun así, el más hermoso sentimiento en el mundo. No hay nada parecido. Y no siempre se presenta. Así que tienes que mimarlo, nutrirlo, y tratarlo con cuidado. Y tienes que aferrarte a él como si se te fuera la jodida vida en ello porque es malditamente precioso y muy fácil de perder. ¿Me entiendes?"

Asentí de nuevo, tragando saliva, porque sabía que en ese momento estaba hablando de él y mi mamá.

"Bien," dijo con voz ronca, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "El siguiente… sé que Bella ha pasado por algunas cosas que supongo solo se ha sentido a gusto compartiéndolas contigo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí, señor."

Asintió, inhalando profundamente antes de dejarlo salir. Eres desmesuradamente leal, hijo, pero Bella necesita hablar con alguien."

"Habla conmigo," interrumpo con un gruñido porque sé que Bella todavía no podría compartir su experiencia. "Se siente cómoda… conmigo."

"Está bien," me dijo, levantando sus manos. "Entonces, al menos habla con Esme, Edward. Ha estado preocupada por la chica. No tienes que ser específico, pero al menos ella puede guiarte. Y lo que sea que le digas se mantendrá en la más estrictas de las confidencias."

"Lo pensaré. No estoy diciendo que no, papá. Esto es nuevo, y no quiero presionar a Bella a algo que la lastime…"

Asintió en comprensión, levantando su mano para apretar mi hombro. "Ten cuidado mientras no estoy. Cuídalos, hijo. Pero asegúrate de que hagan lo que se supone que tienen que hacer porque veo que están empezando a distraerse—incluyéndote a ti. Un momento de descuido puede tener consecuencias desastrosas. Y sabes qué hacer si algo pasa."

"Lo sé," le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltarlo rápidamente. "Cuida tu espalda, papá. Estaremos en contacto."

Me hizo un rápido gesto con su cabeza antes de alejarse. Me quedé mirando hacia el lago, esperando como el infierno que nada le pasara.

* * *

**(1) Lo dejé en inglés porque no hay un término parecido en español, por lo general todas saben lo que significa, pero si no, es una chica que es fan de alguien o algo, en este caso Makenna es fan de Edward y haría lo que sea por complacerlo.**

**(2) Lay en inglés aparte de otras cosas significa un polvo o aventura de una noche, así que ya saben porque lo mencionó Bella y porque Edward se rio.**

* * *

**_Hola :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Pobre Bella, sin duda Miller la dejo marcada y se le hace difícil creer que pueda volver a ser "normal", pero nuestro Mercward está dispuesto a esperar y ayudarla. Ya nuestra parejita está empezando a soltarse más aunque todavía les falta un gran camino por recorrer. Me encantó esa conversación de Edward con su padre, que hermoso consejo le dio con respecto a lo que empieza a sentir por Bella. ¿Y que tal les está cayendo Mickey? Esos celos la están matando. Muchas gracias a quienes comentan semana con semana, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, ahora, si solo me regalaran unas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo me harían más feliz. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

**P.D. Te quiero amiga y espero que pronto estés de nuevo en acción ;)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

**BELLA**

Conocía a mis chicas lo suficiente para saber que tan pronto como Carlisle y Edward dejaran la sala, iban a volverse en contra de Mickey. Agarré la mano de Makenna con fuerza, pero no había jodida fuerza que pudiera detener la boca de Rose. Lo he intentado. Fue como tratar de detener un tsunami.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Preguntó con frialdad, pareciendo indiferente desde el sofá de dos plazas al otro lado de la habitación, pero yo sabía que era cualquier cosa menos indiferencia. Estaba muy cabreada.

La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto mientras Makenna se acercaba a mí, y Emmett y Jasper miraban con ojos como platos de una chica a la otra. Mickey trató de fingir que no la oyó, pero Rose era como un bulldog encabronado, no lo dejaría pasar.

"Es obvio que no es el trabajo lo que te molesta ya que fue la forma en que convivimos lo que atacaste," Rose continuó, sentándose hacia adelante.

Había estado sentada con Emmett, pero él se removió incómodo cuando muy probablemente sintió su cambio de humor.

"Este no es un trabajo, es una puñetera sentencia de muerte," Mickey gruñó finalmente levantando la mirada con fuego en sus ojos. "Tendremos suerte si vemos a Carlisle cruzar por esas puertas de nuevo."

Esme inhaló bruscamente desde su asiento frente a la encimera de la cocina y se deslizó con delicadeza hacia el suelo. "Carlisle es bastante capaz de cuidar de sí mismo en esta situación, Michelle."

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Esme ante el sonido de su verdadero nombre. "No me llames así, y solo estaba ofreciendo ayudar a Carlisle. Es su propia culpa si los hombres de King llegan a él."

De pronto, la terapista que era Esme entró en acción porque cambió tan rápidamente, que todos giramos nuestras cabezas para mirarla.

"¿Quién te dio ese apodo, Mickey?" Esme preguntó con voz suave, una expresión cómplice en su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de probar una teoría.

Mickey se mofó, rodando los ojos e ignorando la pregunta, pero fue Jasper el que respondió.

"Eddie lo hizo," dijo con calma. "Fue después de que trabajamos juntos en nuestra primera misión. Dijo que una mujer que pudiera pelear como un hombre necesitaba un nombre más fuerte. ¿Recuerdas, Mick? ¿Que dijo que no parecías una Michelle, y que necesitabas algo más genial?

Vi como su rostro se enrojeció, ya sea por vergüenza o por enojo. No estaba segura de cuál.

Alice y Rose me miraron, pero negué para que se mantuvieran calladas. Lo había visto venir porque podía reconocer los celos a un kilómetro de distancia. Lo veía en mi trabajo casi todos los días. No me preocupaban sus sentimientos por Edward porque vi la forma en que la trataba. Era un miembro de su equipo, su _empleada,_ y había gritado que era como una hermana para él cuando tuvimos nuestra discusión en las escaleras de la oficina legal. Había entendido la personalidad de Edward en lo que tenía que ver con ciertas cosas, y podía darme cuenta de que la forma en que me hablaba había cambiado, era un tono completamente diferente a la forma en que le hablaba a todos los demás.

"Cierra la boca, Jazz," dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero volvió su mirada de odio hacia mí. "Esto es por culpa de tu maldito padre."

"No me digas," bufé molesta, "pero pareces culparme a mí. Yo no empecé esta mierda." Sujeté la mano de Makenna cuando de nuevo se acercó a mí lado porque mis chicas no eran nada si no protectoras, entre ellas y de mí.

"Mira, lo entiendo," empezó a decir, rodando los ojos de nuevo. "Tu padre y Carlisle son amigos, simplemente no sé por qué no pueden los federales cuidarte… por qué lo estamos haciendo nosotros. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un montón de ani—"

"Si la puñetera palabra animadora sale de tu boca una vez más," Rose espetó, poniéndose de pie, "vas a necesitar un respirador cuando acabe contigo."

Después de que Rose se paró, Mickey también lo hizo, y yo me puse entre las dos.

"Rose, no lo hagas," le dije.

"Sí, Barbie, no lo hagas," Mickey me arremedó. "Puedes romperte una uña…."

Rose dio un paso hacia ella y la detuve. "No lo hagas," le dije a mi mejor amiga. "Te lo digo, Rose…"

"Bells…" Gruñó, sus ojos fijos en Mickey detrás de mí.

"Mickey, ¿exactamente qué acerca de estas chicas te está molestando tanto?" Preguntó Esme, y ahora todos estaban de pie porque la tensión iba en aumento en la habitación.

"Mira, entiendo que este es un trabajo," dijo, cambiando de pie, "pero están usando esta mierda a su favor. Andan tonteando por allí, causando distracciones, ¡y alguien va a terminar muerto!"

"Nadie es una distracción, Mickey," dijo Esme con calma, acercándose solo un poco a ella. "Todos aquí tienen un trabajo que hacer. Sí, Bella es el objetivo principal, pero sus chicas también están en problemas. Sé que es frustrante para ti, pero estoy más que segura que todos en esta habitación están conscientes del peligro."

"¿Cómo sabes que es lo que me frustra?" Respondió con brusquedad.

"Mick, necesitas calmarte antes de que Edward entre de nuevo," le advirtió Jasper, levantándole una ceja.

"¿Por qué, tiene miedo que lastime los sentimientos de su pequeña puta?" Se burló.

Sonreí y tomé una respiración profunda, escuchando a mis chicas gemir cuando volví mi atención hacia Mickey. "Deberías preguntarle," le dije, dando un paso hacia ella. "Cuando entre, pregúntale."

"Crees que lo conoces," ella respondió. "Cuando esto termine, va a dejarte como a un mal hábito."

"Está bien." Me encogí de hombros, sin estar segura de en qué posición me encontraba concerniente a mi futuro con Edward. Ya era bastante difícil vivir el día a día por el momento. "¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Qué te importa lo que él haga? Por lo que he escuchado, él no les cuenta nada de todos modos."

Escuché a Emmett y Jasper resoplar bajito, y Mickey los fulminó con la mirada. "Ustedes dos, cierren la puta boca. No están mejor tratando de ligar con la hada y la Barbie," les dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Alice y Rose.

"Duendecillo," Alice resopló. "Dilo bien…"

Mickey resopló una carcajada sin humor, rodando los ojos de nuevo. "Lo-que-carajos-sea," bufó. "Solo deseo que esto termine para que ustedes, perras, puedan volver a la _Máquina del Misterio_(1) a resolver sus estúpidos casos, y las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran para nosotros."

Y ahí estaba. En ese momento vi su miedo porque miré alrededor de la habitación y podía verlo. Alice se había movido para quedarse a lado de Jasper, y ahora Emmett había tomado una posición protectora ligeramente frente a Rose. Estaba perdiendo a todo su equipo, al menos, así era como lo veía.

"Por favor, no las llames así," dijo Emmett con firmeza. "Mick, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero te agradecería que no hablaras por mí…."

Su boca se abrió cuando él terminó de hablar. No había hablado con Emmett tanto como con Jasper, pero por lo que podía notar, era un tipo malditamente relajado. En realidad, nada lo molestaba, y no había nada que no pudiera encontrar gracioso, pero podría decir que lo que ella acababa de decir de verdad lo había emputado.

Echo un vistazo nervioso en dirección a Rose pero volvió su atención a Mickey. "Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible de la situación, pero estás chicas son geniales, Mick. Tú pareces ser la única que no puede verlo."

Volví de nuevo mi atención a ella, preguntando, "¿Dónde está tu familia, Mickey?"

Esme sonrió pero lo ocultó rápidamente, sin decir nada.

"Cállate de una puta vez," susurró, fulminándome con la mirada de odio puro. "No tengo ninguna. Esos chicos son mi única familia."

"Tienes miedo de perderlos, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada porque me puse en sus zapatos y entendía por completo. Ellos eran su familia. Cuidaban de ella, se preocupaban por ella, y bromeaban con ella. La hacían sentir como si fuera parte de algo.

Mickey no dijo nada pero echaba humo frente a mí.

"Hey, Mick," dijo Emmett, frotando su cara. "No vamos a ir a ningún lado, cariño. En serio. Seguimos siendo un equipo. Qué te hace pensar—"

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro lentamente. "Porque desde que Edward sacó a esta estúpida perra de ese cuarto… las cosas son diferentes. Este equipo no es el mismo…"

"Tienes razón," Esme le susurró. "Es mejor. Ustedes trabajaron muy bien juntos en Seattle. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Ella," dijo Mickey con desdén, señalándome.

"¿Qué con ella?" Todos escuchamos desde la puerta corrediza. Fue una mezcla entre un gruñido y un rugido, pero di un respingo cuando lo escuché.

Edward estaba de pie en la entrada, su mal genio hirviendo. Lo había visto cabreado con ella antes por ser impertinente con Carlisle, pero esto no se le acercaba ni un poco. Este era por completo un nuevo nivel de ira.

"Nada," murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y estaba por irse de la habitación.

"Detente, Mickey. No hemos terminado," gruñó. "Te hice una pregunta. ¡Respóndela!"

Todos nos sobresaltamos por la orden, y Jasper y Emmett se veían nerviosos. Estaba segura que todos ellos habían tenido que lidiar con el mal genio de Edward en algún momento de sus carreras.

"¡Responde la maldita pregunta, Mickey!" Gritó, sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados.

"¡Ella está arruinando todo!" Gritó ella, girándose para quedar frente a él. "La salvaste, bien. ¿No puedes simplemente follarla y dejarla ir como a las demás?"

Jadeé, mirando hacia él. Si antes no había entendido que estaba celosa, lo entendió justo en ese momento porque su rostro pasó de la ira, al _shock_ y luego al disgusto— y fue la última emoción la que la destrozó.

"Edward, detente," le rogué, negando. "Solo déjalo."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para encontrar mi mirada, e hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Su mirada se enterneció, pero eso no detuvo su ira. También le hizo darse cuenta que su vida privada ya no era privada.

"Lo que hago…. _no es_ tu maldito problema," dijo Edward, su voz ya no tan fuerte pero todavía mezclada con un tono serio y amenazador. "Mickey, tu falta de respeto termina ahora. Harás lo que se te diga. Tratarás a este como cualquier otro trabajo y actuarás de acuerdo a ello. Si me entero de lo contrario, este será el último trabajo que hagas en mi equipo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Señor," le respondió con desdén. "Cuando tú actúes de forma profesional, entonces lo haré yo también."

"No respondo ante ti, Michelle. Tú trabajas para mí. Respondes ante mí. Si ya no eres un miembro productivo de este equipo, necesito saberlo en este maldito momento." Él se acercó a mí y ella lo vio totalmente.

"Creo que tu sexo por compasión funcionó, Edward. Ella ya se ve bien," Mickey murmuró, rodándome los ojos por última vez porque en lugar de que Edward perdiera el control, lo hice yo.

Iba a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que Edward pudiera alcanzarla, la agarré por el brazo. Era el momento de que sacara esta mierda de mi pecho de todos modos, sin embargo, estaba temblando cuando empecé a hablar.

"¿Bien, dices?" Pregunté, sin gritar, sin gruñir, pero haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerme calmada.

Mis chicas se pusieron detrás de mí, pero oí a Jasper susurrar, "No, no, no."

"Me encerraron en un sótano por casi tres días enteros sin comida o agua. Vi como un hombre mataba a otro a golpes solo porque se atravesó en su puto camino. Y Miller me usó como un puñetero alfiletero, carcajeándose todo el maldito tiempo." Estaba jadeando frente a ella porque solo Esme había visto lo que estaba a punto de mostrar a la habitación llena de gente.

Levanté mi camiseta lo suficiente para mostrar mi estómago. "¿Esto luce _bien_ para ti?" Pregunté, viendo su rostro retorcerse por la vergüenza y el disgusto. "Miller amaba los moretones, pero le gustaba más el olor a carne quemada. Usó un encendedor justo como el que está por allá sobre el mantel, ni siquiera puedo obligarme a tocarlo. Usó un cuchillo para quitarme la ropa, sin importarle dos mierdas si me cortaba o no. Y todo el tiempo que pasó haciendo esas cosas, me dijo—con detalles explícitos—cómo iba a follarme por cada orificio que tenía. Me hizo preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta, y no le importó. Me mantuvo amarrada a una mesa de metal en un congelador de mierda, y de vez en cuando me ponía una rata en los pies. Me ponía agua en la cara y se reía cuando vomitaba a un costado de la mesa cuando me ahogaba—lo que finalmente se convirtió en arcadas secas. Me dijo que nadie me encontraría, que luego encontraría a mi padre y haría pantallas de lámparas con su piel, pero solo después de mostrarle fotos de cómo me veía después de que terminara conmigo. Mi padre, Mickey. Tú lo conociste, y a pesar de todos sus errores, ¿crees que hubiera soportado eso?"

Negó, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron mi piel llena de cicatrices.

Aunque los moretones finalmente habían desaparecido, me quedé con una buena cantidad de pequeños cortes. Todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz—muy pequeña, gracias al hermoso trabajo de sutura de Esme—en mi ceja y una larga bajando por mi muslo. Eran las quemaduras las que estaba viendo. Eran dos. Tenían la forma de dos grandes sanguijuelas a cada lado de mis abdominales, junto con algunas otras pequeñas aquí y allá, pero eran solo una parte de ellas.

"Lo que no puedes ver son los golpes Mickey. No tienes idea lo que es ser inmovilizada mientras un pendejo te toca en los putos lugares que solían ser privados. Y vuelvo a revivirlo cada vez que cierro los malditos ojos. "¿Te sigue sonando bien?" Pregunté, dejando caer finalmente mi camiseta.

Negó con la cabeza, su rostro palideciendo cuando me acerqué a ella.

"No te los estamos quitando. Ni soñando me interpondría entre tú y tu equipo, Mickey, pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta que Edward bajara a ese sótano. El momento fue… el perfecto. Sé que estás circunstancias no son las ideales, pero mis chicas están acostumbradas a hacer lo mejor que puedan. Discúlpalas por tratar de llevarse bien con los demás, por tratar de ayudar y tal vez hacer unos cuantos amigos. Sí, mi padre inició esto, pero yo no pedí que me secuestraran. Y lo que sea que pase entre yo y Edward no es de tu maldita incumbencia. Pero te diré esto: tu opinión con relación a si estoy bien o no me importa una mierda," le dije, pero el expulsar todo ese veneno interno hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Dejé la habitación, muy apenas llegando al baño al final del pasillo, perdiendo todo lo que había comido ese día—y algo más, al parecer. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando caí de rodillas junto a la taza. Devolví de nuevo y sentí cálidas y suaves manos que echaron mi cabello hacia atrás mientras sollozaba.

Sentí un paño frío en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y levanté la vista para ver a Esme entregarle otro a Edward antes de dejar el baño.

"Lo siento," le dije.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, Bella," dijo con voz suave en mi oído detrás de mí, sosteniéndome cerca cuando empecé a temblar de nuevo. "Debería ser yo quien se disculpara."

Sujetó mi cabello mientras devolvía de nuevo, y mis sollozos no podían detenerse, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de disculparme.

"Shh," canturreó, poniéndome en su regazo, pero podía darme cuenta que estaba preocupado. Limpió mi rostro de nuevo pero levantó la vista cuando Esme regresó. "¿Estás segura?" Preguntó, y yo levanté la vista para ver que tenía una jeringa en sus manos.

"Sí," dijo con voz baja, arrodillándose junto a nosotros. "Bella, te voy a dar algo para que te calmes, ¿está bien, cariño?"

Asentí con los ojos amplios, incapaz de articular nada más. Me volví para mirar a Edward, agarrando su camiseta.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, pero vamos a llevarte a otro lado, ¿de acuerdo?" Verificó antes de cargarme.

Me llevó a su habitación con Esme siguiéndolo. Me puso en su cama, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

"Bella, eso fue…. _un gran avance_," dijo Esme en voz baja, con aspecto cansado pero esperanzado. "Pero me gustaría que tuvieras un buen descanso. Esto te ayudará, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la jeringa.

Asentí estúpidamente, tomando la bebida que me dio primero y luego haciendo una mueca por el pinchazo de la aguja. Mi visión se borró, mis párpados se sintieron pesados, y me hundí en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Esme y yo no habíamos dejado la habitación cuando los ojos de Bella finalmente se cerraron. La miré, prácticamente temblando con emociones que no entendía en lo absoluto.

"¿De verdad le llamaste a eso un puto avance?" Gruñí por lo bajo, a pesar de que nada podía perturbar a la destrozada chica en mi cama.

"Sí," dijo con calma, sentándose al borde de la cama. Quitó el cabello de Bella de su rostro y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Fue un avance. Dejó salir todo, Edward. Eso probablemente fue más de lo que incluso tú has escuchado, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí," gruñí, arrodillándome junto a la cama tan solo para mirarla porque el ver sus cicatrices me había destrozado. Oír—con absoluto detalle de mierda de propia boca de la hermosa chica—exactamente lo que había pasado me hizo sentir deseos de asesinar a alguien. Y si no hubiera dejado la habitación para seguirla, hubiera sido Mickey en quién hubiera descargado esa emoción.

"Quiero… ayudarla," susurré, finalmente apartando la mirada de Bella.

"¿Por qué?" Ella respondió, levantándome una ceja. Cuando no respondí, continuó, "No soy estúpida, Edward. Escucho todo a mi alrededor. Sé qué tipo de vida llevan ustedes, chicos, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a Bella. Acabaría con ella, sobre todo después de su ataque."

"Nunca la lastimaría," le dije furioso, poniéndome de pie y empezando a dar vueltas en la habitación. "Haría cualquier cosa por ella."

Sus ojos me vigilaban a cada paso antes de que respirara profundamente. "Ella es muy fuerte, pero está asustada, hijo," comenzó a decir, pero entonces se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. "Tengo absoluta confianza en que ella puede superar esto. Teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no fue violada por ese monstruo, tiene muy buena oportunidad. Pero si estás en esto solo por el momento, entonces tu tiempo con ella se acabó. La llevaré a algún lugar donde pueda mantenerla a salvo, Edward, y ayudarla a sanar. Ella no es un juguete."

Jadeé, deteniéndome frente a ella. Todo mi cuerpo, mente y alma gritó ante la idea de nunca volver a ver a Bella de nuevo.

"No me pongas a prueba," dijo, señalándome con su dedo mientras yo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Si crees que ya no tengo conexiones, entonces, claramente me has subestimado."

"Por favor," supliqué. "Tú… ella… ¡Ella vino a mí!" Espeté al fin, mi voz apenas se oía. "Quiere mi ayuda…"

"Sé que sí, y estoy consciente de que no la he visto sonreírle a nadie en el año y medio que la conozco de la forma en que lo hizo contigo hoy en la tienda. Ni siquiera a Jake—en sus mejores momentos—le sonrió así alguna vez. Así que te pregunto, Edward. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?"

Al parecer mi padre y su novia habían tenido una charla sobre Bella y sobre mí porque no solo él estalló conmigo, sino que ahora ella me estaba amenazando con llevarse a Bella. Ni en sus jodidos sueños.

"Y tú claramente me estás subestimando si crees que puedes quitármela," le dije, haciendo hasta lo malditamente imposible por no gritar y no coger lo que encontrara más cerca y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. "No es tuya para que la tomes. Es una mujer adulta. Déjala tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Sé que lo es, pero puedo afirmar que no está en su sano juicio. ¿_Cuáles son tus intenciones_?" Preguntó de nuevo con sus dientes apretados.

"Yo… tú… ¡por favor, no te la lleves!" Le supliqué de nuevo. "Moriré tratando de encontrarla. Moriría antes de que algo le pase. Nunca antes sentí esto… ella es… ella es…. ¡joder, todo!"

Una lenta y cálida sonrisa se deslizó hasta el rostro de Esme, y asintió una vez. "Bien," suspiró. "Entonces, tienes trabajo que hacer."

"Bien," le dije asintiendo, poniendo una silla frente a ella. "Dime…"

"Tienes que buscar en lo más profundo y encontrar toda la paciencia que puedas reunir, Edward," comenzó a decir, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Tienes que ser comprensivo y gentil en todas esas cosas en las que nunca habías tenido que serlo." Pausó por un momento pero se puso de pie y tomó mi lugar dando vueltas por la habitación. "¿Te permite tocarla?"

Hice una mueca, pero había tenido toda la intención de acercarme a Esme con esto de todos modos, así que decidí que la honestidad era la mejor política. "Ella está bien con algunas cosas, pero con otras no."

Se detuvo frente a mí, su mirada amable y comprensiva. "Sé que eres una persona discreta, Edward, pero cualquier cosa que digas, queda entre nosotros."

Asentí, tomando una respiración profunda. "Nos besamos, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando toqué su estómago. Hay algunos lugares que están bien…"

"¿En serio?" Sonrió un poco cuando asentí. "Eso es bueno. La mayor parte de las víctimas de asalto no permiten ni siquiera ese contacto. ¿Han hablado ustedes dos sobre…. esto?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto entre Bella y yo.

"Queremos intentarlo," le dije, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. "Nos sentimos… atraídos el uno por el otro, y… le prometí que nunca le arrebataría su libertad de elección de nuevo. Este es su _show_," bufé, sintiéndome expuesto y vulnerable, pero Esme solo asintió.

"Bien," dijo de nuevo, colocando su mano en mi hombro. "Quiero hablar con ella cuando se levante, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo."

Una extraña sensación flotó sobre mí cuando me llamó hijo. Me hizo echar de menos a mi madre, mi verdadera mamá, pero también, me hizo sentir querido.

Asentí, volviéndome para mirar nuevamente a Bella.

"Va a dormir por algunas horas, cariño," me dijo, apretando mi hombro. "Y estoy segura que la conversación con tu equipo todavía no ha terminado," murmuró, su voz un poco más dura. "Creo que Carlisle quería hacer guardias dobles…"

"Sí, por la noche," suspiré, poniéndome de pie una vez más para arrodillarme junto a la cama. Sin quitar los ojos del rostro dulce, relajado y durmiente de Bella, le dije, "Es la primera mujer que no odia lo que hago para ganarme la vida. La primera que me hace desear saber más, aprender más, ser más." Hice una pausa, acariciando ligeramente con mi dedo el pómulo de Bella. "Ella está consciente de sus límites, Esme. Yo soy el que no conozco los míos…"

Soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si tú… te preocupas lo suficiente por ella, no habrá límites," me dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Harás lo que sea por ella. Todavía quiero hablar con ella, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos lo resolverán por su cuenta. Como dije, es una mujer fuerte."

Me puse de pie, agachándome para colocar un largo y lento beso en la mejilla de Bella, a pesar de la presencia de Esme. "Duerme, bebé. Ten solo dulces sueños. Él no te tocará de nuevo, lo juro," susurré contra su piel.

Se removió un poco, su mano rozando la mía, pero estaba de verdad inconsciente. Me erguí derecho, enfrentando a una mujer que se acababa de ganar un nuevo nivel de respeto de mi parte.

"Gracias," murmuré, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Dormirá aquí de ahora en adelante. Si tengo que dormir en el piso o en el sofá, lo haré, pero tiene miedo de despertar a Rose y Alice. No puede dormir cuando cree que van a tocarla."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo en voz baja, dándole a Bella un beso en la frente. Se irguió a su altura, mirándome a los ojos. "Estuve embarazada una vez," susurró, una lágrima en su ojo. "El padre fue asesinado en el extranjero, pero tenía el pelo y ojos oscuros. Cuando conocí a Bella, vi lo que pudo haber sido mi bebé. La quiero como si fuera mía, Edward. Es brillante, valiente, y tan dulce. Es de carácter fuerte y ama abiertamente. Perdió a su madre, y yo perdí a mi bebé… llenamos el papel la una por la otra. ¿Puedes entender por qué quiero protegerla?"

Asentí, entendiéndolo totalmente. "Sí, señora," suspiré. "Pero tienes que entender que no confío en nadie para su seguridad más que en mí. Miller, King… quien sea… no le pondrán una mano encima de nuevo, y si lo hacen, tendrán que matarme para hacerlo. No sé qué nos depara el futuro a ambos—eso depende de ella—pero te prometo que Miller estará muerto al final de todo."

"Tu padre dijo lo mismo," reflexionó.

"Apuesto a que lo hizo," me reí entre dientes, calmándome rápidamente. "Si no te importa, voy a llevar a mi equipo afuera para decirles unas cuantas cosas."

Sonrió, asintiendo, y luego se sentó junto a Bella. "No los mates todavía."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de mi habitación. "No prometo nada."

Caminé por el pasillo y tan pronto entré en la sala, fui atacado por las amigas de Bella.

"¿Está bien?" Alice susurró, agarrando el frente de mi camiseta y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Está dormida," les dije cuando todas me rodearon. "Esme le dio algo para calmarla. Discúlpame solo un momento, Alice," dije, mirando por encima de las chicas hacia mi equipo que estaban reunidos en la cocina. "¡Ustedes tres… afuera! ¡Ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, señalando hacia la terraza de atrás.

Todos dieron un respingo que no dijeron una palabra mientras salían. Mickey se veía tan pálida como un fantasma, pero no me importó.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Alice, Rose y Makenna. "Se va a quedar en mi habitación, ¿está bien?" Pregunté, y cuando asintieron, continué. "Necesita espacio."

"Tiene miedo de que la toquemos," Rose concluyó en voz alta.

"Sí," dije en voz baja, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "¿Pueden mover sus cosas, chicas?"

"Sí, claro, Edward," Makenna respondió de inmediato. "Eh… me gustaría quedarme con Rose y Alice en su cuarto."

Le sonreí con tristeza, sabiendo que ahora Mickey la hacía sentir incómoda, y por eso, lo sentía. "Eso es entre ustedes, damas."

Sonrieron, pero Alice habló antes de que las dejara.

"Eh, Edward…" Dijo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia el porche y luego de nuevo hacia mí. "Ella está… quiero decir, no que sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero ella está…. bueno, ustedes son la única familia que tiene. Y sé que eso no es excusa," agregó rápidamente cuando abrí la boca, "pero ve como todos nos estamos acercando… y eso la está asustando…"

Sonreí con suficiencia, acercándome a su oído. "¿Qué tan cerca, Alice?"

Chilló, sobresaltándose un poco, pero me golpeó el brazo. "¡Cierra lo boca! Solo estoy diciendo que siente que la están dejando fuera."

"Y no es de ayuda el que probablemente ha sentido algo por ti desde que la conoces," Makenna dijo con un bufido.

Me eché reír, pensando en que eso era como si el comal se lo dijera a la olla, pero me quedé callado porque Rose lo dijo por mí.

"Eh, sí, señorita mirona," se burló, empujando a Mack hacia el pasillo. "Perdónala, es joven…"

"¿Qué?" Makenna jadeó, su boca abierta. "Puedo ver. ¡Simplemente no me pongo toda psicótica por ello!" Argumentó.

"Eso es cierto…" Murmuré. "Al menos no hace eso."

Las chicas se rieron, encaminándose por el pasillo, pero Alice se detuvo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, diciendo, "Por cierto… yo tampoco cuento…."

Sonreí y le di un guiño, y solté una carcajada. Esa enana de verdad me había caído bien desde que habíamos hablado por teléfono durante nuestra búsqueda de Bella. "_Touché_, Alice. _Touché_."

Podía oír su risa mientras me dirigía hacia las puertas corredizas de cristal. Las abrí de golpe, mis ojos posándose en Mickey, y de inmediato dos fuertes manos sujetaron mis brazos.

"No lo hagas, hombre," Emmett gruñó. "Sé que estás cabreado. Sé que tu chica la está pasando mal por ello, pero no empeores las cosas."

"Quítame las putas manos de encima," dije con brusquedad, volviendo mi mirada de vuelta a Mickey. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Pregunté, mi voz baja y apenas bajo control.

"Edward, lo siento," Mickey susurró, alejándose unos pasos de mí. "No lo sabía—"

"¡Por supuesto que no sabías esa mierda! ¡Había razones por las que no sabías esa mierda!" Rugí, luchando contra los fuertes brazos de Emmett, pero me estaba conteniendo con todo lo que tenía, y no podía moverme. "Para variar, ¿no podían confiar en mí sobre esto? Hay una razón por la que no les cuento todo… ¡Joder!"

"Confiamos en ti, hombre," dijo Jasper con calma a un lado de mí. "Em, suéltalo."

El agarre de Emmett se aflojó, y me erguí. "¿Perdiste la maldita cabeza, Mick?" Dije furioso, mirándola.

"No," se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pude ver que tenía miedo de mí, pero tenía su rostro enrojecido, como si estuviera avergonzada.

"Es claro que sí. Tendrías que estar jodidamente loca para hablarme así delante de todo el mundo. ¿De verdad me dijiste que 'la follara y la dejara ir como a las demás?'" Pregunté, acercándome a ella.

Mickey hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza.

"¿No?" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Qué raro, porque _podría jurar_ que te escuché decir esa mierda."

"Edward, lo siento," me suplicó, todavía alejándose de mí.

"Ahora lo sientes, pero…" Lancé mis manos al aire. "No quiero tus disculpas, Mick. Te las vas a guardar para Bella porque ninguno de nosotros tiene que explicarte nada." Miré a Emmett y Jasper, que estaban tensos, por si acaso perdía nuevamente el control con ella. "¿Me vas a decir a qué viene ese espectáculo infantil de inmadurez?" Pregunté, volviéndome de nuevo hacia ella.

Negó, bajando la vista a sus botas.

"No fue una pregunta retórica, Mick," dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Ella te gusta," susurró, finalmente encontrando mi mirada. "Esto no es alguna… _cosa_… con ella, ¿cierto?"

Apreté los dientes y asentí. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Vi como la tristeza se apoderaba de los rasgos de Mickey, una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Estaba llena de desesperación y soledad, y lo que dijo a continuación me dejó sin habla.

"Cuando todo esto termine, todos ustedes me dejarán," susurró, mirándome. "Todos ustedes."

"No, no lo haremos, Mick," se quejó Emmett, caminando hacia ella.

"Ustedes son toda la familia que tengo," dijo, dándole la espalda.

De pronto, su comportamiento tenía perfecto sentido. No estaba celosa porque sintiera algo por mí, estaba celosa porque pensaba que la estábamos dejando atrás.

"Mick," suspiré, y se volvió para mirarme. "Yo… no puedo hacer este trabajo para siempre. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he hecho todo este tiempo. Pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar mis sentimientos por esa chica allá adentro," le dije, señalando hacia la casa. "Sé que somos todo lo que tienes, pero incluso si termináramos hoy con esta mierda, no hay nada que diga que no podamos seguir siendo amigos."

Era más de lo que había dicho en frente de Emmett y Mickey con relación a mis sentimientos, y me hacía sentir incómodo, pero había estado levantando muros de defensa desde que se unió a nosotros con Charlie Swan, así que al parecer, necesitaba escucharlo.

"Voy a decirlo solo esta vez," bufé, mirándolos a todos molesto y levantando un dedo. "Necesito que ese grupo de chicas esté a salvo. Los necesito muy despiertos, necesito que estén concentrados. No puedo permitir errores, o arrebatos emocionales, o incluso peleas. Necesito que trabajemos con ellas a fin de afrontar esto. Sé que todos nos estamos… acercando," dije, levantando una ceja hacia Emmett y Jasper, quienes sonrieron descaradamente, "pero necesito su ayuda. No puedo hacer esto sin ustedes. Mi papá no está, y tenemos que prestar atención de verdad. No puedo permitir que encuentren a Bella. Mataré al siguiente hijo de puta que le ponga una mano encima. ¿Está claro?"

"Señor," Emmett y Jasper gruñeron, sonrisas tontas en sus rostros.

"Sí, Ed," dijo Mickey, sus rasgos un poco más relajados.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan, amigo?" Preguntó Jasper, poniéndose a mi lado.

"Mi padre dijo que dobláramos las guardias alrededor de la casa por las noches," les dije, y todos se sentaron a mi alrededor para escuchar.

Por la siguiente hora, hablamos de cosas que podíamos cambiar para mantener a las chicas a salvo. Incluso se habló de una sola persona designada como comprador para mantenernos abastecidos. Bella no podía dejar la casa porque ahora era una "persona desaparecida", por lo que su imagen estaba en todas las noticias de Seattle. De hecho, la información de última hora fue que en la oficina legal con la que ella trabajaba se había presentado ante la policía, declarando que la habían visto con un hombre de acuerdo a mi descripción, de manera que ahora yo también tenía que mantener un perfil bajo.

Hablamos de un horario, con Mickey y Jasper ofreciéndose para el turno de noche, y Emmett tomado el de día. Mickey se sentía horrible porque Makenna se había cambiado de habitación, pero le dije que tal vez era lo mejor, considerando que ella iba a estar despierta por las noches. Quería a Emmett de día conmigo porque era un cabrón de apariencia escalofriante para alguien que no lo conocía, así que si alguien sentía curiosidad por la cabaña, él será el tipo que abrirá la puerta principal.

Cuando tuvimos algún tipo de plan a seguir mientras mi padre estaba ausente, Emmett y Jasper entraron en la casa. Jasper quería dormir un poco antes de que llegara la noche, y Emmett quería comer algo antes de caminar conmigo por el perímetro de la propiedad.

"Deberías dormir un poco antes de esta noche, Mickey," suspiré, recostándome en la tumbona.

"Solía tener el más grande enamoramiento por ti, niño bonito," se rio, y mi cabeza se giró de golpe para mirarla. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero seguía sonriendo. "Pero eres algo pendejo, Edward. O al menos… lo eras. Ya no lo eres. Te vi con Bella en el baño. He estado cayéndome así por estar borracha, y no fuiste así de dulce conmigo. Fue algo impactante de ver, en realidad."

Hice una mueca pero no dije nada.

"Si ella es a quién quieres, la protegeré. Lo siento, Edward. En realidad lo siento. Ustedes, chicos, se están enamorando de estas chicas, y en todo lo que podía pensar era que estaba perdiendo a mis hermanos de nuevo," susurró, bajando la vista a sus manos.

Sabía que Mickey era de Nueva York. Sus tres hermanos habían sido bomberos, todos en la misma base. Ella los perdió a todos cuando colapsó el primer edificio el 11 de Septiembre del 2011.

"Nadie va a dejarte, Mick," dije en voz baja, frotando mi cara. Aparte de los besos fenomenales con Bella en la mañana, había sido un día de mierda, y estaba exhausto. "Incluso si papá desmantela el equipo, no quiere decir que tengas que volver a Brooklyn. Puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes…" Me reí entre dientes, golpeando ligeramente su pierna.

Sonrió y asintió. "Lo sé. Solo… sentí miedo."

"Descansa un poco," le dije, gimiendo cuando me puse de pie. "Todavía tengo que hacer una revisión de perímetro con Em, y tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Alguna petición?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Demonios, sí," se echó a reír. "¡Esas costillas a la _barbecue_ tuyas, niño bonito!"

Me reí entre dientes. "Las prepararé, niña salvaje. Estarán listas cuando te levantes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió, abriendo la puerta de cristal corrediza, y los dos entramos.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Me estiré lánguidamente, inhalando el aroma de las sábanas de Edward antes de decidirme a abrir los ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces, oliendo comida y escuchando risa llegar desde lo que sonaba como la terraza trasera.

Me senté en la cama, frotando mi rostro y mirando alrededor. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que habían traído mis maletas. Levantando la vista cuando la puerta se abrió un poco, vi a Esme asomando la cabeza.

"¡Ah, estás viva!" Se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Llevaba un refresco en su mano, ofreciéndomelo cuando se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Sí, supongo," resoplé, encogiendo un hombro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.

"Descansada," murmuré. "Y un poco…. adormecida."

Asintió como si se lo hubiera esperado. "Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa."

"Claro, ¿sobre qué?"

"Edward," dijo ella, viendo mi reacción. "Lo que vi hoy en la tienda… ¿es algo que quieres?"

Fruncí el ceño, un poco molesta de que me hiciera esa pregunta tan personal, pero sabía que lo hacía con buena intención. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

"Sí," susurré, jugando con el edredón de Edward. "Él no me ha forzado a hacer nada, si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Esme."

"No, pero es bueno saberlo." Sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Insiste en que te quedes aquí. Que te quedes con él. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Se ofreció a dormir en el sofá que está por allá o en el suelo, pero está determinado a mantenerte cerca."

"Está preocupado."

"Lo está, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Bells, y no será fácil escucharla," me dijo, tomando mis manos. "¿Quieres estar con él porque te salvó? ¿O porque sientes algo por él?"

Jadeé ante la pregunta, casi ofendida, pero podía ver por mi reacción de hoy cómo podría verlo todo el mundo. Edward sabía un poco de lo que había pasado, pero era la primera vez que todos los demás lo escuchaban, y joder, si no había entrado en mórbidos detalles. Mis chicas debían estar volviéndose locas.

Sopesé su pregunta, preguntándome si sería capaz de seguir adelante si Edward se alejara. Me pregunté si lo estaba viendo como un héroe y no como el hombre que me volvía loca, que tartamudeaba solo conmigo cuando estaba nervioso. El hombre que me detuvo de ir demasiado lejos en el sofá porque sabía que estaba entrando en pánico.

Pensé en cómo me había sentido cuando Jake y yo empezamos a salir formalmente, y mis sentimientos no eran ni de cerca tan intensos con él.

"Por él," susurré en voz alta. "Porque siento algo por él, Esme, y es intenso. No es porque me haya salvado," le dije. "Es porque ha estado allí desde entonces."

Sonrió, asintiendo, y frotó suavemente mi mano. "Él parece serio, Bells."

"Queremos intentarlo. Esto es nuevo para él," le expliqué, sin saber de qué otra forma explicarlo. "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué, cariño?"

"Me pongo nerviosa cuando me toca," le dije, sintiéndome completamente mortificada por esa admisión.

"¿Tocarte, cómo?"

"Mi piel… en mi parte frontal…"

"Pero puede… sostener tu mano, besarte, tocar tu espalda y otros lugares. ¿Puede tocarte por encima de tu ropa?"

"Sí," dije bajo mi aliento, sintiendo mi rostro sonrojarse. "Esme…. ¿qué pasa si él no puede esperar?"

"Oh, cielo, no creo que eso sea un problema," se rio entre dientes. "Todo en lo que puede pensar es en cómo ayudarte."

"¿En serio?" Dije en un jadeo, mi boca abierta mientras miraba con ojos como platos.

Se echó a reír, negando. "Solo digamos que Edward y yo llegamos a un acuerdo relacionado contigo," explicó, palmeando suavemente mi mano.

"E-Está bien," alargando la palabra y con miedo de preguntar.

Se rio entre dientes de nuevo pero tomó un profundo respiro. "Mira, Bella. Eres una mujer fuerte, que conoce su propia mente y corazón. Los sigues. Nunca antes te han decepcionado, ¿verdad?"

Negué.

"Y en lo que se refiere a tocar," suspiró, viéndose un poco incómoda, "tómate tu tiempo, has solo las cosas con las que te sientes cómoda, y síguelo intentando, cariño. Nunca te des por vencida. No te des por vencida porque ese joven allá afuera está en esto para quedarse, ¿de acuerdo?" Cuando asentí otra vez, continuó. "Todos los hombres—Edward no es la excepción—necesitan que se les muestre el camino, Bella. Son tercos, simples criaturas."

Me eché a reír, cayendo sobre la cama en un ataque de risa porque ese era Edward en resumidas cuentas. Tal vez no simple, en sí, pero definitivamente fácil de leer.

Se rio conmigo, palmeando mi hombro. "Ahora, me han dicho que viniera por ti, así que porque no te aseas, porque hay un cocinero allá afuera que está haciendo una muesca en la terraza de madera de tanto dar vueltas."

Asentí y me bajé de la cama para entrar al baño de Edward.

"Oh, y Bella," me llamó Esme. "Tuviste un avance increíble hoy, y solo continúas mejorando, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti por cómo has manejado una… horrible situación."

"Gracias, Esme," murmuré, entrando al baño.

Para cuando me había duchado, afeitada y vestido de nuevo, me sentía como una mujer nueva—una hambrienta mujer nueva. Mi estómago gruñó cuando caminaba por el pasillo, inhalando cualquier cosa deliciosa que Edward estuviera cocinando.

Me dirigí a la puerta corrediza de cristal, sonriendo ante la bulla que emanaba de la mesa.

"Se los digo," gruñó Makenna, azotando dinero sobre la mesa, "¡cinco dólares a que tengo razón!"

"No, no, no," Alice intervino, azotando más dinero sobre la mesa. "Fue el primer tipo. Yo debería saberlo. ¡Fue a mí a quién llamó cuando sucedió!"

Rose se echó reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¡Las dos están equivocadas! Fue el payaso, estoy segura," se rio entre dientes, añadiendo su propio dinero al montón.

Toda la mesa se echó a reír, y no puede evitar sonreírles porque incluso Mickey parecía más relajada.

"¡Bells!" Alice canturreó, levantándose de un salto de la mesa tan rápido que Jasper tuvo que atrapar su bebida antes de se volcara.

Sonreí cuando todos ellos dijeron mi nombre, pero el cocinero que se paseaba frente a la parrilla de carbón, se paró en seco. A pesar de lo increíble que se veía en pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta blanca, se veía cansado, preocupado y como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento antes de que mi duendecillo revoloteara en mi visión.

"¡Bells, diles!" Alice instó, sacándome de la casa y hacia la terraza.

"¿Decirles qué?"

"Diles el trabajo más gracioso que hemos hecho," dijo, empujándome para que me sentara en una silla.

"¡Oh! ¿De eso se trata todo esto?" Pregunté, señalando el dinero en la mesa.

"¡Joder, sí!" Gruñó Emmett en broma. "¡Termina con la tortura, Bellsy!"

Le sonreí porque había robado el apodo que Makenna tenía para mí. Un plato lleno de costillas a la _barbecue_. Elote asado y algo de ensalada aterrizó frente a mí, y levanté la vista para ver a Edward preocupado pero con ojos cálidos, inclinado hacia mí.

"Diles, pero también come," susurró en mi oído, dejando el más suave de los besos a un lado de mi oreja. Usó esa voz imponente, _sexy_ y en control, y por lo general, me volvería loca, pero estaba empezando a ver que era solo… Edward.

"Gracias," susurré en respuesta.

"Nos han estado volviendo locos con este debate," se rio entre dientes, levantando las manos cuando todas las chicas discutieron con él al mismo tiempo.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y cogiendo un tenedor. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Se supone que solo tengo que adivinar los que están en discusión, o me van a dar alguna pista?"

"Aun cuando amplía mis oportunidades como de a chorrocientos a una, solo tienes que decir tu favorita porque esa es la apuesta," dijo Alice con entusiasmo, rodando los ojos. "Todas creemos que lo sabemos, pero cada una dijo algo diferente."

"No hemos tenido chorrocientos casos, Duendecillo," solté un bufido, al fin tomando un bocado. Mastiqué pensativa, mirando a Rose. "Y estás equivocada con el payaso. ¡Eso no fue gracioso, eso fue escalofriante tipo _John Wayne Gacy_!"

Rose se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¡Bueno, mierda!"

"Espera, espera, espera," Jasper se rio. "¿Cómo el asesino serial…Gacy?"

Me eché a reír. "Sí, una mujer quería que siguiéramos a su esposo porque pensó que la estaba engañando. No lo estaba…" Me reí entre dientes, tragando y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Se vestía como payaso y trataba de levantar a madres solteras en el mercado de pulgas."

"Creí que habías dicho que no la estaba engañando," resopló Emmett.

"No puedo imaginar a una chica en este maldito planeta que encontraría eso _sexy_," dijo Mickey, simulando arcadas, y la mesa explotó. "¡No la estaba engañando, porque no podría conseguir que jugaran con él con ese atuendo!".

"¡Exactamente!" Rose, Alice y Makenna dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Seguí comiendo, sorprendida por lo buena que estaba, escuchándolos burlarse del "Caso Gacy", como lo habíamos llamado hace años. Estaba tratando de pensar en el caso más divertido cuando de pronto me llegó.

"¡Lo tengo!" Dije en voz alta y mis chicas sonrieron. "El primer caso… el 'Caso del chico con la paleta'."

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Chilló Alice, lanzándose por el dinero sobre la mesa. "¡Lo dije bien!"

Me reí entre dientes, negando y tomando un largo trago de refresco.

"No me digas…" Dijo Edward, riéndose. "Enanos… gente pequeña… lo que sea. ¿De verdad quiero escuchar esto?"

Me eché a reír, encogiéndome de hombros. "Es hilarante. Fue nuestro primer caso. ¿Recuerdan a ese predicador de televisión que hace unos años se metió en problemas con las drogas? ¿Qué era totalmente… _antigay_, antidrogas, antitodo?"

"Mmm," reflexionó Jasper, rascándose la barbilla por un momento, "ese fue… Taylor…Tyler… ¡Tyson!"

Sonreí, asintiendo cuando Alice seguía rebotando en su asiento. "Sip. Bueno, lo atrapamos, pero mantuvimos la verdadera mierda en secreto."

Alice ya no podía aguantarse así que soltó el resto. "Su esposa nos contrató porque pensó que estaba perdiendo los fondos de la iglesia apostando en las carreras de caballos. De manera que Bells lo siguió por algunos días. Mierda bastante normal al principio. Había almuerzos con sus amigos, visitó gente en el hospital, firmó sus libros en la librería. Pero los lunes eran sus días buenos. Salía a escondidas, él solo y se iba a las carreras de caballos… Solo que no estaba apostando."

Toda la mesa gimió, expresiones de puro asco escritas en sus rostros.

"Seguí la señal GPS en su móvil, y Bells lo siguió entre las gradas, por la pista y de vuelta a las caballerizas," continuó, la más cursi de las sonrisas en su rostro. "Encontró un establo que había sido ocupado por todos los jinetes. ¡Era la versión de _Munckilandia_ de Sodoma y Gomorra allí dentro! Había drogas y pequeñas, chiquititas, cosas _sexys_ desnudas en acción, y el predicador estaba en medio de como tres pequeños hombrecitos mientras ellos… con líneas de coca… y…"

"¡Qué asco! ¡Basta!" Edward gruñó, poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos al mismo tiempo que toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

"Tenemos fotos. ¿Quieren ver?" Dijo ella.

"¡No!" Los tres chicos gruñeron.

"En fin, lo atrapamos por las drogas," terminé de contar riendo, soltando mi tenedor y volviéndome hacia Edward. "Eso estuvo bueno, Edward."

Sonrió, asintiendo, pero no dijo nada sobre la comida, acercándose para tomar mi mano. "¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras todos los demás empezaron a conversar en voz alta.

Esme se nos había unido y tenían que contarle de la apuesta, las historias y por supuesto, del predicador.

Me encogí de hombros, jugando con sus dedos. "En realidad, mejor. Supongo que de verdad necesitaba sacarlo. ¿Cómo está Mickey?"

Hizo una mueca pero dijo, "Mickey tenía tres hermanos en Nueva York. Todos bomberos trabajando en la misma estación. Los perdió a todos en un solo día—el 9 de Septiembre. Somos… su remplazo."

"Oh," gemí pero asentí en comprensión. "¿Pensó que te estaba alejando de ella?"

Sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia el resto de la mesa. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver el problema. Alice estaba alimentando a Jasper dulcemente con algún tipo de postre, y Emmett le estaba contando a Rose un chiste que la estaba haciendo reír tan fuerte que se estaba agarrando el estómago. Solté un bufido, conteniendo mi sonrisa y volviéndome hacia él.

"Siente que los está perdiendo a todos," dije con un suspiro.

"Algo así," murmuró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Nunca se me ocurriría interponerme entre tú y ellos," susurré, frunciendo el ceño mirando nuestras manos. "No con tus amigos, o con tu papá, o con tu trabajo… porque sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no te deja ser… bueno, tú mismo."

Sentí sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi mirada para encontrar con esas sinceras orbes de color verde. "Lo saben," recalcó, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Sin embargo, ella te debe una disculpa, Bella," dijo con firmeza, sus ojos oscureciéndose solo un poco.

"No, no es así," suspiré, mirando hacia ella y luego de vuelta a él. "No puede evitar lo que siente, Edward. Y estos no han sido exactamente unos días libres de estrés y lo sabes. Estoy segura que con tanta gente junta, siempre habrá alguien que pierda los estribos."

Asintió, suspirando, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia mí como si tuviera algo que decir.

"Te ves tan cansado," murmuré suavemente.

Se encogió de hombros pero levantó la vista cuando mis chicas y Mickey se pusieron de pie.

"Vamos, Bells. A lavar los platos," Rose se rio entre dientes, empezando a recoger los platos de sobre la mesa. "Los chicos cocinaron, así que nosotras vamos a limpiar."

"Seguro," le dije, poniéndome de pie y ayudando.

Para cuando todo estaba en el lavavajillas, la comida guardada, y estaba limpiando las encimeras, me di cuenta que me habían dejado sola con Mickey, que estaba apoyada en la encimera, observándome.

Emmett, Rose, Makenna y Alice estaban en la sala, viendo una película. Edward se había ido a tomar una ducha, diciendo que iba a arreglar el sofá de su habitación porque alguien había tomado su cama. Me eché a reír y lo empujé para que se fuera.

"Lo siento… por lo que pasó en la mañana," dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la sala y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "No sabía…"

"Está bien," le dije, sin levantar la vista de la encimera mientras limpiaba el microondas. Cómo, cuando Edward era el que cocinaba, se ensuciaba tanto. Nunca lo sabré.

"En algún momento estuve enamorada de él," murmuró, y la miré. Estaba mirando a sus manos. "Demonios, probablemente estaba enamorada de todos porque juntos, son el chico perfecto."

Me reí entre dientes, imitando su postura en la encimera. "El humor de Emmett, el espíritu dulce de Jasper… y de Edward…"

"Su físico, chica." Se echó a reír. "¡Es hermoso, lo sé!"

Sonreí, asintiendo. "Niño bonito," concluí, dándome cuenta finalmente de dónde provino, aunque ahora lo usaban para burlarse de él por su vida privada.

"Exactamente," se rio, rodando los ojos. "Pero ahora son mis hermanos. Hoy por la mañana lo vi besándote en la tienda…" Su voz se fue apagando, pero pude escuchar un poco de diversión en ella.

Hice una mueca, pero le indique que siguiera adelante.

"Siempre ha sido… muy intenso, siempre en control, distante y enfocado. Pero verlo sonriendo y riendo contigo… yo… bueno, los cambios eran desconcertantes. Como, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo cuando lo conocí, sabes?"

Asentí, sabiendo a qué se refería, porque seguía siendo intenso, en control y enfocado. Simplemente no era así conmigo.

"Sea lo que sea… no te detengas, porque ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar, y merece sentirse—"

"No como un monstruo."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, y se me quedó viendo con los ojos amplios, asintiendo despacio. "Sí, porque no lo es. En lo absoluto."

"Lo sé." Sonreí con tristeza, arrojando el trapo dentro del fregadero cuando salíamos de la cocina.

"¿Oh, y Bella?" Susurró justo antes de que nos uniéramos a todos en la sala. "Ninguna mujer debería pasar por lo que tú pasaste. Vamos a patear el culo de Miller por ello."

Me reí entre dientes, y sentí un hormigueo en mi piel ante la mención del nombre de ese hombre, pero podía ver que era sincera. Podía ver esa chispa de picardía en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste. Sin importar lo que deparara el futuro, podía ver que hablaba en serio y que había desechado sus miedos. Su lealtad estaba con Edward y su equipo, pero ahora también me incluía a mí y a mis chicas porque al mirar alrededor de la sala, podía ver las mismas miradas de atracción y sonrisas dulces de flirteo entre Rose y Emmett, y los tontos susurros al oído y mejillas sonrojadas entre Jasper y Alice.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, se estaban mezclando entre mis chicas y su equipo, y no estaba segura si eso hacía las cosas mejor o más peligrosas, porque cuando añades el elemento de apego emocional, ¿tomas mejores decisiones o peores? ¿Miras por el bienestar de todos o solo el de la persona que significa tanto para ti que no podrías soportar la idea de que saliera lastimada—o peor, que muriera?

Respiré profundamente y lo dejé salir porque no tenía la respuesta, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era buscar a Edward. Necesitaba esa sensación de seguridad y consuelo que venía con solo estar en la misma habitación con él. Así que, despidiéndome de todos con la mano, me dirigí por el pasillo a su habitación.

Tuve que contener mi fascinación, mi risita tonta y mi sonrisa cuando en el momento en que entré en la habitación, fui recibida con la más linda y _sexy_ escena que había visto en mi vida.

Un Edward recién duchado estaba dormido en el sofá de su habitación. Pareciera como si solo se hubiera sentado y no pudo evitarlo. Se veía glorioso sin camisa, aunque había una camiseta blanca en sus manos. Estaba usando lo que parecían unos pantalones de chándal azul marino de la fuerza aérea. En su rostro, nada de la preocupación, o estrés, o ira que había tenido más temprano en el día, sino que se veía relajado y dulce, su mandíbula cubierta con solamente un poco de barba.

Dios, era hermoso, como una obra de arte o un cartel. Y no podría—_no lo haría_—perturbar eso. Agarrando la manta a sus pies, lo cubrí.

Le di un tierno beso en su frente, deseando en silencio que tuviera dulces sueños porque, después de todo, ¿no nos lo merecíamos todos?

* * *

**(1)La Máquina del misterio es la camioneta en donde viajan Scooby-Doo y sus amigos resolviendo los diferentes misterios relacionados con fantasmas y otras fuerzas sobrenaturales**.

* * *

_**Un capítulo algo intenso el de hoy. Ya sabemos el por qué de los celos de Mickey, después de haber perdido a sus hermanos en un solo día era obvio que reaccionara con tanta intensidad cuando veía que sucedía lo mismo por segunda vez, aunque no es excusa la forma en que trato a Bella, al menos lo sucedido permitió que Bella sacara todo lo que se había guardado con relación a lo que pasó en ese sótano. ¿Y qué les pareció la reacción de Edward cuando Esme amenazó con llevarse a Bella? Awww se me hizo tan tierno, ese GI Joe está loco por Bella, es dulce nuestro Mercward. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que leen y dejan su comentario, no saben como me alegra el saber que les gusta la historia y tengan por seguro que la autora original también lo sabe, Drotuno está muy atenta a la respuesta que ustedes están dando a su historia. Está es la primera de una serie de cuatro y no sé si se me permita traducir las demás, supongo que todo depende de la respuesta de ustedes. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y háganle saber a la autora su opinión de la historia. Por último, está no es la única historia que estoy traduciendo, si les interesa saber más pueden comunicarse conmigo ;) Saludos y nos leemos con el próximo capítulo. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This is story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con está historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

**EDWARD**

Me desperté sobresaltado con el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. Me senté rápidamente, tratando de recordar la realidad y no el oscuro sueño del cual estaba luchando por salir. Traté de recordar haberme ido a la cama—o el sofá, en realidad—y no pude. El día anterior había sido tan jodidamente agotador que debí haberme quedado dormido.

Levanté la vista para ver a Bella entrar en la habitación, y parecía un fantasma o la más perfecta visión, o tal vez solo era una alegría para la vista porque mis sueños no eran tan hermosos como lo era ella.

Sonrió con dulzura cuando me vio sentado. "Hey, no quería despertarte," susurró, caminando hacia mí.

Solo negué, tragando grueso porque traía puesta una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros, todo en un color azul cielo que hacía que su piel se viera tan bonita. Extendí mi mano hacia ella, sin pensarlo, y la puse entre mis piernas, pero al parecer estaba bien porque no entró en pánico.

"Prometo no ser tan ruidosa de ahora en adelante," soltó una suave risita. "Lo juro, soy muy buena compañera de cuarto. Soy bastante organizada, limpia y puedo hacer una cama en la que puedes rebotar una moneda, _señor_."

Sonreí, riéndome bajito. "No me despertaste, Bella," le dije, sintiéndome aliviado al ver su sonrisa. Su estallido de la noche anterior con Mickey, me había preocupado muchísimo, pero se había unido a la mesa para la cena viéndose fresca, como si se sintiera más ligera. "Dime que estás bien…" Le dije, poniendo mis manos en su cintura, un lugar que sabía era seguro para ella.

"Lo estoy. Me siento mejor después de sacar eso de mi sistema," dijo en voz baja, acercándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Me alegra que hayas dormido un poco. Puedo dejarte…." Señaló con su pulgar detrás de ella, hacia la cama, diciendo que se iba de vuelta a dormir.

"No," dije rápidamente, acercándola a mí. "Todavía no. Solo… quiero…"Comencé a decir pero no pude articular qué era lo que en realidad quería.

Ahora todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, y_ realmente_ no había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que se había despertado cuando se acabó el efecto del sedativo de Esme. Solo tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien.

Empezando por sus hombros, deslicé mis manos por la piel que era segura, la que estaba bien que yo tocara. Necesitaba sentirla, pero nunca querría hacerla sentir incómoda. Toqué sus costados, la parte exterior de sus muslos, y recorrí con mis dedos su columna antes de descansarlos finalmente en su trasero. Levanté la vista hacia su algo divertida pero oscurecida mirada.

"Joder, eres tan hermosa," le dije, esperando que lo supiera.

Bella sonrió, mordiendo ese labio inferior suyo. Sus mejillas rosadas por un ligero rubor, pero dijo en voz baja, "Gracias. Dime lo que quieres, Edward."

"Esto," dije bajo mi aliento, deslizando mi mano por su cuello y pasando mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Nos miramos fijamente, sorprendido de ver el mismo calor que estaba sintiendo cuando me devolvía la mirada.

"Bien," susurró asintiendo y luego se inclinó hacia mí.

Necesitaba tanto sus caricias, besarla. Tenía que asegurarme que el adelanto que había tenido hace poco no nos había regresado al principio, que todavía seguía en esto conmigo, porque en algún momento llegué a necesitar que me quisiera. Necesitaba que ahuyentara los sentimientos de desesperación que tenía cuando despertaba de malos sueños. Mis muros se estaban derrumbando, y la única a la que quería para que quitara los ladrillos estaba parada entre mis piernas, oliendo como a jabón, fruta y una chica cálida.

Con sus dos pequeñas y cálidas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercó su boca a la mía. De inmediato, esas dos manos se deslizaron dentro de mi cabello, y gemí ante la sensación de ella tirando de mí para acercarme. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá y trayéndola conmigo, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Las sensaciones que vienen con eso fueron instantáneas. La sensación de su peso sobre mi ingle mientras nos alineábamos, era perfecta, sus pesadas respiraciones contra mi mejilla cuando volvió su cabeza para profundizar el beso, y su corazón golpeando contra mi pecho se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto que me hizo apartarme de su boca y besar desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Cuando arremoliné mi lengua en la piel justo debajo de su oído, sus caderas giraron sobre mi erección ahora endureciéndose.

"Oh mierda," gruñí, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro, pero mis manos detuvieron sus caderas.

Las manos de Bella no se detuvieron. Pasaron por mi cabello varias veces mientras recuperaba el aliento contra mi frente antes de que bajaran de mis hombros y a mis costados. Me eché para atrás para verla tocarme. Pequeños dedos acariciaron mis pectorales, mis abdominales, y luego finalmente trazaron alrededor del tatuaje en mi pecho antes de que levantara la vista para mirarla.

"Tócame, Edward," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Muéstrame cómo, bebé," jadeé, dejándola agarrar mis manos de su cintura.

Era tan temprano que ni siquiera el sol había salido todavía, pero lo que estábamos haciendo se sentía tan íntimo, como si fuéramos solo dos personas en el planeta, porque la casa estaba en completo silencio, con la excepción de nuestros susurros, nuestra pesada respiración y el ocasional gemido.

"Sobre la ropa," dijo ella, colocando una de mis manos sobre sus costillas, pero la otra la llevó a su pecho.

Jadeó, y mis ojos se dispararon de inmediato a su rostro, pero cuando sentí su pezón endurecerse bajo mi palma, supe que acabamos de cruzar a la siguiente fase con ella. Y Dios, si no se veía como que eso la había hecho feliz.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté, incapaz de evitar que mi boca se curveara hacia arriba al verla mientras disfrutaba de su peso en mi mano.

"Sí," respondió, sus caderas girando contra mi polla de nuevo.

Encajaba perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, caliente y pesado pero aun así firme. Era como si estuviera hecha solo para mí. No había bromeado cuando le dije que era un hombre que me gustaba todo. Me gustan todas las cosas que hacen de las chicas… femeninas. Pero entre más aprendía de Bella, entre más la tocaba, me di cuenta que nadie antes que ella se había acercado tanto a la perfección para mí, lo que me faltaba—mi otra mitad.

Rocé ligeramente mi pulgar sobre su pico endurecido, disfrutando de los sonidos que provocó en ella, pero aún más, de esa orgullosa sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro antes de lanzarse hacia mi boca.

"Más, Edward," gimió contra mis labios.

El sonido de mi nombre lleno de tanto deseo, de tanta necesidad, me hizo gemir y que mis propias caderas encontraran el ritmo que ella estaba llevando. Observando su rostro con atención, tomé sus dos senos en mis manos al mismo tiempo. Rocé sus dos pezones, inclinándome para besar lasciva y lentamente su cuello, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

"Así bebé, solo siénteme," susurré contra su piel, sintiéndola asentir, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien… Cuando estés lista, Bella, son tantas las malditas formas en que voy a hacerte sentir bien."

Lloriqueó, arqueándose hacia mí, sus caderas haciendo que me endureciera aún más en mis pantalones. Estaba tan cerca, no por lo que ella estaba haciendo, sino por cuan hermoso se veía su rostro cuando la siguiente frase tocó suavemente mi mejilla.

"Edward, te sientes tan bien, y estoy tan cerca," jadeó, sus dedos enterrándose en mi hombro y mi bíceps.

Se arqueó de nuevo y dudoso llevé mi boca a su pezón, sin apartar los ojos de ella, en especial cuando asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. La abracé de nuevo mientras sus caderas continuaban girando sobre mí, mi lengua arremolinándose lentamente alrededor de su pezón sobre la tela de su camiseta. Cuando lo metí por completo en mi boca, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en mis brazos.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras empujaba su cúspide hacia mí,

Podía sentir el calor, la humedad viniendo de ella, incluso a través de nuestras pijamas. Podía sentir sus músculos retorcerse contra mi polla, y estaba a punto de morir por la necesidad de seguir frotándome, seguir con la fricción.

Cuando se calmó, se acercó de nuevo a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Parpadeó despacio, sus párpados pesados, y no pude evitar sentirme pagado de mí mismo por haber sido yo quién puso esa expresión de saciedad en su rostro.

Presionó su frente en la mía, sus dedos jugando con mi cabello, y una lenta sonrisa empezó a invadir su hermoso rostro.

"Hey, bebé," me reí al verla porque se veía tan relajada.

"Hey." Suspiró contenta. "Me tocaste," soltó unas risitas, frotando su nariz con la mía.

"Lo hice, y pareció resultar bastante bien para ti," le dije, besando sus labios con suavidad mientras sonreía.

Se apartó solo lo suficiente para estrellar sus labios contra los míos en un beso abrazador. No pude evitar aferrarme a su trasero perfecto mientras ella atacaba mi boca. Cuando nos separamos finalmente, me le quedé mirando, mi boca abierta, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón y todavía saboreándola en mi lengua.

Su mano se deslizó despacio entre nuestros estómagos, con cuidado. Mirándome a los ojos me dijo, "Tu turno, Edward…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Tu turno, Edward."

"B-Bella, bebé, no t-tienes q-que hacerlo," tartamudeó Edward, y solo eso me hizo besarlo como distracción.

Lo sentí moverse un poco debajo de mí, pero sus manos se lanzaron a mi cabello, girando mi cabeza para profundizar el beso.

"¿No quieres que lo haga?" Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta porque tan pronto mi mano cubrió su erección, mi vientre se apretó ante el sonido de su hermoso gemido.

"Dios, sí," jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacía atrás al sofá. "P-Pero s-solo si tú q-quieres hacerlo…"

Sonreí pero rápidamente lo oculté al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para besar su cuello. Recorrí con mis dedos su estómago firme y la pequeña línea de pelo justo debajo de su ombligo, hasta el borde de su cintura. Mi mano lo envolvió por fuera de sus pantalones de chándal y seguí el ritmo de sus caderas. Se levantaban debajo de mí, empujando aún más su polla hacia la palma de mi mano. Edward estaba rígido bajo mi toque, era grande y se sacudía, y Dios, yo quería más, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada.

Debe haber sentido mi vacilación porque su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme. "¿Bella?"

"Quiero… hacer más por ti, pero…" Mi voz se fue apagando y tragué con fuerza.

Al parecer Edward sabía que era lo mejor para decir porque sus labios rozaron mi mejilla mientras su mano cubría la mía para guiarme sobre él. "Sigue haciendo exactamente lo que estás haciendo, bebé," dijo entre su aliento, besando mi cuello. "Así es perfecto… _tú eres_ perfecta."

Uno de sus manos agarró la parte trasera de mi camiseta, mientras la otra seguía moviendo mi mano al ritmo que quería. Los sonidos que emitía en mi oído me decían que se estaba acercando.

"¿Sientes eso, Bella?" Preguntó, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, pero apretó mi mano sobre su polla al mismo tiempo que yo asentía contra su mandíbula. "Es todo por ti, bebé. Eso es lo que me haces. Y joder, estoy a punto de correrme con todas mis fuerzas…"

Los dos aceleramos el ritmo, y escuché su respiración atorarse en su garganta, pero fue el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios lo que provocó mi siguiente reacción.

"Quiero mejorar, Edward," susurré en su cuello cuando me envolvió en sus brazos.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban más claros, más satisfechos mientras estudiaba mi rostro. "Lo harás, bebé," dijo, poniéndose de pie conmigo en sus brazos.

Nos llevó a la cama, poniéndome en ella con delicadeza. "No te muevas," ordenó juguetón, su dulce y torcida sonrisa en su rostro mientras me señalaba con un dedo. "Esta conversación no ha terminado, solo la interrumpiremos por un momento."

Asentí, viéndolo agarrar otros pantalones de chándal de su cajón y entrar en el baño. Para cuando regresó, estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Edward subió a la cama conmigo, poniéndome entre sus brazos, acunándome contra su pecho. "Estás mejorando, Bella. Mira lo lejos que has llegado."

"Lo sé." Asentí contra su pecho desnudo. "Es solo que… quiero ser normal."

Podía sentir su sonrisa en el tope de mi cabeza, pero se quedó callado por un momento. De pronto, nos puso de costado de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

"Dime qué es normal, Bella," dijo con firmeza, ese tenor de mando en su voz que en ocasiones nunca desaparecía.

"No lo sé…"

"Pareces tener este ideal en tu mente de dónde quieres estar," susurró, pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi pelo, "y quiero saber dónde es porque quiero llevarte allí. Llevarnos allí."

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras estudiaba su rostro serio. Solía ser el tipo de chica que sabía lo que quería, tanto dentro como fuera de la recámara. Me encantaba tocar y ser tocada. Me gustaba besar y acariciar. Me gustaba hacer el amor lentamente, con largos y profundos besos, y a veces con rudeza, con la piel sudorosa y sonrisas torcidas. Alguna vez el sexo había sido divertido y lo quería así de nuevo. Y lo deseaba tanto con Edward que apenas si podía pensar con claridad.

"Siento que ya no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo," susurré, avergonzada con mi admisión. "Solía estar en control total…"

Sonrió, una sonrisa pícara y carnal al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció de forma espectacular. "Mmm… Bueno, hay una meta que deseo alcanzar…."

Solté unas risitas, golpeándolo en el brazo, pero él solo se rio y me abrazó con más fuerza. "¿Qué hay de ti? Esto no puede ser nada divertido para ti… teniendo que cuidar constantemente donde pones las manos o asegurarte de no asustarme…"

"¿Estuvimos en la misma habitación hace un momento?" Bromeó, besando mi frente mientras trataba de no reírme. "Nunca fui así…" Hizo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros. "No era el tipo de hombre de 'abrazar a una chica después de', Bella. Se escucha terrible, pero es la verdad. Era demandante y tomaba… y tomaba con rudeza. No que no diera, porque eso era… mmm, igual de gratificante, pero…." Se encogió de hombros, respirando profundamente y pasando la mano por su cabello mientras miraba fijamente a un punto justo detrás de mí. "No había estado con nadie en meses."

"Yo tampoco," dije, encogiendo solo un hombro.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento, y me di cuenta de que probablemente éramos muy similares sexualmente, antes de mi secuestro. Aunque yo estaba comprometida a una relación—bueno, yo estaba comprometida, Jake era un idiota—Edward no lo estaba, pero con gusto apostaría que ninguno de los dos éramos tímidos en la cama. Las manos de Edward subían y bajaban por mi espalda mientras simplemente me dejaba ser, pero lo que le dije después hizo que su mano se detuviera.

"Quiero eso… esa cosa demandante," susurré, a sabiendas que estaba viendo mi rostro, pero en lugar de eso yo miraba fijamente a su cuello. "Simplemente quiero que puedas… joder, tocarme cuando quieras. Tomar cuando quieras. Si estoy usando pantaloncillos cortos o una falda, quiero que seas capaz de tocarme, Edward. Lo necesito, pero estoy…" Me detuve por un momento para recuperar el aliento porque esta era una mierda que me daba miedo admitir. "Hay algo totalmente atractivo en que alguien no tenga control sobre sí mismo, que te necesite, te desee tanto que simplemente… lo tome sin sentir el maldito temor de estar violando a la otra persona."

Asintió, plantando un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

"Nos conocemos hace tres semanas, Bella. ¿Es esto normal?" Se rio entre dientes, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros.

"Todo esto no es normal. No es como si pudiéramos salir a alguna cita…." Sonreí.

"Como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo aquí," murmuró, rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué tan difícil es salir a cenar y ver una película?" Respondí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos hasta que asintió. "Pero no podemos. No estoy segura de que esto existiría si solo nos hubiéramos encontrado en la calle… o en la casa de tu padre…"

Sonrió. "Puedo ser…complicado, Bella. Lo sé. Pero algo en mí cambió cuando te conocí."

Edward siempre ha tenido problemas a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero me di cuenta que solo era cuando se trataba de mostrarse a sí mismo.

"Voy a preguntar esto de nuevo," susurré, otra vez sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Quieres esto?"

"Más de lo que he deseado algo en la vida," susurró en respuesta contra mi mejilla. "Es solo que no sé lo que estoy haciendo… lo que necesitas. Demonios, ni siquiera sé… que es normal."

Sonreí, inclinándome para besarlo de su mandíbula a sus labios. "Si no sabemos lo que es normal… entonces, supongo que no importa."

Sonrió contra mis labios y respondió mi beso con intensidad.

"Dime," comencé a decir, acercándome. "Si fuéramos eso que llaman normal, ¿qué me harías, Edward?"

Gruñó, pero sentí sus manos moverse en mi espalda y los indicios de algo entre nosotros otra vez. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres oír eso?"

"Oh sí," le dije, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas.

Su mano subió por mi brazo y entró en mi cabello, y él se inclinó para besar mi frente, mejilla y luego mis labios. "Te besaría por todas partes, bebé. Y me refiero a… por todas partes," gruñó por lo bajo en la voz más _sexy_ que le había escuchado usar. Era baja y llena de tal promesa sexual que gemí en respuesta. "Quiero probarte. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti derrumbarse cuando te haga correrte con solo mi boca, Bella. Quiero dejar mi marca en ti—en lugares que solo tú sabes que existen."

"Jesús," dije en voz baja, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, incapaz de evitar acercarme más a él. Me atraía su voz, su cuerpo, su muslo que ahora estaba deslizándose entre mis piernas.

"Entonces, te rodaría sobre tu estómago y comenzaría todo de nuevo, bebé," susurró, besando mi cuello. "No sería yo si no fuera minucioso". Succionó mi lóbulo por solo un momento antes de continuar. "Quiero ver cada centímetro de ti desnuda y debajo de mí. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando me deslice dentro de ti, me mueva dentro de ti por primera vez. Envolvería tus piernas en torno a mí de manera que pudiera tomarte despacio y profundo. Y vaya que me aseguraría que quedaras completamente satisfecha antes de correrme, Bella…"

Su voz—demonios, solo sus palabras—estaban haciendo que me presionara contra su muslo.

Una de sus manos tomó mi trasero, ayudándome a encontrar la presión correcta, la velocidad correcta mientras usaba descaradamente su muslo tan duro como una roca para correrme de nuevo.

"Pero no me detendría allí," canturreó en mi oído. "No, de ninguna manera. Eres demasiado hermosa para no seguir… _toda… la… noche_," gruñó por lo bajo contra mi mandíbula. "Me encantaría verte moverte encima de mí, bebé—tus músculos tensándose a mi alrededor. Me encantaría poder besar tu espalda mientras me muevo dentro de ti por detrás. Sé cosas que te dejarían sin sentido, Bella. Quiero hacer que te corras con solo mis manos. Te tomaría contra la pared de manera que pudiera controlar cada segundo de tu orgasmo."

"Joder," gemí, mis ojos rodándose hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y mi estómago apretándose con el inminente clímax.

Su mano en mi trasero apretó más fuerte a medida que me guiaba sobre su muslo, y mi respiración se detuvo.

"Córrete de nuevo para mí, Bella," ordenó en un susurro contra mis labios. "Puedo ver que estás cerca. Demuéstrame que esto es lo que quieres…"

Mis manos se aferraron a sus fuertes hombros al mismo tiempo que ponía mis ojos en blanco. Y por una fracción de segundo, pensé, si Edward puede hacerme esto completamente vestida, no sobreviviría completamente desnuda. El solo sentirlo de verdad dentro de mí me arrojaría al precipicio, para nunca volver.

"Mierda, Edward," di un grito ahogado y su boca capturó la mía en un ardiente beso que consumía todo.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de ese orgasmo, y Edward me abrazó, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y mi espalda.

"Mmm, al parecer tenemos nuestra lista de objetivos, bebé," dijo él, sonriéndome. "Y Bella… no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Nunca me he…. sentido así…"

Asentí, todavía jadeando, mi sudorosa frente pegada a la suya. "Yo, tampoco," dije sin aliento, sintiendo su bastante dura excitación entre nosotros.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," se rio entre dientes. "Esto fue solo para ti, dulzura."

Solté unas risitas al escuchar la expresión que había usado en la oficina legal, burlándose de los cursis flirteos de Liam. Edward me atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, y me acurruqué a su alrededor. Mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, me di cuenta que no me había sentido tan segura desde mi secuestro, y nunca me había sentido tan conectada a una persona como lo hacía con Edward en ese momento. Porque a medida que el sueño cerraba mis pesados párpados, a pesar de nuestro carácter fuerte y su actitud demandante, a pesar de mi aversión al tacto y su deseo de ayudar, me estaba enamorando del hombre entre mis brazos.

~oOo~

La mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama, y cuando me estiré, mi mano rozó contra algo en la almohada de Edward. Levanté la vista para ver una sola flor—una margarita. Una sola margarita blanca, tan prefecta que ni siquiera parecía real. El centro era tan amarillo como el sol, los pétalos blancos y parecían haberse abierto recientemente.

Sonreí, cogiendo la flor y acercándola a mi nariz. Era un gesto tan sencillo y dulce, que no pude evitar suspirar contenta. Sabía que despertaría antes que yo, pero esta mañana tenía que ser diferente. Dejar la flor fue un gran paso para Edward. No había una nota, pero entendía el mensaje.

"Y dice que no sabe lo que está haciendo…" Me mofé rodando los ojos. Me reí, poniendo la flor sobre la mesita de noche, y me levanté para prepararme para el día.

Viendo el radiante sol por la ventana, pareciera que va a ser un raro día soleado, por lo que me puse unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y una pequeña camiseta blanca, poniéndome mis tenis y finalmente, metí la flor en mi pelo.

El interior de la casa estaba en silencio, pero podía oír voces afuera en la terraza. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo y carcajeándose, y parecieran apenas haber terminado su desayuno.

"¡Bells!" Todas canturrearon, incluyendo a Mickey, que soltó su tenedor para pasarme los _waffles_.

"Gracias," le dije, tomando el plato.

"Te ves mejor," Rose empezó a decir, echándome un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estás durmiendo."

Asentí, tragué lo que estaba masticando y dije, "Sí. Creo que dormí de más, ¿verdad?"

"No pasa nada, Bella," me dijo Esme, haciendo un gesto con la mano no dándole importancia. "Necesitas recuperarte de todos modos. Y las chicas no han sido exactamente productivas, con la excepción de tomar la decisión de ir a nadar…"

Me reí entre dientes, mirando alrededor a todos ellas.

"Deberías venir con nosotras," dijo Alice sonriendo, prácticamente rebotando en su silla. "Se supone que todo el día estará soleado."

Bajé la vista a mi regazo, viendo la larga cicatriz en mi muslo, y negué. "No, pero gracias," susurré, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando su silencio, pero Rose no se dio por vencida.

"Te conseguí uno de una sola pieza, Bella," me dijo para tranquilizarme, tocando mi mano. "Nadie verá nada…"

Esme me vio observar la cicatriz en mi pierna y decidió entrar en modo terapeuta. "¿Qué te pasó allí?"

Mordí mi labio, la miré y luego a mis amigas. Me preguntaba por qué abordaba el tema enfrente de las chicas, pero en realidad, les había soltado todo dos días atrás así que no había nada malo en continuar. Si iba a hacer un esfuerzo con Edward, entonces, que me jodan si no podía hacerlo con mis chicas—demonios, con Mickey también, si vamos al caso.

"Eh…" Empecé a decir, pasando mi dedo a lo largo, era como de unos diez centímetros de largo y no muy oscura, considerando que Esme había hecho muy bien las puntadas. "Creo que cuando Carlisle y Edward llegaron, activaron algún tipo de alarma," susurré, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar. "Él había cogido un cuchillo y lo estaba pasando por mi rostro y estómago. Cortó mi ropa interior. Dijo que estaba listo para mí… que era… el _momento._"

"¿El momento para qué?" Makenna susurró, su rostro pálido cuando levanté la vista hacia ella.

"¡Mack!" Alice y Rose le sisearon.

"Me decía que una vez que hubiera terminado conmigo, iba a… _abusar de mí_…" Le dije, mi garganta de pronto estaba seca. "Pero la alarma… le causó un sobresalto, y cuando se dio la vuelta la punta del cuchillo alcanzó mi pierna."

Miré a Esme, que me dio una sonrisa triste pero orgullosa. "Buena chica," susurró.

"¿Y cuándo llegó Edward?" Preguntó Mickey, su rostro sombrío y serio.

"Justo después de eso," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Miller culpó a un venado por la alarma encendida, dijo que cruzó un sensor o algo así, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que no era un animal, se puso como un maldito loco. Bajó las escaleras una vez más para preguntarme quién me había encontrado." Suspiré, mirando otra vez mi cicatriz. "Solo podía pensar que Alice debía haber conseguido hacer funcionar el GPS… Pero mentí, dije que no sabía y él volvió a subir corriendo las escaleras. Hubo unas cuantas explosiones… no sé lo que fueron."

"Eh, una fue el granero," dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. "Carlisle voló el suministro de energía y todo ese equipo satelital del tipo."

"La otra fue la puerta principal," escuché detrás de mí, la misma voz suave que recuerdo sacándome de la oscuridad.

Me giré para mirar a Edward, que llevaba una expresión indescifrable. Llevaba pantalones cargo cortos en color negro y una camiseta blanca ceñida, cargando lo que menos me imaginaba, un hacha.

"La puerta era de alta tecnología. Los explosivos plásticos siempre son efectivos," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Una vez que mi papá voló el granero, teníamos que movernos porque no sabíamos dónde estaba Miller."

"Oh, está bien." Asentí, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Mickey. "Él entró después de eso. No recuerdo mucho después de que me llevó al piso de arriba…."

"Eso fue porque te quedaste dormida," se rio entre dientes, arrodillándose junto a mí.

"¿Debería estar preocupada de que sea Viernes Trece o algo así?" Solté una risita, señalando el hacha en su mano. "¿Ya sabes, Jason… tipo grande… con una máscara de _hockey_… que le gusta picar a los campistas en los bosques?" Bromeé, señalando alrededor al hecho de que estábamos en medio de la maldita nada.

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, una gran tormenta se acercará mañana desde el oeste, así que vamos a necesitar leña, tontita," respondió riéndose. "Emmett va conmigo a ayudarme. Linda flor, por cierto," dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción señalando mi pelo antes de ponerse de pie.

"También me pareció linda," suspiré dramáticamente, sin revelar nada a nuestro público. "Es por eso que la estoy usando," le tomé el pelo.

"¡Vámonos, Eddie!" Dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett, saliendo por las puertas de cristal corredizas. "¡Vamos a jugar a los leñadores!" Llevaba cortos pantalones caqui y no traía camisa, y pensé que Rose se caería de la silla.

Edward resopló rodando los ojos, y me dio una última mirada seria antes de alejarse con Emmett.

"Vamos," Rose ordenó, tirando de mi brazo. "No tienes qué nadar, pero al menos puedes pasar un rato con nosotras, Bells."

Asentí, empujando mi plato, y seguí a Rose, Alice y Mack a su habitación.

"Voy a darte a elegir, Bella," dijo Rose, caminando hacia la pila de bolsas en la esquina de la habitación. "Pensé que esto sería un problema, así que te compré dos trajes. Uno de una sola pieza…. o un _tankini_…"

Levantó los dos, y fruncí el ceño al verlos. Ninguno iba a cubrir nada, pero al menos el_ tankini_ no se veía tan mal y tenía _boy shorts_. Eran de color azul marino, mientras que la parte superior tenía rayas multicolores. El de una sola pieza era de un simple color rojo.

"Ese es un poco _Baywatch_, ¿no crees?" Pregunté, señalando el de color rojo.

Alice estalló en risitas. "Vamos Bells… puedes correr en cámara lenta a lo largo de la playa…" Mi duendecillo comenzó a correr en exagerada cámara lenta alrededor de la habitación, pretendiendo que sus tetas inexistentes rebotaban con cada paso, que solo llevó a que Makenna se uniera a ella mientras cantaban el tema de ese odioso programa de televisión.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo creo," me reí con un resoplido, arrebatando el _tankini_ de la mano de una Rose muerta de risa. "Pero me reservo el derecho de cubrirme como yo prefiera."

Una vez que estábamos vestidas, tuve que admitir que el traje de baño cubría más de lo que había esperado. La mayor parte de mis cicatrices estaban en mi torso. Junto con las quemaduras en mi estómago, había dos en la parte inferior de cada uno de mis senos. Había varios rasguños y pequeños cortes que ya se estaban desvaneciendo, pero esos estaban por todas partes. Si contara mis bendiciones—el que Edward entrara a ese sótano cuando lo había hecho era la bendición número uno—luego debería estar agradecida que no estaba marcada peor de lo que lo estaba. Y no eran ni siquiera las cicatrices lo que más me molestaba, eran las acciones con las que habían venido acompañadas cuando las recibí. Eran los golpes y la risa de Miller y todas las cosas que había dicho mientras las hacía.

Para cuando todas estábamos vestidas, habíamos agarrado un montón de toallas y llenado una hielera con cervezas y refrescos, en realidad estaba deseosa de pasar el rato solo con mis chicas mientras los chicos hacían lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Mickey pasó a un lado de nosotras por el pasillo, diciendo que había estado despierta toda la noche y que se iba a la cama. "No dejen que los Paul Bunyans arruinen su diversión, chicas…." Se rio entre dientes, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Jasper también está dormido?" Makenna le preguntó a Alice mientras pasábamos por las puertas de cristal corredizas de la parte trasera.

"No, él puede pasar días sin dormir," Alice dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Algo sobre ser un francotirador. Puede estar sentado o acostarse por días sin moverse. No puede cambiarlo…" De nuevo se encogió de hombros pero todas nos estrellamos con la espalda de Makenna cuando se paró en seco.

"¿Qué dem….?" Empecé a decir, agarrándola para evitar que cayera en la parte de afuera de la casa.

La boca de Makenna estaba abierta, su rostro ruborizado de un color rojo intenso. "Santa mierda," dijo entre su aliento, sus ojos fijos en algo hacia la orilla del lago.

Seguí su mirada, escuchando un gemido de Rose junto a mí.

"Oh, maldita sea," Alice y Rose murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer todos los chicos estaban en la faena de la leña porque los tres estaban junto al lago. Los tres sudorosos, desnudos hasta la cintura, usando su fuerza para hacer el trabajo. Emmett estaba levantando los troncos completos, colocándolos de pie de manera que Edward pudiera golpearlos con el hacha, cortándolos a la mitad, solo para hacerlo de nuevo y sacar cuatro leños. Jasper estaba llevando las porciones finales a una pila a un costado de la cabina.

"Eso debería de ser un maldito protector de pantallas," murmuró Makenna, levantando su teléfono para tomar el vídeo.

"Eh… mándame eso en un mensaje…" Rose susurró.

"¡Ningún mensaje!" Siseó Alice. "Solo… dame el jodido teléfono más tarde. Voy a quemar un DVD."

Solté una carcajada, pero murió en mi garganta cuando vi a Edward pasar una mano por su sudoroso cabello. Era tan malditamente caliente, era casi doloroso el verlo. Sus pantalones cortos habían caído a la parte baja de sus caderas, sus músculos eran claros y definidos por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor. Añadan el ligero toque de barba en su rostro, la sonrisa que le daba a Emmett por lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo, y su pelo apuntando para todas partes, y no pude evitar gemir por lo que veía. Porque a pesar de lo limitados que estábamos en lo que Edward y yo podíamos hacer, todavía lo deseaba. Demasiado. Era como estar hambrienta pero el pedazo de pastel de chocolate estaba bajo llave en una caja de cristal. Y Edward era pastel y sexo y todas las cosas deliciosas en una sola que no podía tocar de la forma en que lo quería.

"Jesucristo, él va a ser mi muerte," murmuré, empujando a Makenna para atraer su atención.

"¿Por qué, Bellsy?" Mack canturreó con la más tonta de las sonrisas.

"Cierra la boca. Solo… camina," resoplé, empujándola de nuevo.

Salimos a la terraza, tendiendo nuestras toallas, pero Rose deliberadamente se tomó su tiempo agachada para acomodar la suya.

"Eres tan descarada," me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

"No todas tienen su héroe para que las salve, Bells," resopló indignada, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Fruncí el ceño, negando con la cabeza. "No se trata de eso," suspiré, sentándome en la orilla del muelle y metiendo mis pies en el agua fría. Me recargué en unos de los postes del muelle, volviendo a mirar hacia donde los chicos seguían trabajando, solo que ahora un poquitín distraídos por nuestra presencia. "No sé lo que es, pero no es… todo eso de… adorar a tu héroe…" Murmuré, viendo como las chicas se sentaban junto a mí, todas ellas metiendo sus pies en el agua.

"¿Lo has besado de nuevo?" Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres con_… de nuevo_?" Dijo Makenna en un jadeo, la boca abierta mientras me miraba, luego a Edward, y luego a mí otra vez. "Oh, chica, ¡si no lo sueltas, de seguro que te aviento al lago!"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero levanté la vista para ver a Edward por un momento antes de contarles un poco de las cosas que habíamos intentado, dejando fuera las cosas que no necesitaban saber—como los detalles. Sin embargo, fue información suficiente para que Makenna sintiera desmayarse.

"Todo esto con lo que estoy lidiando… ya no puedo ser yo misma," les dije, salpicando agua con mis pies.

Rose se recostó sobre su espalda, sus pies todavía en el agua, pero nunca apartó sus ojos de mí. "Sigues siendo… _tú_. Solo te sacaron la mierda a golpes."

"Supongo," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Me siento tan extraña, como si tuviera una lucha dentro de mí con el miedo que me paraliza y la persona que solía ser."

"Pero tú no le temes a nada con la excepción de ser tocada… y solo en ciertos lugares," indicó Alice, y no era una acusación, solo su forma de pensar en voz alta. "¿Qué dice Edward?" Preguntó, su rostro serio.

"Él es sorprendentemente… _alentador_," les dije con una sonrisa que no pude contener. Me volví para mirarla y estaba radiante. "Siempre es tan… así…" Señalé al otro extremo del lago hacia Edward, ordenando a Jasper y Emmett "que dejaran de joder para que pudieran terminar la mierda que estaban haciendo".

Todas estallamos en carcajadas, cayendo a la terraza en un ataque de risa porque así era como veíamos a Edward casi a diario.

"Pero no es así conmigo," finalmente terminé de decir, limpiándome las lágrimas.

"Sabes," dijo Rose, riéndose todavía por el momento perfecto de mi declaración anterior, "la Bella que conocía… ya le hubiera llevado una cerveza, solo para verlo bebérsela."

"Diez dólares si lo haces." Sonrió Makenna, metiendo la mano en su bolsa y sacando un billete de diez dólares.

"Ese es _mi_ cambio de Walmart, Mack," me eché a reír y Alice y Rose me siguieron.

"Bueno, puedo devolvértelo… _si_ le llevas esta cerveza a Edward," dijo entusiasmada, sacando una botella de la hielera y tendiéndomela.

"Mmm," reflexionaba Alice, dando golpecitos el dedo en su barbilla, y mirando con anhelo del otro lado del agua, hacia Jasper. "La Bella que conocía lo haría venir hacia ella."

"Entonces, voy a hacernos a todas un favor," le dije riéndome, poniéndome de pie y quitándole la botella a Makenna. "¡Hey, chicos!" Grité hacia el otro lado del lago.

Tres sudorosas cabezas se giraron al instante, la discusión que estaban teniendo solo para encabronar a Edward, terminando de inmediato. De hecho, estaba muy segura que él estaba a punto de agarrar al pobre sonriente Emmett por la garganta.

"¿Cerveza?" Pregunté, cogiendo la botella y tomando un largo trago de ella.

"Esa es mi chica," se rio Rose alegremente, sentándose solo para ver a los tres pavonearse hacia nosotros. "Mm-mm-mm," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Oh, Bellsy, te debo una."

"Recordaré eso," solté unas suaves risitas, volviéndome a sentar en mi lugar.

Pesados pasos golpearon el muelle de madera, retumbando todo el camino hacia dónde estábamos sentadas en el otro extremo. Si pensé que ver a Edward trabajar al otro lado del patio trasero era caliente, entonces, nada podría haberme preparado para como lucía de cerca todo sudoroso, sonrojado y con cabello desordenado. Parecía estar encabronado con sus chicos, pero eso solo le añadía algo más a esa sensualidad que exudaba en ese justo momento.

"Aquí tienes," le dije sonriendo con suficiencia, sacando otra cerveza de la hielera y pasando tres.

"¡Hey, eso es todo lo que queda de la puta cerveza!" Emmett gruñó.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rose, levantándole una ceja. "Esme se fue a la tienda, y estoy segura que traerá más cerveza."

La boca de Emmett se cerró de golpe para la diversión de Jasper, pero mi atención se dirigió hacia Edward, que estaba tomando largos tragos de su botella, su garganta trabajando con cada trago, y de pronto sentí el impulso de lamerla. Lamer su cuello, su mandíbula, su pecho sudoroso, sus tatuajes, sus abdominales…

Sacudí mi cabeza, tomando mi propia bebida antes de que al fin encontrara mi voz. "Parecías necesitarla," le dije, conteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Gracias." Dijo en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a mí. "Esos por allá, Tararí y Tarará," resopló, señalando con su pulgar detrás de él hacia Jasper y Emmett, "pensaron que sería divertido tomarse todo el puñetero tiempo del mundo…" Se les quedó mirando pero ninguno de los chicos parecía reprendido.

Me reí al ver las sonrisas tontas de Jasper y Emmett, mirando de nuevo al rostro malhumorado de Edward. "¿Terminaron?" Pregunté inocentemente, tratando de no ver a los chicos asintiendo y centrando mi atención en la expresión tan seria de Edward.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro.

"Bien," dije contenta, palmeando su sudoroso hombro y luchando contra el impulso de lamer mis labios. "Entonces, pueden pasar el rato aquí."

Observé que su expresión cambió de malhumorada, a sorprendida, a divertida. "Todavía tengo que hacer otra revisión de perímetro."

"Más tarde," Emmett gruñó detrás de él.

"Más tarde," repetí, "y lo haré contigo. Emmett puede tener la noche libre."

Se rio con un resoplido, miró de nuevo a Jasper y Emmett, quienes miraban a todos lados menos a su jefe, y luego volvió a mirarme.

Alcancé a ver los ojos de mis chicas, y todas estaban esperando con ansiedad a que dijera que sí. Deseaban tanto el simplemente pasar el rato con todos. Habían sido unas semanas difíciles, y sabía que mis chicas solo querían divertirse un poco, o no se hubieran tomado la molestia de comprarme un traje de baño, tender las toallas, y traer cerveza para atraer a los chicos.

"Es un perímetro de más de ocho kilómetros, Bella," dijo con una sonrisa, pero pude ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Seguro que cedía.

"Está bien," me reí. "Pero es domingo, Edward. Un fin de semana. Para tratar de encontrar algo de tiempo para relajarse…"

Sonrió y asintió, sentándose finalmente a mi lado. Se desató los zapatos, se quitó sus calcetines y sus chicos tomaron la oportunidad para seguir su ejemplo. En poco tiempo, la radio estaba encendida, se pasaron las cervezas y refrescos, y todos comenzamos a intercambiar historias. Después de unas dos horas, incluso Mickey se nos unió, diciendo que estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, divirtiéndose demasiado como para que se resistiera y se quedara dormida.

Rose y yo compartimos historias de la secundaria. Makenna y Alice contaron historias sobre salidas—de todas nosotras—citas fallidas, piropos horribles, y horribles bailarines con los que nos habíamos encontrado en los últimos años. Emmett y Jasper contaron historias hilarantes de los campos de entrenamientos y las bromas pesadas que se hacían entre ellos y Edward, pero lo mejor fueron las historias de las habilidades para pilotear de Edward.

"Así que, sí," Emmett se rio. "Se supone que teníamos que volar a México, agarrar a la hija secuestrada de un tipo, y traerla de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. La madre era de San Juan y decidió llevarla allí sin decirle nada a él. Ella estaba metida hasta el fondo en el tráfico de drogas, así que pueden entender porque no quería a su hija allí… ¿cierto?"

Todas asentimos, emocionadas por escuchar la historia, pero Edward solo suspiró.

"En fin, teníamos todo planeado," Jasper continuó la historia. "Carlisle iba a entrar con Emmett, quién se veía como un maldito guardaespaldas. Mick estaba vestida como su asistente o alguna mierda de esas, pero en realidad, estaba allí para encontrar a la niña, picar cualquier cerradura que encontrara."

"No estaba en la casa," Edward murmuró. "La niña… estaba afuera."

"¿Cuántos años tenía?" Preguntó Alice, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas.

"Doce," Edward se rio. "Lista como la mierda… quería irse a casa, así que tan pronto escuchó que la mierda salió mal dentro de la casa, salió corriendo. Se dirigió directamente hacia mí y Jasper."

"Oh, maldición, ¿qué pasó?" Dijo Makenna en un jadeo, volviéndose hacia Mickey.

"Uno de los pistoleros del cártel de drogas se puso… _fresco_," gruñó ella, rodando los ojos por la risa de los chicos.

"Dios, pensé que ella le dispararía ahí mismo al hijo de puta," Emmett se rio a carcajadas. "Le agarró el trasero descaradamente. Pero en el segundo que Eddie y Jazz dijeron que tenían a la niña, la dejamos que golpeara al tipo una vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera. Se supone que teníamos que irnos después del falso intercambio de drogas porque solo estábamos allí para ver si veíamos a la niña y hacer un plan para seguir más tarde, pero eso no sucedió…"

"Ed voló sobre la valla del fondo, prácticamente aterrizando el helicóptero justo en el patio trasero." Mickey resopló. "Hizo que la mamá se cagara del miedo porque Jazz empezó a derribar a los guardias a diestra y siniestra. Tenían que cubrirnos hasta que pudiéramos llegar desde la casa hasta el helicóptero."

Edward soltó una suave risita, pero su mirada estaba en sus pies dentro del agua, en ninguna otra cosa en realidad.

"Los cabrones que se suponen estaban vigilando a la niña venían desde el otro lado del patio, y pronto… nos rodearon y nos separaron." Mickey resopló. "Tomaste un gran riesgo, niño bonito…"

Edward sonrió en dirección al agua y se encogió de hombros. "Estás viva, ¿no es así?" Respondió, todavía sin levantar la vista, y ahora podía ver que su actitud era porque se sentía avergonzado. No le gustaban los elogios.

"Apenas," Jasper resopló, rodando los ojos. Se volvió hacia Alice para terminar la historia. "Ed me dijo que empezara a disparar con la AK-47 y que no me detuviera hasta que me lo dijera. El cabrón tomó ese helicóptero y lo giró en un círculo para que yo liquidara a los tipos detrás de nosotros. Entonces, se quedó suspendido en el aire lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar a Emmett, que estaba en la parte más lejana de la casa porque tuvo que esconderse detrás de un coche. Edward puso el helicóptero encima del puto coche, ¡asegurándose de aplastar el techo de manera que no pudieran conducir esa perra!"

Me eché a reír, mirando a Edward, pero él seguí sin levantar la vista. Solo tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza.

"Pero llegaron más cabrones, así que Edward nos dijo a Carlisle y a mí que subiéramos las escaleras hacia la ventana superior. Y que me jodan si no puso esa cosa justo allí de manera que pudiéramos dar un paso de la casa al helicóptero sin siquiera tener que saltar," Mickey se rio. "Estuvo así de cerca," dijo ella, manteniendo separados su dedo índice y por apenas un poco más de un centímetro, "de enganchar los cables de electricidad con las aspas."

"Entonces, ¿lograron llevar a la niña a casa con su padre?" Preguntó Rose, mirando a Emmett con la boca abierta.

"Sí, pero el líder del Cártel le disparó a su madre en la cabeza cuando nos marchábamos," Edward murmuró, su ceño fruncido y su boca en una fina línea, antes de que se bebiera el resto de su cerveza. "La niña vio todo."

"Aw maldita sea," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba el verdadero Edward… _justo allí_. Esa era la razón por la que pensaba que era un monstruo—por qué no creía que lo que hacían fuera bueno o heroico o incluso beneficioso. A pesar de lo bueno que salió de toda esa situación—el salvar a una niña de una vida terrible—él vio a una niña perder a su madre justo frente a sus ojos. Vio las repercusiones que malas decisiones tuvieron en una niñita. No solo fue la decisión de la madre de hundir a su niña en el oscuro mundo de las drogas, o el hecho de que el plan pudo haber salido mejor, o incluso el que él había ordenado matar a alguien. Fue todo completo. Cada decisión que Edward tomaba se quedaba con él, incluyendo las repercusiones de ellas.

Y de pronto quería besarlo, decirle que había salvado a todo su equipo—y a una niñita que era inocente en todo ello. La salvó para permitirle crecer para convertirse en algo, para tener una vida, no para ser parte del jodido mundo de su madre.

Pero en lugar de eso, pregunté, "¿Tienes tu propio helicóptero?"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y la giró hacia mí. "¿Mmm? Sí, sí… está en mi casa…"

¿Tenía una casa? ¿Y su propio helicóptero de mierda? Mis cejas se alzaron porque esa era la cosa más _sexy_ que jamás había escuchado. Tenía que verlo volarlo. Absoluta-jodida-mente tenía que llevarme a algún lado. Y en ese momento, no me importaba si me llevaba al infierno o a Disneylandia.

"Quiero un paseo," solté unas risitas, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él cuando todas las chicas se me unieron.

"¡Joder sí!" Rose me apoyó. "Eso sería genial."

"Sí, podríamos algo así como darle una sacudida a la torre de Twilight Tech, mostrarle el dedo a Billy," Makenna se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos. "Bien, chicas. Cuando esta mierda se calme, las llevaré a pasear…"

"¡Estupendo!" Gruñó Alice, chocando puños con Rose y Mack.

Me reí de ellas.

"Hablando de Billy," dijo Alice, levantándose de su posición junto a Jasper. "Tengo que revisar y ver si Carlisle ha enviado algún correo con algunas noticias. Y estoy hambrienta…"

El resto de ellos se levantaron, diciendo que harían un montón de sándwiches, pero yo me quedé donde estaba, mirando hacia el lago.

"¿Puedes nadar?" Preguntó Edward de pronto, siguiendo mi mirada.

"Eh, sí," le dije asintiendo. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Ves ese muelle flotando en medio?" Preguntó, señalando al centro del lago.

"¿Es eso lo que es?"

"Uh huh," dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano. "Te juego unas carreras hasta allá." Se rio entre dientes y sus ojos estaban de un brillante color verde—si era por el desafío adolescente o por la historia que acababa de escuchar, no estaba segura.

Tiró de mí para ponerme de pie, dejando caer su teléfono, llaves y cartera en la terraza junto a mi toalla. Se paró junto a mí en la orilla del muelle.

"Mi papá y yo jugábamos carreras todo el tiempo cuando nos quedábamos aquí," me dijo, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa. "¿Lista?"

"Sí," me reí entre dientes. "A la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien?"

"Una…" Dijo riéndose e inclinándose hacia el frente.

"Dos…"

"¡Tres!" Los dos gritamos, sumergiéndonos.

A pesar de que estaba en muy buena forma, Edward me ganó por su fuerza y altura. Mi mano golpeó sobre el muelle apenas un segundo después que la suya.

"¡Todavía el campeón!" Se echó a reír, pero puse mis manos encima de su cabeza, empujándolo bajo el agua.

Fuertes y firmes brazos me rodearon debajo del agua mientras salía frente a mí. Un Edward mojado era un Edward jodidamente hermoso, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, su cabello se apartó de su rostro.

No pude dejar de envolver mis piernas a su alrededor cuando me acercó a él. Era una nueva pero asombrosa sensación. No me causaba incomodidad o miedo, ni siquiera me daba una sensación de pánico. De hecho, se sentía bien estar tan cerca de él.

"¿Está bien así?" Preguntó, su voz un susurro ronco y todavía un poco sin aliento por nuestra carrera.

"Sí," le dije, mi propia voz sonando sorprendida.

Sonrió, una amplia y dulce sonrisa. "Quería quedarme esta mañana…"

"Pero gracias por la flor," repliqué, acercándome cuando sus manos se extendieron en la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

"Mmmm," murmuró, pegando su frente con la mía.

Algo en mi despertó. Tal vez fue observar sus actividades de antes, o tal vez fue escuchar sobre su helicóptero o de sus excelentes habilidades para pilotear, o tal vez solo eran los remanentes de estar entre sus brazos la noche anterior. Pero el beso que le di hizo que ambos gimiéramos, que giráramos nuestras cabezas, que arrastráramos los dientes en nuestros labios inferiores. Me hizo acercarlo más a mí, enterrando mis dedos en su espalda.

Edward me envolvió con sus brazos, sus manos acariciando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi trasero.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella!" Ambos escuchamos desde la orilla.

Nos separamos con jadeos, mirándonos el uno al otro mientras Jasper nos llamaba de nuevo desde la orilla.

"¡Entren, porque Carlisle envió un mensaje, chicos!"

"¿No puede esperar?" Edward gruñó en respuesta, rompiendo finalmente nuestras miradas para mirarlo a él.

"No, tiene información. Chicos… no es buena…" Se detuvo, como si estuviera debatiéndose en si decir algo más o no. "Eh… puede que sepan dónde estamos…"

"Oh, mierda," Edward gruñó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

"Vamos, Edward," dije con un suspiro, limpiando el agua de su rostro. "Vamos a ver lo que va a decir."

Asintió y respiró profundamente, pero me detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarme nadando. "No importa lo que pase, Bella. Voy a protegerte… Te mantendré conmigo…"

Sonreí, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, porque no estaba segura de nada con respecto a nuestras vidas. "Lo sé. Vamos…"

_**Buen fin de semana, espero que la estén pasando bien y también que hayan disfrutado del capi. Como verán no duró mucho la tranquilidad y su escondite al parecer ya fue descubierto. Recuerden que ahora todos los hombres de King y la policía buscan a Bella, ya veremos que tiene que decir Carlisle en ese mensaje. ¿Qué les pareció ese momento entre nuestro Mercward y Bella? Él es tan tierna, me encanta como tartamudea solo con Bella cuando está nervioso. Y es claro ahora que nuestro chico está enamorado de su chica. Y vimos un poco el por qué se considera Edward un monstruo, porque cree que lo que hace no es algo para ayudar a los demás, ahora es tarea de Bella demostrarle lo contrario ;) Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y sobretodo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan expresando su opinión de los capis y la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

**EDWARD**

Dios, todo lo que quería esta mañana era quedarme en la cama con Bella. Estaba durmiendo profundamente envuelta en mis brazos, pero sabía que tenía que relevar a Jasper y Mickey del turno nocturno.

No había estado preparado para lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. No había estado preparado para tocarla, pero era tan sensible a mi tacto, mi voz. Podía ver que la hacía sentirse a salvo. Podía ver su batalla interna con lo que _quería hacer_ contra lo que era _capaz de hacer_.

Mientras sucumbía y dejaba que pasaran otros minutos, solo me quedé mirándola. La miré de verdad. Era tan malditamente hermosa, sus rizos oscuros lejos de su rostro— gracias a mí. Sus labios hacían algo entre puchero y sonrisa y se veía tan relajada, tan contenta.

Me costó mucho zafarme de sus brazos. No estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que no abrazaba a una mujer después del sexo. Por lo general no lo hacía, pero con ella… haría cualquier cosa. Ella estaba cambiando todo sobre mí, y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto. No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto, y no estaba seguro de _querer hacer_ algo al respecto.

Mi mayor prioridad era su seguridad, ¿pero qué pasa cuando toda esta mierda haya terminado? ¿Todavía estaría de acuerdo con lo que hago? ¿Podría yo ser suficiente para ella? ¿O el trabajo era demasiado? Ella me hizo reevaluar todo. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacer este trabajo si significaba estar lejos de ella. Y esa idea era la que más me asustaba, porque si renunciaba, ¿qué me quedaba?

Me duché, me vestí rápidamente y en silencio, y me aseguré que estuviera bien arropada antes de dejar la habitación. Hice rápido una jarra de café y me serví una taza justo cuando Emmett deambulaba adormilado por el pasillo.

"¿Primero revisamos el perímetro?" Murmuró y asentí.

Pasamos junto a Mickey y Jasper en la terraza, y nos dijeron buenos días con la mano. Por lo general, esperaban hasta que regresáramos y yo preparara el desayuno antes de que se fueran a la cama por unas horas, pero Jasper nos detuvo.

"Viene una tormenta mañana, Eddie. Acabo de ver las noticias," dijo con un suspiro, recostándose en su silla.

"Está bien. Vamos a necesitar algo de leña para la casa," pensé en voz alta, pasando la mano por mi cabello.

"Yo ayudaré a Ed." Emmett dio un gran bostezo, encogiendo sus enormes hombros. "No hay problema, pero terminemos de una vez para que puedas hacer _waffles_."

Sonreí, asentí y salí disparado hacia la izquierda a la valla trasera. Todo el perímetro eran más de ocho kilómetros todo alrededor, por lo general lo hacíamos corriendo—Emmett se iba por un lado y yo por el otro. En el camino de vuelta me encontré con todo un campo de margaritas y no me pude resistir a coger una para la hermosa chica dormida en mi cama. Si no podía estar allí cuando ella despertara, al menos podría dejar algo que le dijera que quería estar allí.

Una vez que me aseguré que todo seguía seguro, entre corriendo de vuelta a la casa, colocando la flor junto a la mano de una Bella todavía dormida y un beso en su frente antes de volver a la cocina.

Emmett dijo que iría a buscar un árbol para convertirlo en leños, dejándome con mi trabajo. Levanté la vista cuando Esme se me unió.

"¿Cómo ha dormido Bella?" Bostezó, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Mantuve mi atención en la masa de los _waffles _porque tenía miedo de que mi sonrisa me delatara, pero le respondí. "Todavía está dormida. Acabo de ir a verla."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro. "Necesita descansar…" Murmuró, calentando el sartén para el tocino.

La siguiente hora pasó rápidamente. Emmett había encontrado un árbol caído, pero guardé algo de la madera para un proyecto que quería construir, así que después de almacenar eso en el cobertizo, agarré un hacha para después del desayuno. Una vez de regreso en la casa, encontré a Bella levantada y comiendo en la mesa de la terraza.

Las chicas estaban hablando del tiempo que Bella pasó en ese sótano olvidado de Dios, y al principio, estaba cabreado con ellas por hacer que recordara. Estaba haciendo un increíble progreso, y simplemente no quería que se sintiera mal.

"¿Y cuándo llegó Edward?" Preguntó Mickey, dándole a Bella una mirada de asombro mientras ella describía lo que Miller había hecho al final.

"Hubo unas cuantas explosiones… no sé lo que fueron," Bella murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Alice lo hizo.

Le dijo que la explosión más fuerte, el granero, había sido parte del plan. Le hizo saber que tuvimos que destruir los medios de comunicación de Miller.

"La otra fue la puerta principal," intervine, y vi cuando Bella se giró para mirarme.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, asegurándome de que esta conversación no la estaba incomodando, porque si así fuera, le daría fin. Pero tan pronto bromeó conmigo sobre el hacha en mi mano, supe que estaba bien. Supe que solo estaba tratando de mejorar.

"Bonita flor, por cierto," murmuré, notándola en su cabello. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar estirar la mano y quitársela, pero sabía que las mujeres en la mesa nos estaban observando.

Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba esa chispa que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo y que solo salía por mí. Era una muestra de su fuerte espíritu y solo un atisbo de la mujer que me señaló y me dijo que no le iba a decir qué hacer.

Me alejé de la terraza, escuchando a las chicas reír y charlar de la forma que normalmente lo hacían y encontré a Emmett a la orilla del lago, arrastrando un enorme árbol consigo.

"Terminemos con esto, Eddie," refunfuñó, dejando caer la maldita cosa a sus pies. "Las chicas están hablando de nadar hoy…"

Fue el mejor ejercicio que había tenido en mucho tiempo—partir el árbol en pedazos considerables, cortar esos en leños más pequeños y llevarlos al contenedor de almacenamiento junto a la casa.

"¡Las chicas van a ir a nadar!" Jasper siseó mientras corría y se hacía cargo de abastecer el contenedor.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entonces, terminemos con esto. Ese contendor estaba vacío con excepción de algunos trozos podridos."

Nos tomó unos minutos encontrar el ritmo, pero cuando lo hicimos, el trabajo pasó volando hasta que Emmett empezó a hablar de Rose. Rose en traje de baño, Rose coqueteando, las tetas de Rose, Rose esto, y Rose aquello.

"¡Basta!" Gruñí, justo cuando sus cabezas se giraron rápidamente para ver a Alice, Rose, Makenna y Bella bajar al muelle y tender unas mantas.

"Aww, mala suerte, Eddie…. Bellsy está toda cubierta," se burló Emmett.

"¡Cierra la boca, idiota!" Jasper siseó. "¡Tiene cicatrices, pendejo!"

Mis cejas se alzaron ante el arrebato de Jasper, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo, "Alice dijo algo. Está preocupada, ya sabes…"

"Oh, mierda… maldita sea." Emmett frunció el ceño, mirando al grupo de chicas. "Metí la pata… lo siento."

Asentí, volviéndome de nuevo para mirar a Bella, y a pesar de que estaba más cubierta que sus amigas, se veía increíble. De pronto, mi mente voló a la noche anterior—mis manos tocándola, mi boca en la suya, los sonidos que hizo cuando se corrió…

"Mierda," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla.

"¿Sabías que Alice tiene un coeficiente intelectual como de ciento noventa y uno?" Preguntó Jasper, agarrando la siguiente pila de leños que había caído.

"Sí, bueno… Rose mide como uno sesenta… y tiene una licencia para portar armas…" Respondió Emmett.

Me reí con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. De verdad que estaban interesados en esas dos chicas, pero eso no me detuvo de actuar justo como ellos.

"A Bella le dispararon," les solté, viendo a los dos dejar lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme.

Era un idiota al actuar de la misma forma que ellos—actuando como un loco enamorado—pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y de qué demonios me estaba jactando exactamente? ¿Por qué la idea de que Bella sea tan fuerte me excita tanto?

"¿Dónde?" Dijo Emmett con un jadeo, su boca abierta.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Jasper, su voz llena de asombro al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia las chicas, todas riéndose en el sol.

Bella estaba salpicando agua en el lago con sus pies, viéndose un poco incómoda con la conversación en torno a ella, y no pude evitar preguntarme de qué estaban hablando. Mientras la observaba reírse, meter su cabello detrás de su oreja, y mirar hacia nosotros, tomé una respiración profunda.

"Joder, ¿quieren ir con ellas o no?" Gruñí, volviendo a coger el hacha.

"Demonios, sí," dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa cursi.

"¡Bueno, entonces, dejen de joder para que podamos terminar la mierda que estamos haciendo!" Grité, girándome de pronto cuando las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

Jasper se quedó de pie en silencio, esperando por la siguiente carga para llevar al contenedor, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. "Te estás enamorando de ella… quiero decir, de Bella."

"Jasper, ahora no," refunfuñé, golpeando con el hacha con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¿Lo estás?" Preguntó Emmett, colocando otro tronco en el tajo. "¿En serio?"

"Paren," gruñí, golpeando otra vez con el hacha.

"¿Por qué te estás resistiendo, Ed?" Preguntó Jasper, quitando los leños para que pudiera cortar otro.

"No lo sé," gemí. "¿En serio, podemos terminar con esto?"

Miré otra vez en dirección de Bella, limpiándome el sudor de la frente. ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella? Quería protegerla, pero incluso más que eso… simplemente la quería. Era hermosa e inteligente. Era rápida y no pasaba mi mierda. Y era más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensaba. Representaba todas las cosas buenas—aun cuando era tan agresiva como yo—estaba en calma en situaciones tensas, era lista cuando yo estaba siendo un cretino, y se preocupaba por aquellos en torno a ella.

El recuerdo de anoche volvió a mi mente mientras cortaba más madera. La forma en que se aferraba a mí, la forma en que había necesitado escuchar lo que le haría si pudiera, la forma en que se había escuchado, tan rota, cuando dijo que quería mejorar. Le dije todo lo que haría con ella. Le dije cosas que nunca le había hecho a otra mujer pero que quería hacer con ella. Y su reacción había sido simplemente asombrosa. Haciendo que se corriera de nuevo con solo mi muslo y mis palabras, había sido la cosa más erótica que había hecho con una mujer. Casi estaba por encima del acto mismo, y me di cuenta de tres cosas.

Uno, Bella—antes de su ataque—tenía que haber sido asombrosa en la cama. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que era temeraria y _sexy_ y todas las cosas que le rogaba a Dios ver.

Dos, ella deseaba desesperadamente volver a ser esa persona.

Y tres, quería ayudarla a llegar allí porque la idea de que estuviera con alguien más, de que abriera esa parte de sí misma a otra persona, me había hecho aferrarme a ella mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos.

Miré a Jasper, quién observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

Estaba a punto de matar a Emmett, que estaba cantando, "Eddie y Bellsy sentados en un árbol… B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E…."

Di dos pasos hacia él con el hacha en mano, pero la voz al otro lado de la playa hizo que nos giráramos.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Bella llamó, sosteniendo una botella. "¿Cerveza?"

"Oh, Dios, Eddie," suplicó Emmett. "Por favor… por favor dime que ya terminamos…"

"Bien," gruñí, arrojando el hacha hacia la tabla de cortar de manera que golpeó con un ruido sordo.

Tan pronto como me bebí la primera cerveza que Bella me había dado, me di por vencido. Me senté junto a ella, quitándome los tenis y escuchando mientras las chicas intercambiaban historias con Emmett y Jasper. Hablaron de las bromas pesadas que nos hicimos unos a otros en el extranjero, como la vez que habíamos puesto un escorpión en la cama de Jasper, provocando que gritara como una mujer y luego que lo lanzará hacia nosotros. Emmett se había reído tan fuerte, que se había orinado en sus pantalones esa noche.

Cuando Makenna empezó a hablar sobre sus salidas en Seattle, de las citas y piropos terribles, mis celos alcanzaron su punto más alto, eso solo me hizo sentir como un cretino. ¿Cómo podría culpar a Bella por salir en el pasado si yo había hecho lo mismo? Pero eso no me detuvo.

Pero cuando empezaron a contar historias sobre viejas misiones, presumiendo mis habilidades como piloto—en especial la misión de México—quería irme. No la veía como una misión exitosa, especialmente cuando la chica que habíamos sido enviados a recuperar había visto el despliegue de violencia sentada justo a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. La había sujetado con las correas de seguridad, diciéndole que esperara, que la sacaríamos de allí, que su padre nos había enviado. Había visto como los hombres a los que les habían ordenado que la protegieran nos disparaban, a pesar de que ella estaba en el helicóptero con nosotros. Había visto como su madre había cambiado de opinión, encaminándose hacia ella, pero el hombre por el que había dejado América le había disparado justo enfrente de su hija. Mi equipo se había olvidado, o había elegido ignorar el hecho de que la jovencita había estado muy mal cuando finalmente nos alejamos.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero entonces la pregunta de Bella me detuvo.

"¿Tienes tu propio helicóptero?" Preguntó y me volví para mirar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su cabeza inclinada de una forma coqueta, y no pude evitar decirle la verdad.

"Sí, en mi casa."

Sus cejas se levantaron casi llegando a la línea de su cabello y una lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Quiero un paseo," dijo con una risita increíble.

Sus amigas me rogaron ir también, y no pude evitar aceptar. Les dije que una vez que las cosas se calmaran, me encantaría llevarlas a pasear.

Mi helicóptero estaba en mi casa en Forks, oculto en una carpa camuflada. Colocada justo detrás de mi taller de madera, a varios metros de mi puerta principal. Echaba de menos mi casa, y de pronto tuve el deseo de llevar a Bella allí. Quería que viera a mi verdadero yo, porque nunca había llevado a nadie allí. Demonios, mi equipo rara vez me visitaba en casa. Era mi refugio de todas las cosas violentas. Era cómoda, tranquila y simple—la forma en que desearía poder estar todo el tiempo.

Todos nos dejaron—incluyendo a Alice, quien dijo que iba a revisar los mensajes de mi padre—y me volví para ver a la hermosa chica a mi lado. Estaba mirando hacia el agua, el sol brillando en su cabello y haciendo resaltar un tinte rojizo que nunca había notado antes.

"¿Puedes nadar?" Pregunté, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo porque el perfecto silencio entre nosotros era tan malditamente cómodo. Pero la necesitaba lejos de la casa, aunque sea por solo un momento.

Señalé el puente flotante, y justo como un jodido niño, la reté a una carrera, la que aceptó graciosamente con una dulce sonrisa y una hermosa carcajada. Fue rápida, más rápida de lo que había esperado, cuando prácticamente llegamos empatados al muelle flotante. Había estado nadando esa carrera por años contra mi padre, y la primera vez que le había ganado tenía catorce años. No había perdido desde entonces.

"¡Todavía el campeón!" Bromeé con ella, riendo cuando me sumergió.

Fue mientras estaba bajo el agua que abrí mis ojos viendo su _sexy_ figura frente a mí. Y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba extender la mano y simplemente tomarla, tenía que ser consciente de sus límites. Estaba usando unos diminutos pantalones cortos en lugar de la parte de abajo de un traje de baño, y no pude dejar de notar que tenía un cuerpo atlético. Había sentido los músculos bajo mis manos antes, pero verlos era una historia completamente diferente.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pensando que así estaría bien, que sería suficiente tan solo abrazarla, pero cuando sus fuertes y suaves piernas se envolvieron en torno a mi cintura y podía sentir su piel pegada a la mía, ambos jadeamos ante la sensación.

No quería hacer algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda, así que tuve que consultar con ella. "¿Eso está bien?" Pregunté, asegurándome de ver su expresión facial.

"Sí," soltó unas risitas, una ligera sonrisa de sorpresa, o tal vez incluso de orgullo apareció en su húmedo rostro.

"Quería quedarme está mañana," le confesé en voz baja, esperando que supiera que le estaba diciendo la honesta verdad de Dios.

"Gracias por la flor," susurró, sus mejillas ruborizándose con un poco más de rojo ahora que había estado en el sol por algunas horas.

Y finalmente lo entendí. Finalmente me di cuenta que Jasper tenía razón. Me estaba enamorando de ella. Verdaderamente. Y lo comprendí porque cada paso que ella daba, cada miedo que enfrentaba y superaba, era una victoria para mí también. Me hacía feliz que ella pudiera cruzar alguna imaginaria línea y diera un paso a lo que consideraba ser normal. No sabía qué carajos era normal, pero maldita sea si no quería celebrar cada vez que veía a ese dulce rostro esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa.

La acerqué a mí porque esa comprensión me hace querer besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y ahogarme en el lago al mismo tiempo. Y si me estaba enamorando de la belleza de ojos marrones en mis brazos, entonces, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir, aun cuando está jodida mierda hubiera terminado, porque por Dios que la mantendría con vida hasta el amargo final de mierda, hasta que estuviera viejo y canoso y no pudiera caminar por la maldita artritis.

Antes de que pudiera formular un plan para besarla, su boca estaba en la mía, y le di gracias a Dios que no era tímida. Tampoco fue un beso tímido. Fue intenso y profundo y un poco agresivo. Quería preguntarle qué estaba pensando, que la había hecho tirar de mí con tanta fuerza, pero no podía dejar de besarla para siquiera intentarlo. Quería subirla a ese muelle flotante y reclamarla en los rayos del sol, pero sabía que no era posible—todavía no, de todos modos.

"¡Edward, Bella!" Jasper nos llamó desde la orilla. "¡Carlisle envió un mensaje, chicos!"

Me separé de ella, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, mi polla palpitando, y mi mente gritando. Me sentía fuera de control con la necesidad de solo entregarle mi corazón a esta chica, mis bolas y mi mano de manera que pudiera guiarme al infierno porque estaba cerca de que ya no me importara.

"¿No puede esperar?" Gruñí, finalmente apartando la mirada de su rostro atónito y sonrojado para mirar hacia él.

"No," dijo él, pero apenas pude escucharlo hasta que la última frase dejó su boca. "Puede que sepan dónde estamos…"

"Oh, joder," gemí, mirando hacia Bella.

Levantó la mano, quitando el agua de mis ojos y nariz, respirando profundamente, pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Si nos encontraban, tendríamos que moverla de nuevo. Si nos encontraban, tendríamos que pelear.

"Vamos, Edward. Vamos a ver lo que dice."

Empezó a nadar alejándose de mí, pero no podía permitírselo—no cuando todo sobre ella me ataba a ella, no cuando creía que me estaba enamorando de ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de decirlo, la gallina de mierda que era soltó, "No importa qué, Bella. Te protegeré… te mantendré conmigo…"

Se relajó solo un poco, asintiendo ligeramente. "Lo sé. Vamos."

Para cuando nadamos de vuelta al muelle, nos secamos y nos envolvimos con toallas. Había reproducido todos los escenarios en mi mente. Mi imaginación había tomado el control y el enemigo estaba justo a la vuelta de la puñetera esquina. Había ninjas en nuestra propiedad, por lo que a mi mente activa se trataba. De manera que cuando llegué al comedor donde todos estaban esperando, tenía el corazón en mi boca.

"¿Qué dijo, Alice?" Pregunté, de pie detrás de ella con Bella a mi lado.

"Solo… escuchen," suspiró, haciendo clic en el ratón. "Se los leeré." Empezó a leer.

_Necesito que todos ustedes estén en la habitación, y necesito que cada uno de ustedes preste atención. _

_Primero lo primero. Royce King sigue detenido en una celda de la cárcel del condado, pero eso no detiene su alcance o su poder. En todo caso, lo está haciendo más poderoso porque los idiotas que están dentro con él simplemente adoran el suelo que pisa y no tienen problema en protegerlo allí por favores futuros en el exterior. _

_De acuerdo con Ben, King ha ofrecido algún tipo de enorme recompensa a la persona que capture a Bella, su padre, y a cualquiera que los defienda o trate de ocultarlos, y eso incluye al FBI y a ti, Edward. No bajes tu guardia en los próximos días. _

_He hecho lo mejor que he podido para ocultar cada una de mis propiedades. He usado diferentes identidades, pero con los recursos adecuados, todavía se pueden rastrear. La casa en la que están en este momento, chicos, puede que sea la que está mejor oculta de las que poseo porque todavía está a nombre de los abuelos de Edward. _

_Bella, creo que estamos en lo cierto. Creo que Billy no solo estaba detrás del comunicado de prensa concerniente a tu desaparición, sino que además pienso que está detrás del negocio de tu padre. Ha sido un manojo de nervios desde que entré por la puerta. He actuado como CEO desde que llegué, ha estado evitando mis llamadas y peticiones para reunirnos. _

_Sin embargo, tiene un gran problema. Sabe que su hijo está con Charlie Swan, porque los federales lo contactaron. Si vende a su jefe, entonces__,__ maldita sea, muy bien pudiera conseguir que asesinen a su hijo. Así que creo que mordió más de lo que puede masticar. _

_Alice, me gustaría que indagaras lo más que pudieras en las finanzas de Billy Black. Investiga afuera de los Estados Unidos si tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero saber si está robando desde la cima de TT, tomándolo de alguien más, o si está siendo sobornado por King para llegar a los Swan. Quiero saber de cada centavo que este hijo de puta está gastando o aceptando._

_También, Alice, estoy adjuntando una lista de los empleados recién contratados en TT. ¿Podrías por favor revisarlos y dejarme saber si alguno de ellos sobresale para ti? Hubiera usado a Ben pero tiene sus manos llenas. _

_Makenna, sé que estudiaste los archivos de inteligencia del FBI sobre King. Desafortunadamente, perdimos los archivos en el fuego en la oficina de Gravity, pero sé lo que puedes hacer. Siéntate, dibuja cada rostro que puedas recordar, y pon al tanto a todos en esa casa de cada uno de los miembros del ejército de King. Tienes una memoria perfecta, Mack. Por favor, dale uso._

Todos nos detuvimos y nos volvimos para mirar a Mack, pero ella ya estaba sentada con una docena de lápices recién afilados frente a ella, y estaba dibujando en silencio y con cuidado, completamente absorta en su tarea.

"¿Memoria Perfecta?" Le susurré a Bella.

"Fotográfica," soltó una risita, dándole un golpecito a Alice en su oreja jugando. "Continúa, duendecillo."

_Edward, dependo de ti para que tomes la mejor decisión aquí. Si quieres quedarte y dar la oportunidad a que los hombres de King te encuentren, entonces te arriesgas a tener que pelear. Si quieres irte al siguiente lugar del que ya hemos hablado, entonces hazlo. Confío en tu buen juicio. Mi opinión es que esperes, mantengas vigilancia, y al minuto exacto en que alguien desagradable aparezca, deshazte de ellos y vete de allí. Desafortunadamente, te arriesgas a exponer a Bella no solo con los hombres de King sino también a la policía que ahora la busca. Fue vista por última vez contigo, Edward, por lo que de verdad tiene que llevar un perfil bajo. No salgan si pueden evitarlo. _

_El problema es, que el tipo encubierto de los federales le ha dicho a Ben que Miller se ha vuelto loco con lo que pasó en su cabaña. Está manejando esto como su propia cacería personal para encontrar a Bella y terminar lo que empezó. Incluso le cobró algunos favores a__King, de modo que hay un rumor de que King mandó a llamar a su sobrino. James Hamilton. Es el único hijo de su hermana mayor, Sasha. Alice puede buscarlo por ti—y lo que encontrarás no es muy agradable. _

_El federal encubierto también le está diciendo al FBI que ahora Miller está actuando en lugar de King. Él está a cargo. Edward, si ese es el caso, entonces Bella es el objetivo principal. Ella es la única testigo que ha dejado con vida. No solo abusó de ella, sino que también cometió asesinato justo frente a ella. Ben dice que el FBI quiere hablar con ella, pero incluso él dice que no pueden mantenerla a salvo. Ya han tenido que mover a su padre una vez y perdieron un agente en el proceso. Y si están tratando de llegar a Charlie, van a tratar de llegar a Rose, Alice y Makenna, también. Miller se ha tomado esto como algo personal, así que va a querer ser él, el que la recupere, y no le importará a quién use a fin de conseguirlo. _

_Hijo, las raíces de King son fuertes, y se expanden y extienden en la mayor parte del estado—y apostaría que más allá. No hay mucha gente en la que puedas confiar afuera de esa habitación en la que estás. Sabes cómo contactarme cuando decidas qué hacer. Y te pido que hagas algo por mí. Por favor, lleva a Esme contigo. No importa qué, necesito que cuides de ella en mi lugar. _

_Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para volver con ustedes, pero quiero vigilar las cosas por aquí. De esa forma estoy al tanto de más información. Con la ausencia de Charlie, soy una figura demasiado pública para que me toquen, así que no se preocupen. _

_Si se quedan en la casa, todos ustedes… entonces, prepárense para estar en confinamiento y en alerta máxima. En la posición en la que está, es el perfecto escondite, y al menos nadie escuchará cuando les vuelen sus malditas cabezas. Respaldaré cualquier decisión que tomes porque sé que no es una decisión fácil para ti, pero tú puedes con esto, Edward. _

_Contáctame pronto, C._

"Bueno, mierda," gruñí, agarrando mi cabello mientras toda la habitación esperaba en silencio por mí, pero sorprendentemente, Bella permaneció calmada.

"Alice," dijo ella, su voz tomando un tono diferente. "Busca a James Hamilton antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa."

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo," Alice repitió las tres veces acostumbradas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos empezaron a volar por el teclado de una de las _laptop_ frente a ella.

Entonces se volvió hacia Makenna. "¿Cuántos soldados tenía King en ese archivo, Mack?"

"Catorce. Sin embargo, nosotros… o más bien, Edward y Jasper eliminaron a cinco de ellos en el estacionamiento de la oficina legal," Makenna respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su dibujo. "Así que solo tengo nueve rostros que dibujar…."

"Solo…" Jasper resopló, mirando con la pregunta en el rostro de todos los demás— ¿Y ahora qué?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice jadeó.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos amplios mientras leía lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla. "James Hamilton. Treinta años de edad, un metro ochenta y cinco, setenta y nueve kilógramos. Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Ningún tatuaje que lo identifique, sin cicatrices, sin título universitario… Lo que sí tiene es una lista de miedo de delincuencia juvenil—hurto, asalto, asalto a mano armada, agredir a un oficial, agresión, robo mayor… y sigue y sigue. Pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia en un reformatorio, con la excepción del último año, el que pasó en un hospital psiquiátrico para los criminales dementes porque decidió que no solo atacaría a una guardia, sino que también la abrió para… y cito 'ver lo que tenía dentro'. No pudieron mantenerlo allí después de que cumplió los dieciocho años, cuando se le dejó ir para volver con su madre, Sasha.

Bella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, y Rose se sentó junto a Alice, murmurando, "Este es un acervo genético seriamente jodido."

"Se mantuvo muy tranquilo los años siguientes, y en realidad no puedo ver lo que hizo hasta hace unos seis años. Fue capturado por posesión de narcóticos con la intención de venderlos, pero solo cumplió seis meses en la cárcel del condado porque el caso fue rechazado. También fue acusado de acechar a uno… no… tres chicas, todas las que se retractaron de sus historias, haciendo que los casos fueran rechazados por la corte, pero… eh… de dos de esas chicas, nunca se volvió a saber nada. ¿La tercera? Esa sería Victoria…"

"¡Espera!" Makenna jadeó, finalmente apartando la vista de su dibujo de un tipo con una enorme cicatriz bajando por su cuello. "¿Te refieres a la pelirroja de la oficina legal?"

"La misma. Supongo que al tío Royce le gustó esa y decidió quedarse con ella," dijo Alice con ironía, pero finalmente levantó la vista hacia Bella. "Este tipo es la mezcla de todos los retorcidos y jodidos enfermos de lo que alguna vez hayas oído, en un solo hijo de puta."

"Como si Miller fuera un ángel," dijo Bella con un suspiro, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Rose, ¿recuerdas ese proyecto en el que trabajamos con tu padre?"

Rose asintió, volviéndose para mirarla. "Sí, claro… ¡espera! ¿Quieres hacer eso aquí? Bells, ¿quieres quedarte?"

"¡No!" Gruñí, negando con la cabeza. "No nos vamos a quedar. Nos vamos a ir de aquí de una puta vez."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella, irguiéndose de la posición en la que estaba, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de Alice. "Tenemos tiempo para planearlo aquí, Edward. Tenemos espacio para luchar con ellos. _Déjalos que vengan por nosotros_," instó, pero yo estaba negando todo el tiempo que ella estuvo hablando. "Puedo—"

"¡Bella, no!" Grité porque simplemente no podía arriesgarme. Quería mantenerla en movimiento, mantenerla fuera de la vista hasta que esta mierda hubiera terminado. No podía simplemente quedarme aquí y permitir que no solo uno, sino dos cabrones con enfermas intenciones vinieran por ella con quien sea de los hombres de King que vinieran con ellos. "¡Maldita sea, ni muerto y en el infierno lo permitiría!"

"¡No lo hagas!" Gruñó, apuntando un dedo hacia mí, y tuve la sensación de que toda la habitación se paralizó. "No me des jodidas órdenes. Incluso tu padre dijo que él esperaría hasta que se presentaran aquí, los terminaría, y luego se ocultaría de nuevo si tuviéramos que hacerlo. No quiero huir. ¡Quiero terminar con esto!"

"No puedes terminar con esto, Bella," grité, empuñando mi cabello y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina. "King seguirá con esto hasta que muera."

"Eso puedo arreglarse," dijo Jasper con calma, recargándose en la pared detrás de él. "Me refiero a que, ya antes nos hemos encargado de pendejos en prisión…."

"¿King?" Pregunté, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Se darán cuenta de que fue planeado. Al hombre probablemente le saben cada cuanto caga y lo tienen documentado."

"Estoy con Bella en esto, Edward," dijo Mickey en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro cuando me giré para fulminarla con la mirada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Emmett en el sofá. "En serio, piénsalo. Podemos colocar trampas, continuar con nuestros recorridos nocturnos, dejar que solo una persona vaya por suministros. Somos _nueve_, todos inteligentes y capaces de manejar un arma."

"Eh… no, no todos nosotros," murmuró Alice, ruborizándose profusamente.

"Yo te enseñaré, cariño. No te preocupes," Jasper le dijo, lanzándole un guiño y levantando la vista para mirarme cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la siguiente casa de seguridad, Edward?"

"Iremos a Alaska," le dije.

"¿Con Kate?" Gruñó Emmett. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Prefiero pelear! ¡No hay un lugar para suministros allí, Eddie!"

"Yo voto porque nos vayamos," murmuró Rose, viéndose asustada cuando todos nos giramos hacia ella, pero se sonrojó cuando Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Bellsy… esos tipos son siniestros. Miller tiene malas intenciones contigo. Entiendo lo que Carlisle está diciendo, es solo que… Mira a tu alrededor, Bella. Podrían subir por cualquier parte. Un solo error, y van a estar sobre nosotros en un instante."

Asentí de acuerdo, aunque esa no era mi mayor preocupación. Mi mayor preocupación me miraba como si fuera un pendejo. "¡No, Bella! Por favor. Simplemente vamos a llevarte a la siguiente casa de seguridad—"

"No respondo ante ti, Edward. Ya te lo dije antes, y tienes que empezar a escuchar," dijo con brusquedad, y joder, no era el momento para notar lo jodidamente hermosa que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apretaba los dientes y alzaba la barbilla en desafío. "Podríamos ponerlo a votación."

"Ninguna puñetera votación," gruñí, lanzando mis manos al aire. "No puedo arriesgarme. Simplemente no puedo. Vamos a empacar, y saldremos de aquí mañana por la mañana."

"¡No!" Gritó en respuesta, las manos en sus caderas. "No quiero huir de él, Edward. Me dijiste que no merece lo mejor de mí, y lo mejor de mí lucharía. Me voy a quedar aquí."

Cogí el banco de la barra más cercano a mí y lo lancé hacia la parte trasera por las puertas corredizas de cristal porque estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí. "¡Maldición!" Gruñí, mirándolo destrozarse en los escalones antes de volverme de nuevo a la habitación.

"Está bien," dijo Esme en un suspiro, finalmente interponiéndose entre nosotros. "Cálmense todos. Edward, sé que esta decisión no es fácil, pero de verdad tienes que mantenerte calmado porque romper muebles no está ayudando."

Le resoplé, rodando los ojos, pero no podía considerar el quedarnos. No podía arriesgarme a que algo le pasara a Bella, lo que a su vez incluía a Alice, Rose y Makenna porque sabía que Bella las protegería hasta el punto de no preocuparse por su autopreservación.

"Edward, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos?" Preguntó Esme, manteniéndose más calmada que nadie más en la habitación.

"¡Joder, no la tocará de nuevo! No puedo arriesgarme, Esme," gruñí entre mis dientes apretados. "¡Juré que los mantendría a todos a salvo!"

"¿Pero a qué costo, Edward?" Respondió Bella. "Si seguimos huyendo, si ellos descubren cada una de las propiedades que Carlisle tiene, entonces, estaremos huyendo para siempre. No habrá otra casa de seguridad porque ellos anticiparán cada movimiento que hagamos…."

"¿Ed?" Emmett intervino, usando un tono más suave que el acostumbrado. "Ella tiene algo de razón, hermano. Me refiero a que, ¿por qué no nos quedamos? Si estamos esperando a que esta mierda termine, y King no se detendrá hasta que esté muerto, entonces al menos liquidamos a esos psicópatas hijo de puta cuando vengan por Bellsy. Si podemos eliminarlos tal vez se dé por aludido. Estoy seguro de que podremos con ello. ¿No recuerdas lo del el estacionamiento? Esa mierda salió malditamente bien…."

Suspiré, evidentemente superado en número, pero me volví a Esme por una última súplica silenciosa.

"Sé que te sientes responsable por ella porque la encontraste, Edward," dijo en voz baja, colocando una mano en mi hombro, "pero a veces, se tienen que enfrentar los demonios cara a cara… o al menos, a través de la visión de un arma." Su sonrisa era perversa, de alguien que lo sabe todo, y totalmente desconcertante por el momento.

Toda la habitación se rio excepto yo. Me volví para mirar a Bella, y podía ver que no iba a ganar esta. Me superaban en número y obviamente estaba pensando con algo más que mi mente porque todos ellos tenían puntos válidos, pero simplemente no sabía lo que haría si algo le pasaba a la chica que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

No dije nada, solo salí por la puerta trasera hacia el cobertizo, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba alejarme de la chica que había jurado proteger. No podía mirarla, a sabiendas que si no sobrevivía, tampoco lo haría yo.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda cuando escuché azotarse la puerta del cobertizo. Cerré los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda, porque había visto a Edward cabreado y frustrado, y ser simplemente cabezota, pero esto no era nada de eso, o tal vez era todo combinado, pero también era pánico.

"¡Mierda!" Me estremecí de nuevo, y de pronto recordé que todavía estaba mojada por nadar en el lago.

"¿Por qué no le das algo de tiempo, Bella?" Dijo Esme, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor. "Ve a calentarte, y tal vez para entonces, él estará lo suficientemente calmado para hablar."

Asentí, pero tenía cosas que hacer primero. Me volví hacia Jasper. "¿Le vas a enseñar a Ali? A manejar armas, digo…"

"Sí, claro," dijo, apartándose de la pared. "Dale a Eddie unos minutos, Bells. Está…"

"…. muy cerca a esto," Mickey terminó de decir de forma críptica encogiendo un solo hombro. "El problema con eso, es que nosotros tenemos que responder ante él."

Su sonrisa era torcida y sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía. Entendía completamente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Yo no," declaré. "No soy parte de su equipo. Tengo a mis chicas de las que preocuparme."

"Exactamente," Emmett se rio entre dientes, dándome un guiño. "Ahora… ¿Cuál es ese proyecto del cual tú y Rosie estaban hablando?"

Me giré hacia Rose, levantando una ceja ante el término "Rosie," pero ella solo contuvo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

"Mi padre era un ingeniero eléctrico," explicó. "Cableaba casas en construcción, pero le gustaba jugar con la mierda del espionaje. Le gustaba intentar construir trampas. Dijo que obtuvo su inspiración de la película _Home Alone__**(1)**_**.** El proyecto al que Bella se refería es cuando cableó una casa entera… cada ventana, cada puerta, incluso el camino de entrada. Protestaba por los honorarios que las empresas de seguridad estaban cobrando."

"Entonces, ¿podrías hacer eso aquí?" Preguntó Mickey, poniéndose de pie. "¿Una alarma o algo así que se active digamos… si alguien toma el camino de entrada o rompe una ventana?"

"Sí," Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero necesitamos un montón de suministros, como cables, conectores… ni siquiera sé que herramientas tenemos aquí," dijo Rose, levantando la vista hacia Esme.

"Hay algunas cosas," reflexionó, mirando hacia la puerta trasera, "vas a tener que tener el valor de ir al cobertizo."

"No tengo miedo de él," gruñí. "Puede encabronarse todo lo que quiera. ¡No puede despedirme!"

Todos ellos se rieron.

"Bellsy, ¿por qué quieres quedarte?" Preguntó Rose, pero todos estaban escuchando.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Miraban mi rostro con atención porque si alguien debería querer huir, sería yo, pero no era así.

"Trató de doblegarme," susurré, mirando solo a Rose. "Trató de hacerme algo menos que un humano—y maldición, casi lo logra, pero no va a ganar. No puedo dejar que gane." Suspiré, mirando a Esme y finalmente a Alice. "Mi papá está tratando de hacer lo correcto, y lo admito, la forma en que lo hizo no fue la mejor, pero se merece intentarlo. Sin sus soldados o miembros de su pandilla o como carajos quiera llamarlos, King no es nada. El matón no puede hacerte daño si no tiene su respaldo…"

Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome hacia Rose. "Es _mi _turno de intimidar, ¡y quiero a Miller en una maldita mesa de morgue porque me ha hecho un fenómeno! ¡Ya no quiero serlo!"

Dicho eso, dejé la habitación porque me estaba congelando. Necesitaba una ducha y ropa seca, y todavía tenía un perímetro que revisar, aun más si al señor malhumorado se le había olvidado.

Mi ducha estuvo tan caliente como pude soportarla. Me tomé mi tiempo, dándole a Edward algo de espacio porque sabía que esta no era una decisión fácil para él. No solo tenía que seguir las órdenes de su padre, sino que también era responsable de cada una de las vidas dentro de esta casa. No era algo que se tomaba a la ligera. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mí, él era casi irracional, y me preguntaba si se sentía tan obligado por haberme encontrado en ese puto sótano que nada más importaba, que nada más podía llegar a él.

Y eso dolía porque quería que peleara a mi lado. Esperaba que quisiera mantenerme a salvo… por él. Y quería que su equipo trabajara con el mío porque juntos, éramos jodidamente buenos. Realmente buenos.

Cuando nadie nos miraba, Edward y yo teníamos… algo. Era profundo y tranquilo y nos consumía lentamente. Era honesto y tan sexualmente cargado que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Era dulce, tierno y cálido. Edward era dulce y respetuoso conmigo. Era atento y actuaba como si nadie más importara, pero cuando todos los demás estaban cerca, podía ver como se restringía. No me tocaba, nada más que una mano o un hombro. No decía las cosas que decía cuando estábamos solos, y su voz era más dura, más áspera.

Sabía que era una persona discreta, pero esas acciones emitían una vibra de vergüenza. Por lo general tenía una autoestima malditamente alta, pero sabía que estaba algo dañada. Sabía que estaba marcada, asustada, y me acobardaba fácilmente, la cual era una de las razones por las que me gustaría poner una bala en la cabeza de Miller, porque esa no era yo.

Quería a Edward. Lo quería con su corazón, cuerpo y mente. Pero esperaba que él me quisiera también—en privado y públicamente. Me estaba enamorando profundamente del hombre discreto, demasiado, pero el hombre a cargo del equipo de mercenarios necesitaba que le patearan las bolas.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé, y dejé caer la toalla al piso, estudiando cada cicatriz que Miller me había dejado—visible e invisible. Empecé con mi esternón, viendo diminutas cicatrices del tamaño de un cabello en las que había usado su cuchillo para hacerlas. Había diez de ellas—dos atravesando mi esternón, una en cada seno justo encima de mis pezones, dos a ambos lados de mi caja torácica, y una en cada cadera. Al parecer Miller se centró solo en mi torso.

Luego estaban las quemaduras. Afortunadamente, no había cicatrices en mis pezones, aunque él mantuvo el encendedor en cada uno de ellos hasta que empecé a dar arcadas, pero todavía estaban esas en mi estómago y debajo de cada seno, y una justo debajo de mi vientre, por encima de la línea de mi vello púbico.

Cerré mis ojos cuando recordé donde había puesto Miller mis manos contra mi voluntad, estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo y continuando con mi evaluación personal.

La cicatriz en mi ceja no me molestaba, apenas se veía. La que estaba en mi pierna, probablemente la más fea de todas, no me molestaba porque fue la última oportunidad de Miller de hacerme daño. La cicatriz en mi pierna, la gran cortada, representaba el final del tiempo que Miller pasó conmigo y la primera vez que había escuchado la voz de Edward—y con ese último pensamiento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me vestí de nuevo con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que traía puestos esa mañana antes de ir a nadar. Me armé de valor, tomando una respiración profunda, y finalmente abrí la puerta hacia el pasillo. Entré a la sala principal, viendo que todos estaban allí excepto Edward.

Emmett, Rose y Jasper se cernían sobre un pedazo de papel, dibujando lo que parecía ser la casa. Alice estaba tecleando furiosamente, cambiando de vez en cuando de mi laptop a la suya. Makenna estaba trabajando en su segundo retrato, su cabello ahora recogido en un moño desordenado asegurado con uno de sus muchos lápices.

Si se podía decir algo de mis chicas, era que trabajaban duro, eran perras listas y sabía que se tomaban esta mierda con seriedad.

Miré hacia el sofá, mi frente arrugándose cuando vi a Mickey profundamente dormida. La pobrecita había estado levantada toda la noche y la mayor parte del día, así que sabía que estaba exhausta.

Finalmente encontré a Esme. Estaba empezando a preparar la cena, y me molestó un poco porque eso era algo para lo que Edward parecía vivir, y si no estaba allí para hacerlo, entonces seguía encabronado, escondido en el cobertizo.

Me tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón. "Toma," me dijo, y me acerqué a ella. "Creo que es tiempo de que empieces a usar esto."

Eché un vistazo dentro, mirándola de nuevo a ella. "¿Funciona?"

"Sí, pero realmente tienes que seguir las instrucciones," me dijo, añadiendo pasta a una olla de agua hirviendo. "Y estaba pensando que, si alguien te ayuda…. tal vez tu sensibilidad al tacto disminuirá."

No sabía qué decir, así que me limité a asentir, agarrando la bolsa en mi mano. Esme había sido de gran ayuda desde que me metió a la ducha esa primera noche. Había curado mis heridas, me suturó y me ayudó a mantener la calma.

Rodeé la encimera, besé su mejilla y dije, "Gracias."

"De nada, cariño," susurró, besando mi frente antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta. "Ahora, ve y dale pelea a ese chico, porque tienes razón… Carlisle tiene razón. Quedarse es lo más inteligente."

Salí de la casa en silencio, bajándome de la terraza trasera. Caminé alrededor el cobertizo sin reconocer los sonidos que estaba escuchando. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, podía ver una simple bombilla balanceándose en la brisa nocturna, el olor de la inminente lluvia en las próximas horas. Levanté la vista al cielo, y en efecto, las nubes estaban llegando.

Suspiré, pero volví mi atención al hombre pensativo que parecía estar descargando sus frustraciones en una pieza de madera. Estaba usando algún tipo de herramienta, frotándola en un costado, haciendo que pequeños rizos cayeran al piso del cobertizo. Una vez que quedó satisfecho con eso, agarró una pieza de lija, colocando su mano extendida sobre la tabla y frotándola con la veta.

Cada músculo en el torso desnudo de Edward se flexionaba con el movimiento. Su frente no estaba muy arrugada, aunque estaba completamente absorto en las cosas que estaba haciendo. Sus hombros estaban encorvados en la acción mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa de trabajo y no estaban tan tensos como lo habían estado cuando estaba gritando dentro de la casa. Entonces me di cuenta que Edward hacia cosas para escapar de la mierda difícil.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Sin levantar la vista murmuró, "Tengo que remplazar un banco."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y bajé la vista a mis pies antes de volver a mirarlo a él. "Algo terrible, el mal genio," bromeé, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando su mirada se levantó de golpe para encontrar la mía por un momento. "Pero al menos es tuyo."

"Al menos," bufó, desempolvando sus manos en los pantalones cortos antes de coger lo que parecía ser el asiento del banco original. Lo colocó encima de la nueva tabla. Trazando alrededor del borde para marcar lo que asumí sería el nuevo asiento.

"¿Hay uno de estos en cada casa de seguridad?" Pregunté, solo tratando de entablar una conversación.

"No… solo en mi casa, aquí y en la casa de mi padre."

Asentí, aunque estaba muy segura que no me vio. "¿Ayuda?"

Levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos intensos pero muy verdes en la luz de la simple bombilla. Soltó el lápiz, pasó una mano por su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó, recargándose en la mesa de trabajo.

Podía ver que le estábamos dando vueltas al asunto. Sin importar que teníamos que llegar a un tipo de acuerdo sobre la seguridad. Sin importarnos que habíamos estado gruñéndonos el uno al otro aproximadamente una hora antes. E ignorando que el impulso de correr a sus brazos estaba a punto de hacerme temblar.

No me gustaba discutir con Edward, pero no podía permitirle pensar que podía darme órdenes. Estaba a cargo de su equipo, pero no estaba a cargo de mí.

También estaba totalmente consciente que solo me sentía segura cuando el hombre estaba en la habitación, y eso me desconcertaba totalmente.

Le arrojé la bolsa y él la atrapó sin esfuerzo, abriéndola y sacando el tubo de crema para la eliminación de cicatrices que Esme me había comprado. Leyó las instrucciones en silencio, el nombre, solo para mirarme otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

"Esme," dije en respuesta a su pregunta sin hacer. "Dice que funciona." Me encogí de hombros, sentándome en una caja que mantenía abierta la puerta del cobertizo. "También dijo que ayudaría con mi miedo al tacto," murmuré, mirando hacia mis tenis.

Escuché a Edward suspirar profundamente, y de pronto, sus piernas aparecieron en mi visión. Mis ojos recorrieron su forma, sobre sus pantalones cortos y subieron por su pecho desnudo para fijarse en los suyos, y él me devolvió la bolsa. La tomé, poniéndola en mi regazo con un gesto de mi cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, pero no lo miré.

"Mira, te prometí que haría la revisión de perímetro, Edward. ¿Podemos simplemente terminar con ello?" Suspiré, empezando a levantarme. Me sentía muy valiente en el baño yo sola, pero estando sentada frente a él, mis miedos volvían con toda su fuerza.

"Bella, espera," dijo, su voz baja, la voz que usaba cuando éramos solo nosotros dos, y de repente estaba molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿Esperar qué?" Dije con brusquedad, apretando la bolsa en mis manos a fin de no empujarlo.

Se sobresaltó, sus manos se detuvieron justo encima de las mías. "Sé que todavía estás molesta conmigo, Bella. ¿Puedes entender mis razones para irnos?"

"No, no puedo, Edward." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Nos encontrarán donde sea. Carlisle dijo que este lugar es el que estaba mejor oculto… que les tomaría más tiempo encontrarlo."

"No es eso," gimió, pasando la mano por su pelo, sus dedos agarrándolo con fuerza. "Dios, soy consciente de que puedes arreglártelas tú sola, pero no puedo… es solo que no sé… no p-puedo p-permitir que a-algo te pase," escupió después de luchar para decir esa frase.

A pesar del adorable tartamudeo, todavía estaba molesta con él porque seguía sin entenderlo.

"Estoy consciente de que te sientes responsable de mí… algún tipo de compromiso con tu padre, o porque me encontraste o lo que sea," dije en voz baja, levantando la mano cuando iba a interrumpirme. "Pero soy responsable por esas chicas allí dentro, Edward. Y no puedo permitir que alguien las use contra mí."

"¿Todavía piensas que solo eres una puta obligación para mí?" Preguntó, su boca abierta.

No respondí su pregunta porque en realidad, no sabía una mierda cuando se trataba de Edward. "Tengo que quedarme," le dije, señalando hacia el suelo. "Tengo que terminar con Miller de una puta vez. Quiero que venga por mí y no huir."

Vi como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían, su boca se apretó en una fina línea mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

"Él me convirtió en alguien que ya no reconozco cuando me miro al espejo y lo quiero acabado. Quiero que nos encuentre aquí, Edward," gruñí, poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda porque estaba perdiendo la lucha contra las lágrimas.

Pude sentirlo acercarse a mí, pero no me tocó. "Los mataré si te tocan, Bella," dijo en voz baja, y podía escuchar la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Lo decía en serio.

"Lo sé," dije sorbiéndome la nariz y asintiendo, finalmente sentí que me rodeaban los brazos que necesitaba.

Mantuvo su abrazo sobre mis hombros, sin olvidarse nunca de donde podía o no tocar. "No, no lo sabes," gimió, y juré que pude sentir suaves besos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Crees que lo sabes, pero no es así. Pero nos quedaremos."

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, y su rostro era sombrío, casi daba miedo por su intensidad.

"Pero necesito que me escuchen, Bella. No estoy bromeando. Todos vamos a sentarnos, hacer un plan, y apegarnos a esa mierda, ¿me entiendes?" Ordenó, señalándome con un dedo.

Se lo agarré y asentí. "Solo quiero darle a mi padre una oportunidad de testificar, Edward. Prefiero eliminar a estos tipos de manera que King se quede solo."

Frunció sus labios, echando un solo poco su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un profundo suspiro. "Sí, lo sé. Y es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero juro por Dios…" Hizo una pausa, mirándome de nuevo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Joder, que destrozaré al siguiente hijo de puta que te toque."

"Está bien," dije encogiéndome de hombros, porque mientras Miller dejara de respirar, no me importaba. "La revisión de perímetro, Edward," le recordé, picándole el estómago.

Asintió, soltándome y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al cobertizo. Cogió su arma, metiéndola en la cintura de sus pantalones, y se puso una camiseta. "¿Estás armada?" Preguntó y yo asentí, levantando la parte de atrás de mi camiseta para mostrarle mi nueve milímetros. "Bien, déjame mostrarte el terreno. Quiero que te familiarices tanto con él, que puedas nombrar los putos árboles," murmuró.

Resoplé, agarrando la bolsa que Esme me había entregado antes.

"Dame," dijo, tendiéndome su mano para tomarla y meterla en uno de sus bolsillos. "Quiero que tengas las manos libres, solo por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," dije asintiendo mientras él cerraba el cobertizo y le ponía llave.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad y casi a mitad de camino del recorrido. Quería hacerle mil preguntas, pero habíamos peleado y nos habíamos besado y peleado de nuevo hasta que terminé cansada. Estaba hambrienta y solo quería que el día terminara, pero solté algo al mismo tiempo que él hizo una pregunta.

"Cuéntame de tu casa."

"¿Crees que la crema funcionará?"

Los dos nos reímos. "Responde primero mi pregunta, y te contaré de mi casa en Forks…"

Sonreí, levantando la vista para mirarlo y apenas viendo sus ojos en la luz del día que se extinguía, y por una fracción de segundo, consideré qué estaba preguntando exactamente. ¿Si me quitaría la crema las cicatrices? ¿O si me ayudaría con mi miedo al tacto si él me ayudaba?

"No tengo idea," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "La etiqueta dice que sirve para cicatrices visibles."

Mi respuesta debió haberlo dejado satisfecho de alguna manera, porque todo lo que hizo fue asentir una vez, pero estuvo callado por unos metros más mientras caminábamos juntos, nuestras manos rozando una con la otra pero sueltas, no entrelazadas, en caso de problemas.

"Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño," empezó a decir con voz suave. "La primera vez que nos mudamos allí, lo odiaba. No había nada qué hacer, y como nos habíamos mudado desde California, simplemente despreciaba el lugar." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tenía a mi mamá, se puede decir que resaltaba en la escuela, en especial por mi tartamudeo," admitió con una mueca, "y mi padre viajaba constantemente. Así que comencé a explorar los bosques alrededor de la casa."

Asentí, ansiosa de que continuara porque recordaba ese Edward, ese niño tartamudo y triste.

"Con el tiempo, todo empezó a agradarme más," suspiró. "Empecé a tomar clases de taller y aprender cómo construir mierdas. Mi papá me puso en contacto con un terapeuta del habla, y mi tartamudeo comenzó a desaparecer. Pero seguía caminando por los bosques, seguía encontrando lugares que no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Jugué béisbol, haciendo amigos con la gente equivocada. Un día me atraparon fumando marihuana detrás de las gradas, y mi padre no daba segundas oportunidades, así que me envió a la escuela militar."

"¿Dónde?"

"De vuelta a California, aunque no lo creas," se echó a reír, tomando mi mano por un momento y dándole un apretón cuando me reí. "Descubrí cuando estaba allí, una vez que me adapté, que echaba de menos los bosques, echaba de menos… la tranquilidad de los árboles, así que juré que algún día iba a comprar un lugar allá, y mi papá todavía tiene su casa allí."

"Pero te uniste a la Fuerza Aérea… te mandaron al extranjero," lo insté, deseando que continuara.

"Lo hice, y fue genial. Conocí a Emmett y a Jasper en el entrenamiento," dijo, haciendo que diéramos vuelta a la derecha cuando nos encontramos con un límite. "Vi Arabia Saudita, Afganistán, y montones y montones de arena…"

Me eché a reír, teniendo que detenerme para recuperar el aliento porque claramente podía imaginarme que no era nada más que arena lo que había allá.

Se rio, tirando de mí para que siguiéramos. "En fin, como sabes… conocimos a Mickey allá. Cuando me hirieron, ellos pagaron mis cuentas médicas, y tomé la mayoría de las cosas que había adquirido allá y vine a casa. Encontré un lugar, está más allá de la carretera principal, y apenas se puede ver el camino de entrada, pero te introduce de nuevo a los bosques.

"Hay un garaje aparte, la casa, y mi helicóptero, que la mayor parte del tiempo está cubierto, pero puedo salir volando de allí si lo necesito." Se detuvo, señalando hacia una hilera de árboles. "Antes de que termine, observa dónde estás, Bella. ¿Esta línea de árboles? Si te vas derecho y la atraviesas, encontrarás el camino principal. Y en ese camino está—"

"¡Esa gasolinera… justo allí!" Jadeé sorprendida de lo lejos que habíamos caminado, volviéndome para mirar detrás de nosotros y otra vez hacia la línea de árboles.

"Exacto. Buena chica," murmuró, haciéndonos continuar. "Si algo me pasa y necesitas escapar, ahí es a donde irás. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó, levantándome una ceja, y se me cayó el alma a los pies tan solo de pensar en que saliera lastimado… o peor, pero asentí.

"Bien, mi casa es grande… tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala, ¡pero lo primero que hice fue remodelar la cocina!" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, riéndose cuando solté unas risitas. Podía imaginarme que eso era muy importante para él.

"Después, convertí el garaje en un taller. Y oculté mi helicóptero. Por la noche, puedes ver todas las estrellas, escuchar solo el bosque a tu alrededor. Incluso puedes escuchar a un lobo aullar de vez en cuando. Es… tranquilo allí."

"Suena hermoso," le dije, mirándolo.

Arrugó su nariz, y se encogió de hombros. "No sé si es hermosa, pero es sencilla y es mía. La pagué con el primer trabajo al que me envió mi padre."

"Suena muy bien," suspiré, mirando alrededor, y pude ver que íbamos subiendo hacia el lago, casi habíamos regresado a donde empezamos.

"Ya lo verás," me dijo, tirando de mí para detenerme y riéndose de mi expresión confundida. "Te debo un viaje en helicóptero, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó, su lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa torcida apoderándose de su hermoso rostro, y de pronto, me sentí enferma.

"Oh, cierto," murmuré, sintiéndolo de nuevo como otro compromiso que lo había forzado a tomar. "No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Solo me sorprendió que alguien tuviera sus propios medios para volar. Ya te debo demasiado, no le añadas más."

Me alejé de él y caminé hacia la casa, dejándolo allí. Entré por la puerta trasera, y todos levantaron la vista, mirando más allá de mí buscando a Edward, que no me había seguido.

"Alice, envíale un correo a Carlisle para decirle que nos quedamos," dije con un suspiro, esperando a que asintiera antes de darme la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos, lo que simplemente era algo más de lo que estaba cansada en preocuparme.

Me quité la ropa, me puse la pijama y me dejé caer en el cama—la misma cama que habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Estaba tan confundida, asustada y agotada de pensar en la noche anterior y las cosas que Edward y yo habíamos hecho, la posibilidad de ver a Miller de nuevo, y todos los planes que teníamos que hacer todavía. Solo necesitaba bloquearlo todo por una noche, y enfrentaría todo lo demás mañana.

* * *

**(1) La película "Mi pobre angelito" (en Latinoamérica) o "Solo en casa" (en España)**

* * *

_**Wow, encuentro de Titanes entre estos dos, más tercos que una mula jajajaja. Pobrecito Mercward, al fin tuvo que ceder porque lo sobrepasaron en número, pero es cierto que Bella tiene un punto, a veces hay que enfrentar a tus demonios y es lo que ella quiere hacer, además que como dijo Carlisle esa casa es la mejor oculta, así que tienen más oportunidades de permanecer ocultos un poco más de tiempo y prepararse para recibir a los que vengan a buscarlos. James entra a escena, el sobrino de King y igual de jodido, ya veremos como será ese encuentro. Y en cuanto a nuestra parejita, ¿no creen que Bella tenga razón todavía para dudar? ¿Creen que Edward ha hecho lo suficiente para hacerla sentir segura con respecto a su relación? Espero que me den su opinión, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, como les dije antes no solo yo lo agradezco sino también la autora original que está muy atenta a ello. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

**BELLA **

"No, Alice," Jasper la reprendió en voz baja. "Todavía no le quites el seguro." Se rio al mismo tiempo que extendió su mano y detuvo la de ella.

"Mierda, si me disparas, de verdad que me voy a encabronar," gruñó Rose, mirándolos a ambos y no pude evitar reírme.

Rose y yo nos habíamos apoderado de la encimera de la cocina, papeles esparcidos de un extremo al otro. Alice había investigado a cada cabrón en la lista de empleados de _Twilight Tech_ que Carlisle le había enviado, y estábamos revisando cada uno de ellos, buscando mierdas que activaran cualquier tipo de alarma.

El correo de Carlisle había llegado hacía una semana, lo que daba un total de dos meses de mi tiempo oculta. Hace una semana había sido también la última vez que había tenido una verdadera conversación con Edward. Se había cambiado al turno de noche, enviando a Mickey de día para que él y Jasper pudieran trabajar juntos.

La primera mañana después de nuestra gran pelea, había despertado para ver una flor más en su almohada, colocada junto a la crema para cicatrices, y esa había sido la última interacción que habíamos tenido. No que no estuviéramos ocupados, porque todos lo estábamos, pero era obvio que nos estábamos evitando el uno al otro.

Cuando no estaba lloviendo, Jasper trabajaba con Alice y Makenna, enseñándoles cómo manejar un arma de fuego, Emmett y Rose empezaron a hacer un plano sobre cómo cablear la casa con algún tipo de sistema de alarma, y la mayoría de los días les ayudaba. Mickey y yo tomamos el reconocimiento de perímetro matutino, Rose y Emmett el del mediodía, y Esme y yo tomamos el último de la tarde juntas, con la excepción de esta noche, que Emmett lo estaba haciendo solo y Esme había hecho un viaje por suministros.

En ocasiones había visto a Edward de pasada. Hacía el desayuno antes de irse a la cama, o ayudaba a Esme con la cena antes de desaparecer afuera. Conseguía un informe detallado de Emmett sobre cómo iba lo del sistema de alarma, o de Alice sobre la investigación pero se iba de inmediato, por lo general salía hacia el cobertizo hasta que Jasper estuviera listo para recorrer el terreno con él.

"¿De verdad Carlisle necesita saber qué hijo de puta fue Boy Scout o no?" Rose se burló, poniendo la siguiente página a un lado.

"Tal vez," me reí entre dientes, dando un respingo cuando un trueno hizo temblar toda la casa.

Me volví hacia las puertas de cristal corredizas para ver la lluvia cayendo tan fuerte que el lago apenas podía verse, casi estaba oscuro y Edward debía levantarse en cualquier momento.

Miré alrededor de la casa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante los cambios que habían ocurrido. La pared del fondo del comedor se había convertido en una exhibición de todos los dibujos de Makenna. Algunas de las caras allí eran escalofriantes, otra benévolas, pero la primera siempre me hacía dejar de respirar. Miller era el primero. Al mirar su imagen, no creerías que era tal malvado como lo es. Estaba delgado, con ojos claros que sabía a ciencia cierta que eran azules, cabello castaño claro y una cicatriz en su barbilla, pero la simple imagen no retrataba la forma en que hablaba o su sonrisa perversa o la forma en que olía—a sudor y líquido para encendedores.

La mesa del comedor lucía como algo salido de una película de gánsteres. Había armas, granadas, cables y herramientas todo encima de ella. Al parecer, Emmett era un especialista en armas, había traído "algunas" cosas con él en el doble fondo de su Jeep _Cherokee_ y las había metido a la casa tan pronto como habíamos decidido quedarnos.

Suspiré, mirando a Rose. "Extraño Roy's"

Soltó una risita, asintiendo y dijo, "La mejor cerveza de barril, ¡lo juro por Dios!"

"Maldita sea, me vendría bien una cerveza," Mickey refunfuñó, levantándose de su tarea de limpiar un arma.

"Yo también," Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, y me bajé de un salto para agarrar unas botellas del refrigerador y pasárselas.

"¿Por qué estamos brindando, damas?" La voz de Emmett retumbó, entrando y sacudiendo la lluvia de su pelo. Se había ofrecido para hacer solo la última revisión de perímetro de la noche.

"Um," Rose pensaba mientras le sonreía. "La instalación del sistema de alarma. Deberíamos ponerlo en marcha, ¿no crees?"

"¡Demonios, sí!" Soltó una carcajada, agarrando su cerveza, abriéndola y chocándola con la nuestra.

"Vamos a ver," se rio Jasper, corriendo a la puerta principal y abriéndola.

Un chillido estridente resonó en toda la casa, haciendo que todos gimiéramos pero dijéramos ¡salud! al mismo tiempo. Estaba orgullosa de nuestro trabajo porque todos habían cooperado, pero estaba cansada de las historias sobre chicas, en especial sobre Edward. Estaba cansada de sentirme sola cuando me iba a la cama. Y estaba cansada de pensar en qué significaba su silencio. También estaba furiosa con él por ignorarme.

"¡Jesucristo!" Escuchamos desde el pasillo, y Jasper cerró la puerta de golpe cuando todos nos volvimos hacia Edward, que se veía realmente malhumorado y como si acabara de levantarse y duchado.

"¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, hermano," dijo Jasper, haciendo una mueca.

"Supongo que la alarma está funcionando," refunfuñó Edward, rodando los ojos mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Sip, la conectamos hoy," dijo Emmett orgulloso. "Bellsy y Rosie conectaron los cables a la caja de interruptores. Mickey y Alice instalaron los sensores en el camino de entrada. Hay dos: uno en la entrada para salir al camino principal y uno justo antes de la última curva, el que supongo vamos a escuchar cuando Esme regrese del viaje por suministros."

Edward asintió, sirviéndose una taza de café, y luego recargándose contra la encimera. "¿Algunas otras noticias?" Preguntó, mirando a Alice.

"Eh, nada de tu padre," dijo ella, sentándose frente a la encimera junto a mí y sacando algunas páginas. "Hemos estado trabajando en esa lista que me envió de los nuevos empleados de TT, y creé un programa para revisar los movimientos de Billy Black, no solo en la oficina, sino también en la computadora de su casa."

"Tú… _creaste un programa_…" verificó, sus cejas levantadas casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

Solté un bufido. "Es pequeña, pero carga un gran cerebro," me reí entre dientes, besando la cabeza puntiaguda de Alice. "Nunca cambies, duende. Eres hermosa."

Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos.

"De acuerdo a Alice, su calificación no fue muy alta en el… ¿Cómo llamaste eso?" Dijo Edward riéndose.

"La cuadrícula facial, Edward," se burló, rodándole los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes de esa ridícula cuadrícula en la que cree?" Le pregunté, sorprendida de que siquiera estuviera hablando tanto, considerando que probablemente habíamos intercambiado diez palabras en la última semana, las cuales la mayoría fueron, "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches."

"Me enseñó todo al respecto cuando te estábamos buscando," dijo con un resoplido, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose hacia el refrigerador.

Alice se mofó. "Podría realmente enseñarte. Probé ese programa en todas nosotras. ¿Quieres saber las calificaciones?"

"No, Alice," suspiró, escuchándose aburrido y sacando los ingredientes para lo que sea que había decidido preparar para la cena. "No necesito saber las calificaciones."

"Bien, porque son una pérdida de tiempo," me burlé, deteniendo a Alice cuando iba a empezar a discutir. "No, duende. Sé que te gusta esa pieza de tecnología, pero yo la odio. La belleza no se mide por un código binario."

Edward resopló para reírse. "Exactamente."

"Bueno, yo quiero saber," Emmett replicó. "¿Cuáles fueron las calificaciones?"

"El de Rose fue un ocho punto nueve," Alice le dijo, girándose en su asiento. "Mack y Bella fueron ocho punto dos y ocho punto tres… en ese orden."

"Y el de Alice fue un siente o alguna mierda así," gruñó Makenna. "¡Es una cagada de prueba, Alice!"

"¿Siete?" Dijo Jasper en un jadeo. "¡Esas son pendejadas!"

Su arrebato hizo que Alice se riera pero se sonrojara profusamente.

"Y que lo digas," Edward murmuró. "Ocho punto tres ni siquiera se acerca." Sus palabras fueron un murmullo dándome la espalda.

Era la única cerca de él así que lo escuché fuerte y claro, y solo amplificó mis sentimientos confusos sobre Edward.

"Sí, bueno, no lo tomaré de nuevo," resoplé indignada, señalando mi cicatriz junto a mi ceja. "La maldita calificación probablemente sea más baja."

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció cuando se giró para mirarme, claramente ignorando que nadie lo había escuchado. "Jazz tiene razón. Son pendejadas," gruñó.

"También funciona con hombres." Dijo Alice sonriente, y ese fue el fin de la conversación porque todos los chicos se alejaron lentamente de ella.

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Ven?" Sonreí, volviéndome hacia Emmett. "¡Es una cagada!"

La alarma sonó con un tono diferente y todos nos sobresaltamos.

"Probablemente es Esme," dijo Emmett, cogiendo su arma.

"Sí, pero vamos a usarlo como un simulacro de lo que planeamos," le dije, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Tú vas conmigo."

Edward asintió, apagó la estufa y tomó el arma de su cintura.

Jasper llevó a Alice y Makenna al ático porque allí había tres lugares para vigilar, y él podía guiarlas bien. Emmett y Rose se fueron por la parte de atrás dando vuelta a la derecha para rodear un costado de la casa. Yo iba a sacar a Edward—que no tenía idea de esta mierda porque en realidad no había hablado con nadie durante toda la semana, y acabábamos de planear el simulacro ese día mientras dormía—por la puerta de la cocina a un grupo de árboles. Mickey tomó una posición baja justo en la ventana del frente, apagando las luces de la sala.

"Probablemente solo sea Esme, pero habíamos estado esperando probar este simulacro que planearon Emmett y Mickey," le dije, llevándolo a la salida por la puerta lateral, que conducía al lado izquierdo de la casa.

"Bien," me dijo, corriendo conmigo agachado por el patio lateral, deteniéndonos detrás de un árbol muy grande que se separaba perfectamente y que quedaba frente a la última curva del camino de entrada.

La lluvia caía a nuestro alrededor, gruesas gotas cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, rostros y hombros desde el árbol, mientras vigilábamos el camino de entrada. Brillantes faros barrieron el campo frente a nosotros, y reconocí el BMW de Carlisle al instante.

Edward se relajó, pero agarré su brazo. "Espera," susurré. "Emmett da el anuncio de que no hay peligro."

Soltó un bufido en frustración, y por un momento me pregunté si era porque él no estaba a cargo.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron—". Empezó a decir pero se calló cuando me giré frente a él.

"Porque has estado evitando a toda la casa por una semana," dije inexpresiva, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "_Elegiste _cambiarte a las noches, así que ahora te aguantas. Teníamos que tomar precauciones hoy cuando las alarmas fueron instaladas, Edward."

"No lo elegí," replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mickey vino a buscarme y me pidió cambiar por unos días. Ella no podía dormir de día. Solo la estaba ayudando, Bella."

"Y de casualidad lo hiciste después de que casi nos matamos entre nosotros después del correo de Carlisle," dije con desdén, sintiéndome herida de que no hubiera podido simplemente decirme esa mierda. "Así que en realidad solo estabas evitándome… a mí."

"No," dijo con un jadeo, negando otra vez. "Te he e-echado de menos e-esta semana," balbuceó.

"¡Todo despejado!" La estruendosa voz de Emmett se escuchó desde el garaje.

"¡Emmett, casi haces que me cague del jodido susto!" Esme gruñó, y juro que pude escuchar el tortazo resonar por el camino de entrada.

"¡Despejado!" Grité, sin apartar mi mirada de Edward. "También te he echado de menos," le dije en voz baja. "Pero no voy a suplicar por tu atención. No voy a forzar mi compañía a alguien que no puede lidiar con mi mierda. Muy apenas yo puedo lidiar con ella, así que lo entiendo, Edward. Solo puedes decirme que no puedes con esa mierda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Limpié la lluvia de mi rostro e empecé a encaminarme de vuelta a la casa, pero fuertes manos me alcanzaron y sujetaron mis antebrazos, forzándome a regresar al árbol.

"¡Detente!" Gruñó, cerniéndose sobre mí, la lluvia goteando de su rostro al mío. "Deja de actuar como si supieras lo que estoy pensando, Bella. ¡Joder, me vuelve loco!"

"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que piense, Edward?" Gruñí en respuesta, fulminándolo con la mirada. "En un momento, estamos tocándonos en tu habitación, o comiéndonos a besos en el lago, y al siguiente estamos peleando como perros y gatos. Y _luego_… ya no estás. ¡Puf! Sé que no te gusta hablar delante de tu equipo, pero un simple 'esto no está funcionando,' o 'no es lo que quiero, Bella,' hubiera sido suficiente. ¡Joder, solo no me ignores!"

"¡Te juro, no lo estoy haciendo!" Gruñó en respuesta, pero no se movió de su posición justo frente a mí. "Pareces tener clavado en tu mente que eres solo esta… obligación para mí. No es verdad, Bella. Es más… ¡y es tanto que ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente!" Jadeó pesadamente, soltado mis brazos y colocando sus manos en el tronco del árbol a cada lado de mi cabeza. Nos estábamos empapando lentamente bajo la lluvia. "No te estoy ignorando. Solo necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos. Tú haces que tome decisiones irracionales porque no puede pasarte ni una mierda…"

Se detuvo y pasó la mano por su cabello, haciendo que se echara para atrás.

"¿Creíste que quería estar lejos de ti está semana?" Preguntó, soltando un bufido en frustración cuando todo lo que hice fue encogerme de hombros. "Me vuelvo loco cuando no puedo verte cada puto minuto."

Resoplé, rodando los ojos y negué con la cabeza. "Siempre tienes que tener el control."

"¡Joder, es lo que sé!" Gruñó en respuesta, perdiendo finalmente lo último que le quedaba de control sobre su temperamento. "¡No se trata de controlarte, Bella! Se trata de asegurarme en cada momento, que estás bien. De asegurarme de que no salgas lastimada, o que tengas otro ataque de pánico y que no pueda estar allí para ayudarte. ¡Y que me jodan… echo de menos besarte!"

"¿Por qué no solo dijiste algo?" Hice un puchero, sintiéndome ahora como una mocosa malcriada.

"No hubo tiempo, bebé," susurró, al fin tocando mi rostro. Limpió la lluvia de mi mejilla, inclinándose para pegar su frente a la mía. "Ustedes estaban trabajando tan duro que cuando me puse al día con todo lo que tenía que hacer primero, tú ya estabas profundamente dormida en mi cama." Tomó una respiración profunda, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Créeme, me costó mucho no meterme a la cama junto a ti."

"¿Una nota?" Bromeé, picando su pecho con mi dedo. "Solo saber que querías estar allí pero no podías… hubiera hecho la diferencia. No me sentí a salvo sola…"

"No estabas sola," respondió en voz baja, ahora apoyando cada pizca de su peso sobre mí. "Estaba allí. Te visitaba todas las noches cuando no estábamos haciendo las revisiones de perímetro. Es un costumbre que inicié cuando Jacob estaba en la casa, solo que esta vez… puedo entrar en la habitación…"

Vi como su media sonrisa curveó su rostro, y rodé los ojos de nuevo.

"Espiándome, ¿eh?" Pregunté, cediendo finalmente a mi necesidad de tocarlo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho hacia cada lado de su cuello.

"Es mi habitación," rio entre dientes, limpiando más agua de mi rostro. "Y esas otras cosas que mencionaste, Bella… mi habitación, el lago. De verdad he echado de menos esas cosas. Espero que no creas que he terminado contigo, porque apenas estoy empezando…"

"De verdad te extrañé," admití en voz baja con un surco en mi frente. "No me siento a salvo si no estás allí."

"Extraño verte mejorar," respondió, rozando sus labios en los míos y dejando un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo con ese simple gesto. "No quería cambiar, pero cuando alguien de mi equipo me necesita, tengo que ayudarlo. Solo lo hice sin pensarlo."

"Solamente dime la próxima vez," dije con un suspiro. "Pasé toda la semana escuchando de bares y clubes y apuestas para ver 'quién se queda con la chica'. Escuché sobre chicas, callejones y baños públicos… y si crees que no saben de tus asuntos…"

"Bella," gimió, apartándose un poco. "Esto no es así. Te deseo a ti. Quiero estar contigo… lo que sea que eso signifique…"

Lo miré a los ojos, y nada más que una verde honestidad pura me devolvían la mirada.

"Siento que hayas escuchado esa mierda, cariño… No saben cómo mantener la puta boca cerrada, y esa es la razón por la que no les cuento nada," gruñó. "Lo que han visto y lo que saben son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Es la parte de la vida militar de la que no estoy orgulloso, pero esto no es así. Tú tienes el control de esto," dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque soy un estúpido cuando se trata de relaciones, Bella. Si quieres que haga algo, tienes que decírmelo." Hizo una pausa por un momento cuando asentí pero luego continuó. "Tienes que decirme cuando te toque de la forma equivocada, o si algo que haga te hace sentir incómoda, o si te sientes—"

"Abandonada," resoplé, viéndolo hacer una pequeña mueca. "Quiero esto… demasiado, Edward. Y no es fácil porque simplemente no sé qué está bien para mí. Pero si vas solo a dejarme como la rubia en el callejón… no puedo…"

"Tú eres mi vida ahora," gruñó con voz ronca. "No hay más rubias… o pelirrojas. ¡Solo existe esta morena que sabe exactamente cómo volverme loco! Ella es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Es hermosa, lista y tan malditamente _sexy_. ¡La deseo hasta el punto de la locura! Y la querré aun cuando toda esta mierda esté dicha y hecha, y King esté tres metros bajo tierra. La querré aun si todo lo que puede hacer es besarme por el resto de mi vida, ¡pero que me jodan si no hago hasta lo imposible por borrar todos los malos recuerdos que tiene!"

"Edward," dije en voz baja, mirándolo.

"¿Qué, amor? Dime."

"¿Qué pasa si los recuerdos nunca se van?"

"Entonces, haremos mejores para que estén tan amontonados que los saquen," respondió.

"¿Qué pasa si… nunca puedo… Qué pasa si no puedes realmente tocarme?" Pregunté, pensando en que ninguna relación normal sobreviviría a algo así.

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero sus manos empezaron a moverse. Bajaron por mis costados hacia mi trasero, una agarró mi nalga mientras la otra continuó bajando por mi muslo. Con un tirón rápido, mi pierna estaba alrededor de su cadera.

"Te estoy tocando… ahora," ronroneó, sus ojos oscureciéndose y podía sentir todo alineado correctamente.

Estábamos empapados, de pie bajo ese árbol en la lluvia. La camiseta blanca de Edward se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, y podía incluso distinguir su tatuaje a través de la delgada tela. Cada músculo que flexionaba y movía con el autocontrol que estaba usando.

Di un grito ahogado cuando levanté la vista para mirarlo porque no se había dado cuenta que su pulgar estaba acariciando la larga cicatriz en mi muslo. Bajé la vista a su mano sobre mi piel y luego de nuevo a él.

Pude sentirlo tensarse, pero lo dije, "No te detengas. Tócala de nuevo."

Su pulgar se arrastró sobre ella de nuevo, de forma lenta y sensual, y gemí ante la sensación y la oscura intensidad de su mirada que estaba fija en su propia mano sobre mi pierna.

"Te estoy tocando ahora, Bella," dijo de nuevo en un susurro, apoyando sus caderas en las mías, y cerré mis ojos cuando sus labios y lengua rozaron desde mi mejilla a mi oído. "Vas a mejorar, y no me importa cuánto tiempo se lleve, amor. Te lo dije, puedo ser muy paciente cuando se trata de algo que quiero. Solo… n-necesito…"

No pude soportarlo. No pude soportar ese dulce tartamudeo o el caliente, húmedo y casi tembloroso Edward frente a mí. No pude soportarlo cuando había pasado la última semana pensando que se había cansado de mí o se había frustrado. No pude soportar el sentirlo entre mis piernas sin besarlo porque Dios, lo amaba, y la razón por la que había estado tan molesta con él fue porque pensé que me estaba alejando de él.

No sabía si estábamos en la misma página, pero sabía que estábamos malditamente cerca, así que lo atraje a mí besándolo con todo lo que tenía porque había echado de menos su toque. Los dos gemimos, mi respiración se detuvo cuando sus caderas presionaron en mí con la perfecta fuerza.

Usando la ventaja del árbol, subí mi otra pierna envolviendo su cintura de manera que él me sostenía por completo contra el tronco. Edward se separó de mi boca y vio cómo estábamos entrelazados en uno con el otro. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y carnal, agarrando mi trasero cuando empezó el lento ritmo de restregar su erección en mí. Una y otra vez, presionó, su boca dejando besos abiertos y succionando junto a mi oído. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con cada gemido que él deja salir en mi oído.

"Dios, esa mierda se siente tan bien," gruñí, agarrando cada lado de su rostro para atraer su boca de nuevo a la mía y giré mis caderas sobre él. "Eché de menos tus caricias esta semana. Pensé… lo siento yo…"

"Shh," susurró contra mi boca. "No voy a ninguna parte, Bella. Lo siento si no te dije que estaba cambiando turnos…" Su boca capturó la mía, su lengua penetrando para deslizarse junto a la mía hasta que era un jadeante desastre retorciéndose, pero él levantó su mano y tomó mi rostro. "No p-puedo dejarte i-ir, bebé," dijo, su voz una mezcla entre un gimoteo y una enronquecida sensualidad que nunca antes había oído. "No p-puedo dejarte ir, porque… t-te a-amo…"

Inhalé con brusquedad, mis dedos agarrando su cabello húmedo mientras forzaba a su frente a unirse con la mía. Su dulce tartamudeo solo se sumó a la honestidad que escuché en su voz, pero aun así me le quedé mirando con ojos amplios… y muy cerca a correrme.

"Lo hago, Bella. Maldición, te amo mucho"

Mis piernas lo apretaron para que se acercara, sintiéndome perder ese último control, y me corrí. Con fuerza. Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y parpadeé conteniendo las lágrimas y alejando la lluvia de mis ojos mientras él se desmoronaba apoyado en mí. Y supe que las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Era un maldito idiota. No solo había cambiado a las noches sin siquiera decirle a Bella, sino que también le acababa de decir que la amaba mientras la follaba con la ropa puesta llevándola hasta el orgasmo—el suyo y el mío—contra un puñetero árbol.

Se estremeció al mismo tiempo que su teléfono sonó.

"Deberíamos de ir adentro, bebé," le dije, viéndola como sacaba su teléfono, apagado el sonido. "Vas a coger un resfriado."

"Sí," suspiró. "Tengo que ponerme esa medicina."

Fruncí el ceño, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella en completa confusión. "¿Qué medicina?"

"La crema para las cicatrices," dijo, sus piernas deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta que los dedos de sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Solo funciona si te la sigues poniendo cada tantas horas."

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, acuclillándome frente a sus hermosas piernas. "Una cosa más que jodí. Se supone que iba a ayudarte, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, mirándola.

Mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en la larga cicatriz en su muslo que había tocado solo unos momentos antes. Inclinándome hacia adelante, fijé mis ojos en los de ella a medida que presionaba mis labios en ella.

"Está bien, Edward," murmuró, tirando de mis hombros.

"No, no lo es. Siento no haberte dicho lo que estaba haciendo, Bella," le dije, presionando mis labios en la cicatriz una vez más con reverencia porque esa era la primera vez que me había permitido tocar uno de los resultados de la tortura de Miller, y no iba a dar por sentado esa mierda de nuevo. "Es solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a… hacer la mierda. No pensé. ¿Todavía quieres que te ayude?"

Asintió en silencio, tirando otra vez de mis hombros al mismo tiempo que vi un escalofrío atravesar todo su cuerpo.

Me puse de pie delante de ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Tienes frío. Ven, vamos a llevarte dentro."

Entramos de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina, empapados por la lluvia. Quería a Bella seca lo antes posible. Cuando entramos, todos levantaron la vista.

"Para su información, está lloviendo," dijo Jasper con ironía, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡No jodas!" Bella y yo gruñimos y me sacudí el agua del pelo.

"¿Qué demonios les tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Emmett, su frente fruncida, pero podía verlo tratando de contener su sonrisa. "Me refiero a que, nosotros entramos de nuevo como en cinco minutos…"

"Yo…" Abrí la boca, sin saber qué decir porque acababa de arrancarme el corazón y entregárselo a la chica a mi lado, pero no me pasó desapercibido que ella no lo había dicho de vuelta.

Con la forma en la que se lo había dicho—con toda una sesión de besos y manoseo, restregándome como un adolescente contra un maldito árbol, por amor de Dios—no creo culparla. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de decirle a toda esta pandilla sobre esa mierda. Si ni siquiera yo sabía en qué puta posición nos encontrábamos Bella y yo, entonces esos pendejos no iban a sacarme una mierda.

"Eh, creí haber visto a alguien en la zona," Bella mintió fácilmente. "Así que esperamos afuera."

"Joder, ¿qué era?" Mickey gruñó, levantándose de su sitio en el sofá.

"Un venado," dije con un suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros, "pero no nos arriesgamos ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera seguido a Esme desde la tienda."

"Cierto," dijo Bella con un gesto de su cabeza y un escalofrío que sacudió sus huesos.

"Ducha," ordené, señalando hacia el pasillo. "Antes de que cojas una neumonía."

"Bien," concedió con un bufido, rodando los ojos y limpiándose el agua de su cara.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, escuchando la lluvia torrencial golpetear las ventanas y el techo, cuando Bella se encaminaba por el pasillo. Mickey se veía cansada mientras ella, Rose y Emmett veían una película en la sala. Alice estaba sentada delante de la _laptop_, estudiando con atención lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla. Makenna estaba sentada con Jasper, y estaban repasando paso a paso cómo cargar una escopeta, accionar el percutor y soltarlo. Sin embargo, era la mujer en la cocina con quién necesitaba hablar.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le pregunté a Esme, que apartó la vista de sus bolsas de comestibles.

"Sí, Edward," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartía con mi padre mientras yo la seguía.

Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada, se volvió hacia mí, la preocupación en todo su rostro. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Bella está bien?"

"Sí, está bien," le dije, pasando la mano por mi cabello húmedo. "Lo siento por estar chorreando…"

"Eso no importa, hijo. Habla conmigo."

"Quiero ayudar a Bella con esa cosa para las cicatrices que le diste. Es solo que no sé…."

"¿Qué esperar?" Terminó por mí, y asentí. "Con Bells, no hay forma de saberlo." Se rio entre dientes. "Por lo que sé, cerró los ojos cuando Miller empezó a… bueno, ya sabes…"

"Sí," gruñí, odiando escuchar el nombre de ese hijo de puta.

"La ha estado usando regularmente está última semana," continuó, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. "Pero su propio toque es diferente del de alguien más. Solo… ve despacio. Examina cada una de sus reacciones. Si es demasiado, haz que ella termine. Y no la forzaría a que mostrara…."

"No iba a hacer que se desvistiera para mí, Esme," refunfuñé, rodando los ojos cuando soltó una risita mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Ha estado molesta esta semana," dijo en voz baja, levantándome una ceja.

"Soy… un idiota," dije con un suspiro, dejándome caer en una silla. "Soy un idiota ocupado que simplemente no le dije…"

Esme se rio, y me di cuenta que era un sonido reconfortante porque no se estaba riendo de mí. Solo se estaba riendo de la situación.

"Oh, Edward. ¡Realmente tienes que trabajar en comunicarte con ella!" Dijo con un resoplido, sentándose al borde de la cama. "No que ella sea inocente, porque no lo es, pero vi su confusión, cariño. Toda la semana pensó que la estabas ignorando, pero podía verla pasarlo por alto porque está dañada."

"Joder, ella no está _dañada_," gruñí, inclinándome hacia adelante y agarrando mi cabello.

"Sí, lo está, Edward. No es la Bella que conozco. La chica que conocí podía encender una habitación con solo entrar por la puerta. Podía llamar la atención de todo un bar lleno de hombres, sin siquiera mirarlos. Podía romper corazones sin decir una palabra."

Solté un resoplido pero asentí, porque podía imaginármelo muy bien. "Esa Bella todavía está allí," murmuré, y me sentí desnudo porque deseaba desesperadamente escuchar de ella las dos palabras que le había dicho afuera.

"Cierto, y la veo emerger cuando está contigo. Con cada intensa discusión. Con cada ofrecimiento de una cerveza en el muelle." Se rio con ganas cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla. "Oh sí, lo vi todo… y cada vez que te provoca. La veo. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, Edward, no te detengas."

Sonreí, asintiendo, y me puse de pie. "Gracias, Esme."

"Cuando quieras, querido," suspiró, abriendo su puerta.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hacia la cocina, y me encaminé a la recámara que compartía con Bella. Entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y encontré una limpia y cálida Bella sentada en medio de la cama, usando una bata. Su cabello estaba cepillado y todavía mojado, pero en sus manos, estaba estudiando el tubo de medicina.

"Hey," dijo, sonriendo con dulzura cuando levantó la vista para mirarme.

"Hey. No ibas a comenzar sin mí, ¿verdad?" Le dije en broma, riendo cuando sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Dame unos minutos, ¿está bien?" Pregunté y ella asintió.

Agarré una toalla y algo de ropa seca, tomando una ducha rápida. Cuando terminé, froté una toalla en mi cabeza mojada, poniéndome ropa interior y unos pantalones cortos limpios. Entré nuevamente a la recámara para encontrar a Bella mordisqueando con nerviosismo su labio inferior. Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que veía porque deseaba que nunca tuviera miedo cuando estuviera cerca de mí.

"Si no estás lista para esto, bebé," susurré, sentándome en la cama junto a ella, "solo dímelo. Este es tu _show_…"

Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en puños, y vi cómo se armó de valor para hacer esto. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, dio una respiración profunda y entonces, finalmente fijó su vista en la mía, tendiéndome el tubo de la crema.

"¿Cómo quieres que haga esto, Bella?" Pregunté, notando que no estaba hablando mucho.

"Normalmente lo hago en el baño… al espejo," me dijo en voz baja, "pero preferiría…" Hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

Asentí, tragando grueso, porque en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no quería verla molesta, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de empujar de verdad sus límites.

"Recuéstate," susurré, poniendo el tubo en la cama y subiendo junto a ella. Jugué con el cinto de su bata, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. "¿Estás vestida?"

"Un sujetador deportivo y ropa interior," soltó unas risitas, apartando la mirada de mí con mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes.

Me reí una vez. "Bella, mírame," le ordené y su cabeza se giró de nuevo. "Voy a desatar esto ahora, pero tus ojos abiertos y fijos en mí, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa.

"En el instante que creas que es demasiado, tienes que decírmelo."

Asintió de nuevo, pero sus ojos se cerraron cuando mis dedos abrieron la bata. No debería haber estado comiéndomela con los ojos descaradamente, pero no pude evitarlo. Sí, tenía cicatrices en su vientre plano. Sí, sus manos fueron inmediatamente a cubrirlas, pero joder, era hermosa. Estaba tonificada, con músculos fuertes y suaves curvas. Sus pechos estaban llenos y tuve que contener el gemido ante el simple indicio de pezones asomándose debido a la fría habitación.

Los dulces _boy short_ de algodón solo completaba su perfección porque era de rayas multicolores y simplemente adorables.

"Bella, los ojos abiertos," le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y pasando mi pulgar por su pómulo. "No quiero que lo veas. Quiero que me veas a mí."

"Bien," gimió, mirándome con puro terror.

Bajé mi mano, arrastrando mis dedos sobre la cicatriz en su muslo. "Hemos llegado hasta aquí, amor. Podemos llegar un poco más lejos."

Asintió, dando un suspiro tembloroso mientras me agachaba y besaba de nuevo esa cicatriz antes de coger el tubo en mis manos. Quería empezar donde se sentía cómoda, o al menos tan cómoda como podía estar, y luego continuar con la mierda más difícil.

"Dime cómo, bebé," le dije, asegurándome que sus ojos estaban abiertos y en mí.

"Ponlo encima como si estuvieras cubriendo un grano," dijo, sonriéndome cuando me reí entre dientes.

"Está bien," resoplé, sacudiendo una vez la cabeza porque a veces, aun en sus momentos más temibles esa hermosa chispa emerge.

Apliqué la crema sobre su muslo, asegurándome de cubrirla toda, revisando de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que me seguía mirando. Puse un poco más de esa cosa en mis dedos, fijando mi mirada en la de ella.

"¿Tú estómago?"

Hizo una mueca y asintió, pero sujetó mi mano cuando la movía hacia adelante. "Edward, estoy…"

"Asustada," terminé por ella, acercándome para presionar mis labios en los suyos. "Estoy aquí. Y tú eres hermosa y fuerte, y yo solo estoy poniéndote medicina en un grano," le dije, sonriendo cuando se rio con un resoplido.

Mantuve mi rostro cerca del de ella, susurrándole al oído todo el tiempo que mi mano se acercaba a su piel. "Soy yo, Bella. Solo soy yo."

Tenía dos largas cicatrices de quemaduras en su estómago, y mi objetivo era llegar a ambas. En el momento que mis dedos tocaron su piel, soltó un sollozo.

"No puedo, Edward…"

"Tú puedes, amor," le dije. "Él no es tu dueño, Bella. Es solo piel. Nunca te tocará así de nuevo. Nadie te tocará así. Solo caricias buenas de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo."

"¿Solo tú?"

Sonreí, besando su frente y moviendo lentamente mis dedos hacia la otra cicatriz. "Si es lo que quieres, Bella. Fue en serio lo que dije afuera, bebé. No voy a ninguna parte. Te amo y estoy aquí… si es solamente para ponerte crema…"

Gimió, rodándome los ojos, pero Dios, estaba tensa. "Quiero más que crema, Edward. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo esto haya terminado? Y no te veas obligado a vivir conmigo…"

"Puede que no te deje ir," susurré, aplicando más crema a la segunda quemadura solo para continuar con dos largas, que parecían cortes, en sus costillas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente por el cambio de posición en mi mano. "Uh uh," canturreé, empujando su frente con mi nariz. "Los ojos en mí, Bella."

Faltaba una cicatriz más y Bella parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

"Una más, dulzura," le dije, dándole una media sonrisa por la forma estúpida en que Liam la había llamado en la oficina legal.

"Edward," se quejó, pero una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, y la borré con un beso.

Puse la crema en mi dedo, deslizándola a lo largo de sus costillas, pero en lugar de quitar mi mano la coloqué extendida en su estómago.

"Ya no más," jadeó, levantando la vista hacia mí y mi corazón se rompió.

"Dame tu mano," le dije con voz baja, besando su frente. "Ponla encima de la mía, bebé," le ordené, y cuando lo hizo me incliné hacia su oído. "Solo soy yo. Solo yo. ¿Te duele?"

"No…."

"¿Crees que alguna vez te lastimaría?"

"No, Edward…."

"Entonces memoriza _esa_ sensación. Mírame. Siénteme. Y recuerda que esta sensación es buena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," gimoteó, mirándome, y entonces tomó mi rostro con su otra mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos encima de su vientre.

Me estiré junto a ella, pensando "a la mierda" el trabajar esta noche porque Bella me necesitaba. Planté suaves besos en su mejilla, mandíbula y finalmente, en su oído. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, todavía en su estómago, y Bella bajó la vista para verlas.

"¿Así está bien?" Pregunté contra su frente.

"Sí," dijo bajo su aliento, aunque todavía se escuchó temblorosa, pero cuando me miró de nuevo, vi lo que había estado esperando ver—esa increíble sonrisa orgullosa subiendo lentamente a su rostro.

Me reí entre dientes. "Buena chica," coloqué un sonoro beso en su oreja, disfrutando de la corta pero oh-tan-agradable sonrisa que le provocó. No que no quisiera escucharla de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que descuidara sus otras cicatrices, así que pregunté, "¿Tienes más?"

Su sonrisa decayó y asintió con firmeza. "Sí."

"¿Quieres encargarte tú de esas?" Le pregunté, entregándole el tubo de crema.

"¿Me estás preguntando si puedes meterte en mi ropa interior, Edward?" Preguntó, tomando el tubo de mis manos.

"Mm, aunque tú y yo disfrutaríamos mucho de ello… no." Le sonreí inocentemente. "Solo me estoy asegurando que no te forcemos demasiado esta noche."

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza y se levantó de la cama. "¿_Quieres _meterte en mi ropa interior, Edward?"

"Dios, sí… miles de veces… sí. Pero no hasta que podamos… um, disfrutar _plenamente_ de la experiencia, bebé," me reí entre dientes, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama porque ella me estaba matando mientras estaba allí parada con solo su ropa interior y esa bata abierta.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse, interrumpiendo sus risas, pero no estuvo allí adentro mucho tiempo, pronto, la cama se hundió junto a mí. La miré y su rostro estaba serio de nuevo al cernirse sobre mí. Su cabello creó la más asombrosa cortina aromática alrededor de nuestros rostros mientras besaba suavemente mis labios, solo para apartarse demasiado pronto.

No puede evitar quedarme mirándola porque estaba sin bata, dejando solo su sujetador deportivo color negro y su ropa interior a rayas tan linda que hacía que mis dedos se movieran ansiosos por tocarlas.

"Tengo que decirte algo, y necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, sentándose sobre sus talones.

Asentí, mi alma cayendo a mis pies porque podía ver que estaba demasiado seria en ese momento. Me iba a echar a la cara mi "te amo" porque lo había dicho demasiado pronto o porque lo dije mientras me restregaba contra ella, afuera bajo la puta lluvia, pero no estaba esperando las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Conozco a Jake de toda la vida," comenzó a decir, mirando a sus manos y no a mi rostro. "Como sabes, nuestros padres son amigos. Billy es… un dolor en el trasero, pero Jake siempre ha estado allí, ¿sabes?"

Asentí, pero no lo sabía. Solo quería que continuara de manera que pudiera averiguar porque estábamos hablando de ese cerdo traicionero en mi maldita cama, mientras ella estaba sentada allí en ropa interior.

"Salí con chicos en la secundaria, salí con chicos en la universidad… y estuvo bien. Nunca hubo algo a largo plazo. Probablemente Jack fue con el que duré más tiempo—seis meses, tal vez. Pero eso fue mientras estuve en Virginia," suspiró, mirándome. "Era un barman en ese bar al que todos íbamos, y era divertido… nada serio."

"Bella, me estás matando," gemí… o gruñí, no estaba seguro cual.

"Solo… déjame terminar," me rogó, sus ojos de un marrón suave y profundo, pero llenos de algo que no podía identificar. "En fin… cuando Jane se enfermó y mi papá me llamó para decirme, le dije a Jack que me iba a casa. Fue algo como, 'Bien, te veo luego'. Y entonces volví a casa, y Jake estaba allí. Estaba terminando la universidad, y solicitando un período de práctica con mi padre, y empezamos a pasar el rato.

"Al principio, me hacía compañía cuando Jane estaba en cama o entraba y salía de los hospitales. Era cómodo… y reconfortante. Era fácil. Él fue el primero en decir 'te amo'."

Inhalé con brusquedad, mi estómago ahora revuelto por los nervios, así que me senté para quedar frente a ella. Empecé a decirle que solo porque yo había dicho esas palabras, ella no tenía que hacerlo, pero hubiera sido una mentira, y ella me detuvo de todos modos.

"Lo quería," suspiró, haciendo una pequeña mueca, "pero no estoy segura de haber estado _enamorada_ de él, así que me tomó una eternidad el decirlo. Y cuando lo dije, lo dije en serio. Me preocupaba por él, y nos cuidábamos el uno al otro. Estuvo allí durante toda la enfermedad de Jane e incluso me ayudó con su funeral… yo solo… es solo que no creo que realmente supiera lo que significaban esas palabras…"

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, sin importarme dos mierdas que apuntara para todos lados porque estaba todavía húmedo. Bella me estaba matando con esta maldita historia.

"Hasta… ahora," dijo entre su aliento, mirándome finalmente.

Me quedé inmóvil, con miedo de haberla escuchado mal.

"Estuve _tan molesta contigo_ esta semana," dijo con los dientes apretados, "y eso fue solo porque no podía verte... hablar contigo. No sabía si me estabas alejando o qué, ¡pero no estuve así de molesta ni siquiera cuando el cabrón de Jacob me engañó!"

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Lo siento, bebé."

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, y continuó, su voz suavizándose solo un poco. "Recuerdo cada golpe, bofetada y quemadura que Miller me dio. Pero también recuerdo cuando escuché el sonido de tu voz por primera vez. Recuerdo que tus ojos fue la primera cosa que me hizo sentir a salvo en tres putos días," me dijo, un pequeño sollozo escapando de ella, pero cuando quise alcanzarla, solo sacudió su cabeza. "Recuerdo esta cicatriz…" Su dedo trazando la larga marca en su muslo. "Esa cicatriz fue la última que me dio porque tú estabas allí. Recuerdo que lo primero que comí fue algo que tú cocinaste. Recuerdo casi haber matado a Jake, y la única voz que importaba era la tuya…"

Sollozó de nuevo, solo que está vez, me permitió atraerla hacia mí.

"Joder, tengo tanto miedo, Edward," dijo, aferrándose a ambos lados de mi cuello y pegando su frente a la mía. "Todo el tiempo. Tengo miedo de que Miller llegue hasta mí… que algo te pase a ti, o a mis amigos, o a mi papá. Tengo miedo de nunca poder tocarte de la forma que realmente quiero. Tengo miedo de que mis pesadillas nunca se detengan. Tengo miedo de que huyamos para siempre de esta mierda."

Colocó un húmedo y descuidado beso en mis labios y continuó, así que solo me quedé callado porque estaba bastante seguro que esto se había estado acumulando por un tiempo.

"Tengo miedo que cuando todo esto termine. Voy a estar perdida si no te tengo. Tengo miedo de necesitarte demasiado porque el único momento en que no tengo miedo… _es justo aquí_."

Hice una mueca, besándola con fuerza porque no sabía que más hacer por ella.

"Tengo miedo de que vayas a encontrar a alguien… _que no esté jodida_. Tengo miedo de que peleemos tanto y un día te canses de ello."

Me eché a reír porque no pude evitarlo, y ahogué la risa en su hombro, girando la cabeza para colocar un largo y lento beso en su dulce y aromática piel.

"Te ves hermosa cuando estás enojada conmigo," susurré en su oído. "Eso nunca pasará."

Se rio sorbiendo por la nariz al mismo tiempo pero se apartó para mirarme. "Incluso tengo miedo de que si mejoro, vas a necesitar a alguien más para ayudar. Estoy aterrada, Edward. Mi oficina está convertida en cenizas, mis amigos y familia han sido arrancados de sus hogares, he pasado por un infierno y regresado, pero lo único que quiero es… _esto aquí_. Cuando estoy aquí nada parece lastimarme." Sollozó entre hipidos, sus ojos cerrándose, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran en cascada por su rostro.

Levanté la mano para limpiarlas, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Bella, por favor deja de llorar," le rogué en voz baja.

"Siempre recordaré nuestro primer beso," admitió, sorbiendo por la nariz y sonriendo un poco al escuchar mi gemido. "Fue con ira y celos y con simple frustración," soltó una suave risita, rodando los ojos. "Me enamoré de tu tostada francesa…"

"Me enamoré de tu pie de manzana," me reí entre dientes, limpiando más lágrimas con mis besos.

"El pie de manzana de Jane," me corrigió, continuando, "recuerdo conocerte cuando éramos niños, con tu tartamudeo y los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto jamás. Recuerdo cuando me cargaste por esas escaleras y me sacaste del sótano de Miller… y la primera vez que me hiciste reír… la primera vez que me dejaste llorar… y la primera vez que le disparaste a alguien a fin de salvarme."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, mordisqueando ese perfecto labio inferior suyo. "Pero no recuerdo cuando quedé completamente enamorada de ti. No puedo. He tratado de hacerlo, pero me pregunto si siempre ha estado allí…"

Mi boca se abrió mientras la miraba. Todavía estaba en mi regazo, sus manos seguían en mi cuello, pero se movieron, pasando suavemente por mi cabello.

"No sé si lograremos pasar por esto," suspiró, sus dedos haciendo que quisiera ronronear, se sentían tan bien en mi cuero cabelludo, "pero sé que conocí al más asombroso grupo de personas."

"Te amo… muchísimo," susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Y te juro, que pasaremos por esto, o moriré en el intento."

Respiró profundamente, presionando sus labios en los míos, y entonces una increíble sonrisa invadió sus rasgos. "También te amo, Edward."

* * *

_**Awww estos dos me matan de ternura, al fin ya quedó todo aclarado, ya se dijeron su 'te amo' y ambos saben que están allí para el otro más allá de lo que están pasando ahora. Pero el que ya hayan pasado por esto significa que viene la prueba de fuego, están preparados para recibir a los visitantes si dan con ellos, ¿tendrán éxito? Ya lo veremos. Siguen llegando alertas y favoritos y les agradezco que lean, ahora, si pueden dejar su review se los agradecería más. Dejen saber a la autora que tal les parece la historia y como la ha llevado hasta ahorita. Saludos a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

**BELLA**

"_Yo también te amo, Edward."_

Había tenido que decir esas palabras, pero necesitaba que Edward supiera cuán importantes eran. Me preocupaba por Jake, lo amaba, aunque nunca tan profundo o tan fuerte como el amor que sentía por el hombre que ahora me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Te amo," susurré de nuevo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"¿Sí?" Dijo entre su aliento, su boca levantándose en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

"Sí."

Y de pronto, la realidad de lo cerca que estábamos, de lo desvestidos que estábamos, se hizo claramente evidente. Edward estaba solo con unos cortos pantalones cargo color gris, y yo estaba en sujetador deportivo y _boy shorts._ Me incliné hacia adelante, permitiendo que la piel de mi estómago rozara la suya, y todo mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas—no por el miedo, sino por puro y crudo deseo.

"¿No tienes que trabajar?" Susurré, tratando de distraerme de todo lo que el cuerpo de Edward pudiera ofrecerme, en especial porque no podía tomarlo todo.

"_Que se jodan_," gruñó, y fue la simple oración de tres palabras más _sexy_ que había oído. _En mi vida. _

La lluvia salpicó contra la ventana de la habitación, cuando me dejaron los últimos vestigios de control que me quedaba. No sabía qué tanto podía tomar, pero iba a tomar tanto como pudiera porque estaba sentada en el regazo del hombre más caliente que había visto en mi vida, y me había dicho que me amaba, me había dicho que moriría protegiéndome, y me lo quería comer vivo.

Fuertes vientos sacudían el cristal de la ventana cuando finalmente… lo tomé. Girando mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hizo, nuestras bocas se conectaron con gemidos y jadeos, lenguas y labios, y mientras nuestras bocas se movían salvajes y húmedas, sus manos estaban quietas, sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor y sus manos extendidas en mi espalda.

"Que se joda esa mierda," gruñí, echándome hacia atrás y fulminándolo con la mirada. "Tócame…"

"¿Dónde, amor?" Jadeó, sus ojos de un verde profundo e intenso. Se veían como el fuego y el pecado, como si albergaran secretos sexuales que harían que mi mente explotara una vez que él finalmente los revelara.

"P-por encima de la tela, ¡pero por amor de Dios, tócame!"

Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo quería piel con piel, pero sabía que después de los límites que habíamos empujado antes, no iba a suceder; sería demasiado—pero todo lo que estaba descubierto era suyo para explorar. Y quería que lo explorara como solo Lewis and Clark lo hubieran soñado.**(1)**

Se le escapó una risa profunda y jodidamente _sexy_ al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano extendida entre mis omóplatos y me echaba hacia atrás. Jadeé a medida que su mano bajaba, sus ojos entornados se fijaron en los míos cuando me miró a través de sus hermosas y largas pestañas. Abrió su boca, su lengua salió para dejar un beso justo encima de mi seno. Girando su lengua sobre mi piel, se abrió paso hasta mi clavícula, a lo largo de mi garganta y subió hasta mi oreja.

"¿Entra en el juego toda la piel libre, Bella?"

Sonreí ante la diversión, aunque también lo ronco en su voz. Había también una felicidad subyacente en su voz, y me encantaba. Asentí contra la parte superior de su cabeza a medida que mis dedos se iban entrelazando en sus cabellos todavía húmedos.

"Mmm, entonces, voy a tener que darte la vuelta, amor, porque tengo… mucho que hacer…"

Solté un resoplido pero me encontré de espaldas, mirando a su hermoso rostro. Su cabello estaba para todos lados, por su culpa y la mía. Su rostro tenía un toque de barba, solo sumándole a su oscura apariencia mientras me miraba.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunté inocentemente, solo para ver la traviesa media sonrisa que atravesó su rostro.

"Hay partes de ti que he descuidado totalmente, bebé," dijo, fingiendo sinceridad. "Toma tu brazo, por ejemplo," susurró, levantando mi brazo derecho mientras alineaba su cuerpo junto al mío, inclinándose parcialmente sobre mí.

Levantó mi mano y la llevó a su rostro, su boca se abrió en el interior de mi muñeca. En el segundo que su lengua saboreó mi piel, gimió, y yo jadeé. Con besos con la boca abierta y chupando se abrió su camino hacia el interior de mi codo—está vez, arrastrando muy ligeramente sus dientes por mi piel.

Mi vientre se apretó ante el golpe intenso de deseo que un simple beso me provocó. No pude evitar presionar mis piernas juntas para aliviar algo de la necesidad que ahora fluía a través de mí. Me sentía húmeda y caliente, derretida junto a él.

Alejé mi brazo de él para alcanzar su rostro. Lo llevé a mi boca, lo que hizo que apoyara más de su peso sobre mí—y demonios, se sentía bien. Si pensaba que el estar en la misma habitación con él me hacía sentir protegida, nada podría haberme preparado para la sensación de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, porque los dos nos movimos al mismo tiempo. Edward apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin que su boca dejara la mía, pero su cuerpo se levantó y luego bajó entre mis piernas. Sosteniéndose al mantenerse apoyado en un codo, me miró, su otra mano en el aire.

"¿Todavía está bien?"

"Dios, sí," gemí, mi cuerpo prácticamente se retorcía debajo de él.

Con su mano libre, bajó rozando ligeramente por mi brazo, costado, y por mi pierna, enganchándola un poco más arriba a su alrededor. Su pulgar encontró mi cicatriz, frotando una vez antes de volverse a inclinar sobre mí. Su boca capturó la mía en un beso abrasador, dejándome sin aliento al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente con la mía.

"Dios, Bella, las cosas que quiero hacerte…" Gimió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando mis manos comenzaron sus propias aventuras de exploración.

Con mis dedos prácticamente como garras debido a las ansias de tocarlo, acaricié cada músculo de su pecho, sobre sus hombros, y bajé por esos fantásticos fuertes brazos, solo para deslizarlas de nuevo hacia arriba y bajarlas por su poderosa espalda, llegando finalmente a mi objetivo, la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Mis dedos se metieron solo un poco, sintiendo sus caderas presionar hacia adelante y los músculos de trasero flexionarse con fuerza, y yo gemí al sentirlo todo.

Hasta que se apartó.

"Edward," gruñí, queriéndolo alcanzar, pero solo sonrió con malicia, arrastrando esa lengua suya por su labio inferior.

"Paciencia, bebé," canturreó, deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo al nivel de mis rodillas dobladas. "Quiero intentar algo…" Dijo contra la piel del interior de mi rodilla. "Pero quiero que me digas si es demasiado, Bella. Prométemelo…"

Asentí frenéticamente, esperando por Dios y todo lo sagrado que lo que sea que quisiera intentar trajera ese glorioso cuerpo suyo de vuelta a mis manos.

"Dilo, amor," ordenó, su voz adquiriendo ese tono que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se retorciera. Un Edward que tomaba las riendas era un Edward jodidamente caliente.

"Lo prometo," chillé, asentí de nuevo y traté de alcanzarlo, pero solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien, Bella," susurró, sus labios arrastrándose por la cara interna de mi muslo.

Mi respiración se detuvo, y pude sentir en mi frente el sudor frío cuando el pánico comenzó a aparecer.

"Tranquila, amor," me calmó, levantando sus manos para tomar las mías y entrelazar nuestros dedos. "Te quedas vestida…"

"Bien," dije entre mi aliento, mis ojos sosteniendo los suyos a medida que bajaba su boca a mi cima, y con solo la nariz, trazó el borde de mi ropa interior, plantando besos aquí y allá.

"Joder, hueles tan bien," gruñó contra la tela de mi ropa interior. "¿Estás mojada para mí, Bella?"

Solté un gemido y reí al mismo tiempo, y se escuchó casi sin humor porque me estaba muriendo por él—no se diga húmeda. Podía sentir que la humedad se había escurrido a mis muslos. Podía sentir los latidos cuando mi centro se apretaba con la simple idea de cuán cerca estaba su boca a dónde más lo necesitaba. Pero cuando su lengua se arrastró sobre el algodón de mi ropa interior, mis caderas se levantaron de la cama.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Dije jadeando con los dientes apretados.

"Mm, y sabes aún mejor," ronroneó, agachándose y repitiendo sus acciones.

Apreté sus manos, tratando de acercarlo, o que se moviera más, o algo… _lo que sea_. Mis piernas se abrieron más para él, y gimió apreciativamente, lo que solo me hizo retorcer por la vibración de su voz.

"Edward," gimoteé. Mis ojos rodaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando su boca aplicó la presión perfecta, su lengua empujando con firmeza contra mi clítoris, y no pude detener a mis caderas de restregarse en su cara.

Soltando una de sus manos de la mía, levantó la vista de entre mis piernas mientras su pulgar acariciaba la entrepierna de mi ropa interior, y mis caderas seguían cada movimiento.

"Tan mojada, amor," susurró, su pulgar presionaba con más fuerza en cada pasada. "Te amo… y quiero ver que te corras para mí. De ahora en adelante… cada orgasmo tuyo… _es mío_…"

"Oh, maldita sea," susurré, mis ojos no podía apartarse de la más asombrosa vista, el rostro, la boca y la lengua de Edward entre mis piernas.

Ni siquiera importaba que todavía traía puesta mi ropa interior. No importaba que estuviera tan mojada para él, podía sentir cuando su lengua se arrastraba por el algodón una y otra vez.

Lo que importaba era la presión que ejercía su pulgar, el calor y la humedad de su lengua girando sobre mi clítoris y finalmente succionando con fuerza a través de la tela. Y no por primera vez me pregunté qué tan destruida estaría cuando—o si—realmente fuera capaz de sentir a este hombre piel con puta piel.

Fue ese pensamiento, junto con las cosas que estaba haciendo con su mano y lengua, que me hizo explotar. Mi mano libre agarró el cobertor en un puño junto a mí, mientras que la otra agarraba su mano con fuerza, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mis nudillos en un gesto tranquilizador, pero mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la almohada y perdí el control. Por completo. Todo mi cuerpo pareció romperse en millones de pedazos en la habitación y luego se unió de golpe de nuevo. Me estremecí cuando los temblores sacudieron mi cuerpo.

Jadeé, mis piernas cayeron de vuelta a la cama sin fuerzas al mismo tiempo que un muy engreído y _sexy_ Edward subía de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Si alguna vez tenía una razón para mejorar, para poder ser libre del miedo al toque de Miller, la tuve en ese breve momento viendo a Edward subiendo de nuevo sobre mí, porque mierda, no podía esperar a jugar con ese hombre.

"Mmm," suspiró, conteniendo esa _sexy_ sonrisa mientras quitaba el pelo de mi rostro. "Tal parece que estamos cruzando todo tipo de límites contigo esta noche."

El hombre era mortífero. Pensé que lo conocía—cada expresión gruñona, cada dulce gesto de su cabeza, incluso el hecho de que su tartamudeo significaba que estaba nervioso. Pero no conocía a este tipo. Sabía que besaba mejor que cualquiera con el que alguna vez haya presionado mis labios. Sabía que podía fanfarronear, pero no conocía al hombre profundamente cargado de sensualidad que en ese momento estaba acariciando mi estómago para ayudar a calmarme—el mismo estómago que hace veinticuatro horas, apenas podía lavar en la ducha con mis propias manos. No sabía si era el sexo encarnado o el diablo en persona. Pero Dios, lo deseaba, y el hecho de que él me deseaba también, solo lo hizo mucho más letal.

"Te amo," susurré, mi frente arrugándose por lo cierto de esa declaración.

Sonrió con dulzura como un tonto. "Solo lo dices porque acabo de hacer que te corrieras hasta quedarte sin sentido."

Me eché a reír, atrayéndolo para besarlo plenamente. Quería tratar de tocarlo más, pero de pronto, estaba demasiado exhausta—un grande y maravilloso orgasmo le haría eso a una chica—y después de los lugares donde Miller puso mis manos, estaba nerviosa. De todos modos, podía darme cuenta, por la forma en que Edward se estaba alejando de mí, que no lo iba a permitir.

"No esta noche, Bella. Esto fue todo para ti, para hacerte sentir bien, dulzura." Dio una sonrisa torcida al escucharme reír. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," susurró contra mi frente. "Haz superado otro miedo, bebé. Y estoy encantado de que haya sido yo el que disfrutó del esplendor de esa experiencia."

Mis lágrimas brotaron por sus dulces palabras, pero le impedí que se levantara. "Quiero que te quedes…"

"Créeme, amor, quiero quedarme, pero tengo que hacer un recorrido de perímetro con Jasper."

"Bueno, entonces, voy a cambiarme a las noches," le dije, haciendo un puchero, y luego di un gran bostezo.

Sonrió, inclinándose para besar mi frente. "Hablaremos de ello. Nunca estoy lejos, bebé. Solo llámame si me necesitas, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, agarrando las presillas de su cinturón para mantenerlo cerca de mí cuando escuchamos la fuerte risa de Emmett hacer eco por el pasillo mientras él se encaminaba a su habitación.

"¿Qué vamos a decirles?" Pregunté, mirando a sus muy suaves ojos verdes.

"Lo saben," soltó un resoplido. "Han hecho suposiciones y teorías. Estoy casi seguro que entre Esme y Jasper, ya todos lo saben. Y no me importa… porque me amas, y en este punto, todo el mundo puede saberlo."

Suspiré contenta. No era la vergüenza lo que lo hacía contenerse frente a todo el mundo. Era solo… lo incierto de nuestra relación.

"Yo te amo," le dije, bostezando de nuevo.

"¡Excelente!" Se rio entre dientes, cubriendo bien con las sábanas. "Duerme, Bella. Vendré a verte durante toda la noche, ¿está bien?"

"Mmm," suspiré, cerrando los ojos ante sus besos en cada uno de mis párpados, nariz, y finalmente, labios.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse y la ducha abrirse, pero no podía recordar si se acababa de duchar. Me quedé dormida antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Gruñí en frustración cuando la almohada que había estado abrazando trató de alejarse. "No," me quejé, abrazándola con más fuerza. "Quédate."

Sonreí contra su cuello y pecho cuando la más dulce risita sacudió la cama.

"Tu horario, Edward. Solo lo estoy siguiendo," se rio con un resoplido, tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

"A la mierda con el horario. Te sientes muy confortable," me quejé, subiendo mis piernas sobre las suyas, lo que solo hizo que se riera más fuerte.

Había revisado todo el horario hacía dos semanas—un día después que Bella me había dicho que me amaba, el que tenía que ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Me senté con cada una de las personas en la casa y escribí el mejor horario que pude para mantener a todos felices, pero bastante parejo en experiencia y cobertura en turnos de doce horas.

Emmett, Rose, Makenna y Mickey, todos ellos preferían las horas del día, aunque a estas alturas, estaba casi seguro que Rose podría decirle a Emmett que saltara de un acantilado, y él lo haría ciegamente, con una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro. No que Alice fuera mucho mejor cuando se trataba de Jasper, porque ella y Bella habían decidido trabajar en algo entre turnos. A Alice y Bella les gustaba trabajar juntas en la computadora, siguiendo el progreso en lo relacionado con Billy Black, monitoreando el reporte de la "desaparición" de Bella, y la investigación masiva de todos los empleados de TT y los hombres de King. Pero querían estar con Jasper y conmigo, así que hicimos un compromiso.

El turno de día funcionaba desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, y Jasper y yo trabajamos el contrario, con Bella y Alice trabajando de las tres de la tarde a las tres de la mañana.

Pasar todo el tiempo con Bella era genial, pero era cuando me metía en la cama en la mañana temprano y Bella se alejaba antes de que yo estuviera listo para levantarme que tendía a quejarme un poco, lo que no me estaba llevándome muy lejos en ese momento.

"Te voy a hacer el desayuno," cantó con voz suave.

"No. Quédate." Hice un fabuloso puchero, acariciado su cuello con mi nariz y abrazándola más cerca, a pesar de que Bella podía cocinar un buen desayuno. Hacía los mejores _muffins_ de arándanos en el puñetero planeta.

"Voy a dejarte dormir un poco más, y te despertaré con una sorpresa," murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Eso atrajo mi atención, así que abrí un ojo fulminándola con él. "¿De qué tanto estamos hablando, Bella? ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?"

Soltó un bufido, rodando sus hermosos ojos marrones. "Te daré una hora extra, y la sorpresa permanece en secreto."

"¿Y puedo quedarme con el _sexy_ oso de peluche que estoy abrazando?"

"No, Edward," suspiró dramáticamente.

Maldije por eso, pero una hora extra de sueño sonaba terriblemente tentadora. "¿Una hora?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Y el desayuno… y una sorpresa," respondió.

"Trato hecho," le dije soltando un bufido de indignación, y liberándola finalmente.

Se echó a reír, empujándome juguetonamente. "Maldición, usted sí que regatea, señor Cullen. Y eso que es… su maldito horario," gruñó, pero pude ver su sonrisa cuando se alejaba de mí.

Me senté apoyándome sobre un codo para verla entrar en el baño. Su ropa de dormir de preferencia no había cambiado desde que había podido tocar su estómago por primera vez. Sujetadores deportivos y _boy shorts_. Estaba tan orgulloso de su progreso—aunque no había avanzado más de lo que lo hizo esa noche—que apenas podía contenerme. La piel que cubría era la piel que estaba prohibida y probablemente la piel que más deseaba tocar; no que me estuviera quejando ni un poco, porque ella estaba haciendo hasta la imposible por conquistar cada miedo que tenía, y eso incluía el tocarme también. Más tarde me enteré que Miller había hecho que lo tocara cuando la lastimaba, y el miedo provenía de ahí. No dio muchos detalles y yo no pedí ninguno.

Algunos días, me quedaba con un agudo caso de bolas azules, pero no me importaba cuantas duchas frías necesitara, porque Bella valía la espera. Algunos días, me encontraba incapaz de no tocarla, jugar con ella, pero era tan receptiva a mis manos, mis palabras y mi boca. No podía evitarlo, me sentía consumido por ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando se abrió la llave de la ducha, me di la vuelta para volver a dormir, cayendo casi al instante.

Mis sueños me golpearon en seguida, pero habían cambiado. Ya no eran sobre la niñita en Iraq; eran sobre Bella, sobre perseguirla y perseguirla pero nunca alcanzarla, o si la alcanzaba, eran tan calientes, que despertaba tan duro como el acero. No le conté a Bella, pero había hablado de ello con Jasper. Al parecer él creía—en su infinita sabiduría sureña—que estaba completamente aterrorizado de que algo le pasara. Joder, no me digas. Todo mi ser estaba en alerta con cada correo que enviaba mi padre, cada vez que la alarma que habían instalado se accionaba, y en cada ataque de pánico que tenía esa chica. Sí, y me juré a mí mismo, a Dios y a Jasper, que cuando esta mierda terminara, iba a llevarme a Bella a mi casa y encerrarnos allí un puto año.

Jasper se había reído de mí.

Desperté un poco más tarde con la sensación de cálidos y fuertes dedos deslizándose por mi espalda desnuda. Comenzaron en mis hombros y se abrieron camino hacia mi trasero, amasando y acariciando, y Dios se sentía asombroso pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño o una realidad.

"Edward," susurró Bella en mi oído, y podía sentir su cuerpo inclinándose sobre mí. "Cariño, date la vuelta," me instó, tirando de mi hombro.

"Qué—" Murmuré, pero haría cualquier cosa que esa voz me pidiera.

Esos mismos dedos en mi espalda hicieron su magia en mi pecho, brazos y estómago—solo que esta vez, podía jurar que sentía unos labios, una lengua y respiraciones pesadas contra mi piel. Sentí los labios en mi pecho y cuello, sobre mi estómago y ombligo.

Adormilado, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que jalaron mis pantalones de chándal, que ya de por sí formaban una gran tienda de campaña al frente, pero cuando alcancé a ver lo que estaba arrodillado sobre mí, estuve a punto de correrme en ese justo momento.

"Bebé, ¿qué estás ha—Oh joder," gemí, mi ceño se frunció cuando bajó mis pantalones.

"Realmente necesito hacer esto," susurró, lamiendo sus labios, como si fuera su siguiente comida. "Dios, por tanto tiempo… he deseado…"

"No es que te esté diciendo que no o algo así, pero mierda, amor… no t-tienes que hacerlo." Mi tartamudeó emergió en el mismo nanosegundo que su cálida mano rodeó mi polla.

Nunca quise que se sintiera obligada a corresponder cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho por ella, pero sería un puto mentiroso si dijera que no lo deseaba, que no había fantaseado sobre ello, o no me había hecho una paja en la ducha con la simple idea de ello. Sin embargo, esto no se trataba de mí, era sobre lo que Bella podía hacer, y por la expresión en su rostro—esa misma expresión determinada y al mismo tiempo jodidamente _sexy_—estaba en una misión.

"Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti, Edward," susurró, y mi boca se abrió cuando vi que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a mi polla.

De pronto, era el hijo de puta más agradecido que alguna vez haya vivido sobre la tierra, porque odiaba las sorpresas, pero esta, definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a ella. Esta era una muy buena manera de ser despertado.

"Oh, bebé," me reí misteriosamente. "No tienes idea de lo malditamente caliente que se va a ver eso desde aquí."

Sonrió y luego arrastró su lengua por su labio inferior, al fin apartó su mirada de la mía para ver lo que estaba en sus manos. Vi como una traviesa expresión cruzaba su rostro antes de que levantara la vista de nuevo hacia mí.

"¿Siempre despiertas así de duro?" Ronroneó a medida que se inclinaba lentamente para deslizar su lengua por un lado de mi polla.

Siseé como un chico de diecisiete años al que le daban su primera mamada. "Solo últimamente," dije con los dientes apretados, levantándome sobre mis codos para una mejor vista. No iba a perderme un segundo de esto.

Se rio, asintió una vez, y finalmente lamió justo la punta, donde estaba goteando como una tubería rota. "Entonces, ¿tuviste dulces sueños?"

"La realidad es mucho mejor," susurré, queriendo estirar mi mano y tocarla, pero podía ver como la forma en que se había posicionado era para su beneficio, no el mío, así que opté por recostarme sobre las almohadas, agarrando las sábanas a fin de no solo atraerla hacia mí y sumergirme dentro de ella tan profundamente como pudiera, porque amaba tanto a esa chica, y en ocasiones era muy difícil el no simplemente mostrárselo en cada forma posible.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Bromeó, su mano moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre mi eje mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas.

"Educación fundamentada, bebé," dije en un jadeo.

"Te mostraré lo que es educación," murmuró, y su boca se hundió sobre mí.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Gruñí, tratando de mantener la voz baja en una casa llena de gente. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por solo un momento mientras disfrutaba la sensación de su boca caliente envolviéndome.

Mi boca se abrió cuando tomó cada centímetro de mí, lo que no solía ser la norma. Respiré de forma entrecortada cuando su lengua hizo cosas que no podía ver, porque las sentía desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y quería llorar o reír o algo cuando empezó un ritmo que me tenía luchando mantener mis manos lejos de su cabello y evitar que mis caderas se levantaran para follar su boca. Eso habría sido un comportamiento estúpido de mi parte.

Era perfecto como lo estaba haciendo porque era ella la que lo estaba haciendo. Y por un momento me pregunté, cuánto tiempo le había tomado reunir el coraje para intentarlo. Habían pasado semanas desde nuestro primer beso, semanas desde que habíamos descubierto su miedo al tacto, y semanas en las que me tocara solo por encima de la ropa. Pero esto era lo más atrevida que la había visto, y le prometí a Dios o quién sea que estuviera arriba que si esta era la verdadera Bella Swan saliendo a jugar, salvaría a cachorros desamparados, o gatos de los árboles, o quitaría espinas de las patas de los leones de ahora en adelante porque si esta era ella… la real… yo era el hijo de puta más suertudo con vida. Si así es como era en la cama—_sexy_ y atrevida y un poco traviesa—nunca jamás necesitaría a otra mujer de nuevo. No que alguna vez hubiera pensado en ello, porque Bella era para mí. Estaba acabado. Y mis puñeteros sesos estaban siendo revueltos.

"Oh, se siente muy bien, bebé… muy bien," gemí, mis ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras una de sus manos encontró el mismo ritmo que su boca y la otra cogió mis bolas.

Murmuró a mi alrededor, su boca subiendo y soltándome con un suave pop, pero su mano nunca se detuvo. "Todos tus orgasmos de ahora en adelante… son míos."

Me reí soltando un bufido al escuchar mis palabras siendo lanzadas de vuelta hacia mí. Me reí porque no tenía idea que de todos modos eran suyos. Lo habían sido desde antes que supiera que la amaba. Fueron suyos la primera vez que volvió contra mí ese temperamento fiero o me dio esa dulce risita que amaba escuchar. Siempre han sido suyos, y siempre serán suyos.

"Oh joder," dije bajo mi aliento cuando volvió a hundirse en mí, su pequeña mano trabajando a lo largo de mi eje, pero fue cuando la vi apretar sus muslos juntos que al fin cedí. No quería porque ella se sentía jodidamente asombrosa, pero era inevitable, en especial cuando lo que me estaba haciendo la excitaba.

"Bebé, bebé… voy a correrme…" Le dije, sintiéndome consumir en lo más profundo de mi vientre, y me puse aún más duro en su boca cuando murmuró en torno a mí de nuevo.

Cuando me tomó todo otra vez, tragando a mi alrededor, me corrí. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis puños retorcieron las sábanas, y maldiciones volaron de mi boca entre jadeos porque ella no se detenía. Tomó todo lo que le di, y fue más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Me limpió, soltándome por fin con otro sonido increíble.

"Oh demonios," jadeé, todo—y me refiero a, todo—en mí se quedó sin fuerzas.

Oí una dulce risita, y levanté la cabeza para ver esa sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro. Otro miedo acababa de ser eliminado de su lista.

"Ven aquí, porque no me puedo mover," le dije, abriendo mis brazos.

Soltó unas risitas, subiendo por mi cuerpo y deteniéndose para colocar un beso en mi tatuaje antes de apoyar sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su cabello cayó alrededor de mi rostro, atrapándome con su belleza y dulce aroma.

"Tienes que moverte, cariño. Te dejé dormir demasiado," me dijo, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

"Bien," dije con suspiro, pero no hice ningún movimiento, excepto envolverla con mis brazos. "Estás demasiado vestida."

Se echó a reír, rodando los ojos. "Hay una razón para eso, tontito. Tenemos trabajo que hacer," instó, acentuando cada palabra con un beso en mis labios.

"De ninguna manera. Te debo… y de qué manera," le gruñí en juego, rodándonos de manera que me cernía sobre ella ahora riéndose de forma histérica. "Y de verdad tienes demasiada ropa puesta."

"No, eso fue… una prueba, Edward." Su rostro mostró diversión, pero su voz era seria.

"Y joder si pasaste," gruñí, besándola con total abandono.

Cuando me aparté, ambos estábamos sin aliento, pero Bella solo me miró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Te preparé el desayuno," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos de un chocolate dulce.

"¿_Muffins_ de arándanos?" Verifiqué, sonriendo radiante cuando asintió. "Te amo. ¿Te lo he dicho últimamente?"

"No desde tu mamada," respondió con una carcajada, chillando cuando mordí con rudeza su cuello.

"Mm, mm, mm, y que trabajo tan bien hecho, bebé," ronroneé en su oído, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Fue un… trabajo duro… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo," bromeó, sus ojos brillando traviesos. "También es un gran trabajo… pero soy lo suficientemente mujer… para hacerme cargo de él."

Me eché a reír, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, encantado de que fuera tan pervertida como yo. "Está bien, suficiente…"

Se rio cuando finalmente me aparté de sus brazos. Se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. "Oh, sí… yo también te amo, Edward."

Sonreí, le di un guiño, y me dirigí hacia el baño. El jabón extra no fue necesario esta mañana.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¡Apártate del maldito _muffin_ de arándano!"

Solté un resoplido, levantando la vista de la computadora, observándolo apenas contener la violencia que cierta comida sacaba de él. Demonios, ¿a quién engañaba? El hombre podía ser violento por cualquier cosa.

"Joder, no estoy bromeando, Emmett," gruñó. "¡Coge el de plátano, pero suelta de el de arándanos antes de que te rompa la puta mano!"

Me eché a reír, me levanté de la tumbona que estaba afuera, y entré en la cocina. Abriendo el microondas, saqué una reserva de tres _muffins_ de arándanos en un plato y lo puse en las manos de Edward antes de volver a salir.

"No mates a nadie por los _muffins_, Edward," grité, sentándome de nuevo con la computadora.

Alice se rio, mirándome. "¿Quién iba a decir que podías domar a la bestia salvaje con arándanos?" Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡No jodas!" Me reí entre dientes, revisando la última lista de empleados que Carlisle nos había enviado.

La primera lista de nuevos empleados no hizo sonar ninguna alarma así que Alice le había dicho que enviara la lista completa, incluso con las compañías externas. En realidad no podíamos dejar la casa, y las alarmas estaban conectadas y funcionando correctamente, por lo que teníamos tiempo para buscar entre todos ellos.

"Oh, este pobre tipo," suspiré, subiendo mis piernas en la silla mientras leía el siguiente archivo. "Verdaderamente espero que Filbert sea un nombre familiar…"

Alice soltó una risita, mirando por encima de mi hombro. "Oh demonios, nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad, ¿cierto?"

Sonreí, apartándola de un empujón. "Al parecer Filbert tiene la más grande colección de recuerdos de Star Wars porque gasta demasiado dinero en eBay. Y se siente lo suficientemente orgulloso como para mostrarlo todo en Facebook."

"Wow, es… _atractivo_," se rio con un resoplido cuando vio al pobre chico con gafas gruesas, un pico por nariz y frenos a los treinta y algo.

"Ya estás buscando a otros hombres," Edward bufó, sentándose a horcajadas en la tumbona detrás de mí. "¡Oh maldición!" Se echó a reír cuando alcanzó a ver a Filbert. "Ve por él, bebé…" Bromeó, refunfuñando cuando le di un codazo en el estómago.

"Les garantizo… que Filbert, ese de allí," rio Alice, rodándole los ojos a Edward, "todavía es virgen, y Bella le daría un ataque al corazón."

Él se echó a reír, tomando su siguiente muffin de arándanos y dándole un buen mordisco. "Sí, eso es seguro… pero, ¿qué hace Filbert?"

"Mastica, traga y luego habla, Edward," lo reprendí, pero sonreí cuando todo lo que hizo fue tomar otro descomunal bocado con una gran sonrisa. Volví mi atención a la computadora, revisando el archivo. "Filbert—ese tipo apuesto—se encarga del sitio web de Twilight Tech. Gana malditamente bien por hacerlo. Tiene múltiples cuentas de juegos en línea y por lo general pone un _stand_ de cómics en las convenciones en el área de Washington y Oregón…

"Está tan limpio que rechina," solté un bufido, viéndolos a los dos. "Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de comerse con los ojos a Filbert, ¿ya puedo seguir adelante?"

Los dos se rieron y Edward cogió su último muffin, recostándose en la tumbona. Dejo sus piernas a cada lado de las mías mientras me ocupé con los siguiente archivos a medida que el sol se iba poniendo poco a poco hasta que me topé con un nombre y un rostro que me parecieron familiares.

Me vuelví hacia Alice. "¿Mack sigue despierta?"

"Sí, eso creo," respondió, levantó la vista de los asuntos financieros de Billy Black para estudiar mi pantalla. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Makenna!" La llamé, y apareció en cuestión de segundos en la puerta.

"¿No tienes un dibujo de un tipo llamado Savage?"

"Sí, Bells," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, y entró corriendo por solo un segundo, solamente para aparecer de nuevo con el dibujo en la mano. "Paul Savage. Se rumorea que saca armas ilegales por la parte trasera de su casa de empeño, y que responde a King."

Edward se enderezó detrás de mí, donde ya había estado callado por algún tiempo, para mirar por encima de mi hombro.

"Tengo a un Peter Savage trabajando para TT," murmuré revisando su archivo. "Fue contratado hace un año para encargarse de la división de celulares de la empresa de mi padre."

"Savage, Savage, Savage," repitió Alice, cerrando con lo que estaba trabajando y abriendo otra pantalla. "Peter, Paul… ¿qué demonios leí acerca de ellos? Vamos, vamos, vamos," susurró, su frente arrugándose mientras revisaba pantalla tras pantalla de texto. "¡Lo tengo!" Dijo de pronto emocionada.

Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos pero nos inclinamos para leer sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que Makenna se sentaba a la mesa. Jasper se nos unió, luciendo como si apenas se hubiera acabado de levantar y como si tuviera curiosidad por lo que estábamos haciendo.

"Paul y Peter Savage—gemelos, los dos han pasado tiempo en prisión por hacer circular instrumentos falsificados, lo que es dinero falso, cheques sin fondos. Fueron arrestados en el tiempo en que Charlie tuvo que testificar frente al gran jurado—ya saben, cuando King fue investigado por falsificación.

"Entonces, ¿cómo demonios está Peter trabajando para TT?" Gruñí. "Joder, debieron haber averiguado esa mierda cuando fue contratado."

"Mmm," musitó Edward, leyendo de mi pantalla y luego cambiando a la de Alice. "Puede que simplemente se haya perdido en la confusión, amor. Mira," dijo, señalando a cada computadora. "Aquí, se puede ver que la compañía de teléfonos fue comprada por Twilight, pero todos los empleados se quedaron por sus derechos adquiridos."

"Mierda," dije en voz baja, volviéndome hacia Alice. "Manda un correo a Carlisle. Solo dile que investigue a Peter Savage."

"Bien," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, abriendo el correo electrónico. "Y él también nos envió un mensaje."

"¿Qué dice?" Edward instó, enderezándose en su asiento.

"Nada, solo envió un enlace." En seguida le dio clic, haciendo que apareciera un artículo de un periódico. "Oh demonios," dijo bajo su aliento, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Escuchen esto…"

_La búsqueda de Isabella Swan sigue a toda marcha. La hija del millonario, Charlie Swan, que se rumora está bajo custodia de protección del FBI, ha estado desaparecida por varias semanas. Se ha dispuesto una línea telefónica con el Departamento de Policía de Seattle si alguien tiene alguna información con relación al paradero de Isabella. _

_Isabella fue vista por última vez en las oficinas legales de Spencer, Wyatt, y Townsend, donde los servicios de investigación de la señorita Swan habían sido utilizados previamente. Fue vista en compañía de un hombre identificado como Edward Masen. Tenía una altura de más de 1,80, vestía jeans de color azul, una camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero color marrón. Tiene el pelo de color castaño rojizo y ojos verdes. _

_Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend fue también la misma oficina legal donde ocurrió el tiroteo en el estacionamiento, poco después que la señorita Swan y el señor Masen fueron vistos por última vez. Una supuesta redada de drogas que salió mal, resultando en la muerte de cinco hombres, pero el FBI sigue reteniendo información. Declaran que la investigación se encuentra todavía en sus primeras fases._

_La Policía de Seattle ha recibido numerosas pistas sobre el paradero de Isabella Swan. Ha sido vista en California—más específicamente, Disneylandia—Portland, Oregón, y más recientemente en el WalMart de un pequeño pueblo justo a las afueras de Glacier Peak Park. El portavoz oficial del Departamento de Policía de Seattle declara que están investigando cada pista porque Isabella es una persona de interés en otra investigación, en relación con la muerte de un Randall Chapel. _

_Quién sea que tenga alguna información sobre Isabella Swan o Edward Masen se le insta encarecidamente a ponerse en contacto con el Departamento de Policía de Seattle._

Me puse de pie, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. "Mierda," dije bajo mi aliento, mirando a Edward. "Nos vieron en WalMart, Edward…"

Hizo una mueca pero asintió, se puso de pie lentamente y se volvió hacia Jasper. "Reúne a todos aquí."

Jasper asintió y corrió dentro de la casa, llamando por su nombre a todos a su paso.

"Alguna… ama de casa aburrida con nada mejor que hacer que ver CNN todo el maldito día nos vio," gruñí, negando.

"Bella, eso fue hace semanas," declaró Edward, haciendo que me detuviera al poner sus manos en mis dos brazos. "Podrían creer lo de WalMart tan rápido como podrían creer lo de Disneylandia."

"Me gustaría que estuviéramos en Disney," murmuró Alice, golpeando las teclas en su _laptop_. "Pero ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos de que den con este lugar en los registros de la familia, Edward. Tus registros familiares, he de admitir."

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Esme, saliendo de la casa con todos los demás pisando sus talones.

Todos se dejaron caer en las sillas y tumbonas, mirando al rostro cada vez más oscuro de Edward, pero fue Alice quién explicó, les leyó el artículo que Carlisle nos había enviado. Podía ver las reacciones de mis chicas y leerlas perfectamente. Rose estaba enojada porque ella no había querido quedarse en primer lugar pero siempre sería parte del equipo. Makenna se veía preocupada, mientras que Alice permaneció en calma, buscando registros de viviendas del área local.

El equipo de Edward reaccionó de forma diferente. Estaban concentrados, inclinados hacia adelante, esperando con gran expectación su siguiente orden, pero él estaba observando el trabajo de Alice.

"¿Puedes ver solicitudes de información relacionadas con esta casa, Alice?" Preguntó.

"Tendría que irrumpir en el sistema estatal, pero podría conseguirlo con la ayuda de Ben y ver si él ha oído algo," le dijo.

"Bien. Hazlo. Ve que otra información nos tiene Benny, y házmelo saber."

"Claro, claro, claro, Edward." Asintió, todavía golpeando las teclas. "¿Todavía quieres que Carlisle investigue a Savage?"

"Sí," le dije. "Por favor, dile. No lo quiero ahí sin esa pieza de información."

Alice asintió y se puso a trabajar en silencio, pero yo miré a Edward, cuyo rostro había pasado de su alegría anterior, a serio, sombrío e intenso. Caminó de un lado a otro, pasando la mano por su cabello mientras todos hablaban en voz baja.

"Eh, ¿Ed?" Emmett empezó a hablar. "Yo digo que instalemos unos cuantos sensores más…"

Todos nos giramos de golpe para mirarlo, incluyendo a Edward, que preguntó, "¿Dónde?"

"En esa valla trasera… el lado que está por la carretera principal… y la línea de árboles que está por allá a lo lejos," explicó, señalando. "Tengo las líneas para eso, y los sensores adicionales. Podría… o podríamos… tenerlos instalados para el amanecer si empezamos ahora."

"Eso sería…" Edward suspiró, mirándome. "Eso sería todo el perímetro. Lo malo es que no tenemos luces."

"Las tenemos," Rose elevó la voz. "Vi algunas en el garaje cuando instalamos la alarma. Hay una caja completa de ellas. Tu padre debió haber considerado ponerlas porque al parecer está todo allí. Con la ayuda de todos, podríamos tener conectadas alarmas, luces y sensores para el amanecer."

"Bueno, si vamos a trabajar toda la noche," Mickey suspiró, levantándose de su silla, "entonces, vamos a empezar de una vez." Miró a Emmett porque él había sido una gran ayuda la última vez que habíamos hecho esto.

"Está bien, como la última vez… Rosie, Bellsy, ustedes dos chicas van a conectar los cables a la caja de interruptores. Alice, tú, Esme y Mack pueden instalar todos los sensores. Ed, Jazz, vamos a encontrar lugares para esas luces," dijo, mirando a Edward, que estaba asintiendo. "Para cuando terminemos, este lugar será más seguro que Jonestown."**(2)**

Me eché a reír porque no pude evitarlo, lo que provocó que todos se volvieran en mi dirección—en especial Emmett, que estaba bastante orgulloso de su juego de palabras.

"De acuerdo, nota personal: no bebas nada que Emmett prepare," me reí entre dientes, el grupo entero se me unió.

"¡Tengo el _Kool-aid_,**(3) **Bellsy! No me tientes. Estarás rogando por un vaso cuando Eddie empiece a encabronarte," Emmett se rio a carcajadas, alejándose hacia al garaje con todos los demás siguiéndolo.

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza, y levanté la vista para ver a un Edward divertido. Pero mientras lo miraba, recordé su sabor, cómo se sintió, y el peso de su cuerpo de esta mañana. Dios, se había visto tan perfecto mientras dormía esa mañana, no había podido contenerme de al menos tratar de tocarlo, se había visto tan hermoso mientras yacía ahí en mis brazos y obstinado cuando traté de levantarme para prepararme. Mi atracción por él era tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar racionalmente. Quería tocarlo, quería probarlo, y no iba a permitir que mis miedos me quitaran eso—o a él.

Y que me jodan, si no era un buen espécimen de hombre; en todos los sentidos, era perfecto. Su cuerpo era una cosa—músculos tonificados, hombros anchos, un impecable trasero, y piel suave y tibia. Su rosto era otra—con una mandíbula que podría cortar vidrio, ojos que podrían romperte el corazón o hacerlo latir con fuerza, y una sonrisa que podía derretir las bragas de una mujer en un instante sin que ella lo supiera. Pero cuando descubrí lo que había dentro de esos pantalones de chándal color azul de la Fuerza Aérea esta mañana… bueno, era por mucho la parte más perfecta de él. La había sentido entre la ropa, me había restregado contra ella en su regazo, pero ver en realidad cada hermoso centímetro de ella hizo que cada polla antes de ella palideciera en comparación.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó riéndose, probablemente viendo que mis dientes arrancaban mi labio inferior.

"Que va a ser una _larga_ noche," dije con un suspiro, mintiendo entre dientes, a pesar de que había estado comiéndomelo con los ojos descaradamente, completamente incapaz de evitar el doble sentido que se me escapó de la boca.

"Mmm," musitó, mirándome. "Mentirosa." Se rio de nuevo. "Pero tienes razón. Vamos a estar trabajando para cuando salga el sol."

"Entonces, vamos a hacerlo, Edward," gemí, levantándome para darle un suave beso en los labios, algo a lo que ahora el resto de nuestros amigos se estaba acostumbrando—no por mi parte, pero les sorprendía ver a Edward tan cariñoso. "Y compórtate… no me hagas ir por el _Kool-Aid_ de Emmett," le ordené, levantándole una ceja.

Sonrió, asintiendo, y tomó la pila de cajas de reflectores de las manos de Jasper. Todos nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato.

Era asombroso lo que la gente entrenada por los militares podía hacer. Mis chicas y yo éramos listas, educadas y trabajadoras. Alice había intentado por años enseñarnos varias cosas tecnológicas—desde usarlas hasta arreglarlas. No había mucho que Alice no supiera, y lo que no sabía, encontraría rápidamente la respuesta en línea.

El equipo de Edward era una máquina diferente. No sabía si era como resultado de vivir en medio del desierto por años, teniendo que construir todo lo que necesitaban, o por recoger y trasladarse todo el tiempo cuando todavía estaban en servicio, pero eran fascinantes de ver. Todo el tiempo que mis chicas, Esme y yo colocamos los cables en diferentes partes de la propiedad y los conectamos a la fuente de energía, Edward y su equipo resolvieron donde era mejor poner las luces. No teníamos tiempo para poner postes, así que estaban instaladas en el suelo o en los troncos de los árboles.

Justo antes de la salida del sol, estaban instaladas y funcionando. Si alguien se acercaba a cualquier lado de la parte de atrás, lateral y delantera de la propiedad, las luces se encenderían y sonaría una alarma. Alice incluso implantó una alerta en su _laptop_, mostrando una cuadrícula de todo el terreno, incluyendo la casa—algo en lo que había estado trabajando desde que habíamos instalado el primer grupo de alarmas.

Al amanecer, todos tomamos diferentes turnos de manera que los otros pudieran recuperar el sueño perdido—los principales siendo Emmett, Rose, Mickey y Esme, que habían estado despiertos por casi veinticuatro horas.

Alice y yo estábamos tan agotadas, que ni siquiera pudimos ver alguna otra mierda en la computadora, así que las dos nos quedamos sentadas como estúpidas mirando la televisión, donde pasaban una película que estaba segura que ya habíamos visto. Había jarras de café preparadas y calientes, y era lo único por el momento que me mantenía despierta.

Edward y Jasper habían salido a hacer la revisión de perímetro, un hábito que no iban a romper porque los sensores todavía podían ser activados por la vida salvaje alrededor de la casa, por lo que nos dijeron que los ojos humanos eran mejor. Para ser sincera, creo que estaban tratando de encontrar formas para permanecer despiertos.

Cuando las puertas de cristal corredizas se abrieron, pude escuchar los dos suspiros de alivio, el de Alice y el mío, haciendo eco. Los dos hombres altos entraron a la casa por la cocina, sirviéndose más café, solamente para reunirse con nosotras en la sala.

"¿Qué están viendo?" Jasper preguntó, su sonrisa torcida, dulce y tranquila en su lugar. Parecía que era el único que no sufría de agotamiento.

"Ni idea," Alice y yo murmuramos, las dos soltando enormes bostezos.

Edward se rio, sentándose junto a mí, y atrayéndome a él. "Cierra tus ojos, bebé. Está bien."

No iba a discutir esa orden porque él estaba caliente y olía como a sol, café y simplemente Edward. Mi cabeza cayó en su pecho y mi cuerpo se acurrucó en su costado, y ni siquiera estoy segura si respiré profundamente dos veces antes de quedarme dormida.

No estaba segura de cuánto había dormido, toda calientita y cómoda y presionada al costado de Edward, pero desperté abruptamente cuando la alarma de entrada sonó estridente por toda la casa. Di un grito ahogado, sentándome y sujetando la camiseta de Edward mientras todos los demás salían de sus habitaciones, incluyendo a Esme.

Jasper salió disparado de su silla, corrió por el pasillo y pude escuchar el sonido de la escalera del ático bajando rápidamente. El estruendo de sus pies corriendo resonó encima de nosotros.

"¡Ed!" Gritó, y Edward salió disparado del sofá. "Es un policía local, hombre. Viene por el camino de entrada en una SUV."

"Joder," dijo Edward en voz baja, pasando la mano por su cabello. "Chicas… todas ustedes métanse de nuevo en unas de las recámaras en la parte de atrás. No hagan ruido. Si este cabrón ve a Bella, todo habrá terminado. ¡Vayan!" Ordenó, señalando el pasillo.

"Tú también," lo insté, tirando de su manga. "¡También están buscándote a ti, Edward!"

Solo negó, sacando el arma de su cintura, y presionando sus labios a los míos. "Voy a estar bien. Te amo. ¡Ve, bebé, y mantente callada!" Siseó contra mis labios.

Antes de dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, donde Makenna estaba tirando de mi brazo para que me moviera, vi como Edward se escondió detrás de la puerta principal, viéndose letal al levantar su arma. Emmett se colocó en la cocina—también con un arma en la mano y fuera de vista, incluso si alguien veía directamente al interior. Esme estaba en la puerta, lista para abrirla, con Jasper visible detrás de ella. Mickey había subido corriendo al ático para observar todo desde arriba, dejando que Rose la encerrara allí.

Le di una última mirada a Edward, rígido detrás de la puerta, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Un miedo debilitante y desgarrador sacudió todo mi cuerpo, y de pronto, estaba aterrorizada. Él lo era todo, fuerte y bueno, y nada podía pasarle, pero el miedo que estaba sintiendo me hizo empezar a caminar hacia él.

"Edward," dije bajo mi aliento, mi frente arrugándose.

"No, Bella," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza, su rostro fiero como la orden. "Vete, bebé." Señaló hacia el pasillo detrás de mí. Mi boca se abrió para discutir, pero sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando articuló, "Te amo. Voy a estar bien. Lo prometo."

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él, pero lo hice, siguiendo a las chicas. Rose y Alice eligieron la recámara más cercana a la puerta principal de manera que pudieran abrir un poco la ventana para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Todas nos deslizamos al suelo para sentarnos debajo de las ventanas, y Rose y yo sacamos nuestras armas. A pesar de que estábamos preparadas para ello, todas dimos un respingo cuando tocaron con fuerza a la puerta.

Oí cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y todo en lo que podía pensar era, _Por favor, no veas a Edward… por favor, no veas a Edward_. Repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como un tipo de plegaria, porque no podían encontrarme. La policía me llevaría con ellos, entregándome al FBI, e incluso Ben había dicho que ellos no podían protegerme como Edward y su equipo podían hacerlo, y no había una jodida forma en que me separaran de mis chicas—o Edward, de hecho. Mi padre podía testificar todo lo que quisiera, pero no había maldita manera en que yo pudiera enfrentar a Miller o a King.

"Buenas tardes, señora," escuchamos desde la entrada. "Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater. Estoy con el Departamento del Sheriff de Trinity. Estoy yendo de puerta en puerta, haciéndoles algunas preguntas a locales y vacacionistas. No sé si han visto las noticias, pero se rumora que una chica desaparecida ha sido vista aquí, y el FBI nos ha pedido investigar."

"¿En serio?" Esme jadeó. "No he escuchado nada al respecto, pero por otra parte, no veo mucho la televisión."

"Entiendo, señora," el sheriff se rio, "pero, ¿le importaría darle un vistazo algunas fotos al menos?"

"No, claro que no."

Escuché movimiento y Esme suspiró, sonando triste, pero sabía que todo era actuación. "No, Sheriff, no puedo decir que los haya visto."

_Los_.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré a Rose. "¿Tienen una foto de Edward?" Dije entre mi aliento, apenas haciendo ruido.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios para que pudiéramos escuchar, al mismo tiempo que la _laptop_ de Alice sonó suavemente desde el suelo. Se arrastró hacia ella, pero yo oí al sheriff de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de usted señor? ¿Los ha visto?"

"Nop," dijo Jasper, arrastrando las palabras. "Para nada. Pero a lo mejor es porque en realidad no he dejado la cabaña desde que llegamos."

El sheriff se rio de nuevo. "Siento tener que molestarlos, pero si los ven, ¿podrían llamarme por favor?"

Rose, Mack y yo, todas nos movimos rápidamente para asomarnos por encima de la repisa de la ventana.

El sheriff era joven, alto, y parecía ser un decente indio americano. Tenía una dulce sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Esme, inclinando su sombrero antes de caminar de vuelta a su camioneta. Su teléfono sonó y se detuvo para hablar, apoyándose en su camioneta.

"Carlisle mandó un correo," Alice susurró, sus ojos amplios.

"¿Qué dijo?" Le pregunté, inclinándose sobre su hombro para leerlo, y mi boca se abrió.

_¡Voy de camino hacia ustedes! No se vayan hasta que yo llegue._

_C._

Mi corazón se desplomó porque me di cuenta de la urgencia detrás del correo de Carlisle, la alarma de entrada sonó de nuevo. Mirando con cuidado por la ventana, Rose y yo jadeamos porque el sheriff no se había ido todavía, lo que significaba que estábamos por recibir más compañía.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió de golpe, y Edward y Emmett nos hicieron señas con las manos para que nos acercáramos a ellos, presionando dedos en sus labios para que permaneciéramos calladas. Jasper pasó corriendo frente a nosotros, abriendo la puerta del ático de manera que pudiéramos ver a Mickey.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras susurraba, "Cuatro SUV… todas negras, están dando vuelta en la entrada. Deberían estar aquí a—"

Antes de que la palabra "ahora" pudiera salir de su boca, sonaron disparos en el patio delantero. Emmett entró corriendo de nuevo a la habitación en la que mis chicas y yo nos habíamos estado ocultando, asomándose por la cortina.

"No me jodas, ese sheriff está muerto," susurró. "Una docena o así de matones en el patio delantero… diez o algo así se dirigen a la parte de atrás…"

"Es hora de irnos," gruñó Edward.

"No podemos," siseó Alice, agarrando su brazo. "Tu padre acaba de enviar un correo. Dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que él llegara."

"¡Mierda!" Edward siseó, mirando el pasillo, donde todos estábamos esperando sus instrucciones. Con las aletas de la nariz ensanchadas y los dientes apretados, señaló a Jasper. "¡Sube; pon armas en las manos de esas chicas ahora! Mickey, trae tu trasero aquí. Estamos por ver si ese simulacro tuyo y de Emmett vale una mierda. ¡Vamos!"

Alice y Makenna subieron al ático para reunirse con Jasper. Mickey salió volando por el pasillo hacía la ventana principal, donde montó un rifle.

Emmett se fue corriendo por el pasillo y entró en la habitación en la que se había estado quedando y salió con un puñado de auriculares, pasándoselos a todos. Nos los pusimos de inmediato. Entonces agarró la mano de Rose y los dos sacaron sus armas.

Edward tiró de mi mano y nos metió de prisa a su habitación. Se metió en su armario, sacando una bolsa de lona y arrojándola sobre la cama. Sacó dos armas más, entregándome una.

"Tú…" Gruñó, sin darme oportunidad de discutir. "No vas a moverte de mi lado. ¿Me oyes?" Preguntó, y yo asentí con fervor.

Ya revisada la Glock que me entregó y habiéndome asegurado que estaba cargada y metida en mi espalda, lo miré. "¿Vamos a salir?" Pregunté.

"Sí," respondió asintiendo, guardándose varios cargadores, poniéndose una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y arrojando la bolsa sobre su hombro. Se volvió hacia mí, metiendo las manos en mi cabello y pegando su frente a la mía. "Sin discutir, Bella. Solo sígueme, y haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su boca estaba en la mía, besándome con tanta fuerza, tanta desesperación.

Los dos nos giramos cuando una de las alarmas de perímetro sonó. Dejamos la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y Edward tocó su auricular. "Radio abierta. ¡Quiero oír cada maldita cosa! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Todos respondieron.

Edward tomó su arma con una mano y mi mano con la otra, y nos preparamos para escabullirnos con cuidado por la puerta trasera—a qué… no tenía idea.

* * *

**(1) **Meriwether Lewis y William Clark, exploradores que comandaron la primera expedición terrestre que partió desde el este de Estados Unidos, alcanzó la costa del Pacífico y regresó.

**(2) **Jonestown fue el nombre informal del Proyecto agrícola del Templo del Pueblo, una comunidad intencional al noroeste de Guyana, conformada por el Templo del Pueblo, una secta estadounidense liderada por Jim Jones (1931-1978). Jones, con sus facultades mentales deterioradas y al borde de la paranoia, una o dos veces por mes impulsaba a sus adeptos a realizar, como "pruebas de lealtad", simulacros de suicidios masivos, que incluían la ingesta de falsas pociones de veneno. Jones llamaba "noches blancas" a esos ensayos.

**(3) **_Kool-aid_ una marca de bebida con sabor a fruta en polvo para preparar en agua. Es lo que Jones usaba para que sus adeptos se suicidaran, _Kool-aid_ de uva mezclado con cianuro de potasio, y después de ello se ha usado como referencia a no creer por completo en un sistema o idea, ya sea en política o religión. "Don't drink the _Kool-Aid_" "No bebas el _Kool-Aid_")

* * *

_**Hola :) Por favor, no maten a la traductora, la autora dejó ese horrible cliffie :P Pero, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Me encanta ver que Bella sigue conquistando miedos, pronto podrán estar juntos como tanto lo desean. Y a llegado la hora de poner a prueba su plan para deshacerse de los hombres de King. ¿Tendrán éxito? Sé que no estarán muy contentas como quedó, pero no sé, ¿tal vez podría publicarse un capi más pronto? Todo depende... Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir poniendo la historia en alertas y favoritos. Me encantaría también recibir sus reviews. Les pido disculpas por el retraso pero ayer fue un día horrible y no pude publicarlo, pero ya está aquí y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

~oOo~

"_Sin discutir, Bella. Solo sígueme, y haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su boca estaba en la mía, besándome con tanta fuerza, tanta desesperación. _

_Los dos nos giramos cuando una de las alarmas de perímetro sonó. Dejamos la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y Edward tocó su auricular. "Radio abierta. ¡Quiero oír cada maldita cosa! ¿Entendido?" _

"_¡Señor!" Todos respondieron. _

_Edward tomó su arma con una mano y mi mano con la otra, y nos preparamos para escabullirnos con cuidado por la puerta trasera—a qué… no tenía idea._

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Bueno, Ed," Jasper dijo en voz baja por mi auricular. "Tenemos pendejos a nuestra izquierda y pendejos a la derecha. Dime cuándo puedo empezar mi práctica de tiro…"

"Joder, solo dime lo que hay afuera de esta puerta lateral al oeste, J," solté un bufido, abriendo un poco la puerta de la cocina y metiéndonos a ambos de nuevo. "Tenemos que evitar que se vayan. Están aquí… van a morir aquí," gruñí. "Tengo que llegar al cobertizo."

Miré hacia afuera, sin ver movimiento en la tarde deprimente.

"Edward… Bells," Mack empezó a decir. "Hay dos al lado izquierdo de la puerta y dos a la derecha. No pueden salir por allí…"

"_Pueden_ salir por la puerta de la terraza," agregó Alice.

"Entendido," dijo Bella, llevándome con ella.

"En los primeros disparos contra mí, J… puedes abrir el infierno, ¿entendido?" Gruñí, deslizando lentamente las puertas de la terraza para abrirlas.

"Señor." Contestó, y pude escucharlo preparar su arma, ordenando a Alice y Makenna a hacer lo mismo.

"Eddie," Emmett habló, "tenemos compañía en el lado este. Dos. Tenemos a dos dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, Mick... con latas de humo. Tú y Esme, tengan cuidado."

"Joder," dije en voz baja. "Estamos rodeados. Es salir con las armas listas o nada."

"Bien," dijo con desprecio, quitando el seguro de su nueve milímetros. "¿Para dónde?"

"Si podemos llegar al cobertizo, al menos podemos cubrirnos lo suficiente para derribar los de los laterales y la parte trasera de la casa."

"Bien. ¡Vamos!" Dijo asintiendo, y los dos salimos corriendo por las puertas traseras.

"¡Cuidado con la esquina de la casa, chicos!" Nos advirtió Alice.

En el momento en que Bella y yo pusimos un pie fuera de la casa, todo el infierno se desató. Escuché vidrios rompiéndose, lo que pude asumir eran solo las latas de humo que estaban lanzando a la ventana delantera. Oí la orden de Jasper a las chicas para disparar a voluntad—y lo hicieron; el cabrón que estaba escondido en la esquina de la casa cayó al suelo mientras pasábamos.

Se oyeron gritos y alaridos. Algunos por la radio, con mi equipo trabajando juntos sin problemas, algunos eran de afuera, pero todo solo eran un caos en mi cabeza. Mi objetivo era el cobertizo porque no solo podíamos cubrirnos allí, sino también porque mi padre tenía armas almacenadas en ese lugar.

Bella y yo pasamos corriendo por un grupo de árboles, pegándonos detrás de ellos cuando disparos rebotaron en los troncos.

"Mierda," dijo entre su aliento, apuntando de prisa y disparando dos veces por entre las ramas. "Ese es uno," murmuró con ironía. "Podemos quitarlo de la pared. O'Quinn o O'Hara o alguna mierda…"

Sonreí, besé su cabeza y susurré, "¡Bien hecho! Unos metros más, Alice. ¡Cúbrenos!"

"En ello, en ello, en ello," gruñó, y cuatro disparos atravesaron el matorral a nuestra izquierda. "Listo. ¡Ve ahora!"

"Emmett," gruñó Mickey mientras esquivábamos más balas perdidas. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Debajo de la casa, Mick… ¡dame cinco segundos!" Respondió, gruñendo mientras se escuchaba cómo había llegado a la terraza. "Cabrones," murmuró bajo su aliento.

"¡Edward!" Alice y Bella gritaron cuando un tipo salió de la nada justo cuando llegué a las puertas del cobertizo.

Alice, Bella y yo disparamos al mismo tiempo, el tipo se sacudía mientras caía sobre la hierba, y entonces Bella y yo nos metimos en el cobertizo, cerrando las puertas detrás de nosotros.

"Que me jodan," jadeó, apoyándose en la esquina.

"Estoy un poco ocupado, amor," bromeé, guiñándole un ojo cuando soltó un resoplido.

"Solo…" Agitó su mano y rodó los ojos, todavía respirando con dificultad, pero podía verla conteniendo la sonrisa que estaba curveando el borde de sus labios. "Solo… _armas_, Edward."

Sonreí, moviendo la mesa de trabajo al otro extremo del cobertizo. Había un escotillón debajo de ella. Mi padre lo había construido como una bodega cuando la cabaña fue erigida, pero cuando su carrera cambió también lo hizo el propósito del pequeño almacén.

Levanté la puerta, encendí el interruptor de la luz, y luego le ofrecí a Bella mi mano. La quería a mi lado todo el tiempo.

"De ninguna jodida manera, Edward," jadeó, sus ojos amplios al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada el sótano. "Yo… no puedo ir allá abajo. Me importa una mierda lo que está allí…"

Hice una mueca y asentí, comprendiendo que debe haberle recordado el sótano de Miller. "Está bien, pero cuidarás de mis espaldas aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Pero no voy bajar."

"Entonces, dispárale a lo que sea que se acerque al cobertizo, bebé. No me importa la mierda que sea. Si se mueve, está muerto. ¿Entendido?"

"Bien," dijo ella, volviéndose hacia la pequeña ventana. La levantó un poco, apuntando su arma por la abertura.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin querer dejarla mucho tiempo. A lo largo del muro posterior estaban las armas automáticas. En los mostradores, granadas. Era el lanzador de granadas el que buscaba porque esos cabrones habían llegado en varios SUV, pero no se iban a ir en ellas.

Me colgué el arma al hombro, agarrando una bolsa de granadas, unos cargadores más y tres cajas de balas. Las puse dentro de la bolsa que había cogido de mi armario. También abrí uno de los gabinetes, revelando la caja fuerte de mi padre. Teníamos una en cada casa, incluyendo la mía, y cada maldita combinación era la misma—el cumpleaños de mi madre. Dentro había montones de dinero en efectivo, pasaportes falsos para mi padre y para mí, y tarjetas de crédito que coincidían con las identidades falsas. Si estábamos huyendo, tendríamos que ser alguien diferente, así que no estaba tomando riesgos. Vacíe a la hija de puta.

Oí que el arma de Bella disparó tres tiros rápidos, y me asomé para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Lo estaba—solo se veía encabronada.

"¿Cuántos llevamos, bebé?" Le pregunté, subiendo los escalones.

"Hay tres muertos a un lado, dos en la puerta trasera. Alice, ¿cómo se ve el frente?" Preguntó, pero fue Makenna la que respondió.

"Quedan dos, tres, cuatro… seis… _ocho_, todos escondidos detrás de esas malditas SUVs," gruñó. "¡Y joder, Bellsy… creo que ese tipo James está dirigiendo esta mierda!"

"¿Y Miller?" Bella y yo dijimos con desdén al mismo tiempo, preguntándonos si ese pendejo había sido visto.

"No lo veo, pero hay dinero en juego para quién consiga dispararle…" Emmett se rio de forma amenazante.

Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos, creyendo cada palabra. "¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" Pregunté, sonriendo por el gruñido de Bella porque no estaba acostumbrada a las mierdas de las que Emmett y Jasper hablaban.

"Cincuenta mil, hermano," Jasper se rio entre dientes. "Un precio alto para la escoria más baja, amigo."

Bella sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras nos preparábamos para dejar el cobertizo.

"Ese es el dinero para mis vacaciones, chicos," gruñí. "Ese hijo de puta me pertenece. Ahora… vamos a salir de este cobertizo. ¿Cómo luce el camino de aquí al lugar designado para Bella y para mí?"

"Tienes a un pendejo…" Jasper empezó a decir, pero se escuchó un disparo. "Olvídalo. Buen tiro, Alice. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

No esperé por más instrucciones; simplemente agarré la puerta, me aseguré que Bella estaba a mi lado y salí disparado hacia el árbol que habíamos designado el día que se habían instalado las alarmas. También era el mismísimo árbol en el que le había entregado a la hermosa morena mi corazón.

Caímos contra el tronco, asomándonos hacia el jardín del frente desde nuestra posición en el patio lateral. Makenna tenía razón, todos los pequeños cobardes mafiosos estaban ocultos detrás de sus SUV. Dejé la bolsa en el suelo, mirando alrededor del tronco para inspeccionar el camino de entrada.

"En posición, Jasper… Emmett," gruñí, colocando el lanzador de granadas entre una uve en el tronco. "Estoy a punto de encender la luz en la cocina. Es hora de aplastar a las cucarachas desperdigadas."

Bella preparó su nueve milímetros, apuntando en la misma dirección que yo, pero yo tenía la explosión más potente.

"A mí señal," dije, alineando la primera SUV en la mira. "¡Ahora!"

Jalé del gatillo y la granada salió disparada, dándole a la ventanilla del lado del conductor perfectamente. Toda la camioneta se dobló por en medio cuando explotó, levantándose unos cuantos metros del suelo. Una bola de fuego enorme apareció en el aire, pero yo ya estaba alineando el siguiente tiro porque no quería que esos cabrones ganaran terreno en lo absoluto.

"¡Buen tiro, Ed!" Emmett exclamó.

Mi equipo disparó a los hombres que huían—Bella incluida. Derribó a un tipo que se dirigía a un lado de la casa; estaba corriendo sin ver porque su trasero estaba en llamas.

Disparé de nuevo, derribando la segunda SUV, y esta vez, se esparcieron por todas partes.

"Bella, una y dos en punto," le dije, y los hombres cayeron antes de que dieran dos pasos. Maldición, esa chica era una tiradora increíble.

"¡Mierda, tengo un corredor, Ed!" Gruñó Jasper. "Se dirige al último coche… el último, hermano…"

Alineé rápidamente, pero no tenía un tiro claro y limpio. "Joder," dije con brusquedad, volviéndome para mirar alrededor. "Bella, cúbreme. Tengo que salir a donde está despejado para este…"

Asintió, avanzando conmigo y apuntando su arma mientras alineaba mi tiro rápidamente. Podía ver a cinco o seis hombres empezar a correr hacia camioneta que quedaba, pero disparé antes tiempo porque tenía miedo de tener a Bella a la vista, así que en lugar de atrapar todos sus traseros dentro del vehículo, pudieron lanzarse para cubrirse.

"¡Vuelve detrás del árbol!" Le dije al mismo tiempo que disparos se dirigían en nuestra dirección, pero en lugar de correr, se cayó.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó, cayendo al suelo y agarrándose la pierna.

La puse detrás del tronco y me arrodillé frente a ella. "¿Dónde?" Pregunté, tirando de sus manos que estaban agarrando alguna parte cerca de su tobillo.

"Es solo un corte, Edward," me dijo, apartando sus manos. "Es por la corteza del árbol. Estoy bien." Suspiró, mirándome.

No se veía bien. Pareciera que dolía como el infierno a medida que la sangre se filtraba a través de la pierna de sus _jeans_ hasta su calcetín.

"¡Cúbranos!" Ordené por la radio, alcanzando mi bolsa en busca de algo para atar alrededor de su pantorrilla.

Saqué una vieja camiseta, arrancando una tira de tela. "Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Bella," le dije en voz baja, y por única vez no discutió; simplemente se recostó contra el árbol y me miró con cansancio.

Los disparos alrededor de nosotros comenzaron a ser menos mientras atendía la pierna de Bella. También podía escuchar cambios por la radio. Estaban limpiando, y Emmett ladró que iba a salir de su escondite para echar un vistazo a los daños. Jasper le ordenó a Mack y Alice que se quedaran en el ático, solo por si acaso, pero él iba a salir también.

Mickey y Esme dijeron que el frente estaba despejado, pero parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado fácil.

"Joder," murmuró Mack, ya sea para sí misma o para Alice. "Perdí de vista a James…"

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en los míos, su rostro lleno de preocupación.

"¿Crees que puedes caminar, amor?" Le pregunté, y ella asintió.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, empezando a empujarse para levantarse hasta que los dos escuchamos el clic de un percutor siendo accionado.

"Bien, es bueno que pueda caminar. Eso hace mi trabajo más fácil," escuché detrás de mí, pero fue el frío metal en la parte posterior de mi cabeza lo que hizo que me congelara. "No te muevas, héroe. Un centímetro y tu chica va a estar vistiendo tus sesos… _y_ todavía vendrá conmigo. Mm, mm, mm… y lo que nos vamos a divertir, _Isabella_…"

Bella se veía asqueada por el tono nauseabundo de la voz de ese pendejo.

"Joder, no lo creo…" Dije con desdén, mis ojos nunca dejaron los de Bella mientras empezaba a mover su mano muy, pero muy lentamente hacia su espalda. "Te amo," articulé con mis labios, esperando como el infierno que no fuera la última vez que se lo decía.

Sonrió dulcemente y asintió, mirando el árbol y de nuevo hacia mí, su mano todavía moviéndose hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

Sentí un apretón en mi hombro. "Suelta el arma, _Edward_," ordenó, picando con el arma la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para énfasis.

"Oh, mira, cariño," Bella dijo con un suspiro, escuchándose aburrida. "James ha hecho su tarea. Sabe nuestros nombres y todo. Y yo aquí pensando que era un estúpido, con todo ese tiempo que pasó en el reformatorio…"

Le sonreí pero solté mi arma de todos modos porque quería distraer cualquier atención que él tuviera en ella y ponerla en mí. Arrojé lejos mi Glock, y James pateó el lanzador de granadas por la hierba.

"No puedo alinear el disparo, Edward," gritó Alice frenética en mi oído.

"¡Mierda!" Oí que Emmett gruñó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr. "Voy para allá, hermano, pero voy a tomar el camino largo. Me vería a un kilómetro de distancia, hombre."

"Quiero que te pongas de pie. Despacio," dijo el pendejo, golpeando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza de nuevo. "Luego, vas a darte la vuelta."

Apreté los dientes, mis ojos todavía fijos en los de Bella. En la forma en que estaba de rodillas frente a ella, James no podía ver sus movimientos. Si me ponía de pie, iba a ver dónde estaba su mano. Mis puños se apretaron en mi regazo.

"Nunca escaparás de estas tierras, James," gruñí, mirando por encima de mi hombro, pero golpeó mi cabeza con la culata de su arma. "¡Mierda!" Escupí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

"¡Dije que te pongas de pie de una puta vez!" Dijo con un gruñido, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi camiseta.

Bella se movió con tanta rapidez, que apenas pude ver el movimiento. Ya había sacado su arma de su espalda y estaba a su lado, debajo del resto de la camiseta rasgada que había usado en su herida.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa mujer. Jasper la había llamado en algún momento "una luchadora". Tenía la puta razón.

Me puse de pie lentamente, estaba poniendo cada vestigio de confianza que tenía en la chica a mis pies. Si hacía un mal movimiento… si alcanzaba a ver su mano o se movía un poco, era un hombre muerto. Sin embargo, justo antes de que le diera la espalda a ella, vi como sus ojos se apartaban de mí. Su ceño se frunció y luego se relajó casi por completo. Luchó por no sonreír—de todas las cosas—mientras se volvía para mirarme.

"Haz lo que te dice, Edward," me instó, escuchándose frenética pero sin verse así. En lo absoluto.

Hice un último movimiento para girarme, pero ella articuló, "¡Agáchate!"

Me tiré al suelo al mismo tiempo que se escucharon dos disparos rápidos, uno después del otro. James gritó y cayó junto a mí, todavía sosteniendo su arma pero obviamente herido. Echando mi puño hacia atrás, lo dejé ir con todo lo que tenía, dándole al hijo de puta en la boca y dejándolo sin sentido, su mano y arma cayendo inútiles al suelo. La patearon antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Levantando la vista, no pude evitar sonreír. "Ya era hora de que pusieras a trabajar tu trasero…"

"Cierra la boca, hijo," mi padre se río, mirando más allá de mí. "Bells, ¿estás bien?"

Estaba sudando, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta aquí desde Seattle, todavía usando un traje de negocios. Parecía cabreado y preocupado, como si estuviera cargando con una pesada pieza de información.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, luchando por ponerse de pie, y los dos tomamos sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse. "Sí, solo… encabronada. ¡Esa mierda duele!" Gruñó, mirando su pierna.

Los dos nos reímos con un resoplido, pero no había nada que me detuviera de ponerla en mis brazos. "Jesucristo," dije entre su aliento en su cuello. "¡Joder, no te atrevas a asustarme así de nuevo!" Susurré con fiereza en su oído. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Señor," dijo con voz baja, y cuando me aparté para mirarla, me estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, pero también se veía agotada.

"Vamos a entrar," mi padre murmuró, mirando los daños a nuestro alrededor. "Yo me encargaré de este idiota. Tengo algunas preguntas para él."

Asentí, cogiendo a Bella en mis brazos, a pesar de sus protestas.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"¡Maldita sea!" Mickey gruñó, retorciéndose en el piso de la sala.

"Tranquila, Mick," Jasper la tranquilizaba, sosteniendo su mano mientras Esme sacaba vidrio, fragmentos de bala y trozos de madera de su hombro.

Al parecer, una bala perdida le había dado al marco de la ventana justo a un lado de su rostro. Era jodidamente afortunada que no hubiera sido a unos cuatro centímetros a su izquierda, porque le hubiera dado en la cabeza. También tuvo suerte de que no estuvieran muy profundos, y Esme pudiera sacar todas los pedazos—o al menos, estaba _tratando_ de sacar todos los pedazos.

"¡Alice, Rose!" Edward ladró, entrando por la puerta trasera.

"¿Sí?" Las dos respondieron.

"Empaquen tanta mierda como puedan cargar en un par de maletas. Hemos terminado con este lugar, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," Alice dijo con un suspiro, cerrando su laptop y la mía, guardando las dos en sus maletas.

Se levantó de un salto de la mesa, siguiendo a Rose por el pasillo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bellsy," Emmett se rio de mí, levantando la vista de mi pierna. "Déjame al menos limpiarla, y entonces puedes pelear con Eddie sobre que equipaje se van a llevar."

La cabeza de Edward se giró de pronto, y sus ojos se fijaron a los míos cuando me reí. "Em, si se mueve, tacléala de vuelta al sofá. Yo voy por tu mierda, Bella."

"Maldición," me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al descansa brazos del sofá. "¡Es solo un corte!"

Emmett se carcajeó, empezando a decir, "Ni—" Pero Carlisle entró por la puerta principal al teléfono.

"Maldita sea, Benny, ¿vas a enviar una equipo de limpieza o no?" Gritó al teléfono. "Bueno, joder, tengo dos heridos en mi equipo, y tengo que sacarlos de una puta vez de aquí. ¡Y hay veinticinco hombres de King muertos en mi jardín!" Escuchó por solo un momento pero bufó en frustración. "¡Ellos mataron a un sheriff local en el mismo segundo en que llegaron, Cheney!" Bramó, caminando por el pasillo.

Por lo que pude decifrar, Carlisle había estacionado en la carretera principal una vez que vio el fuego de las SUV que Edward había destruido. Corrió por los bosques el resto del camino, por si acaso, y había sido brillante al hacerlo, porque si no lo hubiera visto moverse sigilosamente detrás de James, no estoy segura si Edward estaría vivo en este momento.

"¿Dónde está James?" Le susurré a Emmett, que estaba poniendo peróxido en mi pierna y limpiando el polvo y suciedad de ella.

"No preguntes… creo que Carlisle y Eddie lo tienen atado en el cobertizo."

Sabía que el bastardo seguía vivo porque mi tiro le había dado en el muslo y el de Carlisle le había dado en el pecho, pero Edward lo había noqueado con un puñetazo. Cuando Edward me cargó para llevarme adentro, Carlisle y Jasper habían sujetado a James y se lo habían llevado arrastrando.

"Creo que le estaban preguntando _educadamente_ el paradero de un tal Riley Miller," Emmett murmuró sarcásticamente.

"James está muerto," dijo Edward sin rodeos, y no había emoción, nada en su voz que dijera que podía importarle dos mierdas.

"El único sobrino de King está muerto…" Verifiqué, mirándolo cuando se puso de cuclillas junto a mi cabeza.

"Al parecer su arteria femoral fue cortada," dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ups," murmuré, inclinándome hacia el beso risueño de Edward en mi cabeza. "Entonces, ¿no averiguaste dónde estaba Miller?" Pregunté, e incluso la cabeza de Emmett se levantó de golpe de dónde la tenía envolviendo mi pierna.

"Lo único que dijo fue, _en todas partes_," dijo Edward con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Un poco dramático, pero no pudimos sacar nada más de él. Sin importar lo mucho que… _lo intentáramos_."

Me estremecí ante la amenaza que envolvían sus palabras. Fue sin remordimientos y llena de malicia y odio. Amaba al hombre arrodillado junto a mí, pero había una parte de mí que no quería saber qué métodos había usado _exactamente_ a fin de conseguir la información, porque Edward estaba determinado a librar a la tierra de Riley Miller.

"Probablemente fue mejor así, Bellsy," dijo Emmett con un bufido. "Si James en realidad te hubiera puesto las manos encima, Edward no hubiera sido tan… amable."

Hice una mueca, pero una mirada al rostro de Edward me dijo que Emmett no solo tenía razón, por decir lo menos; eso no me detuvo de extender mi mano hacia el pequeño corte en su cabeza donde James lo había golpeado con su pistola.

"Eso es muy cierto," dijo Edward bajo su aliento, levantando su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Y estoy bien, bebé," susurró, alejando mi mano de su frente y besando mis dedos.

Los dos nos volvimos cuando Mickey gritó de nuevo, y Edward se levantó para ir a revisarla.

"¿Cómo estás, niña salvaje?" Preguntó, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Esme estaba cosiendo su herida lo mejor que podía bajo las circunstancias y permaneciendo más calmada que el resto de la casa mientras maldición tras maldición salían volando de la boca de Mickey.

Edward se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza cuando Mickey habló con los dientes apretados. "Ríete, niño bonito. Esto duele una putada. ¡Esme no tenía la mierda para anestesiarme, pendejo!"

Los chicos solo se rieron de ella, muy probablemente acostumbrados a su temperamento cuando estaba herida. Ella de verdad era como su hermanita, casi hasta el punto que se metían con ella.

Me incorporé en el sofá, echando mis piernas suavemente hacia el suelo. Con cuidado puse mi peso sobre ella, probando qué tanto me iba a dar problemas, pero no era tan malo. Definitivamente había tenido peores. Con cautela me dirigí a la sala, solo para toparme con un furioso Carlisle.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó, viéndose como si quisiera arrojar el teléfono en su mano en lugar de guardarlo. "¡Edward!" Gritó, haciéndome saltar y casi caerme de espaldas, pero sus manos me atraparon. "Lo siento, Bella," dijo en voz baja, apoyándome en el muro y luciendo avergonzado por hacerme cagar del susto.

"Está bien," murmuré, mirándolo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tenemos que salir de esta casa," dijo, mirando más allá de mí, hacia Edward que corrió cuando su padre lo llamó. "Tenemos que limpiarlo nosotros mismos. Benny está… _ocupado_." Dijo con desdén la última palabra, y me pregunté qué carajos más podría estar pasando.

"Está bien," refunfuñó Edward, rodando sus ojos, pero me atrajo hacia él. "¿A dónde ibas?" Me preguntó, dándome un ligero apretón.

"Por mis cosas, Edward," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Estoy bien para caminar."

Asintió, pero volvió su atención de nuevo a Carlisle. "¿A Alaska?"

"Kate te está esperando."

"¿Qué quieres decir con, te está esperando? ¿Tú no vienes?" Edward gruñó, pasando la mano por su cabello.

"No puedo," respondió su padre, negando con la cabeza. "Twilight es un puñetero desastre…" Se volvió hacia mí. "Tenías razón, Bells. Savage pasó de milagro el proceso de selección de Charlie. Ha estado monitoreando cada llamada que ustedes hacen. Y Billy… bueno, quiero hablar con Alice antes de que hablemos sobre él."

"Entonces, es bueno que no hemos estado usando nuestros teléfonos," añadí, mirándolo. "¿Cómo… ¿Por qué viniste? Y no es que me queje…" Mi voz se apagó, tratando de no pensar la vista del arma presionando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward.

Carlisle gimió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. "Cuando me enviaste el mensaje sobre Savage, también le enviaste una solicitud a Benny."

"Sí, yo lo hice," dijo Alice, sacando su cabeza de la última habitación. "Le pedí que vigilara el sitio web de propiedades de todo el estado. Podría haberla hackeado, pero pensé que la estaría vigilando de todos modos en busca de accesos deletreando cualquiera de los apellidos de tu familia."

"Bueno, lo estaba," declaró Carlisle, pero pausó por un momento para mirar a Edward. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar. "Tuvieron que mover a Charlie otra vez…"

"No," dije entre mi aliento, apoyándome en la pared al mismo tiempo que el pulgar de Edward hacía reconfortantes círculos sobre mi cuello, tratando de mantenerme calmada. "Dime que está bien…. ¡Dímelo!"

"Lo maltrataron un poco, pero está bien." Carlisle hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Benny dice que casi no llegan a tiempo porque fue un coche bomba. Cómo lo encontraron, no lo entiendo. El Fiscal de Distrito está acelerando la fecha para ir a la corte, pero por supuesto, los abogados de King están en contra. Creo que esperan que si se toman el tiempo necesario, finalmente llegarán a tu padre... o a ti," dijo de forma funesta.

"Eso no sucederá," dijo Edward con desdén, mirando a su padre.

"Hoy estuviste malditamente cerca de perderla," Carlisle replicó, señalándolo con un dedo. "¿Qué demonios salió mal?"

"Nada salió _mal_," respondió Edward gritando. "Un puto policía local estaba haciendo preguntas de puerta en puerta. Los pendejos entraron siguiéndolo…"

Carlisle hizo una mueca pero asintió aceptando la explicación de Edward. "Sí, eso es lo que más o menos esperaba Benny. Cuando a ustedes dos los vieron en la tienda, Benny fue notificado de inmediato. El hombre que tienen infiltrado envió un mensaje diciendo que Miller quiere que te encuentren, y nos hizo saber en el momento que se dirigían hacia acá. Una vez que llegaron al área, probablemente escucharon la radio de la policía. Demonios, incluso mandaron un grupo a Disney…"

Sonreí pero miré a Edward. "Espero que no hayamos matado a un fed…"

"No lo hicieron," dijo Carlisle con un resoplido, colocando una mano en mi hombro. "Pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que Miller se dé cuenta que ha perdido todo un chingo de hombres." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Quémala."

Vi como un toque de tristeza infantil cruzó rápidamente por el rostro de Edward ante esa palabra, e hizo una mueca, tragando grueso, pero asintió titubeante en obediencia. Mi corazón se rompió por él porque esta era una casa en la que tenía recuerdos de su madre. Fue un niño aquí una vez, y al mirar alrededor, casi podía ver al niño que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo, corriendo por todos lados con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, vestido con solo su traje de baño. Prácticamente podía verlo corriendo hacia una hermosa mujer con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que él, haciéndola reír porque era imposible el no amarlo.

"¿No hay otra forma?" Pregunté, mirando a Carlisle. "¿No hay algo más que pudiera hacerse? ¿Tiene que quemarse?"

Mis rápidas preguntas parecieron sorprender a Carlisle por un momento, pero negó. "No, Bells. Si hago que los federales vengan a limpiar, entonces, podría ser posible salvar la casa, pero como estás aquí, tus huellas están por todas partes. Hay veinticinco hombres allá afuera, todos conectados con King. Sin mencionar las armas ilegales guardadas en esta propiedad, una de las cuales fue usada para destruir tres de las cuatro SUV," terminó de decir, dándole a Edward una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, simplemente me parece un… desperdicio. ¿Por qué solo quemarla? _Todo_ lo que está aquí arderá. No lo entiendo," suspiré, frunciéndole el ceño. Le di a Edward una mirada de soslayo. "Voy por mis cosas. Necesito cambiarme de ropa de todos modos," murmuré, alejándome de ambos.

No le presté atención a ninguno de ellos hasta que Alice soltó, "¿Sabes qué, Carlisle? Hay un acantilado a unos seis punto dos kilómetros al oeste. Podríamos remolcar todos sus traseros hasta allí y dejarlos caer. Y nosotros ya antes hemos limpiado una casa. Podemos deshacernos de todas las huellas en este lugar." Hizo un gesto con la mano señalándonos a nosotras dos, asintiendo frenéticamente.

"¿Y el sheriff?" Carlisle respondió.

"Estaba en persecución," dijo ella. "Estoy casi segura que alguien podría llamar por su radio, actuar como él reportándose. Un movimiento por aquí, otro por allá… y una gran explosión…"

Me reí de ella, porque a pesar de que la conocía desde siempre, todavía me sorprendía—y me asustaba, para ser honestos. Me volví hacia el final del pasillo, donde Carlisle lo estaba considerando seriamente, pero fue el rostro esperanzado de Edward—un rostro esperanzado _como el de un niño_—mirando a su padre, el que hizo tambalear mi corazón.

"Rose," la llamé, confiando en Dios que pudiéramos sacar adelante esto porque, por alguna razón, simplemente no podía permitir que un pedazo de la historia de Edward se consumiera. Me dolía pensar en la pérdida de mi propia madre, así que entendía su dolor.

"¿Sí, Bells?" Mi mejor amiga preguntó, saliendo de la recámara más cercana.

"Tenemos que limpiar toda la casa. Ninguna superficie que probablemente alguien haya tocado se puede pasar por alto…"

"Claro. ¡Mack! Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Termina tú de empacar," gritó Rose por el pasillo.

"¡Bien!" Oímos desde la habitación trasera.

Las tres no quedamos mirándolo, esperando su decisión, porque a pesar de la expresión inocente de Rose, la conozco demasiado bien para saber que había estado escuchando.

Carlisle encontró mi mirada y luego se volvió hacia su hijo. Justo entonces, vi que lo entendió. Vio la expresión de Edward, y supo que lo superábamos en número.

"Hazlo," le dijo. "Pon a todos en sus respectivos coches. Usa el Jeep de Emmett, la camioneta del sheriff, y esa SUV que queda, y remolca los vehículos arruinados a este… este puto acantilando del que hablan," dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros, señaló con su dedo. "Será mejor que limpies todas las superficies, y lo digo en serio. Bella, tu vida depende de ello porque si alguien revisa esta casa y encuentra algo, hará sonar todo tipo de alarmas."

"Sí, señor," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, volviéndome hacia mis chicas. "Necesito cambiarme de ropa," les dije, haciendo un ademán hacia mis arruinados _jeans_. "Las alcanzaré en un rato, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, claro, claro," Alice coreó, con una sonrisa y un guiño oculto. "¡Necesitamos que todos salgan de la maldita casa!" Grito con una risita. "¡Así que, empaquen su mierda y salgan a los coches!"

Solté un resoplido, cerrando la puerta de la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Edward por casi un mes. En realidad, estaba triste por dejarla, pero al menos no íbamos a quemar la maldita cosa. Tiré de mis maletas para sacarlas de debajo de la cama, arrojándolas sobre el colchón, y luego saqué unos _jeans_ limpios. Después de entrar al baño para recoger mi cepillo de dientes y champú, entré otra vez a la habitación para ver a Edward apoyado en la puerta.

"¿Necesitas que empaque por ti ya que vas a—" Empecé a decir, pero solo sacudió su cabeza, apartándose de la puerta.

Su rostro era ilegible, casi sombrío mientras caminaba hacia mí. Sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula. Su pequeño corte en la frente solo lo hacía aún más intimidante en el momento, así que empecé a echarme hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda topó con la puerta del armario.

"Edward, detente," dije en voz baja, mirándolo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó, su voz apenas audible mientras se acercaba hasta que prácticamente me presionó contra la puerta.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"La casa, Bella. ¿_Por qué_?"

Le fruncí el ceño, sin entender su estado de ánimo, en lo absoluto. "Sé lo que es perder algo que le perteneció a tu madre, Edward. Y lo dije en serio. Es un desperdicio quemarla," le dije, tratando de esquivarlo, pero uno de sus fuertes brazos salió disparado hacia la puerta del armario con un fuerte ruido, bloqueando mi camino. "Edward, me estás asustando," susurré, apartando la mirada de él.

Levantó su otra mano para acariciar mi mejilla. "No es mi intención, bebé. Yo s-solo…" Suspiró pesadamente, pegando su frente a la mía. "¿Q-Qué p-perdiste tú?"

"La recámara de mi madre," le dije, relajándome con su caricia, porque a pesar de su actitud actual, su toque era dulce, suave y necesario. "Ella… ella murió en casa," murmuré, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo. "Fue como si al segundo que ella murió, Charlie convirtiera la habitación en su cuarto de trabajo porque estaba conectado con su oficina. Empezó a guardar nuevos inventos y otra mierda allí," gruñí con los dientes apretados, mis manos en puños. "¡Yo… yo acostumbraba ver películas con mi mamá allí!" Siseé, mirándolo furiosa. "Así que… sí, mantén este lugar por tanto tiempo como puedas, Edward."

De pronto, sus manos estaban en mi cabello, y su cuerpo me presionó de lleno contra la puerta. Inclinó su cabeza, rozando su boca en la mía una, dos, tres veces antes de deslizar su lengua por mi labio inferior, finalmente metiéndola en mi boca. Gemí en respuesta porque no pude evitarlo. Él podía ser tan intenso, pero joder, si no era _sexy_ como el infierno.

Entre cada pasada caliente y húmeda de su lengua y de sus labios, un sonido que nunca había escuchado de él, retumbó en su pecho, vibrando contra el mío. Se escuchó casi como un sollozo o un gruñido—tal vez una mezcla de los dos—pero lo atraje hacia mí para que me diera más porque había sido un día verdaderamente aterrador.

"Edward," lloriqueé cuando al fin se apartó de mi boca para dejar un camino de intensos besos con la boca abierta por mi cuello mientras mis manos sujetaban sus bíceps.

"Siento haberte asustado," susurró contra mi piel. "Yo… yo s-solo q-quería agradecerte…"

Sonreí contra su mandíbula porque ese dulce tartamudeo me hacía sentir cosas extrañas y él podía ser tan jodidamente complicado a veces. "Puedes agradecerme así cuando quieras—solo no tan…. al estilo predador…"

Se rio entre dientes, enterrando finalmente su rostro en mi cuello y rodeando por completo con sus brazos. "Joder, te amo tanto," murmuró contra mi cuello.

"También te amo," le dije, tomando ambos lados de su rostro en mis manos y atrayéndolo de vuelta a mí. "Tenemos que empezar a movernos, Edward."

Respiró hondo y asintió, su rostro casi avergonzado. Su nariz arrugándose de forma adorable mientras decía, "_De verdad_ siento haberte asustado, pero cuando él dijo que la quemara…"

Asentí, interrumpiéndolo. "Lo sé. Ve… vamos a terminar con esta mierda."

Colocó un último beso en mis labios y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. "¿Está bien tu pierna, bebé?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, estoy bien," le dije, y los dos dimos un respingo cuando el vozarrón de Carlisle hizo eco en el pasillo.

"Edward, al frente. ¡Ahora, hijo! ¡Tenemos que empezar a movernos!"

Le sonreí a un hijo sonriendo y con los ojos en blanco, pero lo giré hacia la puerta. "Apúrate, Edward. Tenemos que terminar antes de que la gente empiece a llegar buscando a estos pendejos."

"Tienes razón," dijo con un suspiro, asintiendo, pero luego deteniéndose en la puerta. "Gracias de nuevo, Bella."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se había ido.

~oOo~

Una vez más, la eficiencia en la que trabajaban juntos nuestros dos equipos, era asombrosa. Rose, Alice, Mack y yo cerramos la casa en el momento en que todos tuvieron sus cosas empacadas y echadas afuera. Con guantes de goma que Esme nos proporcionó, cada una de nosotras tomó una esquina de la casa, abriéndonos paso hacia la sala, y finalmente, la puerta principal. Limpiamos, cada superficie, cada manija—incluso las paredes.

En un barril grande, comenzamos una fogata para quemar ropa que no servía y basura porque podíamos dejar ninguna pizca de ADN o huella. Mientras se quemaba, limpiamos los muebles de jardín y barandillas en la terraza. Sacamos la ropa de las lavadoras y secadoras. Incluso sacamos cada plato, cada vaso, y cada olla y sartén para limpiar cualquier huella. Fue un trabajo tedioso y agotador, pero con las cuatro fue rápido.

Esme limpió el cobertizo, tomando cada arma que los hombres de King traían con ellos y cerrando el almacén que estaba debajo. Mickey le ayudó porque no podía cargar los cuerpos y ponerlos de nuevo en las camionetas para ayudar a los chicos.

Los cuatro hombres se rompieron el trasero trabajando, arrastrando los cuerpos a los coches y poniéndolos, sujetos con cinturón de seguridad, dentro de los coches en los que habían llegado. Emmett enganchó cables y cuerdas de remolque del Jeep a la camioneta del sheriff, y de la SUV que quedaba de la mafia los tres vehículos quemados a fin de remolcarlos por el camino hacia la sinuosa curva y el acantilado del que Alice les había hablado.

Los hombres de la mafia fueron tratados sin ningún arrepentimiento porque vinieron aquí con malas intenciones; nos hubieran matado sin pensárselo dos veces.

El sheriff, sin embargo, fue tratado con un poco más de cuidado, con un poco más de gentileza, porque todo lo que había estado haciendo era su trabajo. Y mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala, vi a cuatro militares cambiar de solo "limpiar", a usar expresiones solemnes y reverentes mientras colocaban al hombre joven que solo había estado buscándome, solo queriendo hacer lo correcto, en el asiento del pasajero de su camioneta. Casi esperaba que le hicieran un saludo; en lugar de eso, todos pusieron su mano extendida en la parte superior de la cabina de la camioneta antes de meterse a sus coches y salir a toda prisa por el camino de entrada.

Emmett conducía su Jeep con Carlisle en el lado del pasajero, Jasper conducía la SUV y Edward se puso al volante de la camioneta del sheriff. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando salían del camino de entrada.

Mis chicas y yo estábamos tan cansadas para entonces que nos sentamos en los escalones del frente a esperar. Casi estoy segura que me quede dormida con mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Rose en algún momento, pero me desperté de golpe cuando Mack dio un grito ahogado.

"Bueno, parece que lo hicieron," soltó un resoplido, mirando al oeste, donde una enorme bola de fuego color naranja creció en el aire.

"Espero que hayan llamado por la radio del sheriff," murmuró Alice, luchando contra un bostezo y perdiendo.

"Edward iba a llamar," dijo Esme con un profundo suspiro.

Cerré mis ojos otra vez con un bostezo propio y esperé que los chicos regresaran. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la alarma de la entrada pitó desde dentro de la casa, indicando que alguien se acercaba. No sentí deseos de mirar hasta que el familiar rugido de un motor llegó a mis oídos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Rose soltó un bufido, "¡Vaya! ¿Cómo demonios crees que consiguió eso?"

Poniéndome de pie con rapidez, mi boca se abrió al ver algo más que el Jeep de Emmett subiendo rápidamente por el camino de entrada; le seguía una visión en la que pensé que nunca volvería a poner mis ojos.

Mi Mustang.

Pasé volando junto a Emmett, Jasper y Edward, todos sonriendo cuando Carlisle salió elegantemente de mi coche.

"¿Cómo carajos lo conseguiste?" Dije entusiasmada, agarrando las llaves de su mano.

Carlisle sonrió, quitándose de mi camino mientras me metía a mi coche. Todo seguía allí.

"Supongo que debería alegrarme que pusieras el título de propiedad a nombre de _Gravity_, y no al tuyo," se río entre dientes. "Benny pudo hacer que me lo entregaran porque, bueno… técnicamente soy el dueño de _Gravity_…"

"¡Oh mi Dios! Podría darte un maldito beso," gruñí, abriendo el maletero simplemente para asegurarme que todas mis pertenencias seguían allí, feliz de ver que así era.

"Bueno, se conduce como un sueño," se echó a reír. "Me trajo aquí una hora antes de lo que esperaba."

"¡Eso es porque ella _es lo máximo_!" Me reí, corriendo hacia él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mi coche era mi posesión más preciada. Era un Mustang Shelby nuevecito, color plata, con dos brillantes rayas de carreras en color azul que iban de parachoques a parachoques. Tenía unas llantas de aleación impresionantes y un fuerte motor de mierda, y la amaba con locura. Carlisle había estado en lo cierto—lo había puesto a nombre de la compañía, no al mío, porque cuando Jake y yo nos habíamos separado, no quería que me la quitara, y me había amenazado con hacerlo después de que había colgado la foto de él y Lauren en el vestíbulo de _Twilight Tech_. Así que, cuando cambié mi número de teléfono, me cambié de casa, y dejé de hablar con él y mi padre, había cambiado el título del coche al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle se rio, apretando mi hombro. "Y pensé que mi hijo tenía una adicción a los coches potentes," susurró, señalando con su barbilla hacia un Edward que prácticamente babeaba, y le daba un juego de llaves a su padre.

"Joder, yo me voy con ella," gruñó, mirando de arriba abajo mi coche como un león que acecha a una gacela.

"Ah, y la pobre, pobre Dogde la abandonan en el camino…" Carlisle se ríe pero asiente, volviéndose hacia todos los demás. "Vamos a cargar y a ponernos en camino."

Íbamos a viajar en pares, y los pares eran justo lo que esperaba. Emmett y Rose llevaban el Jeep, Jasper y Alice iban en su camioneta, Mickey y Makenna iban a viajar en el BMW de Carlisle—el que Esme había estado conduciendo desde la primera vez que se había ocultado con nosotros—y conduciéndonos a la salida estaban Carlisle y Esme en la Dogde Challenger de Edward.

Edward y yo nos quedamos esperando pacientemente a que todos cargaran sus cosas, pero podía verlo mirando la palanca de cambios, el volante, y el salpicadero mientras arrancaba mi coche.

"Sí, estoy segura que la conducirás antes de que acabe este viaje," bromeé con él.

Se echó a reír, acercándose para besarme suavemente. "Bien, porque _ella es_ hermosa… y el coche tampoco está tan mal," ronroneó en mi oído, chupando suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordiéndolo cuando estallé en carcajadas.

Coches arrancaron y motores aceleraron, y los dos miramos la casa una vez más.

"¿Cuándo estuviste aquí con ella la última vez?" Pregunté en voz baja, viendo sus ojos admirar la casa como si nunca la vería de nuevo.

"La última vez que terminó con la quimioterapia," dijo, pero su voz era suave, reflexiva. "Tenía… doce años. Fue la primavera antes de conocerte… justo antes de que muriera," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose. "Vendimos la casa de California, pero él se quedó con esta…"

Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos muy verdes y con un toque de tristeza cuando levanté mi mano para tomar su rostro.

"¿Me contarás de ella?" Pregunté, acariciando su pómulo con mi pulgar.

"Es un largo viaje hacia Alaska, Bella." Sonaba casi incómodo. "Seguro que hablaremos de muchas cosas," dijo evasivo, levantando la vista cuando la camioneta de Jasper se alejó.

"Lo sé, pero ella parece importante…"

"Lo era."

"Lo sigue _siendo_. Nunca olvides eso," repliqué, asegurándome de que me miraba. "Nuestras madres nos hacen quienes somos, Edward—sea que ya no estén o no."

Dio un profundo respiro. "Intercambiaremos historias…"

Sonreí. "Está bien."

"Bien," se rio, besando mis labios una vez más. "Conduce, amor. Quiero ver que puedes hacer con esta cosa…"

Solté unas risitas, metiendo primera y patinando al salir por el camino de entrada para alcanzar al resto de nuestra caravana. "Tú lo pediste, cariño… tú lo pediste. Siguiente parada… Alaska."

* * *

_**Pues nos vamos a Alaska! Misión cumplida, al menos esta parte, un buen grupo de los hombres de King ha sido eliminado, incluyendo a su sobrino y heredero James, mmmm. ¿Cómo creen que reciba King esa noticia? Y Miller, una vez más Isabella se le escapa de las manos, tal vez piense que será mejor que el mismo se encargue, ¿qué creen ustedes? El peligro sigue y Charlie todavía no ha testificado, además de que ya lo han tenido que mover dos veces de casa de seguridad, que más habrá planeado para ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y recuerden también dejar su review para dejar sus comentarios y teorías de la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **Drotuno**, yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine, the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and the author is **Drotuno**, I just translate.

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con esta historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

**EDWARD**

"Despierta, dormilona," le susurré a Bella en el oído, colocando un largo beso justo debajo.

"No," refunfuñó pero levantó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos en mi pelo. "No quiero."

Sonreí, enterrando mi cara en su cuello dulce aroma porque no habían pasado dos horas después de que dejamos la cabaña antes de que admitiera que estaba demasiado cansada para conducir. No es que pudiera culparla ya que las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido realmente duras, con muy pocas horas de sueño para todos.

Tampoco me estaba quejando, porque su coche era una máquina excelente y un chingo de diversión el conducirlo. Casi era tan malditamente _sexy_ como lo era ella, y eso era mucho que decir.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó, sin levantar la vista o abrir los ojos, pero acariciándome con su nariz al acercarse a mi rostro.

"En el ferri, amor," susurré. "Y odio admitirlo, pero vas a tener que tomar el volante por un rato. ¿Puedes despertar lo suficiente para eso?"

Gimió, moviéndose en su asiento, abriendo finalmente esos hermosos ojos marrones para mirarme. "Cómpreme una taza de café, señor Cullen, y entonces hablaremos."

Me reí entre dientes y asentí. "Sí, señora. Aunque debes saber que una vez que lleguemos a la frontera canadiense, Carlisle quiere detenerse para cenar y una reunión. No va a recorrer todo el camino con nosotros pero primero quiere asegurarse de que pasemos el punto de control."

"Bien," dijo con un bostezo, estirándose de forma adorable y abriendo su puerta.

Se reunió con todos los demás, el viento hacía volar su cabello hacia atrás, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de volver a meterla al coche y hacerle lo que sea que ella me permitiera hacer. Había requerido toda la fuerza que poseo el no hacerle el amor apasionadamente cuando le hizo frente a mi padre por la cabaña de mi madre. _Todo en mí_. Sabía que la había asustado con mis acciones, pero si la hubiera besado, tocado de la forma en que quería hacerlo, de verdad la hubiera asustado y muy probablemente arruinado los límites en los que habíamos trabajado tanto por cruzar.

Sin embargo, Bella lo _comprendió_. Lo entendió cuando éramos solo unos niños, y todavía lo entendía. Simplemente lidió con ello de una forma diferente a como yo lo hice. Ella disfrutaba de los recuerdos divertidos con su madre, pero para mí, los recuerdos divertidos eran difíciles porque mi padre había estado en el servicio, éramos solo mi madre y yo. Mayormente había sido todo lo que tenía al crecer, y perderla me había destrozado.

Respiré profundamente el aire fresco del mar para aclarar mi mente. Bella había dicho que quería escuchar sobre mi madre, pero hasta ahora no habíamos dicho mucho en el viaje. No me negaba a contarle algo porque Bella nunca me había hecho sentir incómodo, pero estaba nervioso por las emociones que el hablar de mi madre provocarían en mí.

Vi como todas las mujeres se fueron juntas hacia los baños, y yo me dirigí al interior para conseguir el café que quería.

"Hey, cariño," una voz rasposa se rio entre dientes, haciendo girar mi cabeza de donde Bella había desaparecido al dar la vuelta a la esquina para mirar a una mujer que tenía que estar en sus cincuenta y tantos. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó, dándome una enorme sonrisa con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Dos cafés, por favor… con crema y azúcar," pedí, arrojando un billete sobre el mostrador y reanudando mi vigilancia constante mirando por la ventana.

Bella y Rose regresaron, todas risas y carcajadas, y no pude evitar sonreírme con ellas porque eran un grupo de chicas muy unido—las cuatro, de verdad unidas. Era como si supieran lo que la otra estaba pensando, por lo que la otra estaba pasando. De nuevo, mis pensamientos regresaron a esas mismas chicas enfrentando a mi padre, para detenerlo de quemar la cabaña de mi madre.

"Está listo tu pedido, cariño," la mujer dijo detrás de mí, deslizando dos vasos de papel hacia mí. "Linda chica," comentó en voz baja.

Sonreí, miré en dirección a Bella charlando con "sus chicas" y luego de vuelta a la mujer detrás del mostrador. "Sí," dije, probablemente con la sonrisa más ridícula que jamás había usado.

Se rio. "Que tengas un buen día, chico enamorado."

"Gracias," me reí con un resoplido, rodando los ojos por mi comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

Salí por la puerta del mostrador de la concesión del ferri y miré alrededor por un largo rato. Algo me estaba haciendo sentir nervioso, y no podía identificar qué era. Directamente enfrente de mí, las chicas—las que ahora incluían a Mickey—todas estaban riendo alrededor del coche de Bella mientras ella sacaba una sudadera del maletero. A mi derecha, mi padre y Esme estaban hablando en voz baja mientras se apoyaban en el barandal del ferri. Emmett y Jasper se dirigían hacia mí, pero obviamente habían percibido la misma sensación que yo.

"Algo no está bien, Ed," susurró Jasper, con el ceño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba el ferri como yo. "Siento como si estuviéramos siendo vigilados o alguna mierda…"

"No me digas," gruñí.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," Emmett dijo entre su aliento, pero no estaba mirando hacia nosotros.

"Suenas como Alice," me reí, volviéndome para mirarlo, pero lo que estaba fulminando con la mirada hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

"Joder," espeté, mirando fijamente a un dibujo que representaba mi puta cara.

Había un anuncio de personas desaparecidas a un costado del puesto de comida—uno de Bella, y uno de mí. Declaraban que nos querían para ser interrogados. Y si la mujer que había preparado mis cafés podía notar a Bella, alguien más podía hacerlo también.

"Maldita sea," gruñí, alejándome de Emmett y Jasper y dirigiéndome hacia Bella, cuya conversación terminó de forma abrupta cuando vio mi rostro.

"¿Edward, qué pasa?" Preguntó, tirando de mi sudadera.

"Tenemos que ocultar nuestros rostros, Bella," le dije, llevando mi mano a la parte de atrás de su sudadera y tirando de la capucha para subirla sobre su cabeza. "Hay un anuncio con nuestros rostros en la pared que está por allá."

"Mierda," dijo en voz baja, metiendo la mano de nuevo en el maletero del coche y sacando un gorra de béisbol. "Toma," dijo, entregándomela y me la puse hacía atrás.

"Ven," dijo Rose, tomando la mano de Bella. "Te ocultaremos entre todos, aunque _podrías _simplemente sentarte en el coche."

"Necesito despertar de una puta vez," espetó Bella malhumorada, lo que solo nos hizo reír a todos.

Le entregué rápidamente el vaso de café que le había conseguido.

"Gracias," refunfuñó.

"Entonces, por aquí, encanto…" Se rio Rose, rodándole los ojos.

En la parte trasera del barco, había unas cuantas bancas frente al barandal y una en la esquina. Estaban en un lugar apartado, y al parecer allí es dónde nos dirigíamos. Colocándonos a Bella y a mí en la esquina, todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de nosotros, solo para bloquear la vista de alguien más.

"Siempre es algo," dijo Bella con un suspiro, conteniendo su sonrisa pero mirando hacia el agua.

"No jodas," murmuré, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

Me senté a horcajadas en la banca, y Bella se sentó frente a mí, con su rostro hacia el agua, dando la espalda a todos los demás. Estuvimos en un confortable silencio por unos minutos, mientras nuestros amigos charlaban amigablemente a nuestro alrededor. Vi que Bella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente el aire del mar, recordándome los muchos viajes con mi madre porque a dónde íbamos era un lugar al que había estado yendo desde que era un bebé.

"Mi madre amaba este ferri," dije en voz baja, bajando la vista hacia la ola que dejaba el bote en el agua. "Le gustaba el aire del mar."

Sentí los ojos de Bella en mí. "A mi mamá también. Una vez juró que iba a hacer que Charlie se mudara a Florida," soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sonreí y asentí. "Sí, la mía _no _tenía quejas de vivir en California."

Bella se estremeció, y abrí mis brazos. Se acurrucó en mi pecho, permitiéndome envolverla con mi chaqueta y mis brazos.

"Bebe el café, bebé," susurré, dejando un beso en su frente mientras hacía un ligero gesto con su cabeza.

"No estoy seguro de que me hubiera gustado Florida," reflexionó en voz alta, "pero iría… solo para tenerla de vuelta solo un día…"

Fruncí el ceño, apretándola más cerca, porque conocía esa sensación íntimamente. "Sí… solo una conversación más."

"Exactamente," dijo con un suspiro, pegando su frente en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio por un minuto antes de que soltara una pregunta de la que me arrepentiría casi al instante. "¿Qué le preguntarías?"

Soltó un bufido, y se escuchó amargo y cruel. "Cómo pudo ser tan cruel y dejarme. Cómo fue que lo que mi padre le hizo fue más importante que el futuro de su hija. ¡Tenía _ocho _malditos _años_! ¿No pensó en que la necesitaría?"

Hice una mueca, girando su rostro para que me mirara. "No lo sé… Siento haber hecho esa pregunta."

"No te disculpes. Me enteré después—recientemente, de hecho—que Charlie la engañó. Debió haberla destrozado. Él lo era… todo para ella."

"No todo, Bella," repliqué, negando con la cabeza, pensando que no sabía que era lo peor—que me quitarán a mi madre demasiado pronto porque estaba enferma y estaba fuera de su control, o la madre de Bella quitándose la vida porque estaba demasiado triste para enfrentar la realidad.

Las dos cosas eran una mierda, si me preguntan.

"Tu padre es un jodido idiota, Bella," gruñí, rodando los ojos por su risita. "Lo es. Es un tonto por muchas, muchas razones."

"Era un hombre privilegiado, Edward. Era un hombre con mucho dinero, mucho poder, y todo eso se le subió a la cabeza. No estoy segura si Carlisle hizo que mantuviera los pies en la tierra, para ser honestos. No me quiero imaginar cómo hubiera sido si ustedes no se hubieran mudado más cerca." Se encoge de hombros. "Tenía doce años y vi el cambio. Escuché llamadas por teléfono, conforme crecía, en raras ocasiones me topé con tu padre en la oficina. Siempre estaba reprendiendo a Charlie por una cosa u otra," se rio entre dientes.

Sonreí, deseando ahora no haber ido a la escuela militar, que hubiéramos podido crecer juntos. "Mi madre solía decir que ella era la brújula moral de mi padre. ¡Tal vez finalmente asimiló todo ello!"

Bella se echó a reír y asintió. "Tal vez, siempre podía decir cuando Carlisle había estado de visita porque Charlie llegaba a casa y trataba de pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero Jane y yo teníamos una rutina, ¿sabes? Aun así, ella hacía todo lo que podía para incorporarlo en nuestras noches de películas o nuestros proyectos de tareas."

"¿Siempre supiste que mi padre era tu padrino?"

"Mmmm," dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y una sonrisa. "Sí, definitivamente. ¿Sabías que Charlie era el tuyo?"

"¡No!" Me eché a reír. "Hubiera sido bueno tener esa información."

"Bueno, Charlie lo mencionó una vez," me dijo. "Supongo que la última vez que Carlisle se fue al extranjero o algo así. Tal vez sabía que tu mamá estaba enferma. Fue antes de que te conociera, obviamente, pero estaba preocupado."

"Ed," siseó Jasper, y cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia un tipo de seguridad haciendo su ronda. "Sería mejor si ocultaran sus rostros."

Sentí dedos en mi mandíbula volviendo mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el rostro divertido de Bella. "Dame un beso," dijo con una sonrisa tonta y una risita.

"¿Ahora?" Me eché a reír, pero maldita sea si no lo deseaba, gracias a esa pequeña sonrisa que estaba usando. Aunque, no me gustaban mucho las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

"Mi capucha nos ocultará, tontito…"

Iba a hacerlo porque vi esa lengua suya deslizarse por su labio inferior lentamente, y de pronto, nuestra audiencia no importaba. En las últimas semanas, todos se habían acostumbrado a ello de todos modos. Había un tipo de regla tácita que si ellos no decían nada de mí y Bella, no diríamos nada sobre Jasper y Alice o Emmett y Rose. Y había _mucho_ qué podríamos decir.

El problema no era besarla o escondernos del guardia—era controlarnos, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más difícil para mí. Una probadita de ella, un dulce lloriqueo empujando mi mejilla, y joder, la quería. Solo me bastaba con una caricia de su mano en mi rostro— o en este caso, un tirón a mi camiseta, acercándome a ella—una caricia de su lengua contra la mía, y estaba luchando contra cada deseo que tenía. Nunca he amado a alguien de la forma en que amaba a esta mujer, y luchaba contra el impulso de demostrárselo de todas las formas. Es todo lo que podía hacer para respetar sus límites, pero joder, nunca la lastimaría, y eso era siempre lo que me detenía.

Casi no escuché los silbidos detrás de nosotros, apenas registré cuando dijeron que todo estaba despejado, porque mi mano había encontrado el borde de la piel de su estómago. La oí dar un gemido profundo, pero no me aparté. Ya habíamos estado ahí antes y conquistado ese puñetero miedo, así que la tocaba allí tan seguido como ella me lo permitía. Ahora _mi_ toque era lo único que quería que sintiera, aunque todavía teníamos algunos miedos que encarar.

Nuestros amigos se estaban partiendo de la puta risa cuando mi padre se acercó a nosotros.

"Es hora de cargar, chicos. Ya estamos atracando." Se rio entre dientes, y yo me aparté de Bella, lamiendo mis labios.

"Te amo," susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Mmmm, me atrapaste," dije con una risita, besando su nariz antes de ayudarla a levantarse de la banca. "Solía ser el tipo rudo. _Solía_ tener una reputación que mantener."

"Los tipos rudos también pueden besar bien, Edward," bromeó, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo. "Y ser un cretino no es una reputación, es un defecto de pers…"

Me eché a reír, empujándola para que siguiera a mi padre. Ignorando la última parte de su mofa verbal, decidí centrarme en la primera parte. "¿Crees que beso bien?"

"¿En serio, Edward?" Se echó a reír, mirándome y deteniéndose junto a su coche. "Alguna vez había sido eso una preocupación antes de _este_ momento… ¿_justo aquí_?" Preguntó, golpeando con su dedo el techo del coche.

"No." Y me reí descaradamente porque ella podía provocarme tanto como yo a ella.

"¡Entonces, cállate!" Se burló, rodando los ojos por mi sonrisa descarada.

Justo antes de que entráramos a los coches, mi padre nos detuvo a todos. "Hay un restaurante justo a un lado de la carretera principal. Pasando la frontera. Nos detendremos allí. Y Alice, tienen wifi," añadió, levantándole una ceja.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo y subió a la camioneta de Jasper. Era tan bajita, que fue cómico de ver. Cuando me vio carcajeándome, me enseñó el dedo medio y me sacó la lengua.

"Vamos, labios calientes. Deja de burlarte de la chiquita de allá," se rio Bella, encendiendo su coche una vez que el ferri se detuvo por completo.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que son _labios calientes_, amor," ronroneé, inclinándome sobre la consola central del Mustang. "A cualquier hora… mmm-_mmm_… en cualquier lugar," canturreé, mirándola de arriba abajo y lamiendo mi labio inferior, solo para verla contener una sonrisa.

"Sé que puedes… pero va a ser un _largo _viaje a Alaska, cariño," canturreó, arrancando después de Emmett. "Un largo, largo viaje…"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Me daba cuenta que el cruzar la frontera ponía a todos nerviosos, pero no tan nerviosos como Carlisle. Nos había asegurado un específico punto de entrada utilizando a Benny, pero eso no significa que alguien más no nos reconocería a Edward o a mí por los anuncios que parecían estar publicados por todas partes.

El hecho de que Carlisle también se hubiera asegurado de que fuera al amanecer cuando cruzáramos, era brillante de su parte porque el usar gafas de sol ayudaba a ocultar nuestros rostros. Pero como siempre, Ben no fallaba… Mientras se detenía a algunos coches o les hacían preguntas más profundas, a nosotros prácticamente nos hacían pasar con un gesto de su mano.

Finalmente mi respiración se estaba calmando para cuando todos nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del restaurante alrededor de una hora después.

"Hey, Edward," susurré, apartando el cabello de su frente. "Llegamos."

Se había quedado dormido justo en el momento que habíamos pasado la frontera de Canadá y había dormido profundamente hasta que apagué el motor. Odiaba despertarlo porque se veía tan dulce, tan pacífico.

"¿Dónde?" Murmuró, su ceño frunciéndose y sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras miraba alrededor.

"Tu papá quería que nos detuviéramos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí," dijo con un gran bostezo, que a su vez hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y se pusieran muy, muy verdes.

"Vamos, dormilón," me reí entre dientes porque estaba empujando sus adorables límites por mí. "Te invito el postre."

"Mm," murmuró en descontento, frotando su rostro con fuerza solo para meter la mano en su cabello. "¿Ese postre puedes _ser_ tú?" Su _sexy_ y torcida sonrisa solo me hizo soltar unas risitas y rodar los ojos.

"Oh, Edward… las cosas que podría hacerte con solo jarabe," le insinué, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del coche.

Me quería reír cuando casi se cae del asiento del pasajero, azotando la puerta detrás de él a fin de alcanzarme. "Bebé, espera," dijo efusivamente, pegándose a mí por detrás cuando llegué a la entrada. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Ni lo sueñes… no puedo revelar mis secretos," canturreé, abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

"T-Tú…" Balbuceó, levantándome una ceja y señalándome con su dedo. "T-Tú eres el diablo."

Sonreí por ese delicioso tartamudeo suyo, me encogí de hombros, y lo dejé con sus pensamientos mientras me reunía con todos los demás. Nos adueñamos de un salón en la parte de atrás, aislándonos del resto de los comensales. Justo antes de que me sentara, sentí unos labios calientes en mi oreja.

"Un día, Bella," advirtió, su voz ronca y _sexy_, pero llena de ese algo demandante que siempre llevaba en la superficie. "¿Un día? No habrá _nada _que nos detenga, bebé. Ningún miedo, ninguna cicatriz, nada de ropa…. nada, porque estás mejorando, ya sea que lo admitas o no. Y voy a demostrarte… _secretos_. Secretos que te mantendrán… mmm… _mojada _por días. Te tendrán rogándome que te permita correrte. Entonces… tú traerás tu jarabe… podremos trabajar con eso también."

"Dulce Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos mientras su lengua recorría el borde de mi oreja.

Mi espalda de pronto se sintió fría porque se había ido, sacando sillas para los dos con la más asquerosa, dulce e inocente expresión en su rostro. Y enseguida sentí el impulso de golpearlo—o tomarlo encima de la mesa; no estaba segura cuál de los dos.

"Bells, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Carlisle, su ceño fruncido mientras examinaba mi rostro—sin prestarle atención a su hijo que se estaba partiendo el trasero de la risa. "Te ves pálida."

"Estoy cansada," murmuré, cayendo en mi silla. "Necesito café… y _panqueques_." Gruñí la última palabra, entrecerrando mis ojos a Edward, que seguía riéndose. "Tonto," murmuré pero sonreí cuando puso su mano en mi muslo.

"¿La ha cabreado Eddie de alguna forma, señorita Bella?" Dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndonos a los dos.

"¿Qué? ¿Ed? ¡No!" Emmett se rio a carcajadas, prácticamente cayéndose de la silla por la risa.

"Nada que no pueda… manejar," dije, dándole una enorme sonrisa a Edward, que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo detuve negando con la cabeza. "Simplemente… no lo hagas. Detente mientras todavía tengas la ventaja, Edward."

Sonriendo, asintió y cogió el menú. Su tortura hacia mí había terminado—o al menos, detenido por un momento.

Nuestro camarero nos interrumpió para ordenar, y Carlisle esperó hasta que la comida estuvo realmente frente a nosotros antes de decir por qué estábamos todos allí. "Quiero que todos estemos en la misma sintonía antes de que los deje aquí," dijo, levantando la vista y mirando a los que estábamos en la mesa. "Así que, díganme lo que saben." Suspiró, volviéndose a Makenna. "¿Cuántos rostros se han _eliminado_, Mack?"

Ella sonrió y dijo. "Teníamos nueve en el muro… bueno, diez con Miller, pero removimos a cinco de los grandes rostros del ejercito de King—o mejor dicho, tuvieron un desafortunado accidente en una carretera sinuosa en Trinity." Su inocente aclaración fue hilarante, pero ella continuó. "Miller sigue siendo el enemigo público número uno, junto con los Savage—los dos, Paul y Peter—Dale Young y Wes Michaels."

"Bien. Eso es de ayuda porque aparte de Miller, el resto no están tan alto en los rangos de King," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro. "La muerte de James Hamilton va a sacudir a Royce King hasta sus cimientos. Él era el único heredero que tenía ya que la esposa de King, Mary, no puede tener hijos."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Miller está dirigiendo esta mierda?" Gruñí, fulminando a Carlisle con la mirada. "¿No debería estarlo haciendo su sobrino?"

"La madre de James," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Sasha Hamilton sabía lo que era su hijo de modo que lo apartó de ese estilo de vida por años. Su salud no es la única razón por la que había vuelto a trabajar."

Bufé pero lo acepté. "Bueno, esto de seguro la matará…"

Edward resopló asintiendo con la cabeza pero se volvió hacia su padre. "¿Qué pasa con Billy? ¿Te está delatando?"

"Bueno, para eso está Alice aquí," dijo, señalando hacia el final de la mesa, donde mi duendecillo estaba comiendo con una mano y tecleando con la otra, en realidad, era algo digno de verse. "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"He averiguado que, a pesar de que TT es dueña de Global Celular, Billy Black usa otra compañía para hacer todas sus llamadas," dijo con ese tono deliberado en su voz. "Y si lo hizo a propósito, entonces, sabía que sus llamadas estaban siendo monitoreadas por King—o al menos, por uno de los hombres de King." Dijo con un suspiro, girando su computadora de manera que todos pudiéramos verlo. "Ahora, inicié este programa unos días después de tu mensaje para que revisara sus hábitos de consumo," le dijo a Carlisle, que asintió despacio. "No estoy completamente segura de a qué conclusión llegar porque no solo está tomando el dinero, sino que lo está pagando de inmediato. Y _no _me refiero a su sueldo y sus facturas."

La nariz de Carlisle se arrugó mientras estudiaba la pantalla. "¿Todas son cuentas extranjeras?"

"Sip, sip, sip," repitió, señalando la pantalla. "A excepción de esta…"

"Solo retiros en efectivo," Carlisle musitó, frotando su labio inferior. "Y siempre el mismo día de cada mes."

"Le está pagando a alguien, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, mirando de Alice a Carlisle, los dos asintiendo solemnemente.

"Sí, ¿pero por protección o para mantenerlos callados?" Edward añadió, recostándose en su silla.

"Una vez al mes me hace pensar en protección," reflexionó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. "Me refiero a que… si alguien quiere chantajearte, te pedirían mucho dinero… todo a la vez."

"Por lo general," Carlisle dijo con un suspiro. "¿Qué más, Alice?"

"Bueno, investigué un poco a esa pelirroja de la oficina legal," afirmó, y la cabeza de Makenna se giró.

"¿Victoria?" Gruñó, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que porque ella había sido la que me advirtió y a Edward el día que estuvimos en la oficina legal, estaba interesada en esta mujer.

Alice giró la computadora de nuevo de manera que ella pudiera leerla. "Victoria Hunter. Empleada actual de Spencer, Wyatt y Townsend como asistente legal. La llamada que hizo fue de un celular desechable, así que no tengo idea de a quién avisó que Bella y Edward estaban allí. Pero después que se retractó de su historia sobre James acechándola hace algunos años, se encontró en un lindo departamento, conduciendo un muy bonito Mercedes…" Le dio un tic en la ceja. "¿Es ella nuestro infiltrado?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Carlisle con firmeza en su voz. "Pregunté porque preferiría no tener que asesinar a un federal, pero Benny no soltó ni una simple pista del agente encubierto—ni siquiera si era un hombre o una mujer. Al parecer, la posición de la persona es incierta, y no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien lo averigüe."

"Ugh," di una arcada. "Qué caso para resolver. No solo tu vida está literalmente en las manos del más notorio jefe de la mafia desde Gotti, ¡sino que también tiene que pretender ser la _otra mujer_!"

Edward se rio. "Esa podrías haber sido tú si te hubieras graduado de Quántico, Bella."

"¡Ni muerta y en el infierno!" Bufé, empujándolo. "Yo no finjo."

Rose soltó una carcajada, prácticamente ahogándose con su soda. "Entonces, ¿cómo te quedaste con Jake por tanto tiempo?"

"No estaba en casa," canturreé, rodando los ojos.

La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas.

"Bien," Carlisle dijo con un resoplido, dándome a mí y a Rose una última mirada divertida antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Alice. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Hasta ahora," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, "pero seguiré en ello."

"Buen trabajo," la elogió, enderezándose un poco en su silla. "Ahora, hasta aquí llego con ustedes chicos, pero quiero que sepan algunas cosas del lugar a dónde van."

"¿Sabe tía Kate el nivel de… _importancia_ de lo que está a punto de dejar entrar en su casa?" Preguntó Edward, su voz tomando un tono tan serio, que toda la mesa lo miró.

"Está muy consciente, hijo," Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Además, saqué algunos hombres del… retiro," dijo riéndose.

"¿A quién?" Gruñó Edward, fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

"Alec y Sam," murmuró.

"Oh," Edward dijo en voz baja, sus cejas altas, pero se estremeció visiblemente. "Sam es un cabrón que da miedo…"

"Es rudo, sí," se rio Carlisle. "Pero los dos se reunirán con ustedes en Alaska. Ahora… Kate."

"Si ella es parte de la familia, ¿no nos encontrarán allá?" Preguntó Alice, mirando por encima de la computadora.

"Técnicamente no es parte de la familia," Edward explicó con una risita. "Era la mejor amiga de mi madre desde que estaban en la escuela. Las dos se casaron con militares, así que se hicieron más íntimas. De manera que, cualquier conexión entre su apellido y el nuestro no existe en realidad."

"Bueno, Garrett y yo lo dispusimos así," Carlisle dijo en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de su café. "Queríamos asegurarnos de que cada familia tuviera un lugar a donde ir… tener algún lugar que fuera seguro. Y fue la razón principal por la que él los mudó a Denali para empezar."

Mientras que el equipo de Edward estaba escuchando todo esto como si supieran todo al respecto, mis chicas y yo estábamos confundidas.

"¿Y qué le pasó a Garrett?" Pregunté, sin querer realmente saberlo.

"Estaba en mi primer equipo después de que nos retiramos de la Fuerza Aérea. Era un francotirador, como Jasper," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo un poco al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia el rubio al final de la mesa. "En su última misión para mí, tuvo un ataque al corazón. Kate ni siquiera sabía que estaba enfermo. Se lo ocultó a todo el mundo, pero lo había planeado bien. Ella no necesita nada."

"En fin, ¡Kate es la mujer más genial!" Dijo Emmett entusiasmado con su sonrisa de niño grande. "¡Ella es como Katherine Hepburn, la tía Bea, y Albert Einstein en uno!"

Edward y Carlisle se rieron, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

"El inconveniente…" Jasper continuó con un resoplido, dándole a Emmett una segunda mirada, "es que vive, literalmente, en medio de la jodida nada. Así que ella cultiva todo lo que necesita y cría cualquier carne que come. Es una maldita granja, pero hace un frío del demonio allí."

"No crean que está en la edad media," interrumpió Edward, riéndose por los ojos amplios de Alice y su jadeo de terror. "Está totalmente conectada ahí—satélite, wifi, porque no puede perderse sus programas de cocina—así que también es moderna.

"Y es una tremenda tiradora." Se rio Jasper, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Juro que Garrett debió haberla entrenado."

"Lo hizo," Carlisle dijo riéndose con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero su rostro se puso serio de nuevo cuando se volvió a Esme. "Quiero que te quedes con Edward, él te protegerá… y si necesitas enviarme un mensaje, entonces dile a Alice. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Estás _seguro _que deberías regresar, Carlisle?" Le respondió, viéndose fiera mientras se mantenía firme.

Todos captamos la indirecta y dejamos la mesa, todos dejando dinero y dándoles su privacidad. Una vez que todos estábamos afuera, Edward tendió su mano pidiendo las llaves de mi coche y luego se volvió hacia todos los demás.

"Mi equipo," se dirigió a ellos. "Ustedes conocen el camino, ¿cierto?"

"Señor," respondieron, probablemente por la costumbre, pero incluso Mickey estaba asintiendo.

"Si nos separamos, solo diríjanse directamente allí… sin llamadas telefónicas, sin detenerse. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó, su voz tomando esa cosa demandante de nuevo porque podía ver que cuando se separaba de su padre, toda la responsabilidad—nuestra seguridad, nuestro anonimato, nuestro destino—todo recaía sobre sus fuertes hombros, y él no lo tomó a la ligera. Y Dios, era caliente y _sexy_ y todas las cosas obscenas pasando por mi mente en el momento, pero también me hacía sentir lástima por él porque era un gran peso el que debía llevar.

"Señor," gruñeron de nuevo de acuerdo.

Pareció satisfecho con su sinceridad, y se volvió hacia mí. "Las llaves, amor," dijo con firmeza.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo mientras estaba recostada en la puerta del lado del pasajero. Colgándolas en las puntas de mis dedos, ronroneé, "_Señor._"

Bufó, rodando los ojos, y alcanzando mis llaves. "Mala costumbre, bebé," susurró. "Lo siento."

"Un día," canturreé, imitando su más que _sexy _diatriba en mi oído de antes de nuestro desayuno. "Un día, te darás cuenta de que no eres mi jefe."

Dio un paso más cerca, sus pies a cada lado de mí, su peso empezando a apoyarse en mí al mismo tiempo que apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su sonrisa era torcida y _sexy_, pero también nerviosa y casi tímida… mientras que sus ojos estaban oscuros y con los párpados pesados.

"No, Bella. Estoy muy consciente de quién está a cargo aquí," dijo, su voz profunda y carnal, todas esas cosas que hacen que mis partes femeninas se contraigan.

"Si es así," me reí entre dientes, mirando alrededor cuando todos subían a sus respectivos vehículos, "_pruébalo_."

"¿Cómo lo pruebo, bebé?" Preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"Bésame."

Sonríe con malicia, deslizando su lengua por su labio inferior con tal lentitud, que pensé que gritaría por el simple deseo de él.

"_Señora_," gruñó en un susurro antes de que su boca capturara la mía.

Y justo como en el ferri, nos perdimos por un momento, mis dedos se engancharon en las presillas de sus _jeans_, acercándolo tanto como podía. La mano de Edward se introdujo en mi cabello agarrándolo casi con rudeza cuando giró mi cabeza, su lengua no solo entró en mi boca sino que la _reclamó_.

Los dos gemimos, nuestras caderas presionándose la una a la otra mientras nos besábamos contra mi coche. Cuando al fin nos separamos, estábamos sin aliento, jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Edward pegó su frente a la mía, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar con normalidad.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque por más provocaciones, flirteos y juegos que hiciéramos, todavía no podíamos hacer todo eso que deseaba con él—y _de verdad_ que lo deseaba. Quería mostrarle que lo amaba, mostrarle que lo deseaba. Estaba cansada de dejar que mis miedos ganaran.

"Te amo," susurré, pero me encontré con unos preocupados, pero muy vibrantes ojos verdes.

"También te amo. ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz baja, pasando su pulgar bajo mi ojo.

"Estoy cansada de tener miedo," suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos, que se enternecieron de inmediato.

"_Voy _a esperar, Bella. Por favor, comprende eso. Cuando estés lista… estoy aquí," rogó contra mi mejilla. "Créeme, te deseo—tanto, que a veces es en todo lo que pienso—pero puedo esperar. Quiero esperar…. por ti. Te dije que estás mejorando todo el tiempo, a pesar de lo que crees."

Asentí, sin poder decir nada más porque desde que nos habíamos conocido, el hombre frente a mí—que no tenía paciencia con nadie a su alrededor, al parecer—tenía infinita paciencia, interminables palabras amables, y me hacía sentir que aunque estábamos lejos de ser normales, estamos perfectamente, seguros, y justo dónde teníamos que estar.

"Tenemos que ponernos en camino, amor," susurró, rozando sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.

Los dos nos dimos la vuelta cuando escuchamos a Carlisle y Esme, que al parecer seguían molestos, saliendo del restaurante. De hecho, ella estaba varios pasos delante de él mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección.

"Él se va a llevar el BMW, así que, ¿puedo viajar con ustedes dos?" Soltó un bufido, sus ojos centellearon por la ira.

"Sí, claro," los dos murmuramos, mirando por encima de su cabeza cuando Carlisle sacaba sus cosas de la Challenger de Edward, a la que se estaban cambiando Mickey y Makenna.

"Es tan terco," murmuró, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que él se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

Reprimí una sonrisa porque de todas las parejas que se estaban uniendo poco a poco a nuestro alrededor, eran los dos que nunca pensé que pelearían, ya que han estado juntos más tiempo, al parecer, estaba equivocada.

"Es, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo," argumentó, viéndose incómodo por tener esta conversación frente nosotros.

"Sí, estoy consciente," resopló indignada, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose, pero todos dimos un respingo cuando se giró para encararlo. "Carlisle Cullen, será mejor que lo hagas, porque llamaré a Eleazar si no lo haces."

Él hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tienes que llamar a tu hermano. Solo estoy tratando de impedir que Billy Black maneje TT, y quiero estar allí cuando Charlie finalmente testifique. No puedo hacer eso si estoy oculto, Esme, y lo sabes. No puedo vigilar los nuevos avances en esta situación… _mientras estoy en un jodido escondite._"

Para romper la tensión, le pregunté, "¿Vas a ir a la corte cuando Charlie vaya?"

"Quiero acompañarlo como su guardia," dijo con brusquedad, apartando su mirada de Esme. "Ben está tratando de conseguir que lo aprueben. Solo porque llegue al estrado no quiere decir que podrá salir. No puedo permitir que eso pase."

Miré a Edward y luego a Esme, porque si había otra persona en este planeta a quien le confiaría la vida de mi padre, era a Carlisle. El primero era Edward.

"Esta vez, Carlisle," dijo Esme con un suspiro, obviamente dándose por vencida, "enviarás un tipo de mensaje todos los días. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, señora," suspiró, y no pude evitar sonreír porque sonaba como su hijo.

"Te amo," ella le dijo, dándole un suave beso antes de subir en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

"Sí… yo, también," le dijo, mirando fijamente a Edward. "Estaré en contacto."

"Por supuesto," Edward se rio entre dientes, apretando su hombro. "Cuidaré de ella, papá."

Abracé a Carlisle, besando su mejilla. "Ten cuidado. Si ves a Charlie… solo… quiero decir… podrías decirle…"

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mi frente. "Lo haré, lo prometo."

Con un profundo suspiro, vimos cómo se alejaba, y eso me hizo sentir muy inquieta. ¿Podría cuidarse solo? Y si algo le pasaba, ¿podrían soportarlo las dos personas que más significan para mí? Sabía que era un hombre competente, inteligente, con un asombroso sentido del honor, pero solo esperaba que una vez que todo esto terminara, él todavía estuviera allí para nosotros… para su hijo y Esme. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de que él diera vuelta hacia el sur y nosotros hacia el norte, dirigiéndonos a Alaska.

~oOo~

Podría haber sido un viaje realmente largo. Podría haber sido realmente incómodo el estar en el mismo coche con una Esme enojada y un Edward que no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre su madre, cuya mejor amiga estábamos por visitar. Podría haber estado lleno de tensión sexual porque Edward y yo no podíamos dejar de tocarnos—ya sea solo tomarnos de la mano o los dedos de Edward en mi rodilla, mi muslo, mi cabello. Pero no lo fue.

Esme se calmó como a unos treinta minutos después de que nos alejamos del restaurante. Al principio, la dejé tranquila, pero luego, simplemente ya no podía hacerlo. Ella nunca me había permitido permanecer mucho tiempo molesta, incluso cuando éramos vecinas y yo estaba molesta con Jake, así que empecé a hacer preguntas estúpidas pero por curiosidad.

"¿Es _de verdad_ una granja a dónde vamos?"

Edward sonrió, apartando su mirada del camino para mirarme. "Sí," se rio entre dientes. "Es un lugar genial. Tía Kate ha estado cultivando sus propias verduras por años. Y tiene algunos borregos, vacas y gallinas, pero de lo que más está orgullosa es de sus caballos…"

"¿Sí?"

"Mmmm," se rio asintiendo. "Y sus perros… Huskies."

Sonreí porque se veía casi feliz cuando hablaba de ese lugar. Cuando miré a Esme en el asiento trasero, también estaba sonriendo. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo mantuviera hablando, pero no tuve que hacerlo.

"No es lo que estás pensando. Me refiero a que, hay un granero," dice, hablando más hacia el camino frente a él que hacia nosotros. "Pero la casa es malditamente grande. Mi madre ayudó a diseñarla. Tiene un montón de diferentes alas, así que cuando veníamos de visita, teníamos nuestro propio espacio. Cuando mi padre cambió de carrera y Garrett se le unió, a través de los años ella le fue añadiendo más a la casa de manera que hubiese suficiente espacio para su equipo. Era como un complejo," se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "Puede que ustedes chicas lo odien porque no podemos ir a ningún lado—no es que haya algún lugar al que ir. La ciudad más cercana está a kilómetros de distancia."

"Estoy segura que viviremos," me reí.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste de visita, Edward?" Preguntó Esme, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Día de Gracias," dijo en voz baja, pero su ceño se frunció. "Joder, ni siquiera la he llamado…"

"Estoy segura de que entiende que estás ocupado," ella lo tranquilizó.

"Sí, pero… m-mamá me pidió que c-cuidara de ella…"

Dios, creo que me enamoré de él un poco más con esa declaración porque, ¡santo cielo! ¿Todo tiene que recaer sobre sus hombros? Y podía ver la culpa de haberse perdido Navidad, el Año Nuevo, y algún otro día de fiesta en el que probablemente debía haberla llamado, y no podía permitirle que se abrumara por ello.

"¿Cómo eran juntas?" Pregunté, pensando en que él era un niño la última vez que estuvieron juntas, por lo que su respuesta sería interesante.

"Como tú y las chicas," soltó un suave resoplido, sus labios curveándose hacia arriba en las esquinas. "Se quedaban despiertas hasta tarde y cotilleaban de la gente que conocían. Escuchaban música vieja. Reían y cocinaban y se burlaban de los malos cortes de cabello."

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior, porque sonaban como dos mejores amigas que eran muy cercanas. Sonaban como dos chicas que les gustaba rememorar y deleitarse en su amistad. Tenía razón. Sonaban como mis chicas y yo.

"Desearía que mi madre hubiera tenido eso," suspiré, mirando por la ventana al paisaje borroso que pasaba rápidamente. "En realidad, nunca se permitió tener amigas… cercanas, de todos modos."

"¿Cómo era tu mamá?" Edward preguntó de pronto, mirando rápidamente en mi dirección y de vuelta a la carretera cuando cambiaba de carril.

"¿Me estás preguntando a mí o a la niña de ocho años?" Me reí entre dientes, y Esme soltó una risita junto a mí entre los dos asientos delanteros.

"A cualquiera de las dos," se rio.

"La niña de ocho años te diría que era hermosa, como una princesa," le dije, sonriendo a pesar del tema. "La adulta te diría que lucía como yo, solo que yo tengo los ojos como Charlie. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡Oh Dios mío! Vaya si Edward se parece a su madre. He visto fotos," soltó Esme entre risas, palmeando su hombro.

"Es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "El cabello, ojos, todo. Es como si mi papá no hubiera estado involucrado."

La conversación sobre nuestras mamás y sus momentos más divertidos continuó por kilómetros, hasta que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y mis bostezos se hicieron más grandes.

La mano de Edward acarició mi rostro, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, y dijo, "Duerme un poco, amor. Nos faltan algunas horas antes de que lleguemos."

Asentí, acurrucándome en mi asiento con un profundo suspiro. Escuché conversación en voz baja, pero además de eso, se quedaron en silencio hasta donde puedo recordar. Fue como si justo cuando cerré los ojos, gentiles y suaves manos estaban tocando mi rostro y una brisa fría me sacó de golpe de mi pequeña burbuja.

"Bella, ya llegamos," susurró Edward.

Me estiré lo mejor que pude en el coche, abriendo mis ojos para verlo de cuclillas en mi puerta. Sus ojos, aunque cansados, estaban tan verdes y enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas mientras me miraba con una dulzura que era casi arrebatadora.

Era todavía de día, aunque era un poco difícil de saberlo, por las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Miré alrededor, y pude ver a través de mis ojos nublados por el sueño que definitivamente estábamos en una granja. El aire olía dulce, como el heno. Había sonidos de animales y las risas de mis amigos. Y entonces hubo un chillido de felicidad.

"¡Edward Anthony!" Oí detrás de nosotros, nunca había visto que la cabeza de Edward se girara tan rápido. "¡Trae ese hermoso rostro aquí y dame un abrazo!"

Sonrió con dulzura, un tinte de color en sus mejillas. "Tía Kate," se rio, poniéndose de pie pero ofreciéndome su mano. "Te agradará, lo prometo," murmuró.

Ni siquiera tuve que decir algo para saber que era cierto. No era una mujer alta, pero era muy bonita, con cabello castaño claro que estaba recogido en un moño suelto. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón con capucha sobre una blusa blanca y unos _jeans_ color azul que tenía algunas manchas de suciedad en ellos. Su rostro era dulce, delgado, pero fueron sus ojos azul claro los que brillaron con amor por el chico cuyo rostro quería alcanzar.

"¡Mírate! ¡Cada vez que te veo te pareces más a Elizabeth!" Dijo entusiasmada, con una sonrisa amplia mientras tomaba ambos lados de su rostro sonriente. "¿Y tengo que recibir una llamada de emergencia de Carlisle para verte?"

Besó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba con fuerza, prácticamente levantándola del suelo.

"Lo siento, tía Kate," murmuró, luciendo regañado.

"No pida disculpas, señor. Una llamada hubiera estado bien," bufó indignada, rodando los ojos. "Ahora… ¿dónde están mis otros chicos?" Preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que Emmett y Jasper pudieran escucharla.

"¡Justo aquí, Kate!" La voz de Emmett retumbó, apresurándose hacia ella y levantándola. "¿Cómo estás, preciosa?"

"¡Emmett McCarty, bájame… tú bruto!" Se rio. "¡Si eres tan fuerte, tengo trabajo para ti!"

"Tú dime, Kate," se rio, poniéndola otra vez de pie con cuidado.

"Jasper," se rio, dándole a Emmett una última sonrisa irónica. "¿Cómo estás, cariño?"

"Muy bien, señora," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, sonriéndole torcidamente antes de besar su mejilla.

"¿Y Michelle?" Preguntó Kate, girando sobre sus talones.

Y por primera vez, Mickey no corrigió a alguien sobre su nombre. Abrazó a Kate con casi una reverencia que no había estado esperando.

"¿Estos chicos siguen molestándote? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu hombro?" Preguntó, inspeccionado a la pobre chica.

"Por supuesto que me molestan tía Kate," se rio, empujando a Emmett cuando le metió un dedo con saliva en su oreja. "Y es solo el trabajo," añadió, encogiéndose de hombros de forma rígida.

"Ah, sí, el trabajo," Kate soltó una risita mirando alrededor. "Entonces, permíteme conocer a la ahijada de Carlisle Cullen…"

"Tía Kate… Bella Swan," Edward nos presentó, guiándome hacia adelante con su mano en mi espalda baja. "Y sus amigas… Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, y Makenna Coleman." Se detuvo por un momento, llevando a Esme hacia el frente. "Ella es Esme Platt."

Por una fracción de segundo, sus cejas se levantaron rápidamente y me preguntaba si podría tener un problema con que alguien se viera con el viudo de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, estrechó la mano de Esme con gracia, con lo que parecía una sonrisa genuina.

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes," dijo con una sonrisa brillante y una palmada de sus manos. "Considérense a salvo aquí. Toda la propiedad está rodeada de una cerca eléctrica. Hay cuatro perros de buen tamaño que deambulan por toda el área. Tengo mucha protección— ¡Dos de los míos y dos vejestorios retirados de Carlisle!"

Edward soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza, y le levantó una ceja. "Será mejor que Alec no te atrape diciendo eso."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Dijo con un bufido, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. "Mi casa… mis reglas… mis insultos. Ahora, vamos a meter sus cosas y acomodémoslos. Cada uno de ustedes parece estar a punto de desplomarse. Una vez que descansen un poco, voy a dejar que Edward me compensé por todos esos días de fiesta perdidos y me ayude con la cena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un hombre guapo cocinando para mí…"

Él se rio pero empezó a sacar nuestras cosas del maletero. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Con un montón de maletas y bromas, nuestro gran grupo se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Los planos de la casa eran casi como una araña, con un ambiente central y varios pasillos trazados hacia las diferentes habitaciones. Kate señaló cada pasillo, dándonos instrucciones.

"Edward, tu habitación es la misma. El resto de ustedes puede elegir cualquier habitación con una puerta abierta. Y créanme, hay muchas, así que por favor, siéntanse en casa," dijo alegremente.

Todos se separaron, dirigiéndose por un pasillo u otro. Miré a Edward, sin querer vocalizar que quería quedarme con él, pero no conocía las reglas de Kate o si él me querría con él o no, así que tomé mi maleta y la puse sobre mi hombro. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, había una mano en mi cintura.

"Cerca eléctrica o no, tu seguridad recae en mí," rugió profundamente en mi oído. "Además, me acostumbré a mi compañera de cuarto."

Contuve mi sonrisa porque en realidad solo me sentí segura para dormir de verdad, cuando Edward estaba en la habitación, pero cuando lo miré, noté que estaba receloso.

"Quiero que e-estés c-conmigo," balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien," me reí entre dientes, incapaz de no enternecerme cuando balbuceaba.

"Está bien," soltó un bufido pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Entonces, da vuelta a la derecha. La última puerta al final del pasillo."

Era como caminar dentro de un apartamento, menos la cocina. Había una pequeña sala de estar con un escritorio, televisión, un par de sillas, y un sofá. Había una puerta a cada lado de la habitación, y Edward se dirigió directamente a la que estaba en la izquierda.

"Mi habitación," murmuró, abriendo la puerta.

Sonreí, mirando alrededor de la habitación que era muy similar a su habitación en la cabaña de la montaña. Muebles oscuros, detalles en azul, y unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas en la pared, de escenarios en su mayor parte y helicópteros Apache—de cuando era más joven, supuse. Pero fue la foto en la cómoda la que llamó mi atención.

Puse mis maletas sobre la cama y me acerqué para cogerla. Era del Edward que había conocido cuando éramos niños, todo brazos y piernas, con cabello por todas partes. Todavía tenía las mejillas de bebé, penetrantes ojos verdes, y su inconfundible sonrisa torcida. De pie junto a él estaba una mujer que no requería introducción.

Elizabeth Cullen.

Era nada menos que impresionante, dando cada pedacito de eso a su hijo. Lo miraba como si fuera todo lo que importaba mientras cariñosamente envolvía un brazo a su alrededor. Estaban de pie frente a un potrero de caballos en lo que parecía ser esta misma granja. Elizabeth llevaba un enorme sombrero de ala ancha, su cabello oscuro con ricos toques luminosos de bronce brillando bajo el sol mientras caía en cascada por sus hombros.

"Eso fue justo después que nos enteramos que estaba enferma," murmuró Edward detrás de mí.

"Es hermosa," dije, poniendo la foto de vuelta en su lugar.

"Estaba tratando de convencerme de ir a montar," se rio entre dientes. "Seguía diciéndole que no. Los caballos me ponían nervioso porque era tan malditamente grandes. Podían matarme. Solo pesaba como treinta y nueve kilos entonces."

Solté unas risitas, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras examinaba otra vez la foto. "¿Alguna vez fuiste con ella?"

"Oh sí," se echó a reír asintiendo, sus cejas se levantaron. "Me hizo luchar contra el miedo. Tengo que preguntarle a mi tía Kate si Goliath todavía está por aquí."

"¿Goliath?" Me reí con lo que estaba segura eran unos ojos amplios.

"No dejes que el nombre te engañe," me dijo. "Es un bebé grande. De hecho, lo monté la última vez que estuve aquí. Hay senderos por todo el bosque allá afuera… y es todavía dentro de su cerca eléctrica."

Empecé a desempacar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para dormir más tarde, pero unas manos cálidas me detuvieron.

"Quiero mostrarte el lugar, bebé," dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Solo déjame tomar una ducha para despertar, ¿está bien?"

Vi como Edward tomó un conjunto de ropa limpia, una toalla y su champú antes de entrar al baño. La ducha se abrió y de pronto, mis pensamientos fueron asaltados con visiones de un húmedo y caliente Edward de pie bajo la ducha.

"Maldición," suspiré, levantándome de un salto de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal.

Tiré de la puerta para abrirla, dando un grito ahogado cuando casi choco directamente con la tía Kate.

"Oh, lo siento," grité, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Swan," dijo, mirándome a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. "Como la hija de Charlie Swan… la hija de _Renee_ Swan."

"Sí, señora. ¿Cómo es que conoce a mis padres?"

"Oh, los conocí hace años. Carlisle los invitó aquí en vacaciones antes de que nacieras. Bueno, los dos, tú y Edward, estaban en camino. ¡Por Dios, niña! ¡Te pareces a tu madre!" Dijo alegremente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Pero tienes los ojos de tu padre." Hizo una pausa, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Siento lo de tu madre. No me enteré hasta años más tarde… y ahora tu padre está en problemas."

Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros, pero ella besó mi mejilla con suavidad.

"Estás en buena compañía, niña."

"Gracias," le dije, pero vi como sus ojos vieron más allá de mí hacia la puerta y su ceño se frunció.

"Ahora, Bella," soltó un bufido, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho, y frunciendo y curveando hacia abajo la comisura de sus labios. "¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás haciendo en la habitación de Edward?"

La miré con la boca abierta, mirando de ella hacia la puerta y deseando que Edward se apurara porque, maldita sea, no quería ofender a una mujer que parecía que lo amaba como a su propio hijo. Tampoco quería dormir sin él.

"Yo… o sea… nosotros," balbuceé, mirándola a los ojos. "Lo amo."

Sus cejas se elevaron, pero podía ver que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. "Lo sé," se rio, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor. "Se puede decir que Carlisle me puso sobre aviso…"

Me relajé con alivio, casi apoyándome en ella. "Lo siento, nosotros… me refiero a que… después de que Edward me encontró, duermo mejor con él cerca…"

"También lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa, conduciéndome por el pasillo hacia la casa principal. "Ahora… déjame contarte todo tipo de historias del joven Edward…"

* * *

**_Y ya estamos en Alaska :) ¿Qué les pareció la tía Kate? A mí me encantó, y vienen nuevos personajes por conocer. Carlisle regresó para seguir en TT y acompañar a Charlie a testificar. ¿Cómo creen que salga eso? Sin duda todos están preocupados ahora que el momento se está acercando. Muchas gracias por leer y poner la historia en favoritos. Gracias a quienes dejan su review y quienes no, $%&$%, jajajaja no es cierto. Pero nada les cuesta dejar uno solo para decir que les pareció el capi. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana_**


End file.
